


He Who Plays First, Plays Last

by AmdelMari



Series: Trials of the Thedas Trio [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal, Blind Love, Canon Divergence, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time PlayThrough, Idiots Dancing Around Love, Inquisition Walk Through, Light BDSM, M/M, MPiT, Medium Burn, Modern People in Thedas, Multiverse Theory, Oral, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Graphic Violence, fast burn, flirtation, handjob, learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 106,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari
Summary: It was supposed to be a first time playthrough, but it takes a very strange turn when that very same playthrough becomes a first person perspective.  Also know as, LIVING it.  Now three friends struggle through Thedas as one becomes Inquisitor.  Between closing rifts, falling in love, and trying to bring peace to Thedas all while keeping what they know as secret as possible...can they save the world without damning everyone?(Mostly for my own amusement.  My own take on MGiT/MBiT/MPiT.  Also, I'm not planning to update tags.  Read at your own risk, please.  I'll give a warning at the start of chapters with uncomfortable topics but that's about it.)





	1. Trouble Comes in Trios

"Challenge yourself, jump off the deep end and learn to swim."  - Carson Kressley

* * *

 

 

“All ready!” Thia called as she shuffled into the living room of her tiny one bedroom apartment.  She set the three bottles of hard cider on the coffee table before kicking her feet up and leaned against one of her two best friends. 

 

Ro sat already on the couch, tucked into the right corner with her feet wedged under her.  She reached over and grabbed one of the open bottles. “You ready, Max?”

 

Max snorted as he came out from the kitchen with a plate of snacks he’d been setting up.  Laying it down, grabbing his own cider and the game controller, he sank onto the couch to the left of Thia.  “You say this like playing a new game is such a novel idea.”

 

“Okay, seriously?  How have you played through Mass Effect like...ten times and yet  _ never _ played Dragon Age?  I mean,  _ come on _ !  It’s such a badass series!” Thia griped and waved her hands for emphasis.  

 

The main theme music played on the television screen as the three settled into place.  Max sighed and stared at the two lines of marching people. “So why am I starting on the third game then?”

 

“Because you already complained about the graphics and gameplay of the first one and the second one is only in one city.   _ Besides _ , this one has some very pretty manscapes.” Thia grinned, wagging her brows as she took a pull from the cider in her hand.  

 

“You’ll appreciate it.  Origins and Kirkwall were good in their own rights.  But when Thia played through Origins in front of you, you had said you had little interest in that one.  Kirkwall, is again, in only Kirkwall mostly. Though, to be fair, playing as Hawke was probably one of my favorite characters to play  _ as _ .  Snarky as hell.” Ro smirked as she shrugged.

 

“Okay, okay.  What are my romance options again?” Max set his cider down after taking another swig.

 

Thia nearly bounced in her seat with excitement.  “Are you going to be a male quizzy, or a fem quizzy?  Because your options change.” Thia held her phone up, at the ready.

 

“Um...just show me my options first, I guess?”

 

Thia popped up pictures.  “Okay, this guy is Solas. He’s an elf, only goes for fem elf quizzy.  He’s mysterious and intuitive. This one, is Blackwall. He’s a warrior with a good heart and a complicated past.  This is Cully Wully. He’s hot, a warrior, the commander, and awkward in the most adorkable way. Then there’s the dual swinging Iron Bull.  Mmm. He’s a beefy mancake with horns. As for male quizzy romance options of the manscape, there’s this guy. Dorian. He’s a mage and a sarcastic beauty.” 

 

Max nodded, pointing at her phone.  “I like him. Who did you romance, Ro?”

 

Ro blushed, scratching her cheek.  “Well, I tried Solas first. But, that’s a whole other story.  But I kind of adore Cullen the most. He’s been through all three games.  He’s only now a character you can truly romance.”

 

Max looked at Thia.  “I think it’d be more accurate to ask who you  _ haven’t _ romanced?”

 

Thia snorted.  “Well, yes...kinda.  I almost always wind up with Bull.  I can’t help it. He’s just a mouth watering beefcake that needs devouring.”

 

Max laughed and shook his head.  “Oh geeze, Thia.”

 

“Well?  Are you decided yet?  Are you going to start now?” Thia asked impatiently.  

 

“Yeah, I think.  I guess I’ll roll with it in the end.” Max held up the controller.  A roll of thunder rumbled outside making all three look toward the window.

 

“That’s weird.  Wasn’t it just sunny ten minutes ago?” Thia asked.

 

Ro frowned, “yeah.  Must have just rolled in.”

 

“Oh, man, the power better not go out!” Thia growled.

 

“Don’t worry about it.  Not all thunderstorms equal armageddon, you know.” Max teased, elbowing Thia lightly.  

 

Thia huffed, crossing her arms.  “Whatever. Just hit the new game load out already.”

 

“Alright, alright.  Here we go.” Max thumbed the green A button on the controller.  An expulsion of green light exploded so loudly it was deafening and literally blew them off their feet.  Or, more aptly, off the couch. A painful searing ripped over them all. Each cried out in pain as they slammed into the ground. 

 

Max pushed up to his feet first, helping Thia up as Ro pushed herself to her feet.  A skittering sound made them all turn. They weren’t in the living room any longer. They were standing in some green-glowing outdoor area.  And...were those spiders? Thia made a choked sound from beside him. It was Ro who managed to break the stunned hush over them.

 

“Go...GO!  Run!!” Ro screamed, Max turned and shoved Thia forward.  Thia took off running uphill away from the spiders that were too large to be real.  He ran alongside Ro who looked at him with pure terror on her face. A flash of blinding light ahead made them both shield their eyes.  

 

“Hurry!  You must get away!” A woman called from the top of the hill.  She was dressed in an outfit that looked like she was some sort of pope like person.  Her wrinkled face stared at them in a panicked fashion. “Through here!” 

 

Thia didn’t waste any time, throwing herself through a bright, green, glowing opening that was beginning to close rapidly.  Ro hesitated, looking back at the woman.

 

“Go!  There’s not much time!” 

 

Max reached over and shoved Ro through.  Ro yelled in surprise as she fell through.  Max, however, stumbled as his footing gave way behind him.  His left hand was gripped by the surprisingly strong old woman.  She pulled him back up onto the ledge and whispered something in his ear before she shoved him out the nearly closed rip in the air.  He saw her disappear from his sight as the tear snapped shut and he was falling. The jarring slam of the ground snapped his head against the hard earth beneath him.  Everything went dark.

* * *

 


	2. Crash Landings Always Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or characters therein. They belong to Bioware. I only own my three dumbasses.

"I don't have a fear of flying; I have a fear of crashing." - Billy Bob Thornton

 

* * *

 

Ro was the first to wake for a brief moment.  She tried to open her eyes only to find her vision was beyond blurry.  She could hardly make out anything before her. All she could hear were some slightly garbled voices talking, one female and one male.  

“...but how is this possible?” The male asked.

 

The female answered, “I do not know.  I...I  _ watched _ Solana Amell die in the crossroads and saw Elissa Cousland sacrifice herself to slay the Archdemon of the Fifth Blight.  This is beyond even what I can deduce.”

 

“But you said you knew who he was?”

 

“Yes.  A Trevelyan.  A very devout family from the Free Marches.”

 

The male sighed, “Cassandra will  _ not _ be pleased.”

 

“No.  No she will not.  None of this will be easy to handle.  In the meantime, you should head to the forward camp.  You are the only one capable of leading our soldiers in the battle against the demons that continue to flood from the breach.”

 

Everything else after that faded as Ro lost consciousness once more.

 

The next to wake was Thia.  She came to with a groan, rolling over and pushing to sit up.  She pushed her wrists to her eyes and rubbed vigorously. Her head pounded like she’d been drinking her weight in tequila.  She dropped her hands to her lap, and blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings. The first words she managed were, “what the fuck?” followed by, “am I  _ chained _ ?!”

 

A loud cry of pain echoed in the chamber.  Thia turned far quicker than advisable, seeing Max laying on the floor, his hands in metal manacles, clutching his left hand in pain.  A green mark lit up the entire room. Fear and realization crashed over Thia. She scrambled to crawl to his side, only to have her chains draw up short.  She smashed, nose first, into the cobbled flooring beneath her. Her cursed were muted as she rolled over, grabbing her nose. Luckily it wasn’t broken. Just abused.  She pushed back up and looked at Max.

 

“M-Max!” 

 

He looked up from the floor, the pain ebbing finally.  He was breathing heavily. “T-Thia? W-what the hell is going on?”

 

Thia swallowed thickly.  “I...I don’t know. But--”

 

“You!” A door flew open, booted footsteps thundered into the chamber, causing both conscious people to look up.  None other than Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast stormed forth. “Tell me why we shouldn’t just kill you now?”

 

Max pushed himself to sit up and stared at Cassandra blearily as she circled him.  “Uh...maybe because  _ that _ would be called  _ murder _ ?”

 

Thia winced as Cassandra growled in reply.  “ _ Murder _ ?!   _ You _ and these two are the only ones to survive the explosion from the Temple of Sacred Ashes!  And yet  _ only you _ carry that mark!  How do I tell that  _ you _ are not the  _ murderer _ of the Most Holy!!”

 

Max stared up at Cassandra, completely aghast at the accusation.  “M-me?! I didn’t  _ kill _ anyone!  We were just playing a game and then  _ boom _ !  We were running for our lives from...from fucking  _ spiders _ and then thrown  _ somewhere _ and now we’re here!!”

 

“Spiders?” Came the second voice.  Thia’s eyes widened as Sister Leliana stepped into view from where she’d been hovering back.  “What do you mean?”

 

Thia cleared her throat, suddenly regretting that as both women’s attentions swung to her.  “We fell out of the Breach, right?” 

 

Leliana nodded once.

 

Thia took a deep breath.  “Um, well, that’s where things get complicated, you see?”

 

“Indeed.” Leliana sighed.  “How are you here? You look like Elissa Cousland, but she’s been dead for over ten years.  How is it that you wear her face?”

 

Whatever Thia had been about to say died on her lips.  “I...er...what?”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Max interrupted.

 

“I means, she looks like someone who has been dead a long time.  As does this other woman. Then you all fell from the Breach. What are we to make of that?” Cassandra hissed.  “That you  _ happened _ to be the only one who attended the Conclave and then pulled two women who have been dead for over ten years out of what?  The Fade itself? What  _ can _ we conclude from that?”

 

“That maybe you have the  _ wrong person _ ?  Whoever you  _ think _ I am, you are mistaken!”  Max shook his head in denial, but the mark on his hand glared brightly.  He yelled and collapsed forward onto his elbows, holding his left hand in agony.

 

“Hey!  C-can’t you  _ do _ something?!  He’s obviously in pain!  Where’s the healer?” Thia’s chains pulled tight as she tried to get closer to her friend.

 

“There is nothing we can do.” Cassandra sighed, moving to crouch and unlock his manacles from the chain looped into the floor.  “You need to see this for yourself.” She roughly dragged Max to his feet. Leliana stayed behind as Cassandra took Max outside.  Thia knew Cassandra wouldn’t kill him because he was important to this cause. 

 

Leliana turned to Thia with an unreadable expression.  “It would be in your best interest to explain to me why you are here and how.”

 

“Uh…” Thia blanked.  What should she say? The truth?  A pretty lie? “We, um, aren’t from around here.”

 

Leliana’s hand moved to her belt and withdrew a dagger.  She stalked around Thia slowly, twisting the dagger expertly around.  “I may not be able to kill you just yet, but I have ways to making you talk.”

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Thia looked over to where Ro was sitting up slowly, grimacing in pain.  “Ro!”

 

“Thia doesn’t want to tell you things you  _ can’t _ know in order to keep us from messing up the way things have to go here.” Ro finally pushed herself up to sit, looking up at Leliana.  “Where we are from, this place is a story. An interactive story. Thia and I have already seen the story play out several times. Certain things  _ have _ to go a certain way.  But if we deviate from that path too much, who knows what would happen to this world?  However,” Ro held her hands up in a placating gesture. “I’ll gladly tell you everything I  _ can _ think of that won’t affect the outcome.”

 

Leliana watched Ro before she turned to Thia.  “Is this true?”

 

Thia nodded, sighing in relief.  “Yes! Exactly what she said.”

 

Ro shifted, “we really need to get moving.  You’ll be needed further ahead on the bridge Cassandra is taking Max across soon.”

 

Leliana stared at Ro and then Thia before she moved to release their chains.  Both women moved to their feet unsteadily. They followed Leliana up and out of the Chantry.  However, instead of through Haven as would be expected, the Spymaster led them to the left and around a row of cabins.  They climbed up snowy drifts and over rocks and such before sliding down to the main path. They moved up to where the bridge leading up and toward the Temple of Sacred Ashes stood.  Opening the gates, Leliana motioned them in behind her. They stepped aside and waited all of five minutes before Cassandra threw open the doors. 

 

Thia leaned toward Ro, “well,  _ that _ explains how Leliana got to the bridge before Cassandra and the Herald in the game.”

 

Ro nodded mutely and followed Leliana as they both moved forward with purpose.  The exchange with Chancellor Roderick went absolutely no differently than the game.  Max was pressing his left palm against his thigh as he stared up toward the Breach. He looked back at Thia and Ro.  His face looked passive, but in his eyes was pure terror. Ro reached forward and tightly squeezed his right hand quickly.  Thia set her hand atop theirs. 

 

Ro lowered her voice to a whisper, “no matter what, we’ve got your back, Max.”

 

“Thanks.” He whispered back and turned at Cassandra’s sharply barked order.  They pushed ahead toward the gates leading off the bridge. 

 

Cassandra turned and glared at Thia and Ro.  “What do you think  _ you _ are doing?”

 

Thia puffed her chest up.  She was all of five foot two and a half, a bit stocky, but all the more to love.  She came to Cassandra’s nose. But she glared up at the Seeker. “We go with Max.”

 

Cassandra opened her mouth to argue.  Leliana cleared her throat. “Perhaps we should just go with it.  If they get in the way too much, then leave them behind.” 

 

Thia nodded and then did a double take at Leliana.  Ro rolled her eyes at Thia. Cassandra sighed but agreed reluctantly.  “You move ahead, Leliana. I’ll lead them to the forward camp from here.”

 

The group of four trudged forward.  An old stone bridge caved under them suddenly and they all slid onto a glassy, iced over lake or river.  It was hard to tell from their angle as they all moved to their feet. Green brimstone rained down upon the glacial water surface.  Demons erupted from them, causing Max to swear loudly as Cassandra yelled out the obvious. The Seeker withdrew her blade and told them to stay back.  

 

Ro spotted a set of daggers, a mage’s staff, and even a sword and shield in a pile of rubble behind them.  Like in the game. She shook her head and rushed for the daggers. The moment she held them, she felt like something clicked in her brain.  Like she  _ knew _ what she was doing.  Thia followed her and gasped too.  Ro looked up at her askance. Thia then cackled and grabbed the mage staff.  

 

Thia wiggled her fingers and little bits of fire sparked on the tips.  “I’m a mage! Dude, I’m a mother-fuckin’ mage! How cool is tha--ahhhh!!!” A blast of fire exploded beside the two women.  Spinning around, both saw a rage demon slithering up to them. “Oh shit! I don’t remember  _ this _ !  I thought it was one of those spiny fuckers!!”

 

“Try casting something, I’ll move behind it!” Ro called out as she rushed to the side.  

 

Thia eeped and ran the opposite direction before turning, pointing her staff at the rage demon.  She thought hard on what to do. As though something inside of her instinctively knew what to do, she cast ice spears at it.  It served the purpose of distracting the demon. Ro ran at it from behind and leapt, daggers pointed at its back, digging in. The rage demon reared back with a roar, shaking Ro off.  Ro hit the ground and rolled to the side, surprised she managed to pull the daggers free in time. A battle cry rent the air before Max charged the rage demon with the shield and sword that had been in the pile.  He pummeled it back and stabbed over the top of the shield into the demon’s chest. Thia waited for him to retreat again before she threw more ice spikes at the demon. This continued until they all three brought it down together.  

 

“Damn!  Max, how did you--?” Thia pointed to the shield and sword.  He laughed and held them up.

 

“I-I don’t know!  I just...I picked them up and then it was like...hey, I think I know how to do this!” Max answered.

 

“That’s what it was like for me too!” Thia blurted, casting a fireball on her palm.  “This is so cool!!”

 

Ro laughed and shook her head.  “Weird. Maybe...the knowledge of using these weapons came with us to Thedas?”

 

Cassandra approached them all warily, her sword held up, eyes flickering between them all.  

 

Ro put both daggers in one hand to use the empty one to gesture with.  “We’re not going to attack you. That rage demon got past you and was going to hurt us.  So we...fought it.”

 

Cassandra stared at then for a hard moment before she sighed and relaxed her stance.  “I should remember you’re trying to help us.” She offered an almost apologetic smile before nodding to Thia.  “Why did you not tell us you were a mage?”

 

“I just found out myself.” Thia shrugged.  Cassandra frowned before she shook her head and turned.  

 

“We should try to hurry.” 

 

Max, Thia, and Ro jogged after the Seeker.  They fought alongside her until they reached where a large group of people were fighting.  Without a second thought, the trio threw themselves into the fray. They were still fairly new with their abilities and at the end of the fight were all sporting several cuts, forming bruises, and various detritus smeared over their persons.  Max was about to say something when Solas grabbed his wrist and held it up to the rift. Max made a cry of shock as the sound of rushing air and a very odd sounding, almost snap sounded as the rift shut. He yanked his hand back from the elf.

 

“Fascinating.” Solas spoke.  “It would appear my theory is correct.  You hold the key to closing the Breach.”

 

Max glared at the elf.  “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.  And maybe next time,  _ ask _ before you just  _ grab _ someone?  Just a thought.”

 

Thia giggled while Ro covered her own chuckle with her fist.  The Dread Wolf quirked a brow at Max before he turned to Cassandra to explain his theory of how the mark would close the Breach.  Max shifted in place as plans were settled with only one bit of his input. The question of whether to fight straight through or sneak around the mountain pass.  He turned to Thia and Ro.

 

“Which way would you go?” He asked them.

 

Thia pointed to the pass.  “I’d go that way.”

 

Ro sighed, shrugging.  “It’s not about what  _ we _ would choose.  Max, you are the one with the mark.  What do you feel?”

 

Thia smirked.  “She’d fight to the forward camp.  But she has a point.”

 

Max looked to Cassandra.  “I...I guess we go to the forward camp?”

 

Cassandra nodded.  “Then let us be on our way.”  

 

As they jumped down to the next level to continue carving their path forward, Varric introduced himself.  Much to the Seeker’s disgust. They finally jogged up the last of the way to where the soldiers were fighting.  The last of that wave of demons fell as Max, once more, sealed another rift. 

 

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift.  Well done.” 

 

“Do not congratulate me, Commander.  It was the prisoner’s doing.” Cassandra spoke, turning so that Max was in Cullen’s line of sight.  

 

Cullen frowned, stepping forward.  “I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of good men out here.” 

 

Thia snorted, drawing his attention toward her.  Cullen, however, forgot about Thia’s presence as he looked at Ro.  “S-Solana…?”

 

Ro blinked back at him, turning as though to see if there was anyone else behind her.  When she looked back, she pointed at herself. “Me?”

 

“There are some...strange things occurring, Commander.  Perhaps later we can revisit this. Right now, the Breach demands our attention.”

 

Cullen seemed to shake off whatever it was that made him pause.  He nodded. “Right. Sister Nightingale is already ahead, awaiting your arrival.”

 

Max rolled his shoulders.  “Well then, probably shouldn’t keep the party from starting without me.”

 

With one last glance at Ro, Cullen turned and ran up to an injured soldier and began to help him retreat.  Just like in the game cinema. Then everything moved like it was on fast forward. Push forward, fight a stray demon or two, reach the Breach, fight more demons...get more injuries...and finally Max holding up his hand to the Breach above.  The outward force of stabilizing the Breach knocked everyone off their feet. Ro and Thia managed to stay conscious but Max was knocked out cold from the sheer magnitude of power he’d just had channeled through him. The march back to Haven was solemn and for the first time, Thia and Ro were seeing exactly what about the first attempt at sealing the Breach had  _ really _ done to the Herald.  Max was pale, drawn, and limp.  It was terrifying. And a bit of an eye opener to just how real everything was at the moment.  This wasn’t a game anymore. This was their reality.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know about you people, but if I were faced with Leliana asking me questions about where I'm from and the such...I would NOT lie to her. I would probably blurt just about everything I knew or could tell her right there. She's damn intimidating! And awesome. I love Leliana.
> 
> Anywho! Chapter two! I seriously have twenty two going on twenty three chapters written for this. They are shorter chapters than my last fictions, but they pop out so fast. I'm not going to lie, I'm TRYING to write this as evenly romance wise between the characters but...I'M A CULLEN GIRL THROUGH AND THROUGH. So...bear with me, folks! I'm trying! I just can't help but be a Cullen fangirl! I just LOVE that damn Templar. /Sigh...


	3. Web of the Unknown

"Man does not weave this web of life.  He is merely a strand of it.  Whatever he does to the web, he does to himself." - Chief Seattle

 

* * *

Ro sat in the small cabin she’d been assigned.  She expected Leliana. So, when Sister Nightingale stepped into the cabin after knocking twice, it did not come as a surprise.  Ro stood from the bed and moved to greet the spymaster. Leliana gestured to the nearest chair set beside the tiny dining table.  

 

“May I?”

 

“I hardly think I’m in any position to say no.  But yes, please do.” Ro moved to sit across from Leliana as the redhead sat down gracefully.  “I suppose you have some things to ask.”

 

“I do.” Leliana crossed her arms, pursing her lips in thought.  “Did...did you see anyone in the Fade before the Breach dropped you out here?”

 

“Did I see Divine Justinia, you mean?”

 

Leliana frowned, “then you did?”

 

“...to be honest, I don’t know.” Ro answered honestly.  “I don’t know if I saw a woman, Divine Justinia, or a helpful spirit.  I don’t know if any of us will ever really know for sure.”

 

“I see.” 

 

“...you and Commander Cullen spoke about Thia and I while we were unconscious.  Well, Thia and Max were. I woke briefly enough to hear some of your conversation.  Do we really look like Lady Cousland and Solana Amell?”

 

Leliana smiled thinly.  “It’s uncanny really. I would count those two among my closest of friends.  I would know their faces anywhere. Ten years at least, they’ve been dead. And then here you are.  With their faces. I wasn’t sure what to make of it at first. I still don’t. Your friend, Thia...is nothing like Elissa.  But you? You’re very similar to Sol.”

 

“In my world, where we’re from, the story you all are a part of...there was only ever one Grey Warden recruit.  Either a Cousland noble, an Amell mage, a Mahariel dalish elf, a Tabris city elf, a Brosca commoner dwarf, or an Aeducan noble dwarf.  There were never more than one at a time.” Ro moved to grab the pitcher of water and offered Leliana a cup. 

 

Leliana accepted it as she mulled over that information.  “Intriguing. We had four, well, not counting Alistair that is, Grey Wardens.  Fresh recruits that joined us to fight. Faren Brosca, Theron Mahariel, Solana Amell, and Lady Elissa Cousland.  Solana was the first to pass. She...died protecting us with one last powerful spell to destroy the broodmother in the Deep Roads.  Even though she was mortally wounded from the battle. Faren and Theron died during the last battle. After Riordan was killed, they tried to aid Alistair and Elissa on the tower.  The Archdemon killed them both. Elissa, she gave the deathblow to the Archdemon. Alistair tried to do so instead, but she distracted him at the last second to take that burden herself.  In the end, Alistair was the last surviving Grey Warden of that fateful battle ending the Fifth Blight.”

 

Ro looked at the pained draw to Leliana’s face.  She leaned over to set her hand gently over Leliana’s in a friendly gesture.  “I’m so sorry you lost so many friends. Did Alistair become king?”

 

Leliana’s face softened at Ro’s gesture before she blurted out a half-laugh.  “Alistair? No. He refused, Elissa backed him, and Anora has been Queen of Ferelden upon her own for the last decade.  She’s actually done quite well.”

 

“So he’s just a Grey Warden?” Ro’s heartbeat sped up.  That meant...Adamant…

 

“Yes.” Leliana took a draw from her cup.  “I never asked your names. In the heat of the moment, we were all very hasty to place blame.”

 

“Oh,” Ro smiled, “there’s no fault to be had.  I can’t say I would have thought about it myself if I were in your boots.  Rowan Hanford. I go by Ro, at least that’s what Max and Thia call me. Thia is actually Cynthia Carver, but she hates her name.  So she demands to be called Thia. Max is Maxwell Kassidy. We’ve been friends for a long time.”

 

“That is another curiosity.  There was a Maxwell Trevelyan at the Conclave.  He was the last one seen there before the explosion.   _ Your _ Max fits his description exactly.  Tall, broad shouldered, blonde hair, clean shaven, and blue eyes.  It’s terribly odd that one Maxwell was there and another appears out of a Breach in the Fade?”

 

Ro sat back frowning, she tapped the toe of her boot on the floor.  “There  _ has _ to be a fairly logical conclusion to be deduced from all of this.  It simply doesn’t make sense otherwise.”

 

“I know they say the Maker works in mysterious ways, but this is beyond ludicrous.”  Leliana huffed, draining her cup. She eyed the bottom of the water. “I could go for a stronger drink.”

 

Ro laughed despite herself.  “Couldn’t we all?”

 

“In this story from your world…do we succeed?”

 

Ro weighed her options.  “I want to say yes. But I can’t answer that fully and honestly.  There are many decisions to be made that will affect things. I know it’s hard to trust someone in most situations, and this one is definitely a very over gregarious one at that, but I swear I will tell you whatever I can when I can.  Besides, who knows if just our presence here will muck things up.”

 

“There is that to consider.” Leliana smiled before she stood.  “Thank you. I need to return to my duties. Oh, and just to inform you, you are no longer considered prisoners.  Feel free to wander Haven and areas around.”

 

“Of course,” Ro smirked knowingly, “with just a little extra sets of eyes on us from little birds to keep track of us.”

 

Leliana’s eyes twinkled with mirth, “if the little birdies make it too obvious, please be certain to inform me.”

 

“How is Max doing, by the way?”

 

“Healer Adan and Solas have cleared him.  He’s no longer in harm’s way. It is only a matter of time before he wakes.  If there is anything else?”

 

“No, thank you Leliana.”

 

Leliana ducked her head in passing before stepping outside the cabin.  Ro sighed and raked her hand through her hair. Frowning at the slightly greasy feeling under her fingertips, she hauled herself up.  Grabbing the warm cloak she’d been given, she threw it on. Walking about Haven was a very odd activity. She noticed that there were several more cabins and huts than the game had shown.  Maybe that was to expected. After all, only so much could be done in programming. Shivering, she pulled her cloak tighter and found her way around to where Varric stood by a roaring fire.  

 

“Hey, look like you could use a little warmth there, Stabs.”

 

Ro smirked as she came to stand by the fire.  “Stabs?”

 

“You were pretty good with those daggers up there.  Not the most finesse I’ve ever seen, but decent.” 

 

Ro laughed at that, holding her hands toward the large, flickering flames.  “Would you believe me if I said that was the first time I’ve fought like that?”

 

“...I want to say no…” Varric teasing smirk was enough to make a grin grow on Ro’s face. 

 

“Ro.” She said, “it’s short for Rowan.  But it’s easier to say Ro in a pinch.”

 

“Varric Tethras.  And everything you’ve heard ‘bout me is all absolutely true.  Even the embellished parts.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ro tucked her hands back into her cloak.  “Has Thia been around?”

 

“Icedrop?” Varric jerked his chin toward the tavern.  “She’s been in the tavern for a while. Said something about the ‘cold’ and ‘hell freezing over’ and I  _ think _ something about brass?”

 

Ro snickered.  “Cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey?”

 

“That’s it…” Varric nodded.  “I’m afraid to ask.”

 

“That’s always the safest bet with Thia.” Ro turned, “thanks for sharing the fire, Varric.”

 

“Always a pleasure, Stabs.”

 

Ro smiled despite herself as she jogged down the steps leading to the front gates.  She pushed them open with a bit of effort on her part, slipping outside. The sound of recruits training filled the wintery air.  She couldn’t help it. It was always where she first went when she played through Inquisition. Her feet led her to where the rows upon rows of tents stood pitched in the frosty landscape.  There were so many more than had ever appeared in game. She was actually so taken aback by the sight that she missed Cullen’s approach behind her. 

 

“Are you lost?”

 

Ro spun around with a gasp, covering her heart with her right hand.  She let out a soft laugh at herself. “Sorry, no. I just…” Wanted to see him.  In person. And here he was. Tall. Broad. Handsome as hell. And...oh, hell…he even  _ smelled _ good.  “Was looking around.”

 

“Oh.  I see.” Cullen looked highly uncomfortable.  Ro dropped her hand back inside her cloak. He shifted from one foot to another, his eyes flitting away from her face whenever he looked at her full on.  He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else than right there. 

 

“I’m keeping you from something, aren’t I?”

 

“Yes--no!  I...Maker’s breath.” Cullen sighed, raising his gloved hand to rub at his neck awkwardly.  

 

Ro bit back the urge to smile at the sight.  His awkward charm is what had won her over instantly the first time she’d played.  It was relieving to see that he hadn’t lost that in person. Then like a light bulb slapped her across the face, she realized what was making him uncomfortable.  

 

“Oh…” She blurted before thinking.  She looked like Solana Amell, didn’t she?  

 

“Oh?” Cullen repeated, finally looking at her again with a quirked brow.  

 

“I...uh...just thought of something.  And I feel like an idiot now. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable Commander.  I’ll just take my leave.” Ro ducked her head down to hide the disappointment she felt at finally getting to talk to her favorite character and having him feel disquieted by her very presence.  She started to walk away.

 

“Wait!  No, I...you just…” Cullen sighed, “you look very much like someone I knew.  From a long time ago.”

 

Ro turned and looked up at him.  “I’ve heard I look like Solana Amell.  But, I’m not her. I’m not even a mage.”

 

“I...yes.  I realize that.  The resemblance is...staggering, I admit.  But I apologize if I’ve come across rude.”

 

Ro blinked at him before smiling.  “Not rude. Just highly perturbed.”

 

“Perturbed?” He asked as though that thought was highly embarrassing and unheard of.  

 

Ro giggled, shrugging.  “Yes. Perturbed.”

 

“...you fell out of the Breach.” He spoke softly, shifting a bit to rest his hand on the pommel of his blade.  “From the Fade itself, correct?”

 

Ro nodded, “as much as I’ve been told.  Yes, I suppose so.”

 

“Then...do you believe in the Maker?”

 

Ro stepped up closer so that she could converse a little easier.  “Do I believe in the Maker?” At his nod, she hummed, turning to look at the recruits training with swords and shields.  “I believe in a creator of all beings. Of the universe itself. I believe that the deity that created the cosmos and all life is a benevolent being that although very giving and forgiving...also can be angered and punish his children accordingly.  Whether that being is the Maker or our world’s God, who is to say? I just feel like we were created intelligently. By design. Not everyone shares my viewpoints, but that’s just fine. I enjoy having my faith challenged. It helps me to grow it, strengthen it, and keeps me humbled and understanding to others.”

 

Cullen stared at her before he smiled.  “You may not necessarily believe in the Maker, but you speak like a true Andrastian.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Ro smirked at him.

 

“No.  Not at all.” Cullen shifted his weight.  “Merely a bit unexpected, I admit.”

 

“I have a question, Commander.”

 

“Yes, milady?”

 

“Who trains the rogues in this army?”

 

Cullen turned to look at her with an odd expression.  “I handle all the training of all recruits.”

 

Ro looked up shocked.  “Really?”

 

Cullen almost looked insulted yet also amused.  “Is that a problem?”

 

“What?  No! No, I just...when you were fighting up near the Breach, you were using a sword and shield.  I just assumed…” Ro trailed off before she poked at a piece of dirty snow with her boot.

 

“That I only know one style of fighting.” He finished for her.  She winced at the sound of it.

 

“Well, you know what they say about when you assume…”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Cullen was watching her now and she felt her face heated with a blush.

 

“Makes an ‘ass’ out of ‘u’ and ‘me’.”

 

Cullen stared at her for a long moment.  Ro feared the joke had fallen flat before Cullen barked out a loud laugh.  She looked up, finding the look of mirth on his face to be far more attractive than she’d anticipated.  

 

“I’ll have to remember that.  I was a templar before all of this.” Cullen nodded toward the recruits.  “We all trained in every style of combat from a young age. Whatever we had the closest affinity for was the style we chose in the end, yes.  But we are fully capable of multiple weapon usage. If one loses their sword in a battle and all that is nearby is a dagger or a bow, what good is the soldier that can’t handle either in a pinch?”

 

“That...actually makes a  _ lot _ of sense.” Ro agreed.  She turned her thought over in her head repeatedly in the slightly off balanced silence.  She finally cleared her throat. “Would you...um...teach me? That is, daggers? I’m...well, before all of this, I’d never held a dagger before and I don’t want to be a hindrance.”

 

Cullen looked at her carefully.  “You...never? I admit you looked a bit rusty with them, but I wouldn’t have assumed you’d never held daggers before.”

 

Ro blushed in embarrassment.  “Yeah, well, I didn’t ever need to fight for my life before.  The heat of the moment kind of fills in all the blanks.”

 

“I see.” Cullen fell quiet, looking pensive.  He then nodded once. “Yes. It would do good for you to know how to fight.  Another soldier is always a good thing.”

 

“Really?  Awesome! Thanks so much!”

 

Cullen frowned at her use of awesome but shook it off.  He leveled her with a serious look. “I will not take it easy on you just because you are the Herald’s companion or because you’re a woman.  You  _ will _ have to train with the other recruits and understand that I am not a pushover.”

 

Ro grinned.  “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

 

“Alright then.  Tomorrow morning at sunrise, I expect you out here with the rest of these men and women.  Dress for hard work and easy movement.”

 

“Yes, Commander.” Ro saluted him as she remembered from the game.  “Until tomorrow.”

 

“Until then.” Cullen inclined his head before he turned back to the recruits.  She damn near skipped away as he barked out some orders at the men. 

 

…..

 

Thia sat in the tavern, nursing a hot spiced cider.  She looked around the tavern, recognizing a few faces while trying to memorize others.  She sipped at her drink again, thinking over everything that had happened in the last thirty six hours.  That she was conscious for, that is. A scout traipsed into the tavern and up to Flissa to order a drink and a meal.  Thia recognized the scout. He turned and leaned on the counter while he awaited his food, drinking his beverage. His eyes landed on her and she gave a small smile and wave.  She’d been caught staring. Not that he was gorgeous to her; just funny to see the man who’d been labeled Scout Jim by the online community, in person. He smiled back and said something to Flissa over his shoulder.  Whatever it was, it earned him a flick of wet fingers at his face from a smirking barmaid. 

 

He crossed the room to sink down across from Thia.  “Hello there. You must be one of the Herald’s lovely companions.”

 

Lovely?  Was he a bad flirt?  Thia nodded. “That I am!  One of his closest friends.  We go way, way back.”

 

“Wow.  So, you knew him from before all this?”

 

Thank you, Captain Obvious.  Thia gave him a simpering look.  “Gee, I don’t know. I suppose a decade or so, give or take a few years  _ must _ mean that, huh?”

 

The man had the good grace to look properly chastised.  “Sorry. I, uh, just admire him. Y’know? All that he did.”

 

“You should.  Max is more than just the Herald.  He’s a fucking hero. And he’s one of the best men you’ll ever get the privilege of meeting.  Selfless, loving, caring, giving, and trusting to a fault.” Thia puffed up her sizeable chest in pride.  She noted that his eyes did stray to her chest. She rolled her eyes mentally at him before relaxing again.  “And like the big brother I never had.”

 

“Ah, so you two aren’t romantic then?”

 

Thia spat out the sip she’d been taking.  She pounded her chest and coughed loudly and violently before she began to laugh.  She leaned forward so that she didn’t fall  _ off _ the bench she sat on.  “R-romantic? Oh! Oh hell!!”

 

“I...um...sorry?” 

 

Thia regained herself after a bit.  “Trust me, there ain’t no way nor how that’s happening.  Not that he isn’t pretty enough, mind you. That’s just not happening.  Ever. He’s like my brother. Ro’s like our sister. We’re a family. Thick as thieves and all that shit.”

 

The scout nodded.  “I see. Well, then--”

 

“Look, I’m not the gal to lead a man on.  Okay? So, I’m not really interested. You’re probably a really good guy, possibly a great lover.  But I’m not looking right  _ now _ .  To be fair, I’m kinda looking for a very specific guy.  When he comes sauntering through, that’ll be it for me. So, if you’re looking for a friendly conversation, some terribly corny or dirty jokes, I’m all in.  But anything more? Sorry.”

 

“...oh.  I...suppose I’ll just, uh, get my meal and get back to my duties then.  Thank you for the nice chat.” He rose and walked away, gathered his meal from a very amused Flissa and hightailed it out of the tavern.  Flissa laughed and came out from behind the bar with a new drink. She set it down before Thia.

 

“I can’t tell you how badly I needed to see that.  He’s such a shameless flirt! Here, love, this one’s on the house.”

 

Thia grinned up at Flissa.  “Can’t expect someone to get the picture if you don’t lay it out for them straight.”

 

“Well, please do.  Often. And loudly.” Flissa winked.  “We could all use the amusement. Though, I have a feeling he’ll try on your other friend next.”

 

“Oh, he can try.  She’s far less subtle then I am.”

 

“...I wouldn’t call you subtle…”

 

“Exactly.” Thia chuckled.

 

“I really want to see that.” Flissa sighed, “please Maker, let that happen  _ here _ .”

 

Thia laughed and thanked Flissa for the drink.  She eventually finished up and made her way out of the tavern.  She finally had enough liquid courage to ask what she wanted to ask of a certain mage.  Holding her head high, she made her way up to where Solas was typically found. He was, in fact, there.  But instead of just standing there, he was seated upon the rocky wall, reading something. She hesitated at the sight.  He flipped a page.

 

“Did you need something?” He asked without looking up.

 

Thia squared her shoulders.  “I’m a mage.”

 

Solas looked up at her with a raised brow.  “Are you proclaiming this fact, or asking for affirmation?”

 

Flushing ten shades of red, Thia groaned, dropping to crouch.  Clutching her face in her hands she inhaled deeply. “I mean...I’m a mage.  But...I have  _ no _ idea how to use my magic.  It just kind of happened up there.  And, um, I’m kind of scared of the fact that I am not only untrained, but I’ve never undergone a harrowing.  So how am I to keep from being possessed and ultimately killed because I can’t do this shit on my own?”

 

Solas had closed his book, patiently listening to her ramble off, slightly tipsy from all the alcohol in her blood.  He moved with a feline like grace. Swinging his legs back around and standing as though it took no effort on his part at all.  Which, in all likelihood, it probably didn’t. He crouched down to look at her embarrassed, flushed face. 

 

“Are you asking for assistance in training your newfound abilities?”

 

“Yes.” Thia gestured vaguely at him.  “That.”

 

“I see.  Given the nature of our situation here, I believe the quickest and simplest solution is to train you in a rather unconventional fashion.”

 

“What’s that?” Thia dropped her hands, letting them dangle between her knees.

 

“In the Fade, of course.”

 

“Will that really help?  Won’t it attract demons or spirits or whatnot?”

 

“Demons are merely twisted realities of spirits.  Spirits who have been corrupted by human emotions or motives.  But, to answer your question. Yes. I believe it will.”

 

“Alright then, Obi Wan Kinobi.  Consider me your padiwan.”

 

Solas’ expression made Thia snort out a giggle.  “It’s a reference from my world. You...nevermind.”

 

Solas shook his head.  “Here.” He stood and stepped into the cabin to his side, withdrawing a bottle from a table next to the doorway.  He held it to her. “Drink this tonic before you sleep tonight. It will open up your connection with the Fade and allow me to find you easier.”

 

“This isn’t lyrium is it?  I thought lyrium was blue?” Thia eyed it warily. 

 

Solas shook his head once.  “No. Merely a herbal tonic.  If it were lyrium, you would know.  Lyrium has a unique song it sings when near your magic.”

 

“So it  _ does _ sing…” Thia mumbled to herself as she stood up with less grace than Solas had exhibited.  She shook the bottle. “Thanks. I’ll see you in dreamland, I guess.”

 

“Indeed.” Solas said in parting as Thia walked away.  

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see comments and kudos! It means a lot that this little head-plot of mine is liked.


	4. The Beginning of Something Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a head's up to everyone, when certain UNCOMFORTABLE topics come up, I'm going to lay down a warning here. Also, any music that plays a large part in my muse process of writing certain chapters, I'll post them here or with a link if possible. 
> 
> That being said, this is again purely for my own muse's satisfaction. I'm glad to hear people are enjoying this! I'm enjoying writing it greatly!

"The beginning is the most important part of the work." - Plato

 

* * *

Max woke up almost three days after stabilizing the Breach.  His head hurt, his body hurt, he...just fucking hurt. And his throat was drier than the Mojave desert.  Sitting up slowly with a grunt, he took in his surroundings. A wooden cabin? When did he get…? A loud crash and a startled gasp made his head whip in the direction of the door.  He spotted an elven woman bowing her head and backing up like a terrified animal.

 

“It’s alright...you don’t have to worry.  I’m not going to hurt you.” He managed around his parched throat.  He almost coughed, but forced himself not to.

 

“Lady Cassandra said to inform her when you woke.   _ ‘At once’ _ , she said!” The elf turned tail and scampered out of the cabin.  

 

Max stared after her, blinking in confusion.  He shook his head and spotted a pitcher and a basin in the corner of the room.  He rose to his feet and shuffled over to it. He didn’t pay any heed to etiquette.  He lifted the pitcher to his lips and drank greedily. He set it down with a loud gasp as he breathed heavily.  He wiped his lips and looked around the cabin. He then noticed his clothing had been changed. He now wore leather armor.  It was warm, stretched with his movements, and best of all...it wasn’t the torn up shirt and pants he’d been forced to fight with.  He spotted some papers on the table near the door on his way to the front entrance. He picked it up and read about patient observations.  He could only assume that meant him. He tossed it down and continued out the door. The cold air sucker punched him in the face. He nearly slammed the door and backed up into the cabin.  Instead he squared his shoulders and closed the door  _ behind _ him.  He began to walk forward only to see a contingent of guards suddenly salute him.  Whispers of  _ Herald _ flew from every mouth as he passed.  As he came level with what looked like a cart of wares, the man there spoke up to him.

 

“I believe Seeker Cassandra was looking for you.”

 

“...and where am I to find her?”

 

The looked a bit surprised by the question.  “In the Chantry.”

 

Max figured that was the biggest damn building in the whole medieval setting.  His trek through the village was very disconcerting. People who he’d noticed just a few days ago, whispering angry, hate-filled things at his back...now bowed and whispered praises.  He rolled his eyes. How little things differed in some ways. He finally shouldered the Chantry doors open and walked inside the warm building. The first person he met was a sentry guard.  The woman bowed to him with a fist over her heart.

 

“Herald,” she spoke, a soft tone.  “Good to see you awake. Seeker Cassandra is just through there.” She turned and pointed to a door at the back of the huge church-like building.  Raised voices could be heard from within.

 

“Oh goody.  Where the yelling is.”

 

The woman smirked and stepped aside.  He sighed and strode forward toward where the voices were emanating from.  He stopped just outside, listening in on some of the snippets. Something about being tried in a place called Val Royeaux.  He recognized the voice besides the Seeker’s. It was that same blasted jackass cleric from the bridge. 

“Well, let’s see what door number one has to offer!” He whispered sarcastically to himself and shoved it open.  

 

“Chain him!  I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Chancellor Roderick blurted upon seeing Max.

 

Cassandra stood up from where she had been leaning upon the table.  “Disregard that and leave us.”

 

To Max’s amusement, the guards did exactly as Cassandra said.  Not the pompous windbag. The man looked miffed to say the least.

 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” Apparently, said windbag still had air.

 

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat.  I will not ignore it.” Cassandra stepped up to the man in a damn near threatening manner.  Max was suddenly eternally grateful he wasn’t on the receiving end of that woman’s ire. 

 

“Hence why I’m apparently still hanging around.  Lucky me. At least I did everything I could.”

 

The chancellor sneered at him.  “Yet you lived! A convenient result so far as you’re concerned.”

 

“Oh?  I’m so sorry I didn’t just bow down and fucking die for  _ your _ convenience.” Max snapped back.

 

“Have a care, Chancellor.  The Breach is not the only threat looming over us.” Cassandra stepped back.

 

The hooded woman from the cells before all the shit Max had been dragged through stepped closer.  “Someone was responsible for the explosion at the conclave. Someone the Most Holy did not suspect.  Perhaps they died with the others. Or, have allies that yet live.”

 

“ _ I _ am a  _ suspect _ ?” The chancellor asked incredulously.

 

“ _ You _ and many others.” The hooded woman hissed.

 

“But not the prisoner?!”

 

“He is no longer a prisoner.  I heard the voices at the temple.  The Divine was murdered by someone else.”

 

“And that mark on his hand?  All just a coincidence?”

 

Max rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling.  “Oh for fuck’s sake. Come off it! I didn’t kill your Most Holy.  I just so happen to be able to close up those nasty demon leaking assholes in the sky.  Happy?”

 

Chancellor Roderick sneered and glared at Cassandra.  “ _ This _ is not for  _ you _ to decide!”

 

Cassandra moved over and slammed a huge book on to the table.  Max could have sworn he  _ felt _ the ground shake with it.  

 

“You know what this is, Chancellor?  A writ from the Divine. Granting us the authority to act.  As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order, with or without your approval.”

 

The man silently spun on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  The hooded woman walked over to the book. “This is the Divine’s direction. Rebuild the Inquisition of old.  To find those who would stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers. And now? No Chantry support!”

 

“But we have no choice.  We must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra stared at him. 

 

Max sighed, pushed off the wall and walking up to the table.  “This is starting to sound an awful lot like,  _ ‘hey, you with the glowing green hand, fix the world.’ _ ”

 

Cassandra grimaced.  “It’s...not like that, exactly.  We are  _ asking  _ you.  Will you help us save the world?”

 

Max stared at both women before he rubbed his head.  “Ahh...how can I say no to that? I’d have to be an utter asshat.  So, what now?”

 

“We must bolster our numbers.” The hooded woman spoke.  “The real work begins now. Without enough help, closing the Breach in impossible.  The Chantry will not support us unless a new Divine is chosen and that is  _ if _ she chooses to help us.”

 

“Alright.  So, you’re asking me to do what?  Restore order?”

 

“That is the plan.” The hooded woman agreed.

 

“Before it is too late.” Cassandra sighed.

 

“Restore order.  After closing the Breach.” Max planted his hands on his hips.  “Well, then...what are we waiting for?”

 

The two women exchanged a relieved glance before smiling at him.  

 

…..

 

Things moved rather quickly from there.  A few days worth of messengers being sent out, the hooded woman, Leliana as he came to know...sent out ravens all throughout the land called Thedas.  Max met the Commander, Cullen, in person. He could suddenly understand Ro’s fascination with the man. Then there was Josephine. She was all dainty, a lady in fancy clothes, and posh.  Yet sweet. He found he liked her as a conversationalist. It was around the third day that he entered what was now dubbed a ‘war council room’ in the back of the Chantry beside Cassandra.  More formal introductions were made although they already knew them.

 

Max stood before the other four people.  He cleared his throat. “So, now that we all know names, I’m not sure where to begin.  I mean, you have to understand this is all very...well, strange to me.” 

 

Leliana nodded, “we’ve already discussed about what Lady Rowan told me about the strange connections our worlds seem to have.  This ‘story’ of yours about our world. I am under the impression that you do not know this thusly dubbed story, yes?”

 

“No.  I only know that this is all fiction in my world.” He sighed, turning to them.  “What now? What should we discuss first?” 

 

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach.” Cassandra spoke up first.  

 

“Which is why we must approach the rebel mages…” Leliana began only to be cut off by Cullen.

 

“I still disagree.  The templars can serve just as well.”

 

Cassandra sighed, as though already tired of this conversation.  “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark--”

 

“Might destroy us all.” Cullen leveled with her.  “Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so--”

 

“Pure speculation.” Leliana cut in.

 

Cullen turned to her with a frown.  “ _ I _ was a templar.  I know what they’re capable of.”

 

“Unfortunately,” Lady Montilyet cut through the tension tactfully.  “Neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition.  You, specifically.”

 

“Mm.  Yes. That whole believing I’m a murderer thing.  Seems to be a hangup of theirs.” Max shrugged.

 

“That is not the entirety of it any longer.  Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry.  The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we, heretics for harboring you.”

 

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra spat.

 

“It limits our options.” Admitted Josephine.  “Approached the mages or templars is currently out of the question.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait.  Back up. They...they are calling  _ me _ some kind of Herald of a holy figure that I didn’t even know was a religion until literally a week ago?”

 

“People saw what you did at the temple.  How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift from when we found you.  They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra explained.

 

“Even if we  _ tried _ to stop that view from spreading…” Leliana looked at Max before Cassandra cut her off.

 

“Which we have not.”

 

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.” Leliana finished with a bit of a glare shot at Cassandra.

 

Cullen shifted, addressing Max.  “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

 

Max snorted and spread his hands to his sides.  “Like I stepped foot into a bin full of crazies, all clawing at each other to reach the top.”

 

Cullen chuckled and nodded.  “I suppose it could be seen that way.”

 

“People are  _ desperate _ for a sign of hope.  To some, you  _ are _ that sign.” Leliana sighed, swaying in her spot as though she wasn’t one to stand still for long periods of time.

 

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.”

 

“So, hero worship on one end...utter disgust and hatred on the other.  One question, will this Chantry of yours attack us here?”

 

“With what?” Cullen scoffed.  “They have only words at their disposal.”

 

“And yet,” Josephine cut in, “they may bury us with them.”

 

“There  _ is _ something you can do.” Leliana spoke up.  “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you.  She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

 

Max sighed, nodding as he rubbed his head.  “I’ll see what she has to say.”

 

“You’ll find her at the Crossroads in the Hinterlands.” Leliana added.

 

“While you’re there, try to look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there.” Cullen spoke up.

 

Max stared at them, listening to his list of ‘honey-do’ actions grow.  He nearly sagged in joy as Cassandra spoke up about not leaving it all to the Herald to do alone.  Once everything was said and done, Max leaned on the table as the other four shuffled out. The door closed quietly behind them.  He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He heard the door open behind him and nearly groaned as he waited to hear what they forgot to heap onto his already burdened shoulders.

 

“Hey.”

 

Max spun around and saw two faces that he couldn’t have been happier to see.  He nearly bowled them both over in his haste to hug them both. Ro and Thia both laughed joyfully as they all three embraced tightly.  

 

“You two are okay.  Thank God.” He sighed, slumping against them both.

 

Ro rubbed his back and Thia squeezed his shoulder.

 

“We’re just glad to see  _ you _ are okay.  You scared the bejeezus out of us.” Thia groused.  

“You were limp, pale, and looked like you were just about to leave us for good.” Ro muttered softly, emotion in her voice.  

 

“I’m okay.  I’m right here.  We’re all okay. And...I’m apparently the fucking Herald of Andraste, whatever  _ that _ means.” He pulled back and instantly felt his hackled raise.  “What…?”

 

Ro and Thia exchanged a knowing look.  Thia sighed and was the first to speak.  “Um, well...yeah. You...are kind of having the most real life experience with your first playthrough here.”

 

“...wait, so...you mean...you guys when you played...this is…?”

 

Ro nodded.  “But, of course, not exactly like  _ this _ .”

 

Max leaned back against the war table.  “You’ve got to be kidding me. Well, then, what do I do from here?”

 

Ro shook her head.  “Whatever  _ you _ do,  _ you _ have to decide.  We can’t help you much.”

 

“Yeah, that whole...might fuck it all up kind of mind-fuckery bullshit.” Thia sighed, crossing her arms.  

 

“...well joy.” 

 

“Who did you side with, Ro?  Mages or templars?”

 

Ro glared at him but looked over at Thia.  “Templars.”

 

Max looked at Thia.  

 

“Mages.” Thia answered.

 

“I see.  So it really will be up to me, then.”  He looked at each girl and then narrowed his gaze.  Ro had a cut healing on her chin. Thia’s left hand was burnt.  “What the hell happened to you guys?”

 

“Training.” Ro pointed to her daggers on her hips.  “Catching a dagger to the face is  _ not _ recommended.”

 

“Fire.  Magic. Stupid, stupid elf.” Thia growled to herself.  

 

“ _ You _ asked him to train you.” Ro pointed out.  

 

Thia turned and flipped Ro off.  “Catch less daggers with your face.”

 

Max rubbed his temples.  “You know what? Both of you...just don’t kill yourselves, okay?  Oh, and like it or not, you’re coming with me to this Crossroads place in the Hinterlands or whatever.”

 

“Ooo!  We get to  _ leave _ Haven too?!” Thia squealed.

 

Ro shifted in place.  “Is that a good idea?”

 

Thia snorted and rolled her eyes.  “You just don’t want to be away from your precious  _ Commander _ .”

 

“ _ No _ .  I’m not sure I’m really ready to fight again.  I won’t slow you down or risk either of you being hurt because I’m not good enough yet.”

 

Max stared at Ro before he nodded.  “If you think that’s best, I’ll respect that.  Just be safe, okay?”

 

“I’m in the safest place I can be at this point in time.” Ro smiled reassuringly at him.

 

“Okay.  So, is one psychotic, partially trained mage ready to go?”

 

Thia grinned, giving a thumbs up.  “You betcha! And just wait until you see what I can do  _ now _ !”

 

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” Max looked at Ro.

 

Ro nodded unsympathetically.

 

* * *

 


	5. To Train the Mind is to Train the Soul

"Whether you're shuffling a deck of cards or holding your breath, magic is pretty simple: It comes down to training, practice, and experimentation, followed up by ridiculous pursuit and relentless perseverence." - David Blaine

* * *

Ro had to admit, she was a lot better than before.  She could actually _hit_ her target six times out of ten.  She sat on the dock, overlooking the glacial lake, spinning her dagger around idly.  Training had been over for around two or three hours now. Max and Thia, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric had all left for the Hinterlands two days ago.  It was quieter without Thia. It was weird to have her heart brother and sister so far away. But in a way, she probably needed it. A sharp sting made her hiss and look down at her hand.  A small line of crimson appeared on her palm.

 

“Generally, you are supposed to cut your enemies.  Not yourself.”

 

Ro glanced over her shoulder as Cullen strode over.  He sank to the dock beside her, holding out a steaming mug of something that smelled amazing.  She took it with her non-bleeding hand. Cullen set his aside and held his gloved hands out toward her.

 

“Here, let me see.”  Ro reluctantly moved her bleeding hand over to him.  He lifted her hand up to inspect the wound. “Not deep.  That’s good. It won’t require sutures. Lucky for you, I always carry spare bandages around.”

 

He withdrew a small pouch from his hip and pulled out a small roll of bandages, he wound the gauze wrappings around her hand.  He bent to grab the gauze with his teeth and ripped it. Tucking the end into the wrappings, he shoved the roll back into the pouch.  Ro was studiously ignoring looking at him so that he couldn’t see the furious blush staining her face.

 

“There.” He nodded at his handiwork and picked up his steaming beverage.  “Flissa recommends this often.”

 

Ro sipped her own and looked at it in surprise.  “It’s...hot apple cider.”

 

“With a kick.” Cullen chuckled.  “Ferelden spiced whiskey.”

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Commander?” Ro smirked at him.

 

Cullen blushed and laughed softly.  “Uh, no. Just thought you might enjoy it.”

 

“Well, I appreciate the thought.  Thank you.” Ro wiggled her injured hand.  “For this too.”

 

“It was nothing.” Cullen sighed, staring off across the lake.  “It’s almost easy to forget that the world is dangling by the thread when looking at the stars reflecting off the lake.”

 

Ro leaned on her elbows, watching the twinkling lights from above reflect below her feet.  “It almost looks like we could walk in the stars.”

 

“Do you think that’s what it’s like?  In Heaven?” Cullen mused.

 

“Oh, I really hope so.  I’d love to walk among the stars, dancing across the galaxies...play in nebulas.” Ro smiled wistfully.

 

“What are...galaxies and nebulas?”

 

Ro looked over at him.  She felt her smile warm.  “Galaxies are huge, vast expanses of space filled to the brim with solar systems.  A system of planets that orbit around a central star. Maybe more, depending on the system.  Stars, are actually all suns. Huge balls of gas that burns brightly. So brightly, in fact, you can see it across a vast amount of space.  Well, at least the light that reaches our eyes. And then nebulas...they are the nurseries where stars are formed and are basically born. Huge, colorful, nurseries of gasses.”

 

Cullen watched her speak, entranced.  Ro realized then how close they were leaning.  He was so close, she could feel his breath fanning her face.  She had but to lean a few inches forward...blinking, she cleared her throat and pulled back.  Cullen suddenly turned away to sip at his drink. Neither could look at one another for a few minutes.

 

“Thank you.” He finally said quietly.  “For telling me that. We...don’t learn any of that here.  Just that the stars are there and the constellations they form.  That the Maker put them there.”

 

“Anytime.  There are so many things, sciences, that my world teaches us.  Astronomy just happens to be one of my favorites.” Ro shrugged as if it was no big deal.  

 

…..

 

“Son of a fucking--!”

 

Solas sighed for probably the thousandth time.  He stood to the right, about ten feet away as Thia’s spell backfired _again_.  She glared over at him.  In the Fade he seemed more animated, but not enough to not still be an ass.  He look back at her with challenge.

 

“Your affinity is toward ice.  You cannot _force_ yourself to learn fire quickly.  It is an opposing nature to your own natural mana flow.  If you--”

 

“Blah, blah...you’re not focused enough...blah, blah.  Okay! I get it! Why do I need to learn fire anyhow? If I’m better suited for ice, doesn’t it make sense to deal with that more?”

 

“No.” Solas gestured to the target he’d summoned in the Fade.  “Ice will come quickly, yes. But one must strengthen _all_ aspects of their magic.  It would not do to be in the field of battle and only be able to rely upon _one_ set of spells.  A well versed mage is a deadly force.”

 

“...I kind of hate you right now.  And I really hate that you’re right.” Thia huffed, turning to glare at the dummy target ten yards away.  “But I hate _that thing_ more.”

 

She cast again.  It didn’t blow up in her face this time.  

 

“Good.  Now that you’ve accepted you need to learn it, it won’t be so difficult now.”

 

“...you really are the damn Yoda of this world.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Nothing, nothing!  You wouldn’t get it if I explained.” Thia waved her hand, snickering to herself.  He also wouldn’t take kindly to being compared to a tiny, wrinkled, green frog-like alien.  Instead she focused on her training. Who knew how much time actually passed in the Fade compared to the waking world.  But to her, it felt like days. She wiped sweat from her brow, collapsing once she managed to get her fire spells _mostly_ under control.  

 

“Good.  That should be sufficient for our venture to the Hinterlands.  Wake up.”

 

Thia woke up, sitting up quickly.  She lifted her hand and watched fire ignite on her fingertips.  “Hot diggity damn, Batman…”

 

…..

 

Thia tapped the end of her mage staff against her boot.  Knocking off a few clods of dirt and grass from the underside, she frowned.  They were busy running about the countryside, helping all those that needed it at the Crossroads.  She remembered how tedious and time consuming this area always seemed in game. Now that she was actually seeing it up close, she felt a gnawing guilt in her stomach for all the times she rolled her eyes and made some comment about wasting her time.  Funny how a little perspective changed someone’s views rather quickly. Thia leaned her head back against the pillar of one of the random gazebo pavillion things that was in the Western side of the Hinterlands. They’d just slain several bandits and rogue mages.  An odd task, given she was a mage now too. But even she saw the crazed glaze over their eyes. Some of them were taking things way too far. She could get why they wanted freedom. Why they hated templars. But this? They were spilling the blood of innocents in massive quantities.  

 

“You alright, Icedrop?”

 

Thia looked over at Varric and smiled tiredly.  “Yeah. Just...tired.”

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t get easier.  Fight after fight. But hey, when is anything easy?”

 

She snorted and nodded in agreement.  “Just wish these fucktards would wake up and smell the coffee already.”

 

“Too far into the whole hate game, I’m afraid.” Varric took to holding up the pillar across from her.  “At least Quip has pretty much figured out his role.”

 

Thia smirked, looking over at Max.  “Yeah, with all the grace of a disgruntled cat.”

 

Varric laughed at that.  Max crossed over to them with a rather peeved expression.  He stopped by them, swearing under his breath colorfully.

 

“I swear, if _one more_ of these dipshits salutes me and calls me fucking _Herald_ , _one more time--”_

 

As if on cue, one of the scouts rushed over.  “Herald!”

 

Thia snickered, grinning at him.  “You were saying?”

 

Max spun around, glaring down the poor scout.  “What now?!” Cassandra gave him a reproachful look that he obviously didn’t give two shits about.

 

The scout cleared their throat, not flinching under Max’s ire.  “We just received word from Lady Nightingale of a Grey Warden in the area.  His name is Blackwall.”

 

“... _and?_ ”

 

“Um...he’d be a good addition?”

 

“ _I see._ ”

 

Thia pushed off the pillar and grabbed Max’s shoulder, none too gently.  “Thank you. We’ll take that under advisement. You should probably go. Now.”

 

The scout saluted quickly and rushed off.  Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “This...is going to be the death of me.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Thia huffed, “you haven’t even gotten laid yet.”

 

Cassandra sputtered while Varric chuckled from behind them.  Solas turned, keeping his quiet amusement to himself. Max, however, rolled his eyes with a smirk.  “Yeah, well...I don’t see too many candidates at the moment, so you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t jump in the sack with someone just yet.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry.  You’ll find that someone who’ll knock your breeches off.  Maybe even yank them off with their teeth?” Thia waggled her brows suggestively making Max laugh and shove her lightly.  

 

“ _You_ are the one fantasizing about that happening to _you_.”

 

“Uh, _duh_?  Hot much?” Thia fanned herself dramatically.  “I’m just saying…”

 

“You say a lot.” Max mused.  “Well, I guess we’re off to find this Blackwall--fuck.”

 

“Um, I...don’t think that’s his full name.” Thia snorted.

 

“No, no...I didn’t ask _where_ I’m supposed to look.”

 

Cassandra sighed, “I’ll go ask.  I don’t believe they’ll be much willing to talk to you right now.” The Seeker turned and made the trudge back up the steep hill to the last camp.  

 

“I think I’m disappointing her.  Don’t you?” Max grinned.

 

Varric stepped up alongside him, tugging at his gloves.  “Not a hard task to achieve. In my case, all I have to do is _breathe_.”

 

Solas chuckled softly, shaking his head.  “She is a pious woman with a strong sense of duty.  I fear anything that falls outside of those lines is a bit blurry for her.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Max sighed, rubbing his left hand.

 

“Does it discomfort you much?” Solas inquired, staring at Max’s hand.

 

Max shook his head even though Thia zoned in on Solas immediately.  She bit back the smartass retort on her tongue. Ro was right. If she revealed too much, too soon, who knew what could happen?  Maybe Max _would_ die if she did blather about things.  That was something she couldn’t let happen.  

 

“Hey, how long have we been out here again?” Thia asked, trying to recall how many nights she’d slept in a tent thus far.

 

“About two weeks.” Solas supplied.  

 

“...think Ro’s put the moves on the sexy commander yet?” Thia snickered, rubbing her hands together.

 

Varric choked on a swig from his water skin.  “Moves...on _Curly_?  He’s like an icepick.”

 

“Even icepicks can be warmed up.” Thia smirked.

 

“Yeah...but Curly, although he’s a bit different from Kirkwall days, he’s still a rather large stick in the mud.  Chantry boys.” Varric shook his head.

 

“Hey, I’m sure Chantry boys have a rather wicked side when it comes to the sack too.” Thia defended.  A sound of aghast disgust sounded as Cassandra overheard upon approach.

 

“I’m going to pretend I did not hear that.” The Seeker shook her head as she climbed the steps.  “He was last rumoured to be near our Upper Lake camp.”

 

Max groaned loudly, slumping against the nearest pillar.  “That’s almost a three hour walk from here! If we’re lucky!”

 

“Do not take this the wrong way, Herald.  But you whine too much.” Cassandra groused.

 

Max stared at her, as did Thia.  Both suddenly grinned. Max laughed, “see!   _That’s_ more like it!  Tell me how you _really_ feel!  Not what you _think_ I want to hear.  Be real with me, damnit.  That’s all I ask.”

 

Thia punched Max in the shoulder.  “I agree! You whine and bitch like a prissy girl!”

 

“Prissy girl?  Are we still talking about me?  Or you now?” Max smirked before he dodged Thia’s swing of her staff at him with a laugh.  “Alright, alright. We should get going now before it gets any later.”

 

“To the Warden!” Thia pointed her staff upward before setting off.  

 

Cassandra slanted Max a loaded look.  Max moved his hands up to ward off the accusational look.  “Don’t look at me! _She’s_ the crazy one.”

 

“I’ll inform you of when I start believing that.” Cassandra said before following after Thia.  

 

…..

 

Another couple of days passed by.  Ro was busy training with the other recruits.  She stood at one of the many dummies, trying to slash at it as she’d been taught.  After she stumbled a bit, she cursed and stepped back. Swiping an arm across her brow, she turned when someone cleared their throat.  She blinked and looked at Cullen standing to her left. A flush of embarrassment went through her. He’d seen her fumble, hadn’t he?

 

“May I?” He gestured toward her.  She nodded as he stepped up to her.  “Your stance is off and you are not holding the daggers correctly.”  He stepped up into her personal space, his warm scent engulfing her. She felt warmer but not from embarrassment any more.  His hands moved to settle over her wrists. “Loosen your wrists. You must hold the dagger firmly, yes, but allow your wrists to move fluidly and freely.  One wrong blow on an enemy’s shield and your wrist will shatter if you are not holding it right. Also, your footing. Widen your stance. You throw your balance off when you don’t give yourself enough ground.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He didn’t move immediately away.  His next words came in her ear. “I find it’s far easier to handle the blade properly when one simply takes care on how they grip it.”

 

Ro’s eyes widened a fracture, the entendre not lost on her.  She felt him pull back as though he was just going to leave it there.  “Ah, so then size _might_ matter.  After all, if the blade is too small, how well can it be used?”

 

She smirked at him over her shoulder where he hesitated before a devious glint entered his whiskey colored eyes.  “Why do you think I prefer the long sword?”

 

Cullen winked at her before he meandered off leaving her rather flushed and a bit flustered in his wake.  He immediately barked at a recruit over their shield grip. She giggled to herself and set to changing her stance and doing as he’d instructed.  She found he was right, but that didn’t mean her mind didn’t wander to the gutter every time she followed his directions.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing the exchanges between Cullen and Ro. Then again, I love writing Cullen. Especially when I think about him being a bit 'naughty'. Sends shivers down my spine. 
> 
> Anywho! I originally didn't have any of Thia's training written because it wasn't directly tied to any romancy pantsy shit. BUT, since it was asked about...I HAD to write something in. But in my head, I imagined that Solas, being...well...SOLAS and an Elven GOD...his training her through the Fade would be ridiculously effective to the degree of easily finishing her training in a few weeks tops. But that's my take on it and I don't plan to change it for this story. I MIGHT add more in, but that's if I can find a spot it works into well. 
> 
> Just so y'all know...I'm working on chapter 38 right now...so...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy! I am!


	6. A Little Push and a Lot of Shove

"You cannot push anyone up a ladder unless he be willing to climb a little himself." -Andrew Carnegie

* * *

 

Thia was beyond ecstatic to see Haven again.  Which said a lot. She really hated the cold. So to actually be  _ glad _ to be back in the cold?  She saw Ro on the practice field and made a beeline to her.  The other recruits barely paid her any heed as she blew past them.  Ro looked up as Thia broke into a sprint.

 

“Ro!”

 

Thia threw her arms around Ro as they toppled to the hard packed ground.  Ro grunted under the assault. Thia rolled over and sighed. 

 

“Feel better now?” Ro chuckled as she pushed up onto her elbows.

 

“Oh.  My. God.  You have  _ no _ idea.”  Thia heaved a huge sigh.  “And...we’re not even done there.”

 

“Tedious?”

 

“...well, yeah.  But, I guess I never realized just how shitty they all have it there until, you know, seeing it in person.  Up close it’s hard to ignore how bad things are. At home, it’s…”

 

“Easier to ignore or forget.” Ro sighed, sitting up and draping her arms over her knees.  Thia watched as Ro’s eyes moved as though watching something. Lifting her head to get a peek herself, Thia’s face split into a shit-eating grin.  Ro was watching the Commander march up and down the ranks, correcting one thing or another.

 

“Something nice to look at?”

 

Ro looked over with a sheepish smile.  “Maybe…”

 

Thia giggled and hoisted herself up to sit as well.  “Have you made any moves?”

 

“Moves?”  Ro laughed, shaking her head.  “No. Some...joking and teasing, maybe.”

 

Thia looked over her friend.  Ro’s shoulder length, wavy black hair was currently messily braided.  Her clothes were simple, reddish brown leather rogue cut armor, dark brown leather breeches tucked into a pair of reddish brown boots.  She had leather bracers on her wrists as well and looked like she’d been working out hard. Thia had always been a few inches shorter than Ro and thicker in build.  A fact many girls had, oh so graciously, pointed out all through school. Her own straight, red hair seemed rather dull to Thia. She tugged at her own mage coat that Harrit had made for her.  

 

“Stop it.”

 

Thia paused and looked over at Ro.  “Stop what?”

 

“Fussing.  You’re beautiful.  Stop judging yourself.”

 

“I wasn’t--” Ro gave her  _ that _ look.  Thia sighed and put her hands up placatingly.  “Okay, okay, you caught me. How do you even know?  Do you have some form of telepathy?”

 

“No.  But you got that look on your face again.  The one that you always get when comparing yourself to someone else.”

 

Thia glowered and huffed, crossing her arms.  “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

 

“Hey,” Ro bumped shoulders with Thia.  “You said things weren’t finished in the Hinterlands, didn’t you?”

 

“Ugh.  No. We spoke to Mother Giselle.  She’s way nicer in person too, if even possible, by the way.  We ran around doing all the shit we needed to in order to help those people.  Then we cleared Redcliffe Farms. Those wolves nearly ripped into Max and I. But, Ro...Cass?  She’s an even  _ bigger _ badass than  _ ever _ portrayed.”  Thia almost bounced as she spoke.  “She took out most of the wolves by herself.  It was  _ so _ cool.  Then the whole rest of the stuff.  So we  _ finally _ got horses and Dennet should be arriving another week after us.  It was weird not having to tell the men to build those watchtowers from the war table.  They just showed up after a few days, built the watchtowers and  _ bam _ !  We have horses and a horsemaster.”

 

“Did you recruit anyone?”

 

“Yes, actually.  Blackwall.” Thia pointed to where Blackwall was currently setting up his abode by the forge.  

 

“Was that much different?”

 

“No.  Almost exactly as I expected.  Max is really handling this very well.  It’s almost like he’s was  _ supposed _ to be the Herald.”

 

Ro hummed in reply.  “He’s a leader deep down.  He just has to figure that out himself.”

 

“What should we do if he asks us to help him decide between mages and templars?” Thia plucked at a stray thread on her tunic under her coat.  

 

“We can’t sway him either way.  He has to decide himself. The last thing he needs is to feel like he’s betrayed one of us.  Enough people are going to be counting on his decision and be upset either way.”

 

“...yeah.  I’m not going to lie, if he does choose templars, I’ll be a little disappointed.”

 

Ro spun her dagger in her hand with the bandage.  “Don’t let it get under your skin.” Ro pushed up to her feet and held out her free hand to Thia.  Thia took her hand and pulled up to her feet. 

 

“I’m going to go see what Max is up to.  Maybe go grab a drink at the tavern. You should join me later.” Thia began to walk away.  Turning to walk backward, she gave Ro her best puppy dog eyes. “ _ Please _ ?”

 

“As long as you don’t get me into any trouble.” 

 

“No promises!” Thia grinned and turned back around.  She nodded at Cullen as she passed. “Don’t work too hard, Commander.”

 

He shot her a questioning look before he nodded and turned away.  Thia snickered to herself as she jogged off toward the village gates.  She made it across Haven in around ten minutes. She stopped at her cabin to get a drink of water and use her washing basin to scrub down.  She really missed indoor,  _ heated _ plumbing.  Maybe she could gently suggest to Dagna later on in Skyhold about runes and large tubs?  Or was that already a thing? She wasn’t sure, but she sure as hell wanted to find out. Once clean enough, she stepped out of the cabin and was stopped by a soldier.

 

“The Herald requests your presence in the war room, Lady Thia.”

 

“...uh...okay.  I’ll head there now.” Thia ignored the way the soldier bowed and saluted her like she was someone of importance.  Shrugging it off, she made her way to the Chantry. She paused to greet Mother Giselle at the altar to Andraste. She then traipsed over to the war room, slipping inside.  Thia froze as everyone turned to look at her as though they’d been waiting on her. “H-hi…?”

 

“Hey, took your jolly, sweet-ass time, didn’t you?” Max asked, an amused smirk on his face.  

 

“I didn’t know you were all waiting on  _ me _ !” Thia cried, slightly angry at Max.  She spotted Ro standing just off to the left side of the room by Leliana.  She took up a spot on the right side, to the left of Josephine. “Um, what’s up?”

 

“A few things, really.” Max sighed, nodding.  “Now that everyone is here, I’m asking for Rowan and Cynthia to be advisors as well.  They both have very good insight between both of their views. They also have a really good idea of what the hell I could potentially do that is really stupid.”

 

Cullen looked between the two women.  “I see nothing wrong with this. They  _ do _ seem to have enough knowledge of you and even insight we cannot expect to understand being from where you are.”

 

Leliana inclined her head.  “I agree with the Commander.”

 

“Another set of eyes cannot be a bad thing.” Cassandra stated, tucking her hands behind her back.  

 

Josephine nodded, “this does seem like a well thought out idea.”

 

“Good.  I really wasn’t planning to accept no for an answer anyway.  But thank you.” Max clapped his hands together before rubbing them.  “All right! Next mode of business. Mother Giselle said I needed to go to Val Royeaux to talk to some of these Chantry folk.”

 

“It would be ill advised to ignore her advice.” Leliana spoke, looking at the map.  “At the very least, it’s another chance to glean information.”

 

“I ran into a soldier outside of Haven.  He said he worked for a mercenary group. He offered for us to see them in action, well, me specifically.” 

 

Thia almost couldn’t school her features.  Her excitement almost thrumming through her veins.   _ ‘Bull!’ _  Was all she could really think.

 

“I think I want to head to the Storm Coast and vett these guys before Val Royeaux.  If things go badly in Val Royeaux, I want to at least attempt to recruit some others.” 

 

Cullen nodded, “that would be a wise move, I should think.”

 

“Surely you aren’t really thinking that?” Josephine cut in.  “I really think Val Royeaux should be our priority!”

 

Leliana looked thoughtfully over the table.  “Perhaps, Josie. But we cannot pass up the opportunity to recruit more to our cause.”

 

“I believe the sooner we deal with the clerics, the better.” Cassandra said, gesturing to the map of Orlais.  “Whatever we face there, it would be best to just get it over with.”

 

Max looked at Ro.  “Your thoughts?”

 

Ro shifted her weight, looking at the table.  “Did the emissary for the mercenary group say there was any sort of time limitation?”

 

Max shook his head.  “No, but to be fair. I didn’t ask either.”

 

“ _ If _ they would be willing to wait, then maybe Val Royeaux is the best option to approach first.  If they can’t wait for some reason or another, then going to see them first would be the priority.  At least, that’s what I think.”

 

Max turned to Thia.  “Well? What are your thoughts?”

 

Thia grumbled under her breath.  “I guess I see Ro’s reasoning. I’d personally go to recruit the mercenaries first if it were me.   _ But _ , Ro has a point.  If they’re willing to wait, maybe they really want to prove themselves to the Inquisition.  If they aren’t willing to wait, then we can check them out but I don’t know if I’d be all too happy to trust them if they can’t wait a week or so.”

 

Max looked over each face before he nodded.  “To Val Royeaux we go.” 

 

Cullen smirked at the bad attempt of humor.  Thia didn’t bother trying to hide her amusement.  She snickered at the joke.

 

“I would like to accompany you, Herald.” Cassandra spoke.  “I believe I might be of assistance there. I am, at the very least, well known among the clerics.”

 

“I should say.” Cullen chuckled.

 

“When do you plan to depart?” Leliana asked.

 

Max sighed, rubbing his brows.  “Tomorrow morning would be the best.  Even though we just got back…”

 

“That should give the horses enough time to rest up before the next jaunt.” Cassandra agreed.

 

“Okay.  Then tomorrow.  Ro? Are you coming with me this time?  I don’t expect a lot of fighting.” Max gave her a pleading look.  Thia grinned. Ro knew she was had. Thia and Max could  _ always _ get her to do something if they gave her that puppy dog, pleading look.  Thia counted back from five, and right on time, Ro replied.

 

“Yes.  I’ll go.”

 

Max grinned.  “Sweet! It’s settled then!  Everyone get some rest and then it’s off to talk to more people who hate me!  Who wants a drink?” He turned and pushed open the door, not waiting for an answer to the drink question.  Cassandra shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

“Is he  _ always _ like this?”

 

“You should see him after a few beers.” Ro muttered.

 

Thia just laughed at that.  “Seriously, ask him  _ anything _ after three beers or so and he’ll practically recite a novella for you.”

 

“And I thought Varric was bad enough…” Cassandra groaned and walked out.  

  
Leliana giggled and followed the Seeker out, Josephine not far behind.  Thia quickly rushed out to leave Ro and the Commander alone. She was quite proud of herself when she noted that neither left right away either.  She trailed after Max, heading for the tavern. She was a bit bummed by the fact that she’d have to wait  _ even longer _ to meet Bull, but she was willing to be patient.  When she stepped into the tavern, Max wasn’t there.  She brushed it off, figuring he’d be back soon enough.  She ordered a drink from Flissa, made some small talk, and found a seat to plop down into.  Kicking her feet up, she sighed. She missed being able to kick her feet up and relax.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we get further along here, things WILL be variant from the normal story. It's not accidental! It's how our character's presence in Thedas is changing certain events. Especially our ladies. Also, it's been FOREVER since I wrote an M/M relationship. So bear with me on that as it progresses! 
> 
> I've also never played as male quizzy with Dorian. Though now...I kinda want to. I love Dorian. I really do. He's so suave and sarcastic. I've only romanced Bull once. So...yeah. Again, I'm a Cullen girl! Not that ANYONE wouldn't be able to tell right away...


	7. Charge Right Through

"Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning." - Erwin Rommel

 

* * *

Max bypassed the tavern.  He marched through Haven and to the front gates.  The sun was already almost behind the horizon as he walked over to the mercenary still waiting.  He waved to the mercenary and stopped a few feet from him.

 

“I  _ do _ want to see you and your boss in action, as you said.  But it appears that Val Royeaux is a bit of a priority. Would your boss and your crew be willing to wait until after I return to come see what you guys can do?”

 

The mercenary grinned.  “The Chargers won’t mind at all, your worship.  We’ll be out on the Storm Coast, kicking ass and taking names until you do show up.”

 

“Wonderful.  I hope I don’t take any longer than a week at most.” Max smiled and held out his hand.  “By the way, just Max is fine.”

 

“Krem.” The mercenary replied.  “Until next time, Max.”

 

“Until next time, Krem.”

 

Krem turned, bowed very roughly and went his way.  Max decided to check in on his newest recruit. He found Blackwall standing by the forge, staring up at the Breach.

 

“It’s a lot easier to ignore and pretend it doesn’t exist when you’re miles out of sight of the blighted thing.” Blackwall commented as Max came to stand beside him.

 

Max looked up at it as well.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“And your mark, it closes rifts?”

 

“So far.” Max held up his left hand.  “Not sure what the return policy is on this thing, but I’d sure love to cash in any day now.”

 

“Pardon?” Blackwall’s confusion made Max feel a bit out of place.  

 

“Oh, just...talking nonsense.  Thank you for coming along.”

 

“Can’t very well sit idly by as the world tries to commit suicide.”

 

Max laughed, “that’s one hell of a way to put it.”

 

Blackwall chuckled too.  “Well, whatever you need me for, you know where to find me.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.  Goodnight.” Max headed for the tavern next.  He didn’t have too far to go before he was blasted with the scent of hot food, alcohol, and the warmth of a fire burning in the hearth.  He found a spot beside Thia and flopped down. He ran his hands over his face and grunted as his gloves lightly scraped over stubble forming on his jaw.  “I think I may jump into the nearest river.”

 

“There’s a frozen lake right outside Haven.  Knock yourself out.” Thia gestured toward the door.

 

“I probably would, literally, knock myself out doing that.  I’m pretty sure that lake is frozen solid.”

 

“It is.  You can even walk on it.” 

 

“You...you  _ actually _ walked on a frozen lake?” Max looked at Thia, nearly losing it.  

 

“Not... _ here _ .  But you could, you know, back home.” Thia hinted.  Max tipped his head back.

 

“Ah.  Gotcha.  I was going to say.  You always freaked out at the idea of walking on any ice, even a skating rink.”  Max grabbed her drink and took a swig. Thia took it back before offering him a chunk of bread.  He took it and ripped off a bite. Chewing it thoughtfully, he stared at the wall across from them.  “I feel quite out of my element here.”

 

Thia looked at him.  “You are doing a really awesome job, though.”

 

“You’re just saying that.”

 

“Have I ever just said things to make you feel better?”

 

Max snorted at that.  “No. You’re usually brutally honest to a fault.  Even when it hurts.”

 

“Yup!” Thia took a swig and handed it back to him.  He took another drink. “Look, whatever you do, Ro and I’ve got your back.  Always. Just follow whatever decision you think is best and we’ll do whatever we need to help you get there.”

 

Max smiled, leaning his head over onto Thia’s shoulder.  “What did I do to deserve such good friends?”

 

“Just being you.” Thia answered, resting her head on his.  “Despite all reason, we love you. You’re our brother. And now, we’re all each other have of our old lives.”

 

“Do you think...we’ll ever get home?”

 

He felt Thia’s face scrunch.  “I really don’t know. I mean, yeah, I miss things there.  But what if this is it? What if we  _ can’t _ get home?  Isn’t best to just live here in the now like this is it?”

 

“I guess.” Max sighed and crossed his legs at the ankles, resting them beside Thia’s.  

 

…..

 

Ro watched Thia slip out rather obviously.  She rolled her eyes at the woman’s antics. Cullen tapped some papers on the table, drawing her attention.  

 

“You had some interesting points.” He said, looking at the papers and not at her.

 

Ro shifted her weight.  “I...thanks?” Was he upset?  He didn’t look upset; but he also didn’t look very happy either.  

 

He looked up at her.  “The Herald made a wise decision in bringing you here to help advise him.”

 

“Max does whatever he thinks is best and can be rather stubborn about it.” 

 

“So, Val Royeaux tomorrow?”

 

Ro was beginning to wonder where this conversation was heading.  “Yes. I guess I’ll be missing training tomorrow.”

 

“I suspect for a few days.”

 

“Sounds that way…”

 

“Will you be accompanying them to the Storm Coast as well?”

 

“I...don’t know.  Maybe. If they leave straight from Val Royeaux to the Storm Coast, I don’t suppose I’ll have much choice.”

 

Cullen looked back down at his papers, nodding.  “It’s a very unpleasant place for those who don’t like the rain.”

 

“I love the rain.”

 

Cullen looked up at her before chuckling and shaking his head.  “Of course you do.”

 

Ro finally had enough.  Crossing her arms, she tilted her head.  “Is there something you really want to say to me?”

 

Cullen looked like he’d been caught.  “I,” he paused, looking suddenly rather nervous before he cleared his throat and reached up to massage his neck, “just...want to wish you safe journeys.”

 

_ ‘Bullshit,’ _ she wanted to say but wisely kept her mouth shut.  She nodded. “I will. Thanks to what I’ve been learning, I’m pretty confident that I can keep myself alive.”

 

“I would like it if you did.” He blurted rather suddenly before he stood up and quickly rounded the table.  He strode to the door, “I have much to attend to this evening. Safe journeys, milady.”

 

Ro watched him flee.  It was the only description she could use that fit.  She was both frustrated and amused by the man. She needed a drink.  By the time she reached the tavern, the sun was already far below the horizon and the moons were high in the sky.  She stepped into the warm building, ignoring the raucous banter of the soldiers and scouts drinking, joking, and discussing random topics.  She saw the two she sought. Ordering up three drinks, she dropped a few coins into Flissa’s palm with a smile and walked over to her two best friends.  She handed them each a new drink and sank on Max’s other side. He automatically wrapped an arm around her to hug her before drinking from his cup. 

 

“I’m going to regret this in the morning.” Max held up his cup with a grimace.  

 

“Probably.” Ro agreed as Thia practically chugged her own cup.  

 

“So, once we’re done in Val Royeaux, are we coming back here or straight to the Storm Coast?” Thia inquired.

 

Max looked at her.  “To the Storm Coast.  I want to meet the Chargers as soon as possible.  I have a feeling I know who this boss of theirs’ is and a certain lady here is a bit eager to meet him face to face.”

 

Thia squealed in delight and hugged Max.  “Ohhh, thank you thank you thank you!!”

 

“You’re going to throw yourself at him, aren’t you?” Ro asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

 

“Hey, if I  _ so happen _ to  _ maybe _ run and glomp the giant man, who is to say it would be unwelcome?”

 

Max laughed at her.  “Oh jeeze, I wish I had a way to record this.”

 

Ro snickered, “me too.”

 

“Oh shut up!” Thia grinned.  “I, for one, am just excited.”

 

“We can tell.” Max drawled.

 

“Let’s drink and get to bed.  We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Ro groaned at the idea of being on the road for a day or two.  It was bad enough in a car...but on horseback? Ro was already dreading this trip.

 

…..

 

“Well, that was a load of bullshit if ever there was one.” Max droned as they rode away from Val Royeaux.  

 

“Really?  Which part?  The whole Lord Seeker denouncing the Chantry, the templar punching the revered mother shouting unkind things at us, or the Grand Enchanter’s cryptic messages?” Varric asked sarcasm dripping from his tone.  

 

“A little of everything, really.” Max sighed, glancing back at the carriage with Madame De Fer riding inside. The elf girl, Sera rode alongside Thia further back trading bad jokes and puns back and forth.  

 

Cassandra grunted in agreement.  “I could have done without that as well.”

 

“What do you suppose the Lord Seeker is even thinking, Cass?” Max asked her.  She looked over at him, not immediately shutting down his nickname for her.

 

“Normally, I would say he is thinking beyond himself.  Putting the good of all upon his shoulders and trying to see to that end.  But, this? This is something I could not have anticipated. Lord Seeker Lucius was never a man taken for such...blatant disregard for the Chantry.” Cass frowned as she glared at the horse reins in her hand.  “I suppose we will simply have to find out.”

 

“You know, every time I scratch one thing off my honey-do list, five more find their way onto it.” 

 

Varric snorted, “try playing politics, Quip.  That’s when the list gets so long you can’t even see the end of the scroll any more.”

 

Ro was oddly quiet and somber.  Max reached over to where she rode to his right and the left of Varric.  He snapped his fingers next to her ear. She looked up, slightly startled.

 

“You okay there, Ro?”

 

“Me?  Oh. Yeah.  Just...thinking some things over.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Nothing that needs to be addressed now.” Ro said with a note of finality he instantly understood.  She couldn’t talk about it. Which meant...she knew something he didn’t. 

 

“Gotcha.” Max said.  “Well, cheer up. You’re making your horse depressed with your morose mood.”

 

Ro rolled her eyes.  “I think my horse is doing  _ just _ fine, thank you.”

 

“So, what’s the plan, Quip?”

 

“Once we reach the road that splits between Haven and the other that leads to the Storm Coast, we’ll send the Madame and Sera to Haven.  Then we’ll ride for the coast and meet these Chargers.”

 

Varric’s posture sagged in relief.  “Oh, good. I was worried you planned to bring them with us.”

 

“What?” Ro teased Varric, “don’t enjoy the Madame’s oh-so-helpful commentary on your chest hair?”

 

Cass snorted out a chuckle.

 

Varric laughed dryly, “funny!  It’s more like I just want to get back to shooting Bianca at bad guys without being informed that my posture is bad.”

 

“You just can’t handle criticism.” Cass interjected.

 

“No, I can’t.  And neither can you.” Varric shot back.

 

“I can too!” Cass argued.

 

“Cass, you frown too much.” Max smirked at her.

 

Cass growled, “I do  _ not _ !”

 

“See?” Varric pointed at her.  

 

“That’s not--ugh!  You are  _ both _ impossible.” Cass turned away.

 

They camped one night before parting ways with Madame De Fer and Sera.  The next three days consisted of hard travel until they finally reached the Storm Coast on the fourth day.  Max was happy to dismount the moment they stopped at the first camp. However, that was rather short lived. Scout Harding approached with the lowdown of the area.  Needless to say, yet again, his list grew. They marched down to where a band of mercenaries was battling with what looked like Tevinter mages. He unsheathed his sword and swung his shield around. 

 

“Thia, ice these bitches up.  Try to avoid the mercenaries. Cass, pick off the larger ones that look more threatening.  I’ll back you up on that. Varric, pick off any longer ranged assholes. Ro, see how many you can pick off.  Don’t put yourself into harm’s way. Keep an eye on Thia and make sure she’s in one piece.”

 

Ro smiled at him and nodded.  He ignored the way he felt bolstered by the pride in her face.  Thia had acted similarly before. He rushed into the fray. Blood sprayed, bodies fell, men screamed in rage and pain, bones snapped and crunched, and spells exploded everywhere.  His blade slashed, hacked, and stabbed his way through the bodies until the battle died down around them. He stepped back, wiping away the bloody grime from his face. However, he wasn’t prepared for the hulking horned man.  Nothing could have properly prepared him to face a giant. With horns. And pecs that could probably crush a man’s head with one flex. He was giving orders to his men.

 

“Holy mother fuck.” Max blurted, making the large man laugh boisterously.  

 

“Herald,” Krem said as he stepped up.  “Meet the Iron Bull. The head of the Chargers.”

 

“Uh...hi.” Max managed before he cleared his throat.  “Damn but you’re big.”

 

Bull laughed again, “first time meeting a Qunari, eh?”

 

“Yes.” Max watched the man sit.  

 

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh?  Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat.  Drinks are coming.”

 

“Iron Bull, I’m guessing.” Max said as he flopped down as well, trying to stretch his feet a bit.

 

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away.” Bull replied.  “I assume you remember Cremissius Acclasi, my lieutenant.”

 

“Good to see you again.  Throat cutters are done, chief.”

 

“Already?  Check ‘em again.  I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away.  No offense, Krem.” Bull chuckled as he spoke.

 

Krem shrugged.  “None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was.  Puts a one up on your Qunari, right?” He nodded to Max and walked away.

 

“So, you’ve seen us fight.  We’re expensive, but we’re worth it.  And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

 

“Alright.  Just so you know, I’m not worth a damn when it comes to money shit here.  I just run around playing hero.” Max sighed, looking over to where Thia was pacing, watching them closely.

 

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally.  Unless you want to buy drinks later. Your ambassador, uh, what’s her name?  Josephine. We’d go through her. Get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself.  Don’t worry about that. All that matters is that we’re worth it.” He chuckled again.

 

Max smirked at him.  “A bit of an ego, huh?  I’ll give you that, you are good.”

 

“Yes, but you’re not just getting the boys.  You’re getting  _ me _ .  You need a frontline bodyguard, I’m your man.  Whatever it is. Demons, dragons, the bigger the better.  And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off.  Ever hear of the Ben Hassrath?”

 

Max stood and walked with the man as Bull continued to talk.  “Not really from around here, so no.”

 

“It’s a Qunari order.  They handle information, loyalties, security, all of it.  Spies, basically. Or, well, we’re spies. The Ben Hassrath are concerned about the Breach.  Magic uncontrolled like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition.  Get close to the people in charge and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben Hassrath agents all over Orlais.  You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is I get a huge ass spy, his band of mercenaries,  _ and _ reports from all over Orlais to go over by signing you on?”

 

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

 

“...well then, I can’t exactly say no.  Sounds like a pretty damn fair deal.”

 

“Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road.  The Chargers just got hired.”

 

Krem looked up exasperatedly.  “But the casks, chief! We just opened them up!   _ With axes _ .”

 

“Find some way to seal them.  You’re Tevinter right? Try blood magic.” Bull began to walk away.  

 

Thia finally found her opening.  She ran over to the large man. He turned to look at her as she sprinted over.  Max groaned and shook his head. Bull smirked at the short woman as she came up to where he stood.

 

“Something I can help you with, sweetheart?”

 

Thia opened her mouth to talk but snapped it shut as he called her ‘sweetheart’.  She regained herself. “I’m just...I’m really impressed by your fighting. I’ve always wanted to meet a big, bad-ass Qunari!”

 

Bull laughed, “well, it’s your lucky day now isn’t it?”

 

“Apparently it  _ is _ .” Thia grinned up at him.  “Damn. I knew you guys were huge but... _ damn _ .”

 

“Trust me, that ain’t where it all ends.” Bull winked at her.  Max rolled his eyes as Thia blushed at the innuendo. Bull turned back to him.  “We’ll meet you guys back at Haven.”

 

“Sure thing.” Max sighed.  “Thia…”

 

“What?” She looked over as Bull walked away.  

 

“Seriously?” Max said as he walked over to her.  The Chargers were already on their way, trudging up the huge sloping hill.  

 

“Oh  _ come on _ !  It’s  _ Iron-fucking-Bull _ !  How could I  _ not _ fangasm over him?!”

 

“Just...don’t be too damn obvious?”

 

Ro laughed from where she stood.  “Thia...not obvious. Yeah. Right.” 

 

Thia flipped her off.  Max shoved her lightly.  “Let’s go. We’ve got shit to do.”

 

“Ugh...noooo…” Thia griped as they went to search for the missing Inquisition soldiers.  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Snortle. Thia... That's all I can say.


	8. Temptation Frustration

"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it...I can resist everything but temptation." - Oscar Wilde

* * *

 

 

Ro slid off her horse, rubbing her backside.  Oh, she did  _ not _ like riding horseback  _ that _ long.  Horsemaster Dennet took her horse from her with a thin smile.  She nodded her thanks and began the trudge back toward the gates.  Thia was already at the gates, walking inside with Max. Ro was the last to arrive of their little party.  She stretched as she walked. A large yawn split her face as she moved up the steps to the gates. Her foot slipped on a patch of ice.  A sharp shriek exploded from her as she pitched backward. An arm slipped around her waist and righted her in one smooth move.

 

“Careful there.” 

 

Ro looked up at Cullen and blushed.  “Oh, jeeze. I’m so sorry!” She regained her footing as he pulled back.  “I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“A bit of ice does cause some issues.” Cullen smiled back.  “No need to fret.”

 

“Yeah, well...it’s still embarrassing as hell.”

 

“Amusing to watch as well.”

 

Ro glared at him with no malice whatsoever.  “Har, har.”

 

“Are you coming for the debriefing?” 

 

Ro felt her spirits fall quickly.  “Oh, um, yes. I was just…”  _ ‘Postponing the inevitable.’  _  She didn’t speak her thoughts aloud.  “Procrastinating.”

 

“Ah, well, I’m sorry to say that I’ll have to ask you to cut that short.  Mind if I walk with you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

They turned and walked into Haven.  “So,” Cullen started, “how was the Storm Coast?”

 

“The rain was refreshing.  The ocean...less so. And between the demons, bears, and weird people of the Blades of Hessarian...I could probably go without a trip out there for a long, long time.  Oh, yeah. And the fucking dragon. Fighting a giant.”

 

Cullen faltered.  “A dragon fighting a giant?  Truly?”

 

“Yes!  I mean, I guess I figured it would happen at some point.  But they are...I never realized how  _ huge _ they both are.  The ground shook so much, I’m ashamed to admit I nearly wet myself.”

 

Cullen laughed.  “What a sight that must have been.”

 

“Wetting myself?” Ro asked, not happily.

 

“What?  No! The dragon and giant!”

 

“Oh…” Ro turned her face away.  They were at the Chantry. Cullen opened the door for her like the perfect picture of chivalry.  She smiled at him in thanks and slipped inside. They stepped into the war room moments later.

 

The next hour was spent with a great deal of discussion and argument.  More things to do and so much exhaustion. By the end of that hour, Ro could have wept for joy when they finally convened.  She made her way to her cabin. However, just about halfway there, her elbow was snagged. Turning, she looked at Leliana.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I took the liberty to have a hot bath drawn up for you both.” 

 

Ro looked at Leliana with pure adoration.  “You...you are an angel.”

 

Leliana laughed as she led Ro to a cabin along the side of the village.  “Far from it, actually.”

 

Leliana pushed open the door and Ro stepped inside.  She could see the steam dancing over the hot water in a huge basin.  

 

“It’s not much, but it’s the best we’ve got around here.”

 

Ro smiled over her shoulder.  “Are you kidding me? This is a luxury at this point.”

 

“I did have a question.”

 

“Aha.  Ulterior motive.  But if this is your way to get me to talk, you’re on the right track.” Ro stepped behind the changing curtain.  “What do you want to ask?”

 

“...about the Lord Seeker…”

 

“He’s not himself.” Ro answered.  “Then again, neither was Grand Enchanter Fiona.”

 

“No?”

 

“Until Max decides who he’ll approach for help with the Breach, there is not much I can tell you.” Ro finished disrobing and slipped into the bath with a soft sigh that almost bordered on a moan.  

 

“He plans to speak with Fiona first.” Leliana reiterated what was discussed and argued earlier.  “It is a wise move. But I feel there is much more to this than what is being shown on the surface.”

 

“Those instincts, right there,” Ro pointed back toward Leliana on the other side of the privacy curtain, “are why you are so amazing at what you do, Leliana.  Just keep that thinking up.”

 

“I’m not certain if I’m flattered or frustrated.  In any case, I’ll leave you to your bath, milady.”

 

“Ro.  Just Ro.  I’m no lady.”

 

“If you say so,” Leliana’s voice held that lilting tease in her tone, “good evening, Ro.”

 

“Goodnight, Leliana.”

 

After her skin was properly clean, hair and skin scrubbed, she stepped out and dried off quickly.  To her surprise, a fresh set of her clothing had already been left on a small table by the privacy curtain.  She dressed in them and gathered up her soiled clothing. The walk to her cabin was chilly. She dumped her clothes in the large clothes washing basin and then flopped on her bed.  She fell into a restless sleep almost immediately. She woke a few hours later with a start. The nightmare she’d just had already forgotten, but the prickling of her skin was still lingering.  She sat up and rubbed her head. Any entertainment of sleep was long forgotten. She got up and dressed in her warmer outdoor clothes and stepped outside. Haven was silent as the grave. She shuddered at that thought.  Pushing that stray thought aside, she decided a brisk walk was in her best interest. She passed through the sleeping village and through the front gates, past the tents gathered there. She walked along where the outer wall of Haven jutted up from the ground.  A splash of water made her pause. She looked around and traced the sound to the corner where basins of water were kept for the trainees after their sessions. She moved quietly over to the corner to peeked around. 

 

Leaning, shirtless and wet, against one of the makeshift tables was Cullen.  He was gripping the table rather tightly, as his knuckles were white as ghosts.  She frowned until she saw the gooseflesh on his arms and the slight trembling in his frame.  It hit her like a sack of bricks to the face. Lyrium. His withdrawal. Her frown deepened as she stepped around the corner.

 

“Do you intend to just stand there and gawk?”

 

Ro froze in place as he turned to look at her.  Of course he knew she was there. She didn’t flinch at his sharp tone.  Instead, she squared her shoulders and walked over to where his cloak was flung over a post.  She unhooked it and strode over to him. Tossing it upon his wet flesh, she turned and leaned her backside against the edge of the table he was gripping.  

 

“You’re going to get sick out here like this.”

 

Cullen snorted, looking back at his fists.  “This is not my first time out here like this.”

 

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.” Ro sighed, pushing away.  “Just try not to get too chilled.”

 

She got three steps away before a vice grip snagged her wrist.  She spun to see what he was doing, only to come up nearly nose to chest.  She looked up in surprise as he leaned over her.

 

“I find it difficult to believe any man could be cold in your presence.”

 

Ro felt her heart flutter.  Hard. She swallowed thickly and blinked as her eyes lowered a bit.  His lips were so close. All she had to do was push up a bit further…

 

“Commander?” Someone called from around the corner.  

 

Cullen sighed and stepped back.  “I’ll be right there.”

 

Ro stared at the table, unblinking as he stepped around her and redressed quickly.  She heard the snow under his boots crunch as he walked away as though he’d not been just about to kiss her.  Her hand raised to her face, trembling. She spun on her heel and quickly fled, unseen, behind the line of tents nearest the walls of Haven.  She hardly noticed the sun was already starting to rise as she shut herself in her cabin once more.

 

…..

 

Thia woke up early to bathe.  She had passed up a bath the night before.  Leliana had informed her that she’d ensure that a hot bath would be ready upon her awakening the next morning.  She walked to the bathing cabin and saw that the spymaster was true to her word. She took her bath and made sure to clean every inch she could possibly scrub before she washed her hair.  Once finished she dried off and redressed. She flicked her still damp hair onto her shoulder, braiding it to keep it out of her way. She looked at how long it was and wondered if she should ask Leliana or Josephine about how to go about a haircut.  At the thought of how frivolous such a thing would be, she tossed the braid back over her shoulder. She walked briskly through Haven to the tavern. 

 

She shook off the chill in the doorway.  With their so called status as the Herald’s ‘family’, as it had been dubbed, they received a bit of coin.  Ro spent it on some pieces from Harrit here or there and meals. Thia, however, spent most of hers on hot drinks, meals, and a few sets of cloaks and warm clothes.  Flissa smiled warmly and greeted Thia upon sight at the counter.

 

“Morning, Lady Thia.” 

 

“Mornin’, Flissa.” Thia yawned widely.  “I’ll take whatever this morning.”

 

“Right on it.” 

 

Thia turned around and hugged herself to try and force some bloody warmth into her skin.  She looked up as the Chargers entered. Some of the Inquisition soldiers sitting in a corner, talking easily before, suddenly went quiet and stared at the group warily.  Thia hadn’t ever thought about that before. The Chargers had always seemed so easily accepted in Skyhold among the others mulling about. But then again...that was Skyhold, wasn’t it?  Why wasn’t it a thing now? 

 

“Mercenaries,” Flissa sighed, setting down Thia’s breakfast and a steaming mug of tea.  “They’re probably a decent lot, but it’s hard to trust ‘em. Mercenaries are always a gamble on whether they’ll stab your enemies or you.  Depends on who’s payin’ better, I suppose.”

 

Thia frowned at her.  “I really don’t think they’re like that at all; the Chargers, I mean.”

 

“Oh, I meant no offense, milady…”

 

“No, no.  You didn’t offend me.  Just,” Thia shrugged. “I don’t know.  I guess I feel like they’re really good people if not just outcast by society and misunderstood by the rest.”

 

“Well, I really hope you’re right.” Flissa smiled at her and turned toward the next person walking up to the counter.  At the sudden tightness on her face, Thia looked over to see who it was.

 

Krem flashed a shy smile at Flissa.  “Mornin’ miss. Wondering what you might be serving this morning?  And if I can get seven of ‘em?”

 

Flissa gestured to Thia’s meal on the counter.  “Some porridge, a bit of warmed bread, some butter, and a steaming mug of tea.  I’ll have seven up in a few minutes.”

 

Krem inclined his head gratefully.  “Thank you, miss.”

 

Thia smiled at Krem as he turned.  “Good morning.”

 

Krem returned the smile.  “Good morning to you as well, miss.  Krem.”

 

Thia grinned.  “Oh, I know who you are.  I was there at the Coast.”   _ ‘And in game...so many times.’ _  But she didn’t say that last bit.

 

“Oh, right.  Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“Ha!  No need to apologize.” She shot a glance at the Chargers.  “Do you think you’d all mind an extra at your table?”

 

Krem looked surprised before he gestured at the table.  “Not at all. If you can stand us, that is.”

 

“Are you kidding me?  I’d give my left tit to hang out with you guys.”

 

Krem laughed, shaking his head.  “No need for that!”

 

“Okay, good.  Though I  _ would _ , I’m still kind of attached to it.”

 

Krem snorted out a laugh.  Thia was in heaven. Getting to joke with Krem in real life.  

 

“Well, I promise most of us don’t bite.  At least not hard, miss.”

 

“Thia, please.”

 

Flissa set the seven mugs of tea down.  “I’ll bring you all two warmed loaves of bread and then be back over with your bowls soon after.”

 

“Thank you kindly, miss.” Krem nodded to Flissa and grabbed the tray full of mugs.  Thia fell into step with him, carrying her own tray. Krem set the tray down on the table and nodded toward Thia.  “Got ourselves a guest.”

 

“Ah, the Herald’s companion.  Thia, wasn’t it?” Bull asked as she sat down.  Thia blushed a bit at the way he’d pronounced her name.  

 

“Yup!  Kind of like a sister, really.” Thia grabbed her mug and took a drink of the hot tea as the others grabbed theirs.  “We’ve been friends since we were teenagers. All sorts of trouble accomplished by us three.”

 

“All  _ your _ idea, I’m going to guess.” Bull smirked at her over his own mug.  

 

“Well,  _ yeah _ .  But, I’m curious, how’d you guess?”

 

“Twinkle in your eye.” 

 

Thia smiled and shrugged.  “Hey, someone has to keep things interesting.”

 

Krem laughed, “that sounds familiar!”

 

Bull chuckled as he nodded to his Chargers.  “Lady Thia, these are my Chargers. Rocky, Dalish, Skinner, Stitches, Grim, and you’ve met Krem.”

 

Several greetings came at her from all but Grim.  Which she expected. Thia smiled and greeted them each back.  

 

“So, what made you brave the  _ big, scary _ mercenary group this morning?” Bull inquired before Flissa came over and set the Charger’s bread loaves down.  

 

Thia snorted, “yeah...I get the whole big and scary thing, sure.  But you hardly seem like I need to be quivering in my boots around you guys.”

 

“That’s a first then.” Krem drawled, jumping up to go help Flissa carry over the bowls of porridge.  She thanked him with a surprised expression and a bit of a blush before rushing back to the bar. Krem delivered the bowls to the table, each Charger grabbing their own quickly.  

 

“Do you guys really get ostracized so much?”

 

Bull shrugged. “People don’t usually get too friendly about Qunari hanging about.  Let alone elves, dwarves, and Vints.”

 

Thia sighed, shaking her head.  “Stupid.”

 

Rocky laughed, the sound gravelly and fitting.  “Aw, but we’re used to it, Lady Thia. You just seem to be an exception.”

 

“Just Thia.  I’m not a lady.  And I happen to be an exception to many rules.” Thia smirked as she took a very unladylike sized bite of porridge.  

 

Dalish grinned at her and looked at Bull.  “I like her already.”

 

Bull swallowed his bite.  “Whenever you want, Thia, join us.  Always could use another mage about.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ a mage.” Dalish groused with an eyeroll.

 

“Riiiight…” Krem snickered.

 

“I’m not!” Dalish argued again.

 

Thia leaned forward conspiratorially, “don’t worry Dalish.  You can be the  _ ‘Not Mage’ _ and I’ll be the  _ ‘Not Archer’ _ , sound good?”

 

Dalish snorted but chuckled as she ate.  Bull chuckled, “I’ll bet you’re a fun drunk.”

 

Thia winked at him.  “Only one way to find out.”

 

“Challenge accepted.” Bull grinned back.  “Just say when.”

 

“I  _ never _ say ‘when’ _.”  _ Thia smirked back before she settled to finish her breakfast.  She added, “but probably in a few days. Who knows where the hell Max will be going next.”

* * *

 


	9. Heat of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, listening to the "Thedas Love Song" from the Inquisition soundtrack really helps for this chapter. Also, suuuper long chapter ahead! I couldn't find a cutting point that made sense to me. So I just went with it.

"One may have a blazing hearth in one's soul and yet no one ever came to sit by it.  Passers-by see only a wisp of smoke from the chimney and continue on their way." - Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

 

Max was not fond of rifts.  He was especially  _ un _ -fond of time altering rifts.  He’d left only a few days after being back at Haven from the Storm Coast.  He needed to find out what was up with the rogue mages and what Grand Enchanter Fiona wanted from him.  He’d decided inconspicuousness was his ally in this endeavor. Something in his gut told him that, like everything else, this wasn’t going to be a simple thing.  With Thia, Vivienne, and Varric alongside him, he stood in the pub staring incredulously at the woman before him. The very woman who’d invited him was completely confused as to why he’d come.  He was ready to just turn around and walk away when the reason strolled right up to him. A Tevinter Magister. Alexius.

 

The Grand Enchanter had sold the mages to a Magister.  From what he could gather, that was a very, very bad thing.  Indentured servitude was not a life for people to lead. Especially children.  When the Magister’s son had shoved a note into his hand, he had not expected what he read once Alexius had dragged Felix away.  

 

“Well, nothing says ‘trap’ like mysterious notes from sick people.” Varric sighed as Max led the way to the Chantry.  

 

Max snorted.  “No kidding.”

 

“So, then why are we walking directly into said trap, dear?” Vivienne inquired in that haughty tone he could  _ see _ grating on Thia’s nerves.

 

“Because,  _ he’s _ following his intuition.” Thia snipped.

 

Max quirked a brow at her, she looked away on purpose.  He would have to ask her about her attitude later. Right then, he had a Chantry to get to.  He pushed the doors open and immediately felt his left hand flare familiarly. “Shit. Demons!  Rift! Spread out!”

 

They all did as he commanded and the fight broke out.  However, in the midst of the fight, another mage joined them.  Max watched as the man fought with a grace and ease that belied his many years of fighting.  The first wave ended and the mage turned to him.

 

“Good!  You’re finally here!  Now help me close this, would you?”  The man said with a smooth accent. 

 

That’s when the rift did its thing; throwing demons out like candy laden floats in a parade.  Max charged the nearest one and slammed his shield into it. He spun and sliced it’s gut with his sword.  The motions were becoming easier and easier. Like a well greased wheel. Eventually they felled the demons and that odd tug on his hand informed him it was time to close the rift.  He held his hand up and snapped the fabric of the dimensions back into place. 

 

The man fastened his staff to his back and spun around slowly, taking in the details and the fact the rift was, in fact, now gone.  “Fascinating! How does that  _ work _ exactly?”

 

Max raised his brows.  The man laughed at him then.

 

“You don’t even know, do you?  You just wiggle your fingers and  _ boom _ !  Rift closes.”

 

“And you are?” Max drawled.

 

“Ah, getting ahead of myself again I see.  Dorian of House Pavus most recently of Minrathous.  How do you do?”

 

Vivienne made a soft sound of dissent before speaking.  “Let one Tevinter in and suddenly they’re scurrying out of all the walls like roaches.”

 

Thia literally growled in the other woman’s direction.

 

Dorian, however, turned to address her.  “Now, now. I’m ever so much more handsome than a cockroach.  Magister Alexius was once my mentor. So my assistance should be valuable, as I’m sure you can imagine.” Dorian finished off looking at Max.

 

Max was fighting back an amused grin at the way the man was handling Vivienne’s more caustic attitude.  “I’m taking it you’re the mysterious note sender, then.”

 

“I am.  Someone had to warn you after all.  Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note.  Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages out from under you.  As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

 

“That...sounds like a really bad plot of a really bad horror story.  Is it as dangerous as it sounds?” Max frowned.

 

“More.” Dorian replied.

 

“Manipulating time itself?” Vivienne asked, with a laugh in her tone.  “Many have attempted over the ages, but never one succeeded.”

 

“The rift you closed here.” Dorian gestured toward where it  _ had _ been.  “You saw how it twisted time around itself?  Sped some things up, slowed others down? Soon, there will be more like it.  And they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable.  And it’s unraveling the world.”

 

“There’s a lot here that’s...not easy to believe.” 

 

“I  _ know _ what I’m talking about.” Dorian spoke firmly.  “I helped develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was all merely theory.  Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Why he’s ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackees?”

 

“He didn’t do it for them.” 

 

Max turned as Felix walked in from a side entrance.  

 

“Took you long enough.” Dorian greeted him.  “Is he getting suspicious?”

 

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card.  I thought he’d be fussing over me all day. My father’s joined a cult.  Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves Venatori. And I can tell you one thing.  Whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

 

“Alexius is your old man.  Why would you work against him?” Max asked, genuinely curious.  Thia shot him an odd look that he would have to ask her about later.

 

“For the same reason Dorian works against him.  I love my father and I love my country. But this?  Cults? Time magic? What he’s doing now is madness.  For his own sake, I  _ have _ to stop him.”  Felix replied.

 

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time.  There’s already a hole in the sky.” Dorian added.

 

Max snorted, “what’s one more asshole hovering about?”  Dorian shot him a highly amused look. “So, question. Why the hell would he go to all this trouble just to get to me?”

 

“He’s obsessed with you.  And I don’t know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Felix answered, his face and tone honest.

 

“ _ You _ can close the rifts.  Maybe there’s a connection.  Or they see you as a threat.” Dorian theorized.

 

“If the Venatori are behind the rifts or even the hole in the sky, then they’re even worse than I thought.” Felix’s brow creased in worry.  

 

“Any suggestions?” Max held his hands up at his sides.

 

“ _ You’re _ his target.  Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage.  I can’t stay in Redcliffe any longer. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now.  But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to  _ be _ there.  I’ll be in touch.”  As Dorian walked away, he turned and looked back at Felix.  “Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”

 

Felix rolled his eyes as he turned away too.  “There are worse things than dying, Dorian.”

 

Max turned and nodded toward the doors leading out of the Chantry.  He led them out of Redcliffe and back out into the countryside. Some banter happened behind him, but he didn’t pay it any mind.  A poke in his side made him turn to see Thia riding beside him. 

 

“What?”

 

“You look so damned serious.  It’s freaking me out.”

 

Max blinked before he laughed to himself and turned back to the road.  After a minute, he glanced behind himself to see Vivienne and Varric far enough behind he felt safe to talk to Thia without being overheard.  “What was that about, back in Redcliffe’s Chantry? You kept giving me an odd look.”

 

“Hm?  Oh. You...it’s just...weird.  You know? You said things a  _ lot _ like the script in the game went.  Without even knowing what to say, you kinda said it almost the same.  Well, not  _ almost _ , but close enough at some times.”

 

“...what happens to the mages if I don’t go back?”

 

“Don’t ask me that.”

 

“What?  Why not?”

 

“Because I can’t answer.  And you know I  _ hate _ that.”

 

Max sighed and looked away.  “It really sucks. I hate that you can’t talk about it either.  What good is knowing all of this shit without being able to share it?”

 

“Tell me about it!  I’m like tiptoeing on glass, for fuck’s sake!”

 

Max gave her a look.  She huffed at him, sticking her nose up.  “Really?”

 

“Yes!  Ro is better at all the  _ not _ saying shit...shit.  I’m  _ bad _ at this.” Thia sudden turned toward him with a mischievous grin.  “So?”

 

“So…?  I’m...really confused by your bi-polar headcase right now.”

 

Thia rolled her eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.  “ _ So _ ,” she reiterated, “what did you think of Dorian?”

 

“...uh...he’s...helpful?”

 

Thia deadpanned.  “Helpful.  _ That’s _ the best you got?”

 

“What do you want me to say?!”

 

“That he’s gorgeous?  Funny? Sarcastic? Witty?  I don’t know! Something!”

 

“...well, yeah, I mean...who  _ wouldn’t _ look at  _ that _ ?  But that’s not my focus right now!”

 

“I know, saving the world and all that.  But it doesn’t mean you can’t pursue a little happiness too, you know.”

 

Max looked over at her, seeing her earnest, open expression.  “I know. And thank you. For trying to keep me afloat in the sea of madness.”

 

“It’s what family’s for, dumbass.”

 

“You’re an ass.” Max said with a smile.

 

Thia grinned back.  “Takes one to know one.”

 

…..

 

Thia and Max had left four days ago.  Ro continued her training. She had to admit, she felt like she was doing really well.  Except for throwing. It seemed to elude her. The balance, the stance, the aiming, etcetera.  She failed yet another attempt and growled in frustration, gathering her dagger up. Returning to her spot, she flinched slightly at the clearing of a throat.  She turned and looked at Cullen. They’d only spoken here and there since the  _ almost _ kiss.  Ro somehow managed to keep her face from turning red.  

 

“Your stance is wrong.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He slid up behind her in a maybe three steps.  He hesitated, something in his eyes showed he was waiting on her.  Ro felt some of that blush she’d been fighting back spread over her cheeks.  

 

“What?  Did the cat suddenly get your tongue?” 

 

Cullen snorted, settling his gloved hands on her hips.  “No. Just merely wondering what the cat had in mind with my tongue.”

 

Any chance of not lighting up like a red light bulb was out the window then.  “I suppose that depends on what you’re able to  _ do _ for the cat with said tongue.”

 

Cullen’s voice dropped in octave and took on a husky note as he spoke right in her ear.  “Wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know?  Now, widen your stance and bend your knees.”

 

Ro sputtered and looked over her shoulder in horror.  “H-here? Now?”

 

Cullen smirked deviously, chuckling while also blushing a bit.  “Not quite what I had in mind, no. I’m not fond of voyeurism. Now, do you wish assistance on learning this dagger skill or not?”

 

Oh.  Ro felt mortified that she’d fallen into the innuendo trap.  She swallowed and nodded. “Yes. That. Right.” She did as told, sliding one foot farther away from the other, bending her knees.  His hands shifted her hips slightly as she did so. 

 

“Now, choose which hand you are planning to throw with first.  Bend that corresponding knee slightly more than the other.” He continued to explain to her how to move through the motions.  The entire time, she couldn’t focus on much other than the feel of his warm hands on her hips. Rather indecent thoughts kept running over her mind about just how she wanted to feel those same hands in a very different setting.  Once she hit the target, following his instructions, she made a small cry of victory. Cullen stepped back and nodded his approval before sauntering away. 

 

Ro immediately missed his warmth.  She groaned internally. She was so doomed.  With a heavy sigh, she continued practicing until she felt more confident.  When she finished up at the end of training hours, she wanted to wash up before eating a warm meal at the tavern.  As she crossed up past Leliana’s tactical strategy tent on the way to her cabin, the spymaster called out to her. Ro detoured to see what Leliana was wanting to speak to her about.  

 

“I thought you’d like to know that the Herald sent word to us that he’s spoken with several people in Redcliffe about the situation with the mages.  I’m certain you already know what about?” Ro inclined her head in answer, making Leliana continue. “He said they should be back within four days time.  Possibly five if the mage-templar conflict slows them down much more. He wants to discuss options of who to approach for aid with the Breach upon his return.”

 

“Oh...okay.” Ro shifted, trying not to look ill as the dread of what was coming was looming overhead.  “Thank you, Leliana.”

 

“Of course.” Leliana studied Ro’s face before reaching out to lightly squeeze Ro’s arm.  “It should all be fine. I believe we will succeed.”

 

With that, the spymaster returned to her tent.  Ro blindly wandered back to her cabin. She quickly scrubbed clean as much as she could with her small water basin and cloth.  The meal at the tavern was bland tasting tonight. It was probably very delicious in reality, but she couldn’t taste a thing. The very real reality that their true enemy was going to reveal himself in just a matter of weeks was crushing.  She felt like she couldn’t breathe. As soon as she choked down the last of her meal, she fled Haven. Walking along in the twilit evening, she remembered that strange cabin that was tucked away further outside of Haven. Abandoned. With that in mind, she began to make her way in that direction.  It wasn’t even a full minute after making that decision, she realized she was being followed. A small frown creased her brow, but she continued like she hadn’t noticed. The large opening between the gated walkway came into view. The sun was beginning to slip behind the mountains, painting everything in varying shades of pinks, oranges, and slashes of purples here and there.  She stepped through the gate and immediately slid around the side of the post, hiding in the shadows with a dagger drawn quickly. 

 

As soon as the booted footsteps came level with the gate, she spun out, aiming for a shoulder so she could interrogate whoever followed her.  Instead, her wrist was caught, she was spun around and pushed a bit roughly against the gate post, her dagger knocked from her hand. She hissed and wedged her knee between the wood and herself, shoving back into her attacker.  She also dropped her weight at the same time. Spinning her leg out, she tried to knock the person off their feet. They were deft and quicker than she anticipated. Cursing mentally, she threw herself aside as they jumped over her sweeping foot.  She rolled to a crouch, withdrawing her second dagger and glaring up. At a smug looking Cullen. 

 

“W--what the hell are you--?”

 

“I’m impressed.  You  _ have _ been paying attention after all.”  He offered her a hand and she took it.  He pulled her up with an ease that made her feel like a ragdoll in comparison.  

 

“That doesn’t explain why you followed me.”

 

“Did...I misread you?  All those times back in the camp…?” He suddenly looked rather nervous.  His reached up to massage his neck. “Maker’s breath, if I’ve been too forward or uncouth and my flirtations unwanted--”

 

“No!” Ro answered quickly, suddenly laughing nervously.  “No, they weren’t unwanted. I just...I mean…”

 

He blinked at her, dropping his hand.  “I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

 

“Neither am I apparently.” Ro smiled, kicking the snow around.  “Um, so you...followed me. Out here. For what exactly?”

 

“Curiosity?” He answered as though he didn’t quite know himself.  “Do you wish me to leave?”

 

“No.  I don’t.  I really don’t want you to go.  I just needed to get away from Haven.” Ro looked away.  She looked back at him. “Did you really think your flirtations were unwanted?  I was worried I was a bit, um, too eager.”

 

Cullen suddenly smiled at her, stepping closer to her.  His hand raising to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I had hoped I was getting your meaning correctly and not reading too much into it.”

 

“You did read me correctly.” She blushed, remembering some of the rather raunchier innuendos she’d thrown his way. 

 

“Well then…” Cullen smirked, leaning down toward her.  “In that case, milady, do tell me what else I can read into when it comes to you.”

 

“...tell you what, the moment you open the wrong book, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Mm.” His mouth closed over hers.  She wasted no time opening herself up to him.  His tongue dipping past her lips to start warring with her own.  His arms slid around her, pulling her flush to his chestplate. A soft sigh escaped her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  He cupped her ass and lifted her. She hooked her legs around his hips as he turned and carried her toward the cabin. Kicking open the door, he shut it with his boot and gently set her down upon her feet.  “One moment, milady.”

 

She let her fingers slide over him as he stepped away.  He moved around in the dimming light. A small trunk sat beside the fireplace among a stack of old wood that had probably been there for a long time.  He swept the dust off the top of the trunk and opened it. From within, he withdrew several large furs, throwing them down upon the floor before the hearth.  He then turned and began to start a fire. As soon as it was roaring, the sun dipped the rest of the way down. He looked up at her, standing and crossing the cabin.  She met him part of the way there. His hands cupping her face immediately, he drew her back into another searing kiss. She moaned softly against his lips as he walked them backwards to the furs.  He paused at the edge of them, kicking off his boots. She did the same. His hands deftly removed his armor, setting each piece aside with care as she shed her leather armor. Once he was down to his tunic and breeches, he stepped back up to her and tugged her to him.  His hands wandered over her body shamelessly as he tugged her shirt up. He growled, withdrawing his hands and biting the tip of his gloves, wrenching them off in irritation with his teeth. She groaned at the primal look on his face as he did that. His hot hands slid back under the fabric of her top, sliding it up and then removing it from her.  Her own hands began to work his tunic free of his body as well. Once his chest was exposed to her touch, she bit her lip at the sight of muscled skin, scars, and his dusting of chest hair. 

 

“So much better than I could have imagined…” She whispered, her hands roving his body.  His chuckle made her smile up at him. 

 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.” His smirk was devastating.  “Still in the clear to continue opening this particular cover?”

 

“Hell yes.” She sighed, pushing up on her toes to nibble on his stubbled jaw.  He hissed and spun them, lowering her quickly to the furs. She giggled as he began to eagerly kiss her neck and collar.  The giggles died off into soft sounds of pleasure as his tongue swirled and dipped around her shoulders and collar. His lips began to journey lower toward her breast band.  She reached between them to untie it before shifting to tug the laces of his breeches open as well. He made a sound in between a low growl and a groan as he pulled the breast band off of her.  He moulded his hands over her freed breasts, massaging them and pressing them together before lowering his mouth to take both dusky peeks between his lips at once. She gasped and arched into him as he sucked both nipples; his tongue dancing over them.  

 

He dropped his hands, letting her breasts fall free from his lips at once.  His hands skimmed lower to her breeches and untied her pants as well, shoving them down her hips and sitting back to tug them off of her completely.  He also removed her smalls at the same time. Ro looked up at him, pink cheeks, plump lips, and hooded eyes. She watched as his gaze took in every dip and curve of her body laid bare before him in the firelight.  His eyes were like warmed honey as he looked back into her face. He moved over her, shedding his pants and smalls in one go as well. His mouth slanted over her with a heated passion once more. She slid her right leg up his left side slowly.  He groaned into her mouth, moving his left hand to slide over her naked thigh. They broke from their kiss to pant, staring at one another.

 

“I believe I may have reached the first page…”

 

Ro laughed breathily.  “You should try to get to the climax of the story.  I’m heard it’s rather delightful.”

 

Cullen’s voice was heady and full of desire as he leaned over her, sliding his left hand over her right hip to dip between them to the edge of her sex.  “I think I can get you that particular part...at least three times tonight.”

 

Ro’s breathing sped up as he traced around her swollen womanhood.  “That’s quite the boast, Commander.”

 

“I never boast, Recruit.  I deliver.” He grinned at her.  It was slightly lopsided and that scar on his lip only made it that more sexy.  His thumb began to swirl around her pearl nestled within her lower curls before two fingers dipped inside of her heat.  She gasped and let her head drop back as he set to work. It didn’t take long before he delivered on his first promise. He chuckled against her neck, trailing hot kisses over the tender flesh.  “One…”

 

He shifted, trailing kisses down her chest.  He stopped off to lavish her breasts with special attention each before he continued further south.  His eyes watched her closely as his mouth found his prize, lifting her legs to drape over his shoulders before he set to devouring her.  Ro arched off the furs with a cry as he sucked on her clit rather suddenly before flicking his tongue over it and then thrusting his fingers, knuckles deep, into her heat again.  She fisting her fingers into the fur beneath her hips, crying out in bliss as he partook of her body like a starved man at a feast. She quivered and then felt her orgasm flood her body for a second time.  As she writhed and panted, he lapped at her core before sitting back with a lazy grin, licking his fingers clean. It should have been obscene or disgusting to her, but instead it just turned her on further.  Which was beyond her capabilities to even understand  _ how _ .  

 

“Two.” 

 

Ro couldn’t find the words to say as he sat on his knees, moving to hook her thighs over his forearms.  She licked her lips as he moved his right hand to align himself with her entrance. He looked at her, waiting.  She nodded, feeling rather moved by the fact he was still patient enough to wait to see if she really wanted him fully.  He pressed forward, slowly. Inch by inch, he sheathed himself inside her. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of being stretched and filled so much.  He finally stopped once he was completely engulfed to the hilt. She’d had sex a few times, yes. But  _ never _ with a man who took so much time to really bring her so much pleasure before himself.  He was shivering. She looked up at him, concern on her face until she realized why. 

 

“Maker, Cullen!  Stop holding back!” She looked at him in exasperation.  “I would have told you to fuck off at the gate if I didn’t want this.”

 

He released a sudden breath as though he’d been waiting to be kicked off of her.  A slow grin grew on his face. “If you say so…”

 

That was all she had for warning before he pulled out almost completely before thrusting to the hilt.  She cried out, throwing her head back as the angle he was at made her clit grind perfectly over the top of his length.  He set a slow pace that had her whining before she pleaded with him to move harder, faster. He gave into her wishes without hesitation.  The cabin echoed with the sounds of flesh on flesh, moans, and cries of bliss. Cullen was getting close, she could tell. His perfect rhythm was beginning to falter as he slammed against her, leaning forward onto his right forearm beside her head, holding her hips with his left hand.  She was close, but she didn’t even care if she made it to her orgasm or not. She wanted to see Cullen unravel, buried deep inside her body. He grunted several times. 

 

“Rowan…” He said her name like it was a prayer.  She smiled at the sound, loving the way his lust filled voice sounded as he called her name.  Then his left hand moved, his thumb finding her clit. She tensed as her body sang. He moved his thumb, oh so deliciously right, around her nub as his thick cock hit her just right inside.  She didn’t even recognize her own voice as she nearly screamed her release. She came around him hard. He growled before he practically roared his own end, thrusting brokenly into her until he stilled.  Plunged as far as he could physically go inside her, his seed shooting into her welcoming body. 

 

He rolled over and panted heavily.  Ro was unable to do anything beside gasp for air.  She slowly rolled over onto her stomach, cradling her head on her crossed arms.  She regained her breath and giggled softly. Cullen turned his head to look at her.  

 

“What?”

 

“Is  _ that _ why they call you the Lion of Ferelden?”

 

His lopsided grin was her answer, along with a proud smugness to his features as he shrugged.  “Perhaps...but there’s something I forgot to mention.”

 

“What’s that?” She asked, curious as to what he could have forgotten.

 

His grin turned devious.  “Three.”

 

She blinked before it occurred to her that he had, in fact, delivered three orgasms to her.  As he’d promised. She blushed but laughed, shaking her head. He laughed with her, rolling onto his side and pulling a stray fur over them.  They laid there, lazily before the fire. Cullen got up at some point to restock the wood in the fire before returning to the furs beside her.  She was so relaxed and comfy. Cullen’s hand slowly smoothed up her back before he shifted and began to nibble and trail kisses up her spine. 

 

“Mm...what?  Looking to improve on round one?” She teased, turning her head to look at him instead of the fire.  He quirked a brow at her.

 

“Pardon?  I believe I recall someone begging me to go  _ faster _ and  _ harder _ and demanding I  _ don’t stop _ just a short while ago…” 

 

“Really?  I can’t seem to remember that.”

 

“...oh really now?” He flipped her over.  Ro giggled as he moved over her again. His hand caught a place on her ribcage that made her recoil and bark out a laugh.  He looked at the spot before grinning evilly. “Are you ticklish, milady?”

 

“N-no!” She answered too quickly.  He had her and she knew it. He set upon her, tickling her without remorse before he slipped his hands over her chest in a very unsubtle fashion.  Dipping his mouth down to taste her nipples again, she moved from laughing hysterically to moaning in appreciation. He used her distraction to move into position again, slipping into her once more wet folds.  He groaned as she shifted her legs to wrap around him and pull him closer. He set a brutal pace that had Ro crying loudly. She did, also, in fact prove him right as she cried at him to go faster, harder, and not stop.  They reached their peaks much faster than the first time before collapsing once more. Once they had their energy at least somewhat back, they both set to cleaning up and redressing. Cullen eyed the furs with a snicker.

 

“What?” Ro asked, walking over with her boots and his in hand.  

 

“I’m not certain if I should put those back or leave them out like this.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, leaning against him.  

 

Cullen looked down at her with  _ that _ grin.  The one that melted her insides into a pile of gooey female hormones ready to climb atop him and ride him hard.  “Oh, I don’t know. The evidence of what happened here is rather embedded in the furs now. Think we should leave it as a calling card or shove it away for some poor unsuspecting fool to find later?”

 

Ro blushed and grinned at the same time.  “I don’t know about you, but I find the idea of someone finding them laid out like this rather enticing.  Don’t you?”

 

Cullen chuckled, turning to grab his boots and also pull her body flush against his.  “Who knew such a little minx was buried within you?”

  
“Technically,  _ you _ were buried within me not long ago.” She winked up at him before pulling away to shove her boots on.  Cullen made a sound of amusement before he followed suit. They put out the dying fire and shuffled out.  Ro paused in the doorway to look fondly over the cabin one last time before shutting the door.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...just...mmmmm. Writing this Cullen smexy bit had ME fanning myself. Like...a LOT. I LOVED writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. A Flicker and a Wink

"Obsessed by a fairty tale, we spend our lives searching for a magic door and a lost kingdom of peace." - Eugene O'Neill

* * *

Thia didn’t bother dropping off her staff and potions, pouches, belts, and all other travel/battle gear in her cabin.  She trudged up through Haven behind Max as he summoned a war council the moment they got back from the Hinterlands. She stepped up to the table, stifling a yawn.  She looked up as Ro slipped into the room. Thia flashed her a tired smile, motioning for her to come stand by her. Ro sidled up beside her. Thia leaned heavily on Ro then, making the dark haired woman laugh.  

 

“Tired?”

 

“God, yes.  Or...Maker, yes?  Is that what I should say now?” Thia shook her head.  “I don’t even know now. But yes, I’m tired.”

 

Thia glanced over as Cullen, Leliana, and Cassandra strode in with Josephine in tow.  Cullen, however, flicked a very interesting look toward Ro. Thia caught it and looked up at Ro, who was hiding a smirk and blushing?  When Ro saw she was watching her, Ro quickly looked away. 

 

“What’s  _ that _ about?” Thia whispered.

 

Ro shook her head, whispering back, “I’ll tell you later.”

 

“You better.” Thia sighed as Max stepped up to the table.  

 

“Well, it’s safe to say the Mage-Templar conflict in the Hinterlands is over.  We took out both head camps and since then they’ve not been  _ as much _ of a pain in the ass around there.” Max crossed his arms and took a deep breath.  “The mages have been...well, let’s just be honest. They gave themselves into a life of servitude based on the Grand Enchanter’s stupidity.  They didn’t choose it willingly, seeing no other options during this grand conflict between mages and templars. They are enslaved to a Tevinter supremacist cell called the Venatori.  The Venatori are actively seeking me out. As I’m sure you read in my report, even using time manipulating magic to do so.”

 

Leliana nodded, frowning.  “A very disturbing report, indeed.”

 

“The Lord Seeker has disappeared into hiding with the rest of the Templar Order.  I think it’s safe to say they have made up their minds on this whole conflict.” Max began to pace.  “In other words, they’ve made their beds. Now it’s up to them to sleep in them. I’m choosing to seek the mages’ aid over templars.”

 

Ro stiffened suddenly under Thia’s cheek.  Thia straightened and shot her a quirked brow.  Ro wouldn’t meet Thia’s gaze, nor would she look at Max.

 

Cullen threw his hand out, “you can’t be serious!?”

 

“I am serious.” Max sighed, pausing at the table to look at the advisors each.  “The mages, although stupid, don’t have many options. And from what I’ve been able to tell, they’ve not exactly been treated in any way that would instill much confidence from them on their safety or futures.  They have  _ children _ there, Commander.  I can’t, in good conscience, leave children to that fate.  Not when  _ they _ had no say.”

 

“Even so, they are holed up in Redcliffe Castle.  We simply do not have the manpower to take the castle.  Either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go and get the templars.” Cullen interjected, a bit more somberly than his original outburst.

 

Cass shook her head, “Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister.  This cannot be allowed to stand.”

 

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name.  It’s an obvious trap.” Josephine said, holding her quill poised over her clipboard.

 

“Well...isn’t he just a nice little host.  Invitations to parties that are really traps in disguise.  What does he say about me?” Max smirked wryly.

 

“He’s so complimentary that we are certain he wants to kill you.” Leliana said with a serious expression.

 

“Not this again.” Josephine groaned.

 

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden.  It has held off thousands of assaults. If you go in there, you’ll  _ die. _ ” Cullen cut the briefest of looks toward Ro before focusing back on Max.  “And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.”

 

“And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we will lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep.” Leliana argued back, turning to face Cullen.

 

“Even if we  _ could _ assault the keep, it would be for naught.” Josephine pointed out.  “An  _ Orlesian _ Inquisition army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war.  Our hands are tied!”

 

Cass looked up aghast, “but the magister--”

 

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen finished with a note of finality.

 

“Uh, yeah.  I’m not giving up that easily.  Sorry. There has to be another way.  A weakness or  _ something _ .  Nothing can stand forever without some kind of exploitable weakness.” Max frowned at Cullen pointedly.

 

“We cannot give up now!” Cass agreed.

 

“Wait…” Leliana’s eyes widened slightly.  “There is a secret passage to the castle. An escape route for the family.  It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.”

 

“Too risky.” Cullen shook his head.  “Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.”

 

“ _ That’s _ why we need a distraction.  Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.” Leliana continued, unswayed by Cullen’s protests.

 

“So, focus their attention on the Herald, while we take out the Tevinters.  It’s risky...but it  _ could _ work.” Cullen spoke, thinking it over.  The door slammed open and in swaggered Dorian.

 

“Fortunately, you’ll have help.” The mage spoke as he walked up to stand beside Max.

 

The scout behind him spoke up.  “This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander.”

 

Cullen looked at Dorian skeptically.  He didn’t even need to say a word, much to even Thia’s amusement.  Dorian began to answer the unsaid question anyway. “Your spies will never get past Alexius’ magic without my help.  So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.”

 

Cullen sighed and turned to Max.  “The plan puts  _ you _ in the most danger.  We can’t in good conscience order you to do this.  We can still go after the templars if you’d rather not play the bait.  But, it is up to you.”

 

Max rolled his eyes. “Oh, so  _ now _ it’s up to me.  My decision remains.  We’re going after this freakily dressed Magister and getting the help we need all at once.”

 

“Then, we are decided.  We should not waste anymore precious time.  When will you be ready to go, Herald?” Leliana asked.

 

Max stretched a bit, popping his back.  “Ugh...yeah. That whole saving the fucking world bit again.  I’ll be ready to go tomorrow. I’ll brief my team tonight.”

 

Thia dragged Ro out of the war room as they all made their way out.  She pulled her friend through Haven to her own cabin, shutting the door tightly behind them.  Leaning on the door, Thia crossed her arms and raised her brows expectantly at Ro. 

 

“ _ What _ was  _ that _ about?”

 

Ro moved over to Thia’s bed and sat down, facing her.  “Depends on what  _ ‘that’ _ you are even referring to.”

 

“The little nuances and secretive glances you and Commander Cullen  _ think _ I missed.  And if  _ I _ didn’t miss them, you know for damn sure Lel and Cass didn’t.”

 

Ro blushed and looked down at her hands, suddenly plucking at her clothes for imaginary lint.  “Um...we may have...strayed out of the flirtation stage…”

 

Thia stared at Ro before she put her hands up, palms toward Ro.  “Wait. Just so that I’m not about to get super hyped and weird everyone out...are you saying that you two partook of the mattress tango?  The dance with no pants? The beast with two ba--”

 

“Oh my gosh!  Stop already! Yes!  Yes...we did.” Ro laughed and also looked away anxiously.  

 

Thia squealed and danced in place.  “Well?!” She rushed over and flopped down.  “How was it?”

 

“...uh…” Ro bit her lip before she turned and grinned at Thia.  “Amazing.”

 

“Really?  Oh, I’m kind of jealous.  Was he all fumbling awkwardness?  Was he a virgin?”

 

Ro stared back at her before she swallowed and shook her head slowly.  “No. Not at all. He was very...thoughtful.”

 

Thia raised a brow at that.  “Thoughtful? What does that even mean?  Did he not fuck your brains out?”

 

“Hey!” Ro slapped her back playfully.  “Don’t be so crude! It means, he didn’t do the whole mostly for his own enjoyment play around before getting me there.”

 

“So he took his time?” Thia wiggled her brows suggestively.  

 

Ro drummed her fingers on her thigh and nodded.  “He’s very good. I’ll just leave it there.”

 

Thia snorted.  “Considering how much you’ve been blushing, I’d say he was a bit more than good.  But, isn’t it...I don’t know...early or something? I mean, didn’t that stuff happen in Skyhold with the Inquiz?”

 

“In game, yeah.  But, we aren’t the Inquisitor this time.  And it’s all real. Did...did I just…?” Ro buried her face in her hands.  “What if I just completely ruined  _ everything _ ?”

 

“By having sex?”

 

“ _ With a main character _ .” Ro whined and flopped back.  “But...I couldn’t...I mean...how could I say no to him?”

 

“Sweetie, I’m not sure  _ I _ could say no to him.  And I’m not even chasing that fine piece of ass.  I can’t say I wouldn’t jump on Bull if given the opportunity.” Thia sighed dreamily.  

 

“But--”

 

“Shut up.” Thia rolled over onto her back and sat up.  She glared at Ro seriously. “You _did_ _not_ ruin everything just by letting yourself have a special night with someone who could really use someone to lean on.  Someone who sees past all the bullshit he’s had to go through.”

 

Ro nodded slowly, sitting up as well.  Thia nudged her shoulder, looking at her expectantly.  Ro looked down again. “So he chose mages.”

 

“He has good points, Ro.  The children...there  _ are _ children there.  We  _ saw _ them.  They’re scared.  Terrified. And now slaves to the Venatori.  What would you have him do? You know how he is about kids.”

 

“I know.  And I’m not upset with him.  I get it. I do. I just...I still mourn all the templars we’re going to lose because of this.  Because of Lucius and the Envy demon and especially Samson.”

 

“You can’t save everyone, Ro.  None of us can.”

 

Ro looked over at her with tears brimming in her eyes, she whispered, “everything we have here...is going to be gone soon.” 

 

Thia mirrored her sadness.  “Yeah. I know. But...it  _ has _ to happen.  You said so yourself.  We can’t alter things like this.  We just have to support Max and keep him going when he feels like giving up.”

 

“You’re right.  I’m just being emotional.”

 

“No.  You’re being human with a heart.” Thia hugged her.  Ro returned the hug. Thia released her and stood up.  “Let’s go get a drink. Or five.”

 

“Just one, you know what happens when you drink too much.”

 

“Pfft!  Like I care!”

 

“You’ll care when you’re slobbering on someone else’s bed and not even in a good way.” Ro warned with a smile.  

 

Thia shrugged, “at least I’ll give them something to talk about.”

 

They walked to the tavern.  Once inside, Thia waved to the Chargers.  She led Ro over to them.

 

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Bull grinned in greeting as Thia sat down.  “Ah, Rowan, was it?”

 

“Yes.” Ro smiled widely at Bull.  “Pleasure to finally get to actually  _ talk _ to you.”

 

Bull laughed, settling back a bit in his chair.  “Well, here I am. So, hear you’re going to face a Vint Magister.  And these Venatori? Not something I can say I like hearing.”

 

Thia rolled her eyes.  “Just pompous weasels with stupid hats, honestly.  I doubt they’ll be much of a match anyway.”

 

“Be careful, Sweetheart.  Even a Vint can be cunning and underhanded.”

 

“I resemble that remark.” Dorian’s smoothly accented voice floated over.  Thia turned and smiled at Max as they approached. “Lady Thia. And I’m afraid I’ve not yet met this lady.”

 

“Rowan.” Ro answered as Dorian reached for her hand.  He kissed her knuckles with a smile. Ro shot Thia an amused look.  Thia chuckled to herself. He was all act and they both knew it. 

 

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Rowan.”

 

“Just Ro.  I’m really no one of note.”

 

“Not true.  Little Spitfire’s one hell of a dagger wielder.” Bull cut in.

 

Ro looked at him and blinked in surprise before she laughed.  “Well, I appreciate the compliment. But I’m really not very good.”

 

Thia snorted.  “You say that, but you don’t see yourself out there.”

 

“I’m still learning, remember?”

 

Thia grinned and mumbled, “not all you’ve been learning.”

 

Ro elbowed her roughly, making Thia grunt and grab her side.  

“What was that?” Max asked Thia, eying Ro.  “Or is it more of that girly shit I’d rather not know about?”

 

“Girly shit.” Ro answered almost too quickly.  Thia snickered at her, leaving it be for now. 

 

“Then kindly  _ don’t _ share with the class.  Bull, I came to ask if you’d come with us to Redcliffe.  I could use your eyes and insight out there.”

 

Bull nodded, “wouldn’t miss it, Boss.”

 

“You’re brining a  _ Qunari _ to a  _ Tevinter _ fight?” Dorian shook his head, “you certainly know how to stir up a bee’s nest, don’t you?”

 

“Did someone say bees?” Sera blurted from across the room.  “Still don’t got my jars yet!”

 

“Working on it!” Max yelled back.  “And yes, I am. This Qunari happens to be one hell of a hard hitter as well.  Thia, I assume you’re coming along.”

 

“Uh, duh?”

 

“Ro?”

 

Ro shifted and shook her head.  “I’ll be no good to you there. Besides, I was wondering if maybe...we could still send some letters off to the remaining templars?  Perhaps some of them will still see reason, maybe join us? I wouldn’t mind helping Josephine compose some.”

 

Max nodded, “that’s a good idea, Ro.  If any reply, I’ll ask Cullen to take you along to meet the templars on the road here.”

 

Ro smiled and looked much more at ease than Thia had seen her in awhile.  

 

“What time we leaving?” Thia asked, stretching her legs out from her chair. 

 

“Early...sorry.”

 

Thia threw her head back with an annoyed growl.  “Really? Early? How am I supposed to drink enough to make my legs stop hurting and then  _ still _ sleep and get up to ride  _ back _ to Redcliffe?”

 

“You’ll just have to not drink that much.” Max replied, unsympathetically.  “We can drink into a stupor  _ after _ we’ve closed the giant hole in the sky.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

“Tell you what, Sweetheart.  After we get that hole plugged up, I’ll break open one of my own special vintages from Par Vollen to share with you.”

 

Thia looked at Bull, “you’ve got a deal.”

 

“I’m  _ almost _ jealous.” Dorian drawled, “a special vintage.  Be wary, Lady Thia. Qunari alcohol is known to have some rather intriguing side effects.  Such as waking up in a stranger’s bed with three others, all naked, and no idea how one even got there in the first place.”

 

“Sounds like a personal experience.” Max smirked at Dorian.  

 

Dorian feigned innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.  That’s all purely hypothetical.”

 

Thia giggled, “hey, if  _ that’s _ the outcome of that drink...I say bring it on.  I could use a little stress relief.”

 

Ro snorted and stood.  “And on that note, I’m walking away before I can be held accountable for your bad choices.  Again.”

* * *

 


	11. Another Time Another Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've missed a few planned updates so you guys get like two or three in a row! So, voila!

"I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning." - J.B. Priestley

* * *

“My friend, it’s so good to see you again.  And your...associates, of course. I’m sure we can work out an arrangement that is equitable to  _ all _ parties.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow at that as they approached the throne where Alexius stood to greet them.  A bit presumptuous of him. Max spied Fiona as she stepped forth.

 

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

 

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.” Alexius answered smoothly.  A little too rehearsed sounding to Max.

 

Just to spite Alexius, he turned and addressed Fiona.  “I invite you as a guest of the Inquisition to participate in these talks.  That is, unless, Alexius has some reason why he doesn’t wish you to contribute…?”

 

Thia smirked to his left.  Bull looked pleased on his other side.

 

“Thank you.” Fiona stated in surprise.

 

Alexius briefly narrowed his gaze before giving a relenting gesture and turning to sit upon the dais before them.  The firelight behind him did  _ not _ help make him look like a lesser evil.  Max was faintly reminded of a certain image he’d seen in a painting once of the Devil himself seated on a throne with fire blazing behind him.  

 

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them.  So, what shall you offer in exchange?” Alexius asked, staring down at Max.

 

“The Inquisition seems to be well supplied with backers of the Orlesian Nobility.  I’m certain we can find something suitable for compensation.”

 

Alexius didn’t look impressed.  “I’m not sure what the  _ Orlesian  _ Nobility offer that I don’t already possess.”

 

Felix sighed and turned.  “He knows everything, father.”

 

“Felix,” Alexius looked at his son warily, “what have you done?”

 

“He’s concerned you’ve gotten yourself into some form of royal fuckery with psychotic cultists.” Max bluntly spoke.

 

“So speaks the thief.  Do you think you can turn my son against me?” Alexius spat.  “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don’t even understand, and think you’re in control?  You’re nothing but a mistake.”

 

“Ouch, that almost stings.  And here I thought only my own father thought that about me.  Why don’t you go ahead and explain to dimwitted little me what the hell this is and what it’s for, hm?”

 

“It  _ belongs _ to your betters.  You wouldn’t even begin to understand its purpose.”

 

“Father, listen to yourself.” Felix stepped up to Alexius.  “Do you know what you sound like?”

 

“He sounds exactly like the villainous cliche everyone expects us to be.” Dorian replied as he strolled in from a side wing.  

 

“Dorian.” Alexius looked to him.  “I gave you a chance to be a part of this.  You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe.  He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.” 

 

Max glanced at Dorian then back.  “So... _ that’s _ what you call the guy you serve?  Is he a mage or something?”

 

“Soon, he will become a  _ god _ .” Alexius answered with conviction.  “He will make the world bow to mages once more.  We will rule from the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.”

 

Fiona shook her head and stepped forward.  “You can’t involve my people in this!”

 

“Alexius,” Dorian moved toward his former mentor, who had his back turned to them now.  “This is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?”

 

“Stop it, father!” Felix chastised.  “Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern mages fight the Breach and let’s go home.”

 

“No.  It’s the only way, Felix.  He can save you.”

 

“Save me?” Felix asked, an edge of horror to his voice.

 

“There  _ is _ a way.  The Elder One promised.  If I undo the mistake at the temple…”

 

“I’m going to die.  You need to accept that.” 

 

“Seize them, Venatori!  The Elder One demands this man’s life.”

 

Grunts and pained cries rang out as all of Leliana’s scouts she snuck in slit throats, stabbed hearts, and snapped necks from behind each Venatori standing along the perimeter of the room.  Max looked around, impressed.

 

“Wow.  Looks like you’re out of fodder to throw at us.  Now what?” Max turned back to Alexius.

 

“You...are a mistake!  You should never have existed!” Alexius spoke as he summoned green colored mana into his hand.  He began to cast.

 

Dorian cried out, “no!”  Casting at Alexius at the same time, both mages’ spells collided in a explosion that made Alexius flinch back a step and Dorian to fall backward.  A whirling vortex appeared before Dorian and Max. Then everything shifted, turned black, and the feeling of vertigo rushed over them before depositing them as though dropped out of thin air.

 

The slosh of water as they landed less than gracefully alerted some guards nearby.  The two men rushed in, shock in their voices as they spoke. Max rose to his full height and quickly drew his sword, leveling his shield as the two men came at Dorian and himself.  They disposed of the idiots rather quickly. Dorian looked intrigued.

 

“Displacement?  Interesting! It’s probably not what Alexius intended.  The rift must have moved us...to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

 

Max sighed, “last I remember, we were in the castle hall about to kick Alexius’ teeth in.”

 

“Let’s see, if we’re still in the castle, it isn’t...oh!  Of course!” Dorian stood from where he’d been inspecting one of the dead guards.  “It’s not simply where--it’s  _ when _ !  Alexius used the amulet as a focus.  It moved us through time!”

 

“Moved us through time?  I’d ask if that was even possible, but given the shit I’ve seen personally?” Max sighed.

 

“And I would normally say, no.  Obviously Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights.  We’ve seen his temporal rifts before. This time we simply...passed through one.” Dorian sighed, “let’s look around.  See where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back...if we can.”

 

“What was Alexius even trying to do?” Max asked, feeling his annoyance rise. 

 

“I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely.  If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One’s plan.  I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready.  I countered it. The magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?”

 

“So...I never would have been thrown into this world.” Max muttered to himself, turning to look around.  “This is really insane.”

 

Dorian shot him a look, “I don’t even want to  _ think _ about what this will do the fabric of the world.  We didn’t ‘travel’ through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it into the privy.”

 

Max sighed, reaching up to rub his temples.  Dorian shifted a bit.

 

“What do you mean,  _ this world _ , by the way?”

 

Max looked up, blinking.  “Oh...right. I forgot that most people don’t know that.  Well, given this level of shit, maybe  _ you _ could understand it.  I’m not from this world.  I’m actually from another.  But apparently, I got pulled here by whatever the hell kind of magic crap exploded at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  Or at least,  _ that’s _ what I’m kind of operating under the assumption of what happened.”

 

“I see...that  _ does _ complicate matters.  Well, don’t worry. I’m here.  I’ll protect you.”

 

“I thought that was supposed to be  _ my _ line.” Max winked before he planted his hands on his hips.  “The others...could they have been pulled through?”

 

Dorian smirked back before he answered.  “Doubtful. Alexius wouldn’t risk himself or Felix being pulled through.  They are probably where, and  _ when _ , we left them.  In some manner of speaking.”

 

“This ‘Elder One’ cultist propaganda Alexius was spewing...do you have any idea who he is?”

 

“Leader of the Venatori, I suspect.  Some Magister aspiring to godhood. It’s the same old tune.  ‘ _ Let’s play with magic we don’t understand.  It will make us incredibly powerful!’  _ Evidently, it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

 

“I assume you have a plan brewing in that handsome head of yours on how to get us back?”

 

“I have some thoughts on that.  They’re  _ lovely _ thoughts.  Like little jewels.”

 

Max snorted in amusement, turning to walk.  “As long as they aren’t the kind of jewels that are pretty but make you feel uncomfortable afterwards.”

 

“I can’t promise  _ everything _ , you know.” Dorian quipped back, following behind. 

 

…..

 

Of all the things Max expected, his companions infected with red lyrium wasn’t among them.  Varric and Bull were one thing, seeming unhappy and pissed; depended on which one was talking.  But Max nearly lost himself when he found Thia, curled in a ball, in a corner. Gaunt and rail thin.  She looked sickly and wrong. Max leaned on the bars.

 

“Thia…”

 

She looked up, her red hued pupils taking him in slowly.  She stood up and smiled at him thinly. “I knew you’d get here someday.”

 

“What the hell happened to you?!” 

 

Thia walked over to him where he shoved the door open quickly.  He grabbed her into a hug. She sighed and returned the embrace.  “Co--wait, you don’t know that yet. The  _ Elder One _ came.  He destroyed everything.  Demons. You name it. I endured so I could see you come back.  I  _ knew _ you’d come back.  You are the only one capable of stopping him.”

 

“...i-is Ro here too?”

 

Thia looked up with tearful eyes.  “No. She marched with the Inquisition to try and stop the Elder One.  She killed herself to keep him from getting information from you. He then made an example of  _ everyone _ who was an advisor or aid to you.  Leliana is the only one left. He knew she was the only one who could possibly have an idea of where you were.  I only managed to seem stupid enough to keep from breaking. To keep him from finding out about you from me.”

 

Max shook his head, stepping back.  “She...this can’t come to pass. I’m going to stop this!”

 

“I know you will.” 

 

Dorian put his hand on Max’s shoulder.  “I understand your sentiments, but if we are to, in fact, stop this Elder One’s plan...we must get going.”

 

“Then let’s go.” Max glared as he marched forward.

 

…..

 

Watching them all die was almost too much.  Dorian actually had to stop him from rushing to save Thia.  Instead, he turned his rage and anger toward the present. Stepping out of the rift Dorian created, Max felt his blood boiling as he seethed.  

 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dorian smirked at Alexius as they turned and stalked toward him.  Alexius sank to his knees in defeat.

 

“That the best you’ve got, asshole?” Max growled, daring Alexius to do or say something to justify taking his head off his shoulders.  

 

“You won.  There is no point extending this charade.” He looked up at his son.  “Felix…”

 

“It’s going to be alright, father.”

 

“But...you’ll  _ die _ .”

 

“Everyone dies.” Felix answered matter-of-factly.

 

Max had to look away, seeking Thia’s very much alive, beautifully rounded face.  She looked back at him as though she knew exactly what he’d seen. She probably knew most of it.  Alexius was led away by Inquisition soldiers. Dorian turned to him.

 

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with!” Marching boots filled the hall, causing them all to turn to watched as royal guards came into the hall, lining both sides.  “...or not.”

 

A blonde woman came in and began to let into the Grand Enchanter.  Max didn’t much care until Thia nudged him forward. He stepped up as the woman paused in her tirade at the crestfallen mage.  

 

“This is probably the point where I remind you that I  _ did _ come here to get some mages for helping close the Breach.” 

 

Fiona turned to him, warily.  “And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

 

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you.  The Inquisition  _ is _ better than that, yes?” Dorian asked, eying Max as though hoping Max wouldn’t prove him wrong.

 

“It seems, we have little choice, but to accept what you offer.” Fiona sighed as she took in the very heated glare from Queen Anora, as she’d been introduced upon arrival.

 

“We would have you fight beside us as allies.   _ Not _ slaves.” 

 

Thia looked at him proudly as Dorian looked relieved.  Fiona asked if the rest would follow his offer through.  Max snorted. “I doubt they can argue much when there’s still a huge hole spewing demons at us in the sky.”

 

“It’s a generous offer.” Queen Anora pointed out.  “One, I doubt, you’d find elsewhere. In any case, you must leave Ferelden at once.”

 

Fiona looked up, “we accept.  It would be madness not to.”

 

Max agreed internally.  It  _ was _ in everyone’s best interest.  After all, the Breach threatened them all.

* * *

 


	12. A Breach in Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to openly admit to listening to Inquisition soundtrack through most of these chapters. Youtube has it, I'm sure or at least the tracks themselves.

"A dream doesn't become reality through magic.  It takes sweat, determination and hard work." - Colin Powell

* * *

Thia sat by the campfire as just about everyone but the night watch slept.  She poked at the fire with a long stick. She was stuck deep in thought when the crunching of dry grass made her look up.  Bull sank down beside her, reclining back on his elbows, hooking his right ankle over his left just inches from the edge of the firepit.  Thia watched the flickering orange glow on his face before she turned her gaze away. 

 

“Something’s been bugging you.”

 

“A  _ lot _ is bugging me.” Thia leaned her elbows on her knees where she sat criss-crossed upon the ground.  

 

“If that’s a hint…?”

 

Thia looked up, blinking.  “What? No! No, I’m not saying  _ you _ bug me.  I don’t think you  _ could _ bug me.” 

 

Bull chuckled, “well, that’s new.  Someone I  _ can’t _ bug?”

 

Thia laughed, turning back to the fire.  She began to pluck at the grass idly. “Just, now that we have the mages...we’ll be going for the Breach soon.”

 

“You say that like it’s almost a bad thing.”  Bull studied her. “Somethin’ tells me you know what’s going to happen.”

 

“...maybe I do.” Thia whispered, tossing the grass away from her.  “But even so, I can’t say anything. Which is killing me. Because by saying something I could--”

 

“Royally fuck everything up.” Bull surmised.  She nodded, not surprised he was able to conclude that so quickly.  “I knew there was somethin’ odd about you. Now I’m starting to wonder if it’s because you’re not exactly...from around here.”

 

“I’m not.” Thia stated honestly.  “I don’t know if I’m  _ fated _ to be here or if we’re just accidentally in the wrong place at the right time.”

 

“Fate’s a tricky little bitch.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Thia groaned.  She reached up to massage her temples.  “I still can’t get this damn kink out of my neck or stop my head from throbbing.”

 

Bull sat up, holding his hand out to beckon her.  “Come here.”

 

Thia looked at him askance but crawled over to him.  He moved to settle her between his knees with her back to his chest.  She instantly felt a blush creep over her face. His large, warm hands settled on her shoulders and began to work amazing magic over her muscles.  She didn’t bother to hold back the moan as he massaged her shoulders, neck, and back. 

 

“Careful there, Sweetheart.” His voice rumbled beside her ear.  “You keep making sounds like that and people might get ideas.”

 

Thia smirked, looking over her shoulder at him.  “If I gave a damn what people think, I’d be a shut-in prude with no stories to tell.  Let them have their ideas.”

 

Bull chuckled and continued to massage her back.  She sighed and leaned into his touch. His hands moved slowly down her arms, paying attention to the muscles there as well.  He finally stilled his hands over hers and just let her relax against him. Thia hadn’t felt so warm and comfortable in a long time.  He shifted a little behind her and moved his arm around her to move her a bit so that she was turned slightly, leaning her left side to his chest with his arms protectively draped loosely around her.  He was giving her room to leave without judgment. Instead, Thia settled into him, resting her head on his right pectoral. 

 

“You know…” Thia started, “I always thought there was more to you than what the world sees.  You’re not like other people. Guess that’s why I find you so amazing.”

 

Bull hummed, “you’re not exactly like the people I’ve met either.  Most mages are stuffy jerks with sticks crammed too far up their asses.  Then most humans are wary of Qunari. Most people are wary of Qunari, actually.  Even fellow Qunari.” He chuckled at that. “But here’s you. Just about giddy with excitement at the first time you saw one.  I almost thought you were going to run and jump me.”

 

“I almost did!” Thia laughed quietly to keep from waking anyone else up.  

 

“Thought I saw that right.” He grinned down at her.  

 

“I don’t care whether you’re a Qunari or not.  As long as you’re you, that’s all that matters.” Thia yawned, feeling like she was about to fall asleep.

 

“Same to you, Sweetheart.” He reached up and played with a stray lock of her hair that had escaped her braid.  “You know, I always loved redheads. Spitfires all of ‘em. Never know whether to run from them or bed them.”

 

Thia snickered as she started to drift off to sleep.  She yawned again while sleepily answering him. “If it’s all the same, I know which one  _ I’d _ prefer you choose…”

 

Bull’s soft laughter was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep in his arms.  

 

…..

 

Ro woke up early to get to practice.  Since that night in the abandoned cabin, she had shared several knowing glancing with Cullen and secret smiles.  It had been almost a week and a half now since then. She wasn’t expecting much from him, in all honesty. But she also felt slightly disappointed for some reason.  Like she wanted him to walk up to her, lay a knee-buckling kiss on her, and carry her off to have his way with her again. She shook her head as she pulled on her clothing.  He was still the Commander of the Inquisition and she still needed to perfect her skills. She felt inadequate next to the other rogues among the troops. She watched them move as they trained.  She looked like a newborn colt in comparison. Clumsy and stumbling over herself. She tugged her boots on and made the trek through the village. 

 

Jogging down the steps to the lower part of the village, she paused as Leliana climbed them.  The spymaster paused and met her halfway up. “Lady Rowan.”

 

“Sister Nightingale.”

 

“It was a success.  The Herald and Lady Thia should be back within a few hours.”

 

Ro nodded, “did Max get through it all okay?”

 

“Yes.  He seemed a bit angry upon leaving, but I believe he calmed not long after.”

 

“Probably from Alexius’ time magic distortion.” Ro sighed, remembering how things went when siding with the mages.

 

Leliana tilted her head to the side.  “What did he see in that fraction of a breath he was gone?”

 

Ro looked at Leliana, a bit surprised she hadn’t already been told.  “A very dark, grim future if he fails at sealing the Breach.”

 

“Since it is past, are you at liberty to share with me?”

 

Ro thought about it and nodded.  “I think it safe to say I can explain in more detail what exactly he saw.”  She turned to follow Leliana. Once they reached Ro’s cabin, they stepped inside, knocking the snow and dirt from their boots off.  Ro sat down on the hearth and began to build a fire up. 

 

Leliana sat upon one of the chairs, turning it to face Ro.  “What did he see?”

 

“Whatever companions he took with him...dying from red lyrium ingestion.  And you. Tortured horrendously until you were barely alive.” Ro smirked wryly, “even at death’s door you still defied them.  You never gave them what they wanted. The Venatori were in charge. They assassinated Empress Celene and marched a demon army across Thedas.  But to make matters worse, the Elder One knew Max survived. Though they managed to escape that alternate possibility, Max probably saw Bull, Varric, Thia, and even you die in order for him to have time to get out with Dorian.”

 

“Empress Celene was murdered?” Leliana gasped, taking that in.  “And a demon army…? Andraste have mercy…”

 

Ro nodded slowly.  “This is if we fail.”

 

“And why you guard your information so closely.  I understand. Should any of this come to pass…?”

 

“So much death would befall Thedas.  It wouldn’t matter; man, woman, child...all will bow or all will die.” Ro frowned, glaring at the floor.  

 

“You are right.  That is a very dark, grim future.  Thank you for sharing this with me.”

 

“I told you I would share whatever wouldn’t damn us as far as I could tell.”

 

“I must go ready the war council.  Once the Herald arrives, we will need to discuss the assault on the Breach.”  Leliana rose from her chair. Ro climbed up off the floor. Leliana stopped and clasped Ro’s hand in a friendly gesture.  “We will stop this threat.”

 

“We will.” Ro agreed.  Leliana stepped out and Ro turned to make sure the metal grate cover to keep stray embers from lighting the floor ablaze.  She stepped outside and quickly headed to the training grounds. She managed to slip in with the other soldiers for their usual laps.  After those were finished, she went through the usual drills of push ups, sit ups, and all other manner of muscle building exercises. They then separated off to train with dummies.  Ro was beginning to believe she hadn’t been seen slipping in late. She was halfway through her drills with her dummy when she heard her name called. 

 

She looked up to see the Commander standing with his hands behind his back, looking at her rather closely.  She turned and made her way over quickly. 

 

“Yes, Commander?”

 

“A bit of a late start, don’t you think?”

 

Ro felt her stomach drop.  Shit. He’d noticed.  _ Of course _ he’d noticed.  “Um...I had to speak with Sister Nightingale.”

 

“Is that so?” He arched a brow at her.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Follow me, Recruit.”

 

Ro did as told and followed him across the field and past the rows of tents.  She frowned but wisely kept her mouth shut. They rounded a corner and stepped out of sight.  She was about to ask what was up when he spun and pinned her to the outer wall of Haven. His smirk was full of mischief.

 

“Whatever shall I do with you?”

 

Ro blinked, feeling herself smile coyly in return.  “I can think of a few things.”

 

“Oh, can you now?” He was closing the space between them with each word.  

 

“Is this to be my punishment, Commander?” She asked, lowering her lashes as his mouth skimmed over her in the lightest touch.

 

His lips tickled her own as he spoke, “no.  That will come later…”

 

She didn’t get a chance to ask what he intended before his mouth slanted over hers.  He pressed his body flush against hers, dropping one hand to her hip. She moaned softly into his mouth as the kiss turned more heated and impassioned.  Cullen made a low growl like sound as a response to her hands sliding over to his firm backside. They continued to kiss until they had to break apart to breathe.  Cullen grinned down at her, stepping back. 

 

“Well…” Ro managed to sigh out.

 

“I expect you to report to my tent tonight at sundown, Recruit.  Don’t you dare be late.”

 

Ro felt herself grin in anticipation.  “Yes, Commander.”

 

He turned and walked away, leaving her a turned-on puddle of a woman leaning heavily on the wall for support.  Ro caught her breath and righted herself, counting to ten before she started her walk back to practice more. However, she drew up short as Cullen rounded the corner once more.  His face serious. 

 

“They’re back.  And the Herald has called a war council.”

 

“Oh...okay.” She fell into step with him as they made their way across Haven quickly.  They walked through the Chantry and entered the war room. 

 

“Herald.” Cullen greeted as he moved to his usual place at the table.  They were the last ones there but that was only because the others had been right there.  

 

Max nodded to Cullen and leaned on the table.  “We brought the mages with us. What of the templars we sent word to?’

 

Cullen shifted, resting his hand upon the pommel of his sword.  “They arrived two nights ago. Unannounced. They were all that answered.”

 

Max sighed, looking down at the map.  “Alright. Then, we will have to do this with who and what we have.”  Max rubbed his face. “I already briefed you in the letters I sent on what I saw in that alternate future.  Leliana, I didn’t get to speak with you personally yet--”

 

“I’ve already acquired the information.  Let us focus on the Breach first. Then we can approach the next set of issues that arise.” Leliana cut in, not surprising anyone.  

 

“I say we do this now.” Max addressed them all.  “The sooner we close the Breach, the sooner we can get to this Venatori cult.  We can’t wait for them to grow more powerful and cause more issues.”

 

Cullen nodded, “our troops are already prepared and have been for some time.  Will the mages be able to make the march up to the Breach and utilize their magic so soon?”

 

“Fiona assured me that they wouldn’t have an issue.”

 

Ro frowned and looked at Thia then, realizing there was something fairly major missing.  Thia looked over at her with the same look. Where was the talk about abominations being an inevitability?  About lyrium requisitions for the mages? About Cassandra’s upset over giving mages such freedoms but praising the Herald for accomplishing what they’d set out to do?  Had they already screwed up?

 

“By now,” Josephine inquired, “do you mean as soon as we adjourn?”

 

“Yes.” Max looked at Josephine.  “The sooner we get up there, the sooner we can close that damned thing.”

 

“Maybe...we should wait?” Thia asked, softly.  Max turned to her with a quizzical look. 

 

“Is there a reason we should wait?”

 

Ro wracked her brain for a reason but was coming up short.  Thia shot her a desperate look. “Are  _ you _ ready?  This is going to take the biggest toll on you?  What if that much magic wipes you out for days again?”

 

“That’s why we needed mages, remember?  I couldn’t do it alone last time. So now we have enough magic to do this.  If you’re scared, I think we’re all scared. The potential for shit to go wrong is...well, I’d rather not think about it.  But, we have to try. Don’t you think?”

 

Thia looked defeated.  “You’re right, I’m scared.  If you really are set on this, then we march on the Breach now.”

 

“I am.  I want to get this over with already.  So, we good to go?”

 

“Say the word, Herald, and we will march.” Cullen inclined his head.

 

“Word.”

 

Four puzzled expressions looked at Max.  Thia burst into giggles while Ro smirked and rolled her eyes.  

 

“He’s being an ass.” Ro provided.  “You said to ‘say the word’ and he said ‘word’.”

 

Realization dawned on their faces.  Cass rolled her eyes and turned to leave.  Cullen chuckled softly, shaking his head. Leliana looked amused but not outwardly giving any other indication while Josephine cleared her throat and nodded as though making mental note of the bad joke for later.

 

“Let’s go!” Max clapped his hands once and spun around.  

* * *

 


	13. Haven's Last Roar

"What enables us to achieve our greatness contains the seeds of our destruction." - Jim Valvano

* * *

The ruins before them weren’t silent and still as Thia had, for some reason, thought they’d be.  Instead, the wind whistled through the cracks and jutting chunks of once walls. They marched into what was once the main hall of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  Solas moved to stand before the mages all gathered in lines, armed with staffs. Max strode up to the Breach. It was all so surreal. Solas calling out to the mages to focus past the Herald, cast their magic out.  Max raising his left hand. The green pulsing glow. The way the Breach seemed to fight back at first. Then the sound of pure energy humming surrounded them as Max used the mark on his palm to tether the Breach to him and yanked it shut.  The sudden hush that fell over them was a collectively held breath. And then, as though they all realized it, a cry of victory went up. Max turned and grinned at them all. It was done. The Breach was sealed.

 

But Thia felt hardly like it was the victory it should have been.  Casting a look to Ro, she found the same hesitancy in her eyes. But what could they do?  Nothing. So they marched with the forces back to Haven where the party immediately began.  Ro and Thia both parted from the festivities. They both had the same idea. They both began to gather supplies and load a bag each.  Potions, an extra fur, flint and steel, whatever they could find that seemed important and that they could each cram into their respective bags.  They met up at the Chantry, stepping inside and settling the two bags inside the door. 

 

The bell began to ring.  It was beginning. Ro and Thia nodded once to each other and took off running for the front gates on either side of the Village.  Thia told every non-fighter on her way to get to the Chantry. Any fighter, she yelled at them to get to the gates or help get non-fighters to the Chantry.  She unclipped her staff and all but ran down the steps. She skid to a stop and still didn’t stop in time as Bull stepped out of the Tavern with his weapon at the ready.  He, however, noticed her. Catching her, he righted her and nodded. They both rushed to the front gates and outside. The battle had just begun. Bull did as he was meant to do.  He charged in with his Chargers at his heel. Krem took a non-monstrous red templar’s head clean off his shoulders with one swing. Bull cleaved a man in half. Rocky lobbed an explosive that blew another to pieces.  Dalish shot arrow after arrow off with magical enhancement. Skinner was in the fray with her daggers flashing in the firelight from flames lighting up all around. Stitches hung back, helping the non-combatants get into the Haven’s gates.  Grim was busy stabbing a templar through the back. 

 

Thia took a deep breath and spun her staff.  Ice spikes flew out wherever she willed it. She cast ice runes, fire runes, and threw various spells wherever she could.  To the ones that got too close, she used her staff as a weapon. The ground shook with such force she almost lost her footing.  Looking up, she felt her heart drop. The red lyrium goliaths had always just looked like weird crystal beings in the game. In person, he was taller than Bull by a good two feet at  _ least _ .  She began to cast furiously at it while it began to close in on Bull.  She felt a desperation well up in her. A sudden bark of excited laughter made her quickly glance to see the Qunari grinning like a mad-man as he rushed to face the red templar monster.  She wanted to scream at him, but held back. He knew what he was doing. She had to have faith that he did. She cast a protection barrier over him anyway. 

 

She heard movement behind her.  Turning, she saw a red templar loom up behind her.  She didn’t have time to dodge or move. Her eyes went wide and the only thought that went through her head was… _ ’is this how I die?’ _

 

A blur of motion appeared behind the templar.  He crumbled to a bloodied heap before Thia. She looked down in shock before glancing up.  Ro stood over him, flicking blood from her daggers. The fierce determination on her best friend’s face was almost enough to make her lose her focus.  Ro met her gaze.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Thia nodded. “Y-yeah.  Are you?”

 

“So far.  Watch your back.  I’m moving ahead.” Ro threw down a bottle and slipped into a smoke and then was gone.  

 

Thia blinked before she spun and felt her own determination flare.  She snagged a bottle of lyrium from her belt and downed in. Her mana surged and she began to furiously cast once more.  This time, however, she called out to each Charger and Bull whenever a new opponent dared to try and take them by surprise and when she cast a spell that would splash outward.  

 

Time crawled by.  Were they fighting for minutes, hours, or days?  Thia couldn’t tell. She pushed out a healing barrier, panting with the exertion on her mana and mind.  She felt her vision swim briefly and stumbled a step. Something snagged her and yanked her up and sideways.  She regained herself and saw the world from a certain Qunari’s shoulder as a scream of agony rent the air from behind her.  She knew it wasn’t Bull who screamed but whoever he’d just killed. She grabbed another lyrium draft and chugged it down. Her vision cleared and she cast a fire spell at one of the approaching enemies, trying to take advantage of Bull’s back being to them.  

 

“I’m okay now.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t believe that for a second.”

 

“Bull…”

 

“Thia.”

 

She blinked.  He’d not used her name like that before.  She smiled despite herself. “I’m really okay now.”

 

Bull hesitated but slid her to her feet.  He looked down at her with a serious expression.  “You don’t leave my side for anything. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes.” She moved just enough away to begin casting again as he began carving the approaching enemies once more.  

 

A horrific screech deafened her.  She covered her ears and looked up.  If seeing an archdemon in game was scary, this was shit-your-pants-and-not-care, crippling fear.  Her eyes bulged as it swooped over them. 

 

“Is that a fucking archdemon?!” Krem spat out from nearby.

 

Thia looked up at Bull, knowing her terror was written on her face.  “We need to go. Now.”

 

Bull nodded, “Chargers!  Move! Back to Haven!”

 

They all booked it back to the gates.  They could hear Cullen calling out for everyone to retreat to the Chantry.  Thia jogged up and paused. 

 

“Are Max and Ro in yet?”

 

Cullen looked at her, nodding back to the field.  “Max is coming. Ro isn’t far behind him with Dorian.”

 

“Thanks.” Thia slipped inside Haven.  She looked back, noting that Bull sent the rest of the Chargers ahead but waited for her.  Max and Ro stumbled in with Dorian and Cullen. She only caught the one line she remembered from the game.  

 

“At this point...just make them work for it.”

 

That hit Thia like a punch to the gut.  The raw defeat in Cullen’s voice made her flinch.  She turned to Max then. “We have to save as many people as we can.  Bull and I can take the left side of the village. Can you get to Adan and Minaeve up by the healer’s hut?”

 

Ro stepped up.  “I’ll get the right end of the village before the path to the trebuchets.  If I remember right, someone needs saving.” She didn’t wait and took off. 

 

Max called after her but Ro didn’t listen.  He turned and cursed loudly. “All right, you and Bull go that way.  Dorian, you’re with me.”

 

Dorian nodded.  They all split off and went to save people.  Thia was grateful for Bull as he had to break open a burning hut to save Seggrit.  Thia spotted Harrit running for the Chantry with some of the others. She sighed in relief.  At least they didn’t have to backtrack to save him or Dennet who was beside him. They helped out the requisitions officer that for the life of her, Thia couldn’t seem to recall her name off the top of her head.  But nonetheless, she also slipped into the Chantry. Adan, Minaeve, and Flissa all rushed in ahead of Max and Dorian. 

 

Thia looked around, “where’s Ro?”

 

Max faltered.  “I thought she met back up with you!”

 

“No!”

 

“Fuck!”

 

…..

 

There was bloody chaos everywhere she looked.  Ro pulled yet another person from under some debris.  The two soldiers she’d met up with along the way after parting from Max and Thia had already fallen to red templars.  She heard the fighting just ahead and was trying to reach them in time. Some of Leliana’s scouts were fighting red templars.  She slipped into the shadows and around one of the templars at last. With both blades out, she struck. The templar screamed and fell.  She wrenched the blades free and dodged the next attack from one of the others. She kicked another attacker and slashed across his arm, ducking down and spinning to slash his thigh.  She rolled aside and leapt up, burying one of the blades into the templar’s back. A searing pain went through her left thigh. She fell forward and used her momentum to her advantage, rolling out of range of the next swipe of the templar’s blade.  She tossed one of her blades aside into a small fire and used her free hand to throw dirt into the templar’s face. The templar was blinded for a second, sputtering angrily. She jumped up, ignoring the angry scream of her thigh and moved to his side.  As he wiped the grime from his face, he turned just in time for her to bury her dagger into his eye socket. She hobbled to the fire, grabbing her red-hot dagger with her gloved hand, she ignored the burning in her hand and pressed the blade down flat against her open thigh wound.  She screamed, hearing it echo around her before she quickly moved it while it was still hot to the other side and repeated it. She limped away from the area. Another two red templars rushed around the corner. Ro stopped and gripped her daggers. 

 

A shield slammed into one of their helmeted heads before the accompanying sword stabbed through the infected templar’s neck.  The second templar turned only to have the same sword spin around and slice up under the chestplate armor of the red templar and out through the back of the once man’s neck.  Wrenching his blade free, Cullen turned and ran to her side. Ro sighed and collapsed against him. He sheathed his sword and pulled her up, hooking her arm around his shoulders.  He moved swiftly to the Chantry. Once inside, Thia rushed over. She was instantly fretting over Ro. Ro snickered softly and let Thia take her from Cullen so he could go talk with Max.  

 

Ro crumbled against the wall they stashed their packs at.  She let her head fall back against the wall. “I’m just tired, Thia.”

 

“I know, I get it.  But...you have no idea…”

 

“How scared you were?  How do you think  _ I _ felt seeing that red templar about to stab you from behind earlier?”

 

Thia looked away guiltily.  “Okay, so you do. But, Ro…”

 

Max marched over.  “Ro, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.  A bit exhausted but--”

 

“Can you still fight?”

 

“Give me a healing potion and I’ll be right as rain.” She lied evenly.

 

Thia dug one out and Ro took it.  She downed the bottle and shoved to her feet.  “Let’s go then. Arming the trebuchets?”

 

Max nodded.  “And then you two book it like hell back here with Bull and Dorian, you understand?”

 

Ro wouldn’t look at him as she nodded.  She followed him out. Needless to say, five healing potions, a badly cauterized wound, and several bruises and cuts later...Ro was rushing with Thia back for the Chantry.  The archdemon had blocked their path to Max. Even if they’d  _ been able _ to try, they wouldn’t have reached him.  It was time to rely on faith. They reached the Chantry.  It was empty. Ro and Thia grabbed their bags quickly and rushed with Dorian and Bull for the back exit.  They actually ran, uphill, for goodness only knew how long before they saw the tail end of the caravan leaving Haven.  Varric stood at the top, watching for them. They reached him and he looked for Max. Ro shook her head at the dwarf. He sighed, turning to aim Bianca up at the sky.  He lit the end of his bolt and shot it straight up. The signal. It came from Varric? Ro had always assumed it was maybe one of Leliana’s people. 

 

They quickly began to move.  The roar of the avalanche just beyond and behind them was a frightening experience.  Ro felt her gut clench at the stray thought of what if...what if Max  _ didn’t _ escape?  What then?  She marched alongside Thia for a long while before she began to fall a bit behind her.  Ro had to stretch to take another step upward, against the wind. The moment she did, something tore.  The gush of hot blood on her thigh made her cry out and fall to the snow. It was so cold. So dark. So...so…

 

The world spun.  Ro saw nothing but white then gray, until it was all black.

 

…..

 

Max woke cold, aching, and pretty damn sure he was still alive.  Somehow. He groaned loudly and rolled over, pushing up onto his feet.  The whistling of wind up ahead was enough confirmation to him that he needed to move.  He wondered, idly, if he could catch up with the others. Or would it be too late? Was he going to freeze to death out here?  Had Corypheus, as that freaking asshole had called himself, really won? 

 

“Fuck that shit.” 

 

Max wasn’t about to give up that easily.  He’d die trying at this point. He trudged forward, favoring his right leg a bit.  He walked until he reached a point where it opened up like a room. A couple of gangly, freakish demons were mulling about a rift.  His hand flared up and he grunted. Raising it, he felt something explode from his hand. A power. A vortex like thing appeared above the demons, sucking them in.  He closed the small rift and panted with the exertion of using that weird power. He continued forward. That was pretty much all he could do. He pressed forward into the blizzard once he reached the end of the tunnel.  

 

Time seemed like it was standing still.  The further he went, the harder it got to move.  He found an old campfire, still barely warm. He couldn’t be  _ that _ far behind.  So he kept moving.  And moving. Howls in the distance.  His chattering teeth filling the voice of silence over the howling winds.  He hugged himself, soaked thoroughly and freezing rapidly at the same time.  He saw a dim glow just ahead, where a bend was. He was so close. And then his knees gave out.  He faintly heard someone call out something vaguely close to, ‘there, he’s over there’, but Max only felt like sleeping.  So he closed his eyes. 

* * *

 


	14. A Return of Hope

"Whether one believes in a religion or not, and whether one believes in rebirth or not, there isn't anyone who doesn't appreciate kindness and compassion." - Dalai Lama

Two of the worst things in Thia’s life just had to happen at the same time.  One she was expecting but that didn’t lesson its impact on her. Max fighting Corypheus and looking as though he died only to come trudging up a mountainside, soaked and freezing.  Falling faint at the last second. She had always wondered who had thought to send a search party out. Now she knew. Or at least, she knew for this particular story. It was her. She told them that there was a chance he’d found a way to escape.  That they needed to look for him in case he came up the mountain. And he did. 

 

The second, was Ro.  She’d barely heard Ro cry out in pain.  If she hadn’t, she would never have thought to look back.  To see Ro fall. Crying in freezing weather was inadvisable in the best of situations.  Let alone this one. Blood dripped off of Ro’s thigh as Bull plucked her from the snow and rushed forward.  That’s about when they decided to make camp quickly. That first campfire in the game, had been for Dorian to quickly clean, bandage, and heal as much of Ro’s wound as possible for their situation.  Bull carried the unconscious Ro the rest of the way, much to Thia’s gratitude. Once they made a real camp with an infirmary tent and everything...Ro had been placed there. Thia nearly jumped out of her skin when the Commander had barged into the tent, demanding to know what happened.  It took the Revered Mother Giselle to gently calm Cullen enough to get him to leave the tent. 

 

Thia now sat between her two best friends, praying.  Something she’d not done since she could possibly remember.  She wasn’t sure if praying to God or the Maker would work, but she desperately pleaded to both in hopes one of the them would listen to her.  After hours, she finally dragged herself from the healing tent and over to where the Chargers had set up. She was two feet from Bull when he held his hand up to her.  She took it and let him pull her down to wrap his secure arms around her. She closed her eyes and cried softly. When the tears stopped, she looked at the fire blankly.  

 

“They’ll be fine, Thia.” Bull murmured to her. 

 

“I know.” She croaked, sighing.  “But I can’t stop worrying. They’re my  _ family _ , Bull.  If...if I lose one of them?”

 

“You won’t.  Dorian and Solas are damn good healers.  There’s no way they won’t make it.”

 

“Hey,” Krem said softly from where he stood.  Thia looked up to see a steaming mug being held out to her.  “Snagged a bit of that spiced rum you’re so fond of and took the liberty to warm it for you too, Thia.”

 

Thia blinked away fresh tears and took it.  “Thank you, Krem.”

 

“No need to thank me.  Chargers take care of their own, right Chief?”

 

“Damn right.” Bull grumbled with approval.  Thia sipped at the cup until it was gone, her body was warmed, and she finally fell asleep.  She woke slowly after a few hours, still encased in Bull’s arms. His head was drooped down, his chin resting on her shoulder as he slept.  She raised her finger up to trail over his jawline. His eye opened to look at her. “Sleep okay?”

 

“Yes.  Thanks to you.” She answered with a groggy voice as she slowly woke.  

 

Bull dipped his head toward her and Thia leaned forward.  His lips brushed over hers. They pulled back and stared at each other before both leaning forward again.  Their mouths met once more. Thia opened her mouth to him and moaned softly as his tongue swept over hers. The kiss heated quickly before they broke apart once more.  

 

“Are you sure you want this?”

 

Thia smiled warmly, “oh yeah.  I actually have been hoping for this for a while.”

 

“That so?” He chuckled softly.

 

“Mmhm.  You have  _ no _ idea how badly I want this.”

 

“Once we get somewhere safe and warm, we’ll revisit this again, Kadan.”

 

Thia’s heart sped up and swelled in her chest.  “Until then, Kadan.” She replied, watching his eye widen slightly before he grinned and stole another lingering kiss.  

 

…..

 

Heated voices rose and fell.  Their words were hardly worth focusing on as they seemed to be in a circular argument going around and around.  It droned on for a long time. Instead of opening her eyes, she just laid still. She knew she’d just overcome a very stupid, stupid life-threatening ordeal of her own making.  She heard the cot to her right creak as someone shifted on it. A long sigh exhaled from it. A soft ‘sh’ came before Mother Giselle’s voice followed.

 

“You need to rest.”

 

“They’ve been at that for hours.” Max’s voice was soft from exhaustion and a hint of despair.  

 

“They have that luxury, thanks to you.  The enemy could not follow. And with time to doubt, we turn to blame.  Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

 

The rustling of fabric signalled Max sitting up.  “Do we know where he and his forces are?”

 

“We are not even sure where  _ we _ are.  Which may be why, despite the number he still commands, there is no sign of him.  That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack.  I cannot claim to the know the mind of that creature, only his affect on us.”

 

“If they’re arguing on what to do next, I should probably go over there.”

 

“Another heated voice won’t help.  Even yours. Perhaps especially yours.  Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed.  We saw our defender stand, and fall. And now, we have seen him...return.  The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.  That is hard to accept, no? What  _ we _ have been called to endure.  What  _ we _ perhaps must come to believe.”

 

“I didn’t die.  I found a hole and jumped in it.” Max sighed, the sound of his gloves on his day old stubble echoing lightly in the tent.

 

“Of course.  And the dead cannot return from across the veil.  But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps, what they needed to see.  The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?”

 

“Corypheus is a threat.  With or without the heavens’ help.” The cot creaked and went silent as he stood and his boots shuffled to the edge of the tent, no doubt watching his advisors.  

 

Ro opened her eyes to stare up at the tent.  She waited for it. For Mother Giselle to begin singing.  But nothing happened. It was quiet. Ro slowly sat up, catching the Mother’s attention.  She moved to look at Ro. Her voice lowered so that Max wouldn’t overhear.

 

“You were awake.”

 

“Yes.” Ro answered, looking at her feet.  “Max is stubborn. But maybe...you could help him see?  Help him see that the people who rally to his cause, to  _ him _ , are truly behind him in this?”

 

Mother Giselle looked at Ro speculatively.  “And how would you suggest I do that?”

 

Ro swallowed, feeling stupid.  “The dawn has to come sometime.”

 

Understanding crossed Mother Giselle’s face.  She inclined her head before standing, and walked out of the healing tent.  Her voice began to sing the Dawn Will Come. Ro sat back and watched, finding herself singing along with the words as the people began to join in song.  A moment that usually moved her on a television screen, swept over her with such a strength, she felt gooseflesh rise on her arms and legs. The power and the emotion behind the words and the motions was overwhelming.  Max stared out, looking awed by all the faces and voices ringing out among the snow covered mountains. Ro spotted Thia standing with Bull, singing along as well. She’d always loved when Leliana and Cullen joined in, but seeing it in person…?  Tears cooled on her cheeks that she’d not realized she was shedding. 

 

The song rose and fell quickly, but it was not lost.  Mother Giselle turned to Max. 

 

“An army needs more than an enemy.  It needs a cause.” She nodded to him before walking way.  

 

Ro watched Solas sidle up beside Max and request to speak to him.  She didn’t bother trying to catch Max’s attention. She glanced over at where Cole crouched.  He closed the eyes of Chancellor Roderick. 

 

“You are her yet you are not her.” Cole said, turning his head toward her as he spoke.  Ro quirked a brow at him.

 

“That’s...what?”

 

Cole tilted his head.  “Copies. Same yet not the same.”  He then stood and walked away without another word.  

 

Ro stared after him, frowning.  She dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap.  The crunch of snow drew her attention back up into a startled looking Commander’s face.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

“I have been for awhile.” She sighed, shifting and wincing at the slight sore feeling in her thigh. 

 

Cullen zoned in on the injury.  “Dorian healed you. Though he said you’ll not be able to travel by foot for at least three days.  Wherever we go from here, you’ll be placed in a supply carriage.”

 

“Max will find out soon enough.”

 

“You sound so sure.”

 

Ro shrugged.  “I know Max.”

 

Cullen laughed softly, the humor barely there.  He moved to sit on the cot Max vacated. “You had us very worried.”

 

“Us?”

 

“Leliana, Thia, myself...yes.  Us.”

 

“Oh.  Um, sorry.” Ro swallowed thickly.  “I thought I had managed to get it sealed enough back at Haven…”

 

“Wait,  _ that was you _ who tried to burn it shut?”

 

“Yeah.  Why?” 

 

Cullen stared at her in stunned silence.  “I...thought it was one of our men who had fought with you.  You--your own wound? How?”

 

“I threw my dagger into a nearby fire.” Ro shrugged, rather blase about the whole thing.

 

Cullen continued to stare at her.  “You...burned shut your wound...with your dagger.”

 

Ro rolled her eyes at him.  “Yes. I cauterized my wound with my dagger.  I believe we’ve covered this. Twice.”

 

Cullen barked out shocked laugh, shaking his head.  “You are an odd woman.”

 

“Thank you.  I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“I should call Thia over.  She’ll want to know you’re awake.  Max as well.”

 

“No.” Ro shook her head.  “Not just yet. She knows Max is up.  The whole singing thing would have given it away.  But I’m not ready yet. She’d going to be really emotional and I’m not sure I can handle it at the moment.”

 

Cullen nodded his understanding.  “Sisters can certainly fret needlessly.  Not that I can blame Thia on  _ this _ subject.  Which, by the way, we  _ are _ revisiting once you’re fully healed.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ro squaked indignantly.

 

“You ran off on your own without backup to fight.  Did you really think anyone was going to let you off the hook on that?”

 

“I wasn’t  _ alone _ , alone.  There were other soldiers--”

 

“Not when I got there.”

 

“Ok, so  _ they _ had left but--”

 

“You also disregarded telling  _ anyone _ of your injury.”

 

“Because I didn’t think it was--”

 

“No.  You didn’t.  And therein lies the problem.  You did  _ not _ think.”

 

Ro glared at him.  He looked back unflinchingly.  She ground her teeth. “I’m not apologizing for fighting to save as many people as possible.  And, I wasn’t alone. When I first went to fight, I had Tevis and Kipling with me.  _ They _ were my backup, fighting with me until they were killed.”

 

Cullen finally stopped looking so disappointed in her.  He reached up to rub his neck. “I...I’m sorry for chastising you on that point then.”

 

“Max is coming back.” Ro said as she spotted him walking from where Solas had led him.  “He’ll probably want to talk with you.”

 

“I’m certain he will.  Follow Dorian’s orders, Ro.  No walking around for three days.” Cullen stated firmly as he stood.  

 

“How will I relieve myself?”

 

“I have a feeling Thia can help figure that out.” Cullen said ducking out.  

  
  


* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two for one! Probably going to do that from now on. Anywho! Sometimes it's HARD to find a good quote to go with the chapter! So bear with me on those!


	15. The Burden of Knowledge

"Hope is like the sun, which as we journey toward it, casts the shadow of burden behind us." - Samuel Smiles

* * *

Snow.  Max was so  _ done _ with snow.  He followed Solas’ instructions.  He led the Inquisition through the mountains.  It’d been two days since he’d awoken after Haven’s fall.  The trek was hard. A few were lost along the way. One of the druffalo passed away from what Max could only assume was a heart attack from exposure.  It was the third day and he spotted a fortress nestled in the mountains. He turned to look at Solas. Solas nodded to him and spoke it’s elven name before he said it in a language Max understood.

 

Skyhold.

 

It took the rest of the day to traverse the treacherous pass to the only road leading to Skyhold.  The sun was just beginning to sink as they crossed the long bridge into the abandoned fortress. The able bodied men and women began to immediately set up tents and fires all through the slightly muddy courtyards; upper and lower.  The carriages were brought in and settled off toward a ruined stable area. Max found Thia with Bull and his Chargers first.

 

“Hey, did you make it through okay?” 

 

Thia smiled and moved into the hug he was stepping up to give her.  “Yes. I’m exhausted from mana depletion and the journey here, but I’m no worse for wear.  The Chargers had my back.”

 

Max looked over her shoulder at Bull.  “Thank you, Bull. For keeping this sister of mine safe.”

 

“It was only a little trouble.” Bull winked in good humor.  Krem chuckled from beside him.

 

“For  _ him _ , is what he means.” Krem stepped in.  “The rest of us were happy to have her around, your worship.”

 

Max found he didn’t care that Krem called him that.  He smiled back at the rest of the Chargers still standing a bit back.  “Well, I still thank you. I need to go check in on Ro.”

 

Thia nodded, stepping back.  “I’ll be checking on her after you.”

 

“Okay.  Don’t drive these poor people insane.” Max grinned, turning away and ignoring her sputter of indignation at his back.  He crossed to where all of the carriages had been parked. He spotted Dorian beside one. Ro was slowly scooting toward the edge of the carriage with an annoyed look on her face.  

 

“Fasta vaas, woman!  I said you cannot put pressure on that damnable leg yet!” Dorian chastised, holding his hands toward her like he was trying to stop her.  

 

Ro gave him  a rather scathing look.  “I’ve been off it for  _ days _ !  Surely a little movement won’t be  _ so _ horrible!”

 

Dorian spotted Max.  “Oh thank the Maker. Would you be so kind as to inform your damned stubborn sister that she’s about to undo all my hard work?  I shall be ever so cross if  _ that _ happens.”

 

Max gave Ro an annoyed look.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“ _ Trying _ to get off this fucking carriage!” Ro spat.  “Everyone keeps treating me like a goddamn invalid and I  _ know _ I  _ can _ walk without causing any damage to my leg!  It’s been  _ three days _ !”

 

Max rolled his eyes, “and you were told to wait a  _ whole  _ three days!  Not just barely three!”

 

“What’s the fucking difference!?” She threw her hands up.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake--just sit the hell still!  We can get you down and to the healer’s tents to have your wound cleared before you attempt too much on it!” 

 

Ro opened her mouth to say something when someone strode over.  Max spotted Cullen just in time before the Commander reached into the carriage, plucked Ro up with ease, and turned toward him.  “To the healer’s tent, you said?”

 

Max grinned at the angry look on Ro’s face.  “Yes. She needs to stay off of it for the rest of this day  _ and _ until fully cleared.  I want  _ three _ healers to clear her before she can be up and about again.”

 

“It will be done, Herald.” Cullen bowed his head and began to march away.  

 

Ro could be heard trying to tell the Commander her same protests she’d given Max and Dorian.  However, unlike them, whatever the Commander said to her in a hushed tone made her snap her mouth shut mid-sentence.  Max shook his head, planting his hands on his sides.

 

“That woman is a handful.” Dorian huffed.

 

Max looked at him, “yes.  Yes, she is. Both of my  _ sisters _ are stubborn as hell.”

 

“So it would seem.” Dorian turned to look at him.  “How are  _ you _ holding up?”

 

Max frowned, moving to cross his arms.  “I...don’t know. I don’t honestly know  _ what _ I should be feeling right now.”

 

“Fair enough.” Dorian nodded.

 

“Walk with me?” Max asked, feeling a little nervous.  Dorian gave an affirmative. They crossed the small distance to a set of stairs that led up to the battlements.  Max walked over to one of them, leaning on it. He stared out over the dark, rolling landscape. “What am I doing here?”

 

“You walked here.” 

 

Max snorted, rolling his eyes.  “I  _ meant _ , what am I doing here...in this role?  Why am  _ I _ the supposed Herald of Andraste.  I don’t even know who the hell this Andraste woman is.  I don’t even know this religion!”

 

Dorian turned around to lean his back against one of the higher pillars of the wall.  “I doubt many ever ask if one follows a particular religion or not when thrust into the throes of world ending madness.”

 

“Too bad all of this doesn’t come with an instruction manual.” 

 

Dorian laughed, moving his right hand out as though reading from a book.  “Ah, yes. Here it is. ‘World Ending Madness and How to Stop It All. Step one; don’t die.’  Good, you seem to have that one down. ‘Step two; question everything.’”

 

Max laughed too, turning and pointing at the imaginary book.  “‘Step three; give up all claim to oneself.’ Doing that. ‘Step four; become the puppet of those in charge to get shit done.’  Alright, already there.”

 

“‘Step five; gain incredibly skilled and handsome Tevinter mage ally.’  Well, now. You seem to be hitting the mark here quite well thus far!” Dorian threw him a debonair smirk.

 

Max chuckled as he dropped his hand.  “So what step is the one where I attempt to seduce said Tevinter mage?”

 

Dorian’s smirk faltered as surprise flit across his face.  “Oh, well, now...I’m not certain I’ve found that step yet.”

 

“Shame.” Max shrugged, turning back to the landscape.  “I’d be willing to skip a few steps to get to that one.”

 

“Would you now?” Dorian turned, looking rather smug.  “And who says I’d let  _ you _ seduce  _ me _ ?”

 

“Are you going to seduce me, Dorian?” Max slide glanced at him.

 

Dorian smiled, lowering his voice.  “I can think of a few ways to attempt.  But I will warn you, I  _ do _ , in fact, bite.”

 

“Good, because so do I.” 

 

Dorian hummed, leaning closer.  Max swallowed thickly, leaning forward as well.  

 

“Herald?  Are you up there?”

 

Max swore colorfully under his breath.  “Not a fucking moment to myself,  _ ever _ .”

 

Dorian stepped back, chuckling and motioning toward the stairs.  “Your adoring followers demand your attention. Who am I to keep you from them?”

 

Max let his gaze slide over Dorian appreciatively.  “I’m rather tempted to blow them off.”

 

“My, my, what would your dear advisors  _ say _ ?” Dorian teased although his cheeks were lightly pinkened from the obvious approving look Max had given him.  

 

“Too much, I’m sure.” Max grinned before he moved for the stairs.  “I’ll find you later, Dorian.”

 

Jogging down the steps, he found Cass at the bottom.  He raised a brow at her. She motioned for him to follow her.  They walked through the courtyards until she paused and turned to him.  “Rations have been doled out, tents set up, and the people settled. We are low on rations now, but I’ve already sent a hunting party out.  They’ll be back by morning. You should get some rest, Herald. You of all need it most.”

 

Max wanted to argue, but he couldn’t.  She was right and he knew it. He was barely able to keep on his feet any longer.  He nodded. “I  _ should _ get some sleep.  I haven’t slept since...well, not really since Haven.”

 

“Understandable.” Cass inclined her head and pointed out a tent further away from everyone else.  “I tried to ensure the most privacy I could for your personal tent.”

 

Max looked to where she pointed.  A small smile warmed his face. “Thank you, Cass.  For the thoughtfulness.”

 

“Go.  Sleep.  You’ll be wakened if you are needed.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Herald.” Cass backed away and went off to do whatever it was she had planned.  Max, however, did as told. Without argument for once. His head hadn’t even fully hit the cot pillow before he was out.

 

…..

 

After a fitful night’s sleep, Ro  _ finally _ got three healers to say she was well enough to walk on her own.  It had been slow going at first. Three days of being stuck in a carriage made her legs feel a bit wobbly at first, but then she regained her strength.  The wound didn’t really even bother her. But, given that it’d been healed with magic and treated with some healing potions as well, she didn’t expect it to hurt much.  At most, on stairs, it gave her a slight discomfort. But that was easily pushed past. Around noon, everyone was asked to the courtyard. Thia stood with her, buzzing with excitement.  Then, as though from a dream, Max rose up the steps of Skyhold. Ro knew what this was. He was named Inquisitor. Cullen walked before them all, riling them up. The cry that rent the air echoed all around Skyhold.  Ro lifted her hand up, joining in the shout as Max raised the Blade of the Inquisition above his head. 

 

Afterwards, people set to work with renewed purpose.  For the next few days, everyone was busy. Whether it was building, cleaning, repairing, or cooking...not an idle hand was to be found.  It was fascinating how quickly time sped by while busy work was to be done. In the evenings, they gathered around fire pits with shared meals and drinks.  In the mornings, they started all over again. Skyhold was quickly changing into the fortress she recognized. And yet...it was  _ not _ .  It was so much bigger and vast than the game could have ever depicted.  The courtyards were twice the size. The gardens as well. So many rooms were hidden away in places you simply couldn’t go in game.  Exploring was quickly becoming a favorite past time once the work of the day was done. The work was slowing down and people were beginning to find other tasks to do.  The tavern was opened. The Herald’s Rest became a bastion of life after the sunset every night. They had been at Skyhold for nearly two weeks now. 

 

The thing Cole had said to her back in the mountains had bugged her nearly every day since.  She found herself up on the ramparts, gazing up at the stars. Her mind was desperately trying to piece it together.  She leaned her elbows on the wall before her, and sighed. The stars looked different here. Back home, she could easily find constellations and even knew several of the stars by name based on location in the sky.  Her world was so different from this one, it was kind of amazing that they could coexist--

 

Ro snapped straight up, eyes wide.  Her heart hammered in her chest as she spun and sprinted for the Herald’s Rest.  She threw open the door to the tower above it, jogging through, down to where she  _ knew _ she’d find Cole.  She nearly tripped down the last step as she approached the spirit.

 

“Cole!” She blurted.  The boy looked up at her.  “I’m her but I’m not her. You’re talking about Solana Amell.  Aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“My world isn’t even in this universe, is it?”  Ro didn’t wait to hear if he had an answer. She began to pace and talk aloud.  “In other words, the multiverse theory is  _ right _ after all.  There are multiple universes!  And there... _ we _ ...are copies of each other!  That means I am Solana Amell but I’m also not.  I mean, we’re exactly the same except our souls are different!  Then that means...Max...the one from  _ here _ , is dead.”

 

Ro stared at Cole like a deer caught in the headlights.  Cole nodded at her. 

 

“Something went wrong.  Maxwell Trevelyan was  _ not _ supposed to die.”

 

Cole shook his head, “no.”

 

“I...I have to speak to Leliana.” Ro flew down the steps and past the Chargers.  She didn’t even hear Thia call after her. Her feet rushed her across Skyhold and up into the tower where the rookery was located.  She glanced at Solas, nodding once, before taking the stairs two at a time. She didn’t waste time going all the way around to the circular walkway to the next staircase.  She slipped between the rail and the wall and then ran up the last set of steps. “Leliana, I--”

 

Cullen turned from where he was standing with the spymaster.  The list of names of who’d been lost being passed between them.  The somber mood was heavy over them. Ro swallowed. She’d not seen Cullen much except in passing since she’d been forced into the healer’s tent by him.  He nodded to her as he turned and brushed past her. She turned, watching him go with a touch of hurt. 

 

“You seem in a rush.” Leliana drew her attention back.  Ro nodded and walked to where Leliana stood.

 

“Can we speak, in private.”

 

Leliana read the seriousness off her face and turned, leading the way to the small private walkway outside her door.  Once the door was shut, Ro turned to her. 

 

“Maxwell Trevelyan died at the Conclave.  He was  _ not supposed to die _ .   _ He _ was supposed to be the one with the mark.  To be the Inquisitor.”

 

Leliana frowned, leaning her back to the wall behind her.  Her arms crossed as she listened to Ro. “So your presence here is, what?  A mistake?”

 

“Not exactly, no.  There is a theory in my world.  A theory that there are multiple universes.  All separate from one another yet in many ways similar.  Each like a copy of the other just with varying properties.  Magic. Magic is one of these properties. It means that in  _ this _ universe, magic exists and is a huge power that can sway nations.  In  _ my _ world, we don’t  _ have _ magic.  But we have ways to utilize science into devices that do things  _ for  _ us.  The point I’m trying to make is,” Ro took a breath, “I look like Solana Amell because I’m the  _ other _ version of her.  From  _ my _ world.  The chances of that are, well, crazy.  But I think...when the Conclave exploded, when Corypheus tampered with the orb thing he had, he actually  _ killed _ the one who was  _ supposed _ to be Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor.”

 

Leliana stared at her, gasping suddenly.  “Then, Andraste  _ did _ send Max to us.  She must have replaced her champion.”

 

“With the closest copy she had.” Ro nodded then.  “And I’m betting because of where we were, doing what we were, it was like a beacon to  _ someone _ .  Sending  _ us  _ instead.  Thia and I?  We were probably just in the right place at the right time to be brought over.  It would explain why Thia and I noticed certain things changed from how they were supposed to go.”

 

“Fascinating.”

 

“And terrifying.”

 

“Most movements made by the Maker are.” Leliana spoke with a small smile.  “How did you come to this conclusion, if I may ask?”

 

“Cole.  He...he’s a spirit of compassion.  And in that nature, he knows things that we can’t just access on this side of the Veil.”

 

“I suggest we keep this information just between us for now.  I do not believe it wise to allow anyone else to know that the Inquisitor is not who was originally intended to  _ be _ .  There may be calls for him to be removed if this gets around.”

 

Ro nodded in understanding.  “Even Max can’t know.”

 

“No.  He cannot.  He cannot believe he was anything but what was meant to be.”

 

Sighing, Ro leaned back against the wall, staring out across the way as well.  Leliana looked at her sympathetically.

 

“I am sorry, Rowan.”

 

“For what?” Ro looked over at the spymaster.

 

“For this burden you must now bear.  It will not be easy to carry.”

 

“No, it won’t.  But we all carry burdens, don’t we?  Some skeletons just have to stay buried and hidden.” Ro pushed away and turned, leaving the rookery.  

* * *

 


	16. Pleasure Mixed with Complication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indestructible by Robyn is a song I really like and kind of just...worked here. 
> 
> Also, Edgar Allan Poe is still my favorite classical literature author. So this quote made me very happy to read and add.

"That pleasure which is at once the most pure, the most elevating and the most intense, is derived, I maintain, from the contemplation of the beautiful." - Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Thia had been given one of the rooms over the gardens.  She’d always seen doors in the game up there that she’d never been able to get to.  Now that she could, she was impressed. They were really nice. At least to her they were.  She had the tiny window open and the door propped wide to let in a nice through breeze as she had finished dusting.  The bedding she’d washed herself and hung up to dry; hence the secondary reason for the cross breeze in her room. As she worked, she hummed a tune and tapped her foot to it.  If she  _ happened _ to be swaying to the tune in her head, then it was all coincidental.  It wasn’t  _ her _ fault she happened to love the song  _ Indestructible _ by Robyn from her world.  

 

She spun to grab the second sheet and paused at the sight of Bull in her in doorway, leaning with arms crossed.  She flashed him a shy smile. 

 

“Oh...hey Bull…”

 

“Don’t stop on my account.  In fact,  _ please _ , do keep swinging those hips like that.”

 

Thia blushed and laughed, turning back to her task.  “What can I do for you, Bull?”

 

“Well, for starters, keep dancing like that for me.” He teased, stepping fully into her room, closing the door behind him.  “And second...I think it’s time to revisit a familiar topic. You want to  _ ‘ride the Bull’ _ .”

 

Thia dropped the sheet she was trying to lift.  She looked at him with wide eyes as he stalked toward her like she was his prey and,  _ oh how she wanted to be his prey _ .  She swallowed thickly.  She’d been  _ dying _ to hear him say that to her.  And here he was…

 

“Before we go any further, you need to understand what you’re getting into.”

 

“I know.  You’ll never hurt me.  All I need say is ‘katoh’ and we’ll stop.  But, trust me, I can handle it.” 

 

Bull moved up into her personal space, backing her up several steps.  “Are you sure about that?” He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, making her release a soft moan of anticipation.  

 

Thia’s eyes sparked with her desire, she jumped up and hooked her legs around his waist as best she could.  “Never been surer about anything.”

 

“Last chance, Kadan…” He warned, dipping his head down to nip her chin.  

 

“Just shut the fuck up and screw my brains out already.”

 

Bull laughed, yanking her up against him and kissing her deeply and roughly.  Thia reacted without hesitation. His tongue tasted faintly of spice and beer and something just... _ Bull _ .  He moved her to her bed and bent down so that she sat on the edge and he knelt between her knees.  His hands began to work her clothing free and yanking it from her body, tossing it somewhere over his shoulders.  Thia reached for his leather straps across his chest only to have her hands seized and placed back at her sides.

 

“Not yet, Kadan.”  Thia numbly nodded before falling back into the heated kisses.  She was naked in less than a handful of minutes. He finally reached for his own harness straps and began to remove it.  Then his pants and she couldn’t think straight any longer. He reached for something and leaned forward. “Close your eyes.”

 

Thia obeyed without a second thought.  Fabric slid over her eyes, tying behind her head.  She didn’t even care what it was. Licking her lips, she smiled coyly.  Bull groaned suddenly, his grip on her bare thighs tightening. He slid her body back onto her bed.  He wrapped her wrists together before lifting them up to hook onto something above her head. She whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve a little of the pressure between them.  

 

Bull stilled her legs.  “Ah, ah, Kadan. There’ll be none of that.”

 

Her breathing was coming faster.  “Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to  _ do _ something?”

 

Bull laughed breathily right in her ear.  “Oh? A little anxious are we?”

 

“Incredibly.”

 

“Mm…” He pulled completely away from her.  She swallowed as the bed lifted with his weight leaving.  She waited until worry began to eat at her. Did...did he leave?  No. No, this was Bull. The Iron Bull. He didn’t leave a woman tied up and unsatisfied.  Did he?

 

“Bull…?”

 

“Still here, Kadan.” His weight dipped back onto the bed.  He lifted her hips then and settled them on his bare thighs.  His hands began to travel over her body tantalizingly slow. He palmed her full breasts, rolling her nipples as he did so.  She moaned and arched her back. His mouth began just under her jaw, laying open mouthed kisses, and nipping at her flesh. He trailed lower and lower until he replaced one of his hands with his mouth on her breast.  She cried out softly as his tongue swirled and flickered over her nipple. She could feel her own arousal leak from her. She instantly felt embarrassed by that. 

 

Bull chuckled, lightly nipping her nipple with his teeth.  “Someone’s enjoying herself.”

 

“I...ah...sorry.” She grimaced.  

 

Bull paused.  When he spoke, she heard his frown in his voice.  “What is it, Kadan?”

 

“I’m...I know I’m kinda gross.  I’m sorry…” She wanted to cry. God, why did she have to be so self-conscious and loathing.  She hated her body and here she was with the very mountain of a man she wanted to sleep with  _ so badly _ , naked, and probably grossing him out.  

 

“Gross is the furthest thing from my mind, Kadan.  You’re beyond damn sexy.”

 

“But I’m fat.” She blurted before she could stop herself.  “I mean, I’m not skinny like...like the other women around.  I get it. It’s--”

 

“You’re curvy.  You’ve got the best ass and tits I’ve ever seen.” Bull chuckled.  “Plus, I’ve got a killer thing for redheads. You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to grab you and fuck you since I first saw you.”

 

“What...really?  Me?”

 

“Oh yeah.” 

 

“...holy shit.”

 

Bull’s husky laugh was enough to make her whine with need.  He moved again and his lips brushed her other breast as he spoke.  “Now, where were we...ah, yes…”

 

His mouth closed over her other breast and she gave in.  She was panting in his arms. Then he was moving further south.  She licked her lips once more making Bull groan loudly. 

 

“Damnit, Kadan...you’re making it really hard to hold back when you do that.”

 

Thia paused before she slowly licked her lips again, more dramatically.  He growled and yanked her up, throwing her thighs over his shoulders. His mouth descended upon her core without any pause.  He mercilessly tongued her. She threw her head back between her upper arms. She cried loudly in pleasure. She was building up too fast, she was going to explode any second.  She was right  _ there _ .  And he stopped.  She cursed foully as he set her back down to the mattress.  

 

“You tease me, I tease you.”

 

She glared behind the blindfold.  “That...was not fair play.”

 

“Never is.”  His hand slid over her swollen folds screaming for attention.  He purposely skirted where she needed his touch most. His weight shifted on the bed once more.  Thia held her breath as he lifted her right leg high, pushing her knee up to her chest. “Still good?”

 

“Not until you’re inside me.”

 

Bull aligned himself with her opening.  “You sure about that?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Remember, you asked for it.”

 

“Loudly and repeatedly.” She grinned.  

 

He pushed into her and she hissed, arching her back as he slowly pushed deeper into her tight sheath.  He was huge. She expected as much. She had not expected the slight burn to the stretching of her flesh to accommodate him.  She summoned her magic and sent a wave of mana to help sooth some of the burning feeling. It backfired slightly in the fact that it sent a little zing to her clit, making it more sensitive suddenly.  She gasped but heard Bull grunt suddenly. He stopped moving and held very still. A panic rushed over her.

 

“Oh my god, did I hurt you?”

 

“Do that again, Kadan.” He panted.

 

She hesitated but did the magic flow again.  He groaned deeply and surged forward, burying fully inside her.  Her back left the mattress completely as she mewled loudly. He pulled back halfway and thrust back into her.  She gasped as he set a slow pace. It was too slow. She shook her head, whimpering softly as she tried to formulate what she needed from him.  When the words wouldn’t come, she used her magic again. He slammed into her suddenly when she sent her magic south. She curled her toes and moaned so loudly it echoed in the room.  

 

“Careful, Kadan, if you keep that up I won’t--”

 

“Then don’t.” She moaned, sending more mana surges.  He shifted his grip, dropping her knee and gripping her hips firmly.  He began to pound into her hard and fast. Thia screamed in pleasure. The sounds of their bodies meeting roughly, both of their loud sounds of lust, all of it filled the room and probably past the walls.  He was suddenly moving them, unhooking her hands and ripping the ties from her wrists. 

 

“Grab my horns.” He ground out, not stopping his furious hips once.  She blindly grabbed them and loudly yelled her pleasure out as he shifted them up so she was draped, straddling his lap and using his horns as a handlebar.  She lifted herself up and dropped onto his length desperately. Bull growled his approval of her movements. She surged her mana again. With their angle, he was grinding her clit hard with his pelvis.  The surge made both of them yell suddenly in bliss. Thia sobbed out her release as Bull pounded up into her a few times with broken rhythm before he came. His seed filled her until it leaked out around him and down onto his thighs and her calves.  She panted heavily in his arms. She reached down and made an upside down V with her fingers, touching where they met and bringing his release up to her lips to lick away. 

 

“Kadan...if I didn’t just cum, I’d be blowing my load inside you again at that sight.”

 

Thia giggled tiredly, slumping against him.  “If I thought I could take it again, I’d find a way to make it happen.”

 

He chuckled, moving to lay her down and slipping out of her wet folds.  He removed her blindfold, staring down at her. “That magic thing...was hot.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, yes.  I’m pretty sure the entire garden heard that.”

 

“Good.” 

 

“Rest, Kadan.” Her eyes were already slipping closed.  She reached for him, tugging him down beside her.

 

“Stay.  At least a bit…” She yawned, slipping into sleep.  She felt his lips on her temple before she was out.

 

…..

 

Max threw down the papers he’d been trying to read with a frustrated sigh.  How many fucking nobles  _ were _ there?  And why the hell did they  _ now _ want something to do with him and the Inquisition?  He grumbled, rubbing his face tiredly. Josephine, he had to admit, had some decent taste.  However she’d managed to completely makeover the quarters for him, let alone found the time, he’d never know.  But that four poster bed made it  _ all _ worth it to Max.  Not that he’d found much time to rest there.  His desk was covered with all manners of requests for help from nobles to issues they were facing to politics he hardly knew anything about.  A most enticing scent hit his nose. He looked up as Dorian strode up to his desk, holding two steaming mugs. 

 

“So it’s  _ you _ who’ve been burning all the candles down to itty, bitty nubs.” Dorian held out a mug to Max.

 

Max took the mug and sipped.  The warm, spiced rum mixed with apple cider drew out a soft sound of content from Max.  Dorian quirked a brow at him. Max looked back, “what?”

 

“If I thought bringing you a hot beverage would elicit such enticing sounds from you, I would have thought of this much sooner.”

 

Max felt himself flush.  “Oh. Was it that suggestive sounding?”

 

“I’ve heard more suggestive, admittedly.  But yes.”

 

“I’d apologize, but we both know that would be a lie.”

 

Dorian laughed, moving to sit on the edge of his desk.  He swept his hand out over the papers, “what’s all this?”

 

“Nobles.  Help here.  Hey, we want to use your publicity for our gain here.  You have an opinion to give, give it here.” Max huffed, reclining in the chair with an eye roll.  “Utter bullshit that I’m more than a little tempted to throw in the fire there.”

 

Dorian nodded sympathetically.  “Always power grabbing, I’m afraid.  It’s simply a matter of practice and culture.  At least they aren’t using blood magic. Yet.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Max pushed up to his feet and moved to the fireplace.  He put both hands on the mantle and leaned. “It was only a month or less ago that I was simply a nuisance under their boot.  Now, they treat me as though I’m somehow some amazing figure of power worthy of their praise.”

 

Dorian set his mug aside and walked over to Max, pausing to his right.  “Do you want to know what I think?”

 

Max smirked, looking over his shoulder.  “I doubt I could keep you from sharing.”

 

Dorian feigned indignation.  “I should hope not. That would be utterly rude and unbecoming of such a prominent figure.  However, what I think is that we could send them a rather lovely ‘fuck you’ gift. To the Orlesians, a large basket of smelly Ferelden cheeses and to the Fereldens, a large basket of frilly Orlesian hats and used undergarments.  It should serve to be quite the scandal, no?”

 

Max blurted out a laugh at that.  He turned, facing Dorian, wiping a stray tear of mirth from the corner of his eye.  “I’m not sure what I’d do without you, Dor.”

 

“Be rather out of some brilliant ideas, I believe.”

 

Max smiled at Dorian.  He felt his breath catch at the firelight reflecting off of Dorian’s face.  He reached out before thinking it through and trailed his knuckles over Dorian’s cheek.  Dorian seemed surprised before he stepped forward suddenly. Max didn’t flinch as Dorian pressed his lips to Max’s.  Max hooked his right arm around Dorian and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t chaste. They broke to breathe.  Dorian smirked playfully at Max.

 

“I daresay you are quite the kisser, Max.”

 

“If you like my kisses, think about what else I can do with my lips.”

 

Dorian actually blushed, clearing his throat.  “Oh my. I believe I might just have to find out.”

 

“I think you might.” Max leaned in for another kiss when a knock sounded on his door.  Max growled in irritation. He pulled away from Dorian and glared toward the door. Dorian stepped back and straightened his top.  

 

“I do believe that is my cue to make a dramatic exit.”

 

Max sighed, “I suppose so.  Sorry to cut it short, Dorian.”

 

“No need to fret.” Dorian smirked, winking at him.  “I’m certain there will be more to come. Besides, what fun is it without a little challenge?”

 

Max grinned back at him, walking with him to the door to his quarters.  At the door, Dorian turned back and leaned forward to steal another kiss.  Max eagerly participated until another knock sounded. Dorian broke away with a rather unrepentant grin.  The mage turned and opened the door, sauntering out. As he passed by Leliana, he rather smugly nodded at her.

 

“He’s all yours.”

 

Leliana cast a questioning glance back at Max before she cleared her throat.  “Inquisitor. You are needed for a war council meeting.”

 

Max nodded, stepped out and closing the door.  “Lead the way.”

* * *

 


	17. Drunken Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I'm in love with a fanmade song. It's called The Lion of Ferelden on youtube posted by Suzanne van Pelt.
> 
> Sooooo gooooood.

"Drunkenness is nothing but voluntary madness." - Seneca

* * *

Sitting up on the small retainer wall between the side tower steps and the landing where Hawke would eventually meet with Max there in Skyhold.  She idly kicked her feet back and forth. Footsteps sounded behind her. 

 

“And here I thought the Inquisitor was a man.” 

 

Ro swung around.  She knew that feminine voice with a teasing edge.  Hawke stood before her, wearing mage armor and a staff clipped to her back.  The woman’s eyes widened upon seeing her. Ro didn’t have to think hard on the why.

 

“Before you ask, I’m not Solana.” 

 

“Well, since people seem to be in the business of dying and coming back from the dead, one can never be too careful.” Hawke answered, staring at her.  “But I have to say, for not being my late cousin, you certainly bear an uncanny resemblance.”

 

“So I’ve been told.” Ro smiled ruefully.  

 

“Varric told me to come up here and that the Inquisitor would meet me.  I assume that is not you then?”

 

“No.  You’ll be looking for Max.  He’ll probably be along shortly.”

 

“Ah, good.  I was hoping my information network hadn’t completely failed me.” Hawke held her hand out.  “Marion Hawke, by the way.”

 

Ro smiled, shaking her hand.  “I hardly think there’s a person in Thedas that doesn’t know that name.” 

 

Marion winced, “yes.  I know. That whole, blowing up the Chantry bit tends to cause quite a bit of commotion.  Not that  _ I _ did that, mind you.  But people tend to forget  _ that _ detail.”

 

“I forget the details myself.”  Ro lied, feeling a bit guilty for it.  “What did become of Anders after?”

 

“I killed him.” Marion’s face belied her disgust with the man.  “I may be a mage, but even  _ I _ have my limitations.  Although Fenris likes to remind me often that I’m a bit of a pushover.”

 

Ro smirked, laughing a bit.  “Are you two…?”

 

“Together?  Yes.” 

 

“And how  _ is _ Broody these days?” Varric asked as he walked up with Max in tow.  

 

Marion turned and grinned at Varric.  “Oh, you know...his same old Broody self.”

 

“Huh.  Guess I should have figured that one.”  Varric stopped, turning to stand between Max and Hawke, facing both.  “Inquisitor, meet Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall.”

 

Marion extended her hand to Max who shook it easily.  “Though I don’t go by that title much anymore.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Max glanced past her to Ro.  “I’ve heard a bit about you, actually.”

 

“All bad, I’m sure.”

 

“And all true.” Varric smirked. 

 

“That too.” Marion smirked as well before stepping back.  “I’m not sure what I can tell you. Varric already filled me in.”

 

“He filled me in too, on my way over.  He says you thought you killed Corypheus?”

 

“I didn’t  _ think _ I killed him.  He  _ was _ dead.  No pulse.  We checked.” Marion sighed.  “We came across him in a Grey Warden prison.  There  _ is _ something that could be coincidence but is worth investigating.  Grey Wardens have been disappearing all over Thedas. I have a contact in the Grey Wardens researching something unrelated for me.  But he may have some more information that I do not possess.”

 

“He might know something more about Corypheus, then.” Max deduced.

 

Marion nodded, “he might.  I make no promises there. He’s holed up in a cave outside of Crestwood.  I can meet you there whenever you have the time.”

 

“Why does this sound like a dog chasing down another dog’s bone buried somewhere unpleasant?” Max asked, looking at Varric.

 

Marion snorted out a laugh.  “Because, in the line of heroism,  _ nothing _ is ever simple.”

 

“Here, here.” Max nodded with a sigh.  “I’ll head for Crestwood in two days time.  I’ve got a few  _ nobles _ to write to in the meantime.”

 

“Oh, throw in a few references to ladies underpants for me.  It always gets a rather hilarious reaction. Even better when scribbling the male anatomy in the margins.” Marion grinned broadly.  

 

Ro choked on a giggle, stifling it in her hand.  Somehow, that didn’t surprise her. Marion Hawke, drawing penises on formal letters.  Knowing Max, there was a chance he would take her up on her challenge. If his own grin was any indication, that is.

 

“I’ll definitely be keeping that in mind.”

 

“You’ll give Ruffles a panic.” Varric chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Hey, if they stopped shoving all these damn nobleman’s letters at me, I wouldn’t be so damned tempted.” Max shrugged.  “Well, I  _ do _ actually have to get back to work.  We’ll meet you in Crestwood, Hawke. Safe journeys.”

 

“You as well, Inquisitor.” Hawke said in parting while Max roamed off.  Varric sighed and looked down at the courtyard. “What?”

 

“Just...not looking forward to the Seeker finding me now.” Varric drawled.

 

“Don’t get yourself killed on my behalf, Varric.  I’m going to head out now. Best if I’m not around stirring up the hornet’s nest.  I hope you come with the Inquisitor to Crestwood, Solana look-a-like.”

 

“It’s Rowan.  Ro, since it’s easier.  And I will be with him for this one.”

 

“Good.  Until then, Ro.  Varric.” Hawke then turned and walked away.  Varric turned to Ro.

 

“Well...any ideas on good places to hide?” 

 

“Underground.” Ro supplied unhelpfully.  

 

“Har, har.”

 

“You asked.”

 

“I did, didn’t I?  Well, shit. Guess I have to face this sometime.”

 

“Yup.” Ro smiled, patting his shoulder.  “She won’t  _ kill _ you.”

 

“You don’t know that, Stabs.” Varric glared at her sideways.

 

“I didn’t say she wouldn’t  _ maim _ you.”

 

“That makes me feel  _ so much _ better.  Thanks.” Varric dropped his shoulders in defeat and trudged down the ramparts.  

 

Ro smiled sympathetically at his back before hopping down.  She began the walk across the ramparts, passing through one tower, to the other side.  She reached the top of the staircase right as Cullen topped it. His brow was pinched and a light sheen of sweat was noticeable on his forehead.  He saw her right as she saw him. He blinked and cleared his throat awkwardly. 

 

“Lady Rowan.” He spoke stiffly.  

 

Ro felt her body tense and her heart clinch painfully in her chest.  “Commander Cullen.” She managed meekly and on a whisper. So, stiff formalities was how it was to be?  Was she imagining the flirtations after they’d…? What about the kiss outside Haven? Clearing her own throat, she bowed her head stiffly and brushed past him.  

 

He turned, “Rowan…”

 

She paused for a breath before she straightened her back and looked back up at him with the blankest expression she could muster.  “Yes, Commander? Was there something you needed?”

 

Did he just flinch?  She shook her head mentally.  It didn’t matter. If he didn’t want to acknowledge their...tryst.  Then so be it. 

 

“Er, no.”

 

“Alright then.  Good day.” She spun and stormed away.  She marched right up to the Herald’s Rest and found a seat in the back corner with a huge tankard of ale.  Drinking herself into a stupor certainly sounded rather delicious at the moment. She ignored the usual crowds as they poured in.  Thia came in and sat on Bull’s lap, laughing and drinking. Ro made sure her friend didn’t see her. She didn’t feel like explaining why she was in such a foul mood.  She was polishing off her second tankard when one of the scouts sat down in front of her. She was fairly sure she knew him from the game, but with her slightly blurring vision, she couldn’t have been entirely certain.

 

“Good evening, Lady Rowan.” He smiled at her warmly.  “I’ve been wishing to speak with you for quite some time.”

 

“Yeah?  What kept you from it?” Ro asked, really not even remotely curious.

 

“Oh, ah, the Commander is a very intimidating man.  Most of the time I get a chance to, he’s nearby.” The scout laughed nervously.

 

Ro felt her anger snap.  “I don’t see why that should matter to anyone.  He’s not my fucking keeper.”

 

The scout flinched at her harsh tone.  Had she been a bit more sober, she’d have cared more if she were injuring his feelings.  She waved to the bar waitress that worked for Cabot, motioning to her tankard. A nod was her answer.  A few minutes later, another tankard was set before her. Not hesitating, she chugged a rather large gulp.  

 

“Uh, right.  Yes. I wasn’t trying to imply he was your--” He shut up at the venomous glare she shot him.  “So! How are you fitting in around here?”

 

“Can’t you tell?” She slurred a bit.  “Am’zing. Like a strut’ng p’cock.”

 

“B-beg your pardon?  A strutting what?”

 

“P’cock.” Ro stared at him, drunkenly.  “Y’know...feathers...floomff...purple, green…?”

 

“I’m...I’m not following, I’m afraid.”

 

Ro threw her arms up indignantly and started trying to pantomime what the hell she was talking about.  “P’cock! Y’gotta be kiddin’ me. No p’cocks here?”

 

“Urm...no?” The scout looked around as though trying to summon help.  “How many of those have you imbibed, milady?”

 

“Thissus my third...I think?” Ro shrugged, downing the last of the tankard she had.  The brilliant buzz she had going was helping dull that horrid ache in her chest. 

 

“Perhaps...you should stop.  Before you black out.”

 

“Mm...see?  Thass the thing...I dun wanna.”

 

The scout groaned before standing and prying her to her feet.  “Yes, well, if I don’t ensure you safely to your quarters, Sister Nightingale will have my head and perhaps other unmentionables.”

 

“Bah!” She tried to shrug him off only to pitch forward.  He barely caught her before he sighed heavily and hooked her arm over his shoulders.  Ro stumbled blindly ahead and giggled loudly at how funny his feet looked. She felt her eyes sliding shut as the last tankard took effect.  She nearly crumbled, making the scout yelp in surprise as he was leading her across the courtyard to the keep.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” A familiar voice garbled near her.  

 

“She’s drunk.  Three pints worth of ale.” The scout answered but she was having a hard time following his words.  

 

“Maker’s breath!  Three pints?” A sigh, “dismissed.  I’ll take her from here.”

 

The world suddenly moved.  Ro gasped and uttered a soft, dazed ‘whoa’ as she was lifted into arms, bridal style.  The vertigo made her feel queasy. And then she was moving again. She dropped her head against a smooth, cool surface.  She let her eyes flutter shut again. A sharp shake made her frown and grumble. 

 

“Keep your eyes open, Ro.”

 

“Nn…” She protested weakly.  A door opened and she was moved inside.  A softness settled behind her back. She felt her vertigo hit her hard.  She was rolled over quickly as she emptied her stomach. A hand held her hair back.  She groaned and started to slip into unconsciousness. A light smacking on her cheeks made her glare up at the blurred figure.  “St’p…”

 

“No.  Not until you’ve fully purged this from your system.  I will not have you die from overindulgence.”

 

She rolled her eyes and instantly felt her stomach roll.  She leaned over and vomited once more. She certainly didn’t keep track of time or how many times she puked and had water nearly forced upon her to drink.  Finally, at some point, she was allowed to finally fall asleep. 

 

…..

 

A garbled protest made Thia look up as she watched a very drunk Ro be pulled to her feet.  Her eyes sharpened as she watched the same scout that had flirted with her shamelessly back in Haven drape Ro’s arm over his shoulders and drag her from the Herald’s Rest.  She was on her feet in a flash, barely regarding Bull’s soft inquiry as she rushed after them. The scout was almost to the steps of the keep. Her magic began to roil with a vengeance until she spotted Cullen coming down the steps.  He stopped the scout with curt demand. Thia felt relief flow over her, her magic settling a bit as she watched Cullen take Ro from the scout. With the looks she’d caught him sending Ro over the last several weeks, she knew Cullen was one of the safest people that could take Ro back to her room.  

 

She waited until Cullen had turned before she stormed toward the scout.  “Hey! You!”

 

The scout turned, looking at her confusedly.  “Yes, milady?”

 

She was about to send a wave of mana at him directly, even getting as far as to raise her hand angrily toward him.  But an arm banded around her middle, lifting her and flipping her to drape her over a large shoulder. She swore loudly as Bull’s backside came into view.  

 

“Just trying to escort Rowan to her room, right?  Inquisitor’s sister and all that.” Bull pointedly asked the scout who suddenly looked terrified.  

 

“Y-yes!  I wasn’t trying anything, I swear!” 

 

Thia pushed up, holding herself up like perched parrot on Bull’s shoulder, glaring at the scout over her own shoulder.  “You better be telling the truth!”

 

“I  _ swear _ I was not thinking anything untoward once I realized how inebriated the lady was!” The scout backed up a few steps with hands up defensively.

 

Thia suddenly grinned wickedly at him with a very dark look in her eyes.  “Good. Because  _ I’m _ not the only one you have to worry about.  Besides the Inquisitor and myself, there’s the  _ Commander _ you’d really have to fear.”

 

If the man could turn any paler, he would have been comparable to a white sheet.  He nodded and stammered out some excuse before he took off as far from them as possible.  Thia looked down at Bull. 

 

“You can put me down now.”

 

“Nope.” Bull smirked, shifting so she flopped back down with a grunt onto his shoulder.  He began to walk through the courtyard and into Skyhold’s main hall. He turned and headed for the gardens; in other words, her room.  Thia crossed her arms, resting herself as comfortably as possible on his shoulder. The steps jostled her a bit but she didn’t complain.  Any man who could pick her up and carry her like she weighed nothing while making her feel tiny and dainty deserved her utmost respect. He shoved her door open and stepped inside.  He kicked the door shut and slid her down off his shoulder, purposely keeping her body in contact with his. She hissed in appreciation before she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss that was anything but innocent.

 

Bull made a low, near purring sound as his hands worked on unbuckling, unlacing, and peeling back layers of clothing until Thia had a bare trail of flesh from her neck to her toes.  Her pants and smalls had been removed but her leather mage coat and undershirt remained hanging open on her. Bull shifted, relieving himself of his own clothing. He turned her around, walking her to the wall beside her bed.  

 

“You remember the word, right?” His voice was dripping in lustful intentions that made Thia shiver.  

 

“Yes, though I really doubt I’ll ever say it.” 

 

Bull chuckled, raising her hands up and planting them on the wall before her.  “Spread your legs, Kadan.”

 

Thia obeyed instantly, sticking her ass back at him.  With a twinkle in her eye, she dipped her head back to look up at him looming over her.  “Like that?”

 

Bull  _ did _ , in fact, growl at her.  “Yes.” His hot arousal pushed up and rested on her lower back.  Thia bit her lip. His hands slid over her neck, shoulders, down to her breasts.  His mouth found her collar. As his teeth scraped and nipped along her exposed flesh, his left hand trailed down into her lower curls to the heat nestled between her thighs.  She whined with need as he pressed upon her clit in slow, tantalizing circles. She rolled her hips back against him. His right hand moved to her hip to still her. “Not yet, my little Kadan.”

 

He continued to play with her nether lips until she was a panting, moaning mess.  His right hand left her hip and guided his thick length to part her swollen sex. She moaned loudly as he pushed just the tip of his cock into her.  He laughed huskily in her ear.

 

“Can’t wait to take me all the way in, can you, Kadan?”

 

“No.” Thia gasped as he pushed further in.  “Bull…”

 

“Mm?  What do you want, Kadan?”

 

“To be fucked.”

 

Bull shifted, “I love how blunt you are.” He sheathed himself completely to the hilt in one fluid thrust.  Thia cried out so loudly she swore she heard people talking in the gardens below. She didn’t care; at all.  Bull moved inside her but she couldn’t stand the pace. It was too slow. 

 

“Bull!” She moaned, “f-faster!”

 

“Faster?” He hummed against her neck as he rocked into her steadily.  

 

“Yes!”

 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?”

 

“Bull, for the love of the fucking Maker,  _ fuck me harder!!” _

 

Bull threw his head back and laughed before obliging eagerly.  He slammed into her so hard her front toppled into the wall and she lifted onto her toes.  She made sounds she didn’t even recognize as she felt herself being swallowed whole by the pleasure mixed with just enough pain to make her flesh tingle.  She remembered how he liked her magic tingling through her lower self, so she gathered her mana and focused it. Bull bent over her, holding himself up with one large arm, grunting loudly.  

 

“Kadan!”

 

“More?” She asked breathlessly between moans.

 

Bull swore in his native tongue, “ _ yes _ !”

 

Thia swept an entire wave over them.  Bull dropped his hands to her hips, yanking her roughly back into his hammering pelvis.  Thia managed to release a hand and touched her clit. Bull hit just the right spot inside while she rubbed herself and she screamed his name as she came.  Bull roared as he released into her welcoming chasm. Thia felt her legs give out from under her. Bull caught her and slid to his knees with Thia still impaled on his shaft.  Both panted for air loudly. Thia rolled her head back onto his shoulder, grinning lazily at him.

 

“You really like my magic, don’t you?”

 

“You have to ask?”

 

“No.  But it’s really hot when you lose control like that.”

 

Bull grinned back, leaning down and kissing her deeply.  She sighed when they broke apart. He simply looped his arms around her and moved so that he was reclining against the bedside.  Thia closed her eyes. She didn’t even realize when she fell asleep. She was in the process of being laid down upon her bed when she woke briefly.  She smiled sleepily at Bull, reaching up to stroke his jaw. 

 

“Night, Bull…”

 

“Night, Kadan.”  She rolled over and relaxed, welcoming her sleep knowingly that time.

* * *

 


	18. Misunderstandings Made Clear

"Don't make assumptions.  Find the courage to ask questions and to express what you really want.  Communicate with others as clearly as you can to avoid misunderstandings, sadness, and drama.  With just this one agreement, you can completely transform your life." - Don Miguel Ruiz

* * *

Busy didn’t even begin to describe how Max’s days went.  He was in the middle of walking down one of the main halls where visiting nobles would stay when he overheard some murmurs.  Normally, he wouldn’t have paid a single damn fucking care. But when someone said,  _ ‘the Inquisitor’s sister,’ _ he was instantly roped in.  He was by no means a very stealthy person.  However, he would be damned if he didn’t find out what was being said about this ‘sister’ of his.  Sliding up to the corner, he pressed his back to the wall and carefully listened around the corner to the two Orlesian nobles speaking in that near French accent of theirs.  

 

“Did you  _ hear _ them?”

 

“Who could not?” The other answered haughtily.  “Scandalous, if you ask me.”

 

“How could it not be?  The Inquisitor’s sister...with a Qunari!  Distasteful.”

 

“ _ Disgraceful _ , I think you mean.”

 

“That as well.”

 

Max frowned.  He didn’t care who Ro or Thia slept with.  He was peeved that these nobles thought it was in their place to judge either one of them.  He straightened and was about to round the corner when a different accented voice joined in.

 

“Yes, yes.  Distasteful and disgraceful indeed.” Dorian’s voice stated.  Max felt his ire raise and his heart sink. Really? He never pegged Dorian for this kind of gossipmonger.

 

“Indeed.” The male Orlesian agreed, though his tone was more guarded.

 

The woman Orlesian sighed.  “I cannot believe the Inquisitor would allow such behavior under his roof.”

 

“I agree completely.” Dorian sighed dramatically.  “Which is why I would suggest you cease speaking on matters beyond your business.  I wonder, what  _ would _ the Inquisitor think if he overheard such  _ distasteful  _ and _ disgraceful _ slander being spread about one of his dear sisters?  Care to find out?”

 

The man tutted and curtly spoke to the woman about excusing themselves from such a rude presence.  Dorian scoffed to himself. Max stepped out from behind the corner, a small smile of gratitude on his face.  Dorian spotted him and his eyes widened just enough that Max was able to see it before the mage covered it up.  

 

“Well, if only they knew the Inquisitor was, in fact, listening in on their gossip.”

 

Max shrugged, “I  _ was _ about to rush to the rescue, but it seems another handsome man swooped in to save the day instead.”

 

Dorian chuckled.  “What  _ else _ am I to do with such handsome, gorgeous charm but outwit, outmatch, and in all ways outclass such base creatures?”

 

“I can think of a few things…”

 

Dorian damn near blushed, coughing slightly.  “There  _ are  _ always  _ those _ things, yes.”

 

“I wanted to speak with you.” Max leaned his right shoulder against the wall.  “I’ll be heading to Crestwood in a few days. I was hoping you’d come along.”

 

Dorian mocked being put upon.  “I  _ suppose _ I could find the time.  It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

 

Max laughed, shaking his head.  “Good, I’m glad. I’d feel a little more, shall we say, comfortable with you healing my stupid broken body parts than Solas or Vivienne.  Nothing against them, mind you. But...I’d rather have your hands all over me.”

 

A soft gasp sounded from a nearby noblewoman who quickly scurried away.  Dorian watched her go, quirking a brow at Max.

 

“You  _ do _ realize everyone, who's anyone, will quickly know about that?”

 

Max rolled his eyes, standing straight.  “If I cared, I would have been more discrete.  And I  _ really _ don’t care.”

 

“You enjoy playing with fire, don’t you?”

 

“Fire, lightning...anything with a good deadly zing to it…”

 

Dorian laughed and turned, smirking back at Max.  “Then I suspect there is to be no helping it.”

 

“Nope.  Lost cause, through and through.”

 

“Not too lost, I hope.  I should rather like it if you didn’t get lost on your way to me.”  Dorian tossed over his shoulder and purposefully swaggered away. Max bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check.  Getting a hard on in the middle of the Skyhold main hall would  _ not _ be a very wise idea.

 

…..

 

Ro woke with a raging headache.  Rolling over, she groaned, holding her head.  Very,  _ very _ slowly, she sat up.  Her bare thighs met her still clearing vision.  Normally, that wouldn’t have been an issue. However, she distinctly remembered drinking in the tavern the night before and talking with a scout.  That’s  _ all _ she could really remember.  Panic mode set in as she stared at a soft linen shirt draped over her body and only her smalls and breast band underneath.  Did...did she have a drunken night stand?! She scanned the room and found her wash basin was a different one than usual, a fresh pitcher of water stood on her dresser stand, a glass beside it, a small potion bottle, and a note scribbled underneath it.  Her heart seized at the sight of the note. She very tentatively reached out to grab it. The penmanship was hasty but incredibly neat. Crisp. 

 

_ A little aid for the headache and lingering queasiness... _

 

That’s all the note said.  No name. She felt tears sting her eyes.  She suddenly felt incredibly dirty. She pushed the thick of her palms against her eyes to ward back the tears that threatened to fall.  She couldn’t cry for herself. This was her own damn fault. She took a shaky breath and released it slowly, dropping her hands. She set to work on very carefully standing and dressing.  The potion, even if it was left by whoever she’d slept with, looked like a welcome beacon. Ro uncorked it and chugged it quickly. In roughly ten minutes, her headache subsided to a dull ache and her slight nausea all but disappeared.  She tugged her boots on and rechecked to be certain her corset vest was properly secured before stepping out into the hall. She walked along.

 

“...really?   _ That _ was the Inquisitor’s sister last night?” A voice whispered up ahead.  

 

Ro ducked into the nearest doorway and held her breath.  Wait...Inquisitor’s sister? Last night? 

 

“Yes!  They were quite loud too!  Straight from the Herald’s Rest to her room!”

 

“Oh my!” 

 

“I  _ know _ !”

 

Ro felt sick again.  She shoved the door behind her open and fled down the staircase blindly.  She stumbled into the kitchens where the cook, Agnus looked up. The sympathetic look she tossed Ro’s way made the rogue flinch.  She quickly darted through the kitchen and out into the blazing sun beating down on the lower courtyard. She shielded her eyes and tried to outpace the whispers all around her.  She felt like a beacon was being shone directly on her. She jogged up a set of steps, not really paying any heed to where she was going. In her foggy, hazed mind, she thought she was heading into the tower over the Herald’s Rest where few people meandered.  Instead, she shoved open one of the three doors she wanted to be as far from as possible right then. Stepping into the tower, she blinked the sun’s lasting burnout spot in her vision. Then she took in her surroundings and instantly wanted to turn and run. At this point, she was certain  _ anywhere _ outside of Skyhold would be safer.  

 

Cullen looked up from his reports in his hand and blinked.  “Good morning…”

 

“G-good...morning…” Ro hedged.  If everyone was talking about her horrible mistake all over Skyhold, then it was assured that Cullen had heard.  She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling violently. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Cullen asked, turning back to his reports.

 

Ro looked away from him, feeling like escaping but knowing she couldn’t now.  “Fucking horrible.”

 

Cullen looked up then.  “Oh?”

 

Ro wrapped her arms around herself.  “Haven’t you heard? About the Inquisitor’s sister’s little tryst last night?”

 

To her shock and devastation, Cullen laughed.  “Who hasn’t?”

 

“...it...doesn’t bother you…?” Ro asked, her guts suddenly feeling like they’d been scraped raw from the inside.

 

“Why should it?” Cullen smiled at her before shrugging as though he  _ really _ didn’t care.

 

There was no way to hold back the sudden tears that sprang forth.  If she had been an ant under his boot, she would probably have felt far better than the crushing pressure on her heart right then.  “I...I guess that...I--am just going to walk away now.”

 

Cullen noticed her tears and looked alarmed.  “Ro?” He dropped his reports and started across the room to her.

 

As if it wasn’t bad enough, he was acting concerned for her?  She threw her hands up and cried out. “Stop! Please! I--I can’t!”

 

Cullen halted, stopping at least a yard from her.  “Ro...what is the matter?”

 

“Obviously  _ I _ got the wrong idea back at Haven!  I--I stupidly thought maybe...we...that...but it’s apparently just  _ me _ feeling this way!  I deserve this, I suppose.  And...if you really don’t care that I drunkenly slept with another man last night...then I  _ really _ should just leave now!”

 

Cullen looked even more confused than before.  “Rowan...what the bloody void are you talking about?”

 

“Me!   _ You _ heard the rumors!  Apparently I took another man to bed last night while drunk and very loudly…” Ro clenched her eyes shut, hating herself more and more.  

 

“...oh…” Cullen blinked.  Then he did the last thing she thought he’d do.  He laughed again. She snapped open angry, tear filled eyes.  How  _ dare _ he laugh at this?  “Ro...that rumor isn’t about  _ you _ .  And it isn’t a rumor.  Thia and Bull were  _ quite _ loud last night.”

 

“W-what?  Bu-but...they said from the Herald’s Rest to  _ ‘her room’ _ ...?”

 

“Bull literally threw her over his shoulder outside the Herald’s Rest and carried her to her room where they, ah, made several of those gathered in the gardens for prayer blush…” Cullen himself was a bit pink in the cheeks but looking far too amused for his own good.

 

“But...then how did I get to my room?  I was with a scout in the tavern, drinking  _ way _ too much ale and then…?”

 

“He  _ was _ escorting you to your room.  But I intercepted him and took you instead.  I stayed with you until you had finished purging the alcohol from your body and the danger of over intoxication had passed.  Many a soldier has died from over imbibing of alcohol.” Cullen stated gently.

 

“Did...did we?”

 

“Maker, no!  Not while you were so drunk you couldn’t remember your own name!” He looked offended.

 

Ro looked at him sheepishly, wiping away her stray tears.  “Then, how did I get changed?”

 

“You vomited all over your clothing.  I couldn’t in good conscience leave you in soiled clothing.  I...erm...changed you. I  _ do _ apologize for that liberty upon your person.  I then made sure you were settled and safe before I washed out and changed the washing basin.  Reset your water pitcher with a clean glass and fetched one of the many pain relieving potions I had in my own stash.  Embrium, oakmoss, and a bit of elfroot. Quite effective.”

 

Ro stared at Cullen in awe.  Then the guilt hit her. “I’m sorry to put you in that position.”

 

“It was really no trouble at all.” Cullen smiled, gesturing toward her.  “May I approach you now?”

 

Ro laughed despite herself.  “Yes.”

 

He closed the short distance between them.  “I’m sorry if I have misled you in any way since Haven.”

 

“Was...if it was just a one time thing...I-I can get that.  I’ll even understand and won’t make it a bigger deal than it was.”

 

“What?  Maker, no.  I certainly want more than that one night.  Er, that is...if you are...as well?” He asked in that awkward, boyish way that made her adore him in the first place.

 

“Yes, I do.  Very much. I guess I should have just asked rather than assumed.”

 

“It takes two to dance.” Cullen shrugged.  “I’m very bad at things like this…”

 

“So am I.  As you can tell.”

 

“Well,” Cullen breathed and nodded.  “We can just be bad together.”

 

Ro snorted and laughed, leaning her head against his breastplate.  Cullen caught on to what he said with a blush and a breathless laugh.  “That’s  _ not _ what I meant, but there you have it.  Proof.”

 

He looped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  “Ah, you smell so wonderful. I’ve missed having your scent around me.”

 

“I smell good to you?”

 

“Beyond words.” Cullen breathed in deeply, nose buried in her hair.  “It tantalized me before we ever crossed the line into the intimacy we shared.”

 

Ro smiled against his chest, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of him holding her.  “I really missed feeling your small touches and not so subtle ass grabs.”

 

“Oh, you noticed those…”

 

She snickered and nodded.  “Kind of hard not to when all I could think about was how badly I wanted to rip your clothes off and have another go at it.”

 

Cullen groaned, “I have far too much work that needs tending to hear something like that...now that’s  _ all _ I’ll be able to think about while doing paperwork.”

 

Ro pulled back and smirk up at him.  “Sorry. But I also need to prepare. I’m going with Max to Crestwood to meet the Grey Warden with Hawke.”

 

Cullen’s gaze turned dark.  “So...you come in here, tease me, put rather exhilarating thoughts in my head, and then run off with Hawke?”

 

“Technically  _ to _ Hawke.”

 

“...you are cruel.”

 

“Not intentionally.  And I’ll be in just as much of a bind as you.”  Cullen shot her a skeptical look. Ro shrugged before she pushed up to kiss him quickly.  “I need to pack for the road.”

 

“I’ll await your return.”

 

They separated, Ro turning to leave.  Cullen didn’t release her hand until she had to drag her fingers away from his.  He slowly let his arm return to his side. Ro forced herself to turn fully away and walk out the door.  

* * *

 


	19. Companionable Bantering

"It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

“The next time you ask me along, Inquisitor, I may have to decline.  This place is positively... _ dreary _ .” Dorian sighed, emphasizing the word ‘dreary’ as though it was the kindest he could think of.  

 

Thia had to agree.  Crestwood wasn’t exactly a  _ lovely _ place in game either, but it was grey, wet, and well...dreary.  Precisely how Dorian had described. Bull hummed in agreement. 

 

“You know, I have to agree with Sparkler.”  Varric looked around the area warily. “This just begs to be the setting of a horror novel.”

 

“Oh come on!” Ro spoke up, making Thia roll her eyes preemptively.  “It’s not all bad!”

 

“Yes it is.” Both Thia and Max said at the same time before laughing.  Thia spotted the camp Scout Harding had set up. 

 

“Finally.  Are we sleeping here tonight before gallivanting off?” Thia nearly pleaded with her eyes for that to be an affirmative.

 

“Yes.” Max sighed, rubbing his thighs.  “My legs are killing me. I don’t think I’m in any position to go around slaying whatever assholes decide to attack us.” 

 

“Oh thank god.” Thia sighed, not noticing the few weird looks thrown her way.  

 

“You say that often.” Dorian started with a note of curiosity.  “Pray tell, why is that? Why not,  _ ‘oh thank the Maker’ _ ?  Is this part of that other worldly aspect to you?”

 

Varric nodded, “I’ve been pretty curious about that myself.”

 

“Yes.” Max nodded.  

 

Thia shifted in her saddle, she yawned but waved her hand in front of her face.  “It’s...complicated. We lived in a completely different world. No magic. Blah, blah, blah.  Somehow we got tossed here. Into Thedas.”  _ With all the background information anyone could ask for… _ Thia kept that to herself however.  

 

Bull looked at her.  “That’s why you’re all so different.”

 

“Different, yeah.  But we’re still enough like you guys.  I mean, we all bleed red.” Thia shrugged.

 

“You know, I’m beginning to wonder about that.” Max started with that glint of mirth that made his blue eyes bright.  “Is it possible that Solas bleeds green?”

 

Ro turned to smother a loud snorting chuckle with her hand.  Thia grinned back, giggling. “What? Like an alien?”

 

“Alien?” Varric asked, leaning forward.  

 

“Other worldly being from space.” Thia explained briefly. 

 

“Huh.  Wouldn’t that make you one of these aliens then?” Bull asked, smirking at her.  

 

Thia shook her head.  “No, we aren’t from space we’re just from another--wait.  Holy fucking shit! Max! We’re aliens!”

 

Max looked heavenward.  “Please save me from the idiocy.”

 

“ _ Hey! _  I am  _ not _ an idiot!” Thia snapped venomously.  “I have  _ no filter _ , my  _ brain _ works just fine!”

 

“We  _ all know _ your filter doesn’t work.  Otherwise we wouldn’t have to listen to your  _ sounds _ at night.” Max shot her a peeved look.  

 

Thia at least had the decency to look a  _ little _ contrite.  “You’re just jealous…”

 

“Jealous?  That I’m not screaming out Bull’s name just about every night?” Max shook his head.  “No offense, Bull. But you’re not my type.”

 

Thia watched Dorian’s cheek color as the mage smirked and looked off the opposite direction of Max.  “No, jealous that you’re still not getting laid yet. Even  _ Ro _ has been laid.”

 

Ro whipped her head to glare at Thia.  Max, however, perked up and looked over at her.  Thia grinned victoriously. Now the pressure was leveled at Ro and not at her.  

 

“Ro?  You kissed and didn’t tell about it?  To me?” Max feigned hurt.

 

Ro looked away from all sets of curious eyes.  “You were busy with being the savior of the world.  Not exactly the best time to say I had sex, no.”

 

Varric made an impatient gesture.  “Well? Are you going to share with us who?”

 

Ro cleared her throat and continued to look away.  “It’s not really my place to--”

 

“Cullen.” Thia threw out, knowing Ro wasn’t going to give in that easily.  The way Varric’s head turned to her so quickly was worth every second of the death she’d be facing later from Ro.  

 

“ _ Curly?! _ ” Varric blurted absolutely thrown off guard.  “His stuff  _ works _ ?!”

 

Thia nearly fell off her horse laughing as Ro’s back straightened in her saddle.  Ro huffed, “ _ his stuff _ works  _ very _ well, thank you very much.”  Then she realized she’d just damned herself further than Thia could.  Ro’s face turned bright red.

 

Thia leaned forward on her horse, gasping for breath between fits of laughter.  

 

“Wow…” Max blinked, nodding slowly.  “I’m impressed.”

 

“Hey!  Would you all mind not talking about  _ our Commander _ like he’s some kind of conquest or without emotion?”  Ro hissed, glaring ahead as they were almost to ride into camp.

 

“You’re absolutely correct.” Dorian nodded before he shot her a devious grin.  “I hear Chantry Boys  _ really _ know their way around the bedroom.  Quite, hm, shall we say...passionate?”

 

Ro groaned, hiding her face in one gloved hand.  “I hate you all.”

 

“Naw, you love us.” Bull chuckled as they rode into camp.  “Who else keeps you on your toes and who you can share your bedroom secrets with knowing you’re safe from judgment?”

 

Thia smiled over at her lover warmly.  She brought her horse to stand. Bull hopped off first before turning to help her down.  He took the chance to inhale her hair’s natural scent as he set her on the ground. 

 

“Hey, Ro…?” Thia looked around Bull.  Ro looked over, tilting her head in question.  “No hard feelings?”

 

Ro stared back at her before grinning.  “That’s not nice to say in front of Bull.  You seem to like  _ hard feelings _ .”

 

Thia felt her face flush before she smirked, flipping Ro off.  Ro returned the gesture with a smirk back. 

 

Dorian leaned toward Max, asking loudly.  “Are  _ all _ women this confusing or are your sisters an unusual exception to some unwritten rule?”

 

Max sighed.  “They’re the exception to so damn many rules, I can’t keep track anymore.”

 

Thia winked at Max and Dorian.  “Feed us, tell us we’re pretty, and do romancy shit and that’s pretty much how to keep a woman happy.”

 

“Chocolate and booze help.” Ro added as she tied her horse up.  

 

“Really good sex helps.” Bull threw out there as he took Thia’s horse to tie up as well.  

 

Thia sighed dreamily, “yeah.  Good sex is always good.”

 

Dorian shook his head.  Whatever he may have had to say was lost as Harding approached Max.  

 

…..

 

One, mostly fitful, night’s rest was all they got.  It’d been nonstop since sun-up. The village of Crestwood, the lake, the fort to clear, the draining of said lake, the fucking rift underground, and now the absentee mayor.  Max was ready to throttle whoever pissed him off next. It was already almost sunset and they’d just finished dragging up long dead corpses to the Chantry sister for last rites and being added to the funeral pyre.  He took a moment to catch his breath, leaning against the abandoned tower building by the funeral pyre. Dorian joined him. They didn’t say anything as they both stared at the burning pile of bodies. A warm hand slipped under his and Max glanced back at Dorian who studiously did not look back.  Max felt a small smile form on his lips as he turned to stare back into the flames. 

 

“This was done long before you came along to save the world.”

 

Max let his gaze drop to the ground.  Dorian had read him like an open book.  He’d been beating himself up over these people all day.  So what if he wasn’t directly to blame? So much  _ useless _ death was staggering.  He’d not seen a Blight up close, so he couldn’t honestly decide if it was for the betterment of the people or not.  But those tiny, itty bitty bodies...without a chance? Who could do that? To children? His hand unconsciously squeezed Dorian’s.  Dorian sent a gentle, soothing flow of mana into Max. Max blinked and breathed deeply. It was a very pleasant feeling. Like a very badly needed hug after a really bad day.  

 

“I know.” Max finally answered.  “But I cannot forgive a child’s death.  Especially one without reason.”

 

“Nor can I.” Dorian sighed, shifting his weight against the ruined building.  “If there is something I  _ can _ condone murdering over...it is the waste of young life.”

 

“I wish I could have saved them.”

 

“You can’t save everyone, Max.  It is simply impossible. You are but one man.”

 

“‘One single grain can tip the balance between victory and defeat.’” Max quoted without thinking.

 

Dorian inclined his head.  “Yes, but victory doesn’t come without loss.  Justifiable or not, it is the truth.”

 

“Where were  _ you _ when I first stumbled into this shit?  I might have felt better equipped to do this.” Max laughed lightly.

 

Dorian chuckled back.  “Busy swaggering around the countryside, spreading word of my handsome face everywhere I went.  Oh, yes, and trying to find a way to stop Alexius from a horrible folly.”

 

“Don’t we just make a pair?” Max grinned wryly at Dorian.

 

Dorian smiled back.  “Well, better two handsome bastards strutting about saving people from their own stupidity than just one.”

 

“Did I ever tell you I like the way you think?”

 

“Did I ever tell you I like the way  _ you _ strut about?”

 

“Been watching my ass much, Dor?”

 

“All.  Bloody.  Day.” Dorian’s tone dropped into a huskier note.  Max felt his face flush and blood rush south. 

 

A throat cleared and Max actually jumped, whipping around to see Ro.  She was studiously not looking at them. 

 

“We should head back to camp and regroup.”

 

Max cleared his own throat as Dorian released his hand discreetly.  “Right. Yeah. We should do that.” Max pushed away from the pillar.  He glanced back at Dorian and Ro. 

 

“We’ll catch up in a minute, Max.” Ro stated, glancing pointedly at Dorian.  

 

Max frowned but nodded as he turned to walk ahead.  He almost wondered if she was about to do the whole protective sister routine.  He sighed, rubbing his neck. God, he hoped not…

 

…..

 

“Yes?  Did you need something?” Dorian asked her as soon as Max was out of earshot.  His voice was a bit defensive.

 

Ro turned to Dorian, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture.  She smiled at him, hoping to disarm his obvious wariness. “Actually, I just wanted to help give you both a nudge.  Max really cares about you, Dorian. I can see it. Don’t...don’t let some  _ misgivings _ in your past keep you from trying with him.  I promise, neither of you will regret it.”

 

Dorian stared at her as though at a loss of what to say.  “I don’t really see--”

 

“I know it’s not any of my business.  But I want to see you both happy. You’re very good for him.  Thia and I can only do so much, but just now? You uplifted him in a way neither of us could possibly hope to accomplish.  I’m just asking you to keep it up. That’s all. And that you have our approval. Completely.”

 

“You’re right.  It isn’t your business.” Dorian snapped before his face softened.  “But, thank you. I admire your gall.”

 

“Thia would call it ‘lady balls’.”

 

“Thia wouldn’t be necessarily wrong.” Dorian held his arm out.  “Shall we?”

 

“Yes.” Ro smiled again and walked with him.  He seemed to be trying to formulate a thought.  

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Hm?  About what?”

 

“...my, erm, preferences?  I’ve been fairly discrete, I believe.  Or have I not been?”

 

“Oh, that.  Um, complicated?  First off, I  _ know _ Max is attracted to men.  The fact you haven’t thwarted his attempts at flirtations?”

 

Dorian’s gaze sharpened.  “This has more to do with this other world of yours, doesn’t it?”

 

Ro glanced over at him.  It occurred to her, that if anyone could understand the complexities of the magic that brought them here, it was Dorian.  “Yes. It does.”

 

“Hm.  Curious thing, that.”

 

“Tell me about it.  One moment we are going to have Max see the story of Thedas from our world, then a flash of light, and we’re running through the Fade only to be spat out in Thedas.”

 

“Story of Thedas?  In your world? So then...you know…?”

 

“Thia and I do.  Max...doesn’t. And we aren’t telling him anything to keep things safe from alteration.”

 

“Including things about me.”

 

“Yes.” Ro inclined her head.  “You always were one of my favorite characters.  So smart yet not nearly recognized as much as you should be.”

 

“My, there’s a compliment!” Dorian laughed.  He then looked at her sideways. “Who else knows?”

 

“Leliana.  She knows most above all others because I’ve told her what I believe is safe.  Now you. Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine all know about the story of Thedas part and other world stuff as well.  But not...as detailed as what I’ve shared with Leliana.”

 

“You believe magic was involved, yes?”

 

“Yes.  But I think the type is...different.” Ro frowned, sighing in annoyance.  “And I wish I could say more but I might give things away that  _ can’t _ be shared.”

 

“Intriguing.  But say no more.” 

 

“When the time comes, I’ll have some things to ask you to help me look into.”

 

“I’ll do what I can when that time comes.” 

 

They reached where the others were waiting for them.  Max watched them with a blank look. To anyone who didn’t know him, they would think he was just bored.  But Ro and Thia both knew he was nervous and scared. 

 

“Everything alright you two?” Max asked as they drew up with the others. 

 

“Perfectly.” Dorian smiled at him reassuringly.  “Talking about how badly we all could use a good bath.  What say you all to staying in that fort instead of camp tonight?  Mayhaps we can get a warm meal, no?”

 

“Worth a shot.” Varric shrugged and started to lead the way.

 

“I think that’s the most eager I’ve seen you, Varric.” Thia teased him. 

 

Varric pointed over his shoulder.  “I’m not exactly made for outdoorsy camping trips, Icedrop.  I like buildings and indoors, thank you.”

 

Bull stretched his arm and rolled his shoulder.  “I’m with you this time, Var. I’m sick of wet tents.”

 

“I feel like that’s a dirty joke, but I really can’t figure it out how.” Thia frowned, looking up at Bull.  

 

“No, dear.  That’s what he makes with his trousers when looking at  _ you _ .” Dorian drawled.

 

Varric made a sound of amused disgust.  “Geeze, Sparkler. I like my ears not bleeding.”

 

“Your ears haven’t already run out of blood to bleed after listening to those two?” Max waved a hand at Thia and Bull.

 

“You know...you  _ could  _ just put a pillow over your ears.” Thia glared back at Max.  

 

“Then we’d suffocate ourselves.  Quite counterproductive, don’t you agree?” Dorian countered. 

 

“Hey, Bull?” Ro called out.  The Qunari looked over at her, not even slightly bothered by the teasing being sent his way.  

 

“What’s up, Ro?’

 

“Did you know Thia’s ticklish?”

 

“Oh?” Bull turned to Thia with a wicked grin.  “Is she now?”

 

Thia spun around, “Ro!  What the hell--?!”

 

“Payback’s a bitch!” Ro grinned back.  

 

“And her name is Rowan!” Thia threw a small, tiny spell-casted snowball at Ro.  

 

Ro dodged it with a laugh.  “Hey, I never claimed  _ not _ to be a bitch!”

 

“Alright you two…” Max chastised.  “You’re both bitches. Happy now?”

 

Thia visibly thought over throwing a snowball at him, but shrugged.  “Yeah. I guess. It’s not like I can deny it.”

 

Varric shook his head, holding his hands up above his head.  “This is reminding me  _ far too much _ of Hawke of Isabella.”

 

Thia jogged up to Varric.  “Who’s more like Hawke or Isabella?”

 

Varric nodded to Thia.  “You’re definitely more like Isabella.”

 

“Ha!  That...kind of doesn’t surprise me.”

 

“I’m flattered.” Ro stated.

 

“Don’t be.” Varric chuckled.  “Hawke is enough trouble as is.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some banter, humor, and fluff for fun! But on a serious note; I didn't realize how much I'd really love writing the little sweet moments between Dorian and Max. If I were a man, I'd be all over that mage too.


	20. Truth Be Told...

"What interests me is whatever it is that allows the heart to continue to yearn for something the intelligence knows is impossible have: a lost love, a shelter from life's blows, the return of a time past, even a connection to the dead." - Alice McDermott

* * *

Bandits were a royal pain in the ass.  The  _ entire _ area around Crestwood seemed to be teeming with all manners of them.  Between random packs of red templars and the useless bandits, Thia had her fill of battle.  She was flicking bits of gore off of her with a sneer when Bull pulled her back to his chest.  He dropped his chin to rest atop her head. She leaned back with a heaving sigh. 

 

“I’m really sick of this.” Thia grumped.  “I swear they respawn here.”

 

“Respawn?”

 

“Uh...appear out of thin air?” Thia tried to explain to Bull.  

 

“Huh.  Naw, they just patrol randomly around until they run into someone to rob.” He shrugged, moving her slightly with the motion.  “Too bad for them.”

 

Thia nodded, looking over their ragtag group.  After waking up and finding the woman who asked them to hunt down a wyvern for her...they’d been non-stop fighting.  Between the fucking wyvern they took out after what felt like hours, they’d been accosted by bandit group after group.  Just throw in a few red templars here or there and you had her day! 

 

Max sighed, leaning on a jutting rockside that led up into a hillside.  “I’m  _ fairly _ sure that  _ this _ is the hill Hawke meant for us to meet her at.”

 

“You said that the last three times, Quip.” Varric sighed, readjusting Bianca’s grip for the hundredth time that day.

 

“Hey!” Max huffed, “ _ all _ these hills look the same, damnit!”

 

“Well, don’t you all look like you’ve seen better days.” Drawled a female voice from just around the bend.  A bit up the hillside behind Max. 

 

Thia looked up at Marion Hawke, rolling her staff between her hands with an amused smirk.  Thia sighed, “finally.”

 

“Don’t tell me the great Inquisitor got lost?” Hawke snickered, looking at Max.

 

Max glared back.  “ _ Again,  _ **_all_ ** these damn hills  _ look the  _ **_same_ ** .”

 

“Ah, perhaps to the untrained eye.” Hawke winked at him, jerking her chin toward the hill.  “Shall we?”

 

Max growled something under his breath before trudging after the apostate Champion.  Thia leaned back and pushed up on her toes to kiss Bull’s jaw. He released her and she fell into step behind Max and Dorian with Ro, Varric, and Bull behind her.  The cave smelt far more musty than the last few they’d gone into around the area. A strange, sweet smell began to bother Thia’s nose. The dull glow of mushrooms illuminated part of the path.  The glow was overtaken by the bright orange flare of torches just up ahead. Hawke stepped up and knocked on a wooden wall. 

 

“It’s me, Hawke.  I’ve brought the Inquisitor, as I said I would.”

 

The door opened and Hawke stepped through with Max and Dorian.  Thia followed behind them, peeking past both men’s shoulders. Her heart both raised and sunk at the same time.  Grey Warden Alistair stood across from Max and Dorian. Hawke turned to introduce them. Max stepped a bit to the side.

 

“My name is Max, though.  Inquisitor is just what everyone else calls me.” 

 

Alistair gave him a small smile, moving to hold his hand out to shake.  “Alistair. I know what you mean. Titles. Quite the obnoxious little thing aren’t th--”  His eyes slanted to where Thia stood and Alistair froze. His eyes widened as his face paled.  Thia blinked at the odd reaction. She looked behind her to see Bull stepping in. Bull hadn’t been  _ that _ big of a shock, had he?  She turned back to see his eyes on  _ her _ .  

 

“Uh...are you okay?” She asked softly, hearing footsteps rushing up from past Bull toward her.  

 

Alistair breathed out a name that had Thia both confused and a bit thrown for a loop. 

 

“Elissa…” Alistair brushed past Max and Dorian, quickly crossing to Thia.  She gasped as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. “How…?”

 

A gloved hand quickly yanked Thia back and Ro slid between them with her other hand on Alistair’s chest.  His eyes narrowed and then widened once more as he looked at Ro. 

 

“S-Sol?  H-how are...what is the meaning of this?!” Alistair shook his head violently.  “You’re both--”

 

“I can explain.   _ Later _ .  Please, you and Max speak first.  I promise that I will explain things better afterwards.” Ro spoke so quietly that Thia almost didn’t hear her.  

 

Alistair stared into Ro’s face then back at Thia.  His face contorted into an expression of pain before he schooled his features quickly as he stepped back with a nod.  “Forgive me. Yes. Business first.” With one last glance over Thia, he turned back to Max apologetically. 

 

Ro grabbed Thia, hauling her out of the cave behind her.  Thia let her; too stuck in a daze to really figure out what was up.  As soon as fresh air hit her face, Thia pulled Ro to a stop. “What the hell is going on?”

 

To be honest, Ro was kinda freaking her out with her behavior.  Thia crossed her arms, glancing back at the cave. Ro sighed, shaking her head.  “It’s...remember when Leliana called us certain people’s names? The names of dead people from here?” 

 

Thia looked back at Ro.  The way Ro was watching her was like she was willing Thia to put something together that was probably fairly obvious.  “Why did he call me Elissa and grab m--oh!” There it was! Thia’s eyes bulged as she gasped. “He...I...he thought I was Elissa Cousland!  ”

 

Ro nodded, looking a bit relieved.  “Yes. And I apparently look like Solana Amell.”

 

“What?  But there was only--” Ro cut her off with her hand.  

 

“I know.  But this isn’t the same way things  _ we _ knew went.  There were four conscripts then.”

 

“...holy shit.” Thia breathed out slowly, shifting her weight.  “So...I guess...that means Alistair and Cousland  _ did _ get together after all?”

 

“That’s what I assume from his reaction.” Ro shrugged.

 

“And she?”

 

Ro nodded again.  “Leliana told me a bit about what happened  _ then _ .”

 

Thia felt her heart ache for the Grey Warden back in the cave.  “He didn’t become King then. I mean, I guess I kind of thought maybe he just...wasn’t there with the mages and shit at Redcliffe...I think I might cry.”  She sighed, shaking her head. Bull and Varric came out of the cave, the former giving her a look with a question in his eye. She shook her head once. He nodded, getting that she wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet.  It was a little too easy to communicate with the huge man sometimes. It almost scared her how easily they just... _ fit _ into this...whatever it was they were.  

 

Ro lightly clapped her shoulder.  Thia watched her walk back up the hill to where Max, Dorian, Hawke, and Alistair came out from the cave.  

 

…..

 

The Wardens were hearing this ‘Calling’ all at once.  What a...really messed up situation. Max wasn’t sure how he’d handle hearing a death calling, like a siren.  As they stepped out of the cave, he turned to Alistair. The Grey Warden was looking toward Ro and Thia with a guarded expression.  The copper haired man turned to him then. 

 

“I have to stay as much out of sight as possible on our way to the Western Approach.”  Alistair smiled thinly. “That whole, most wanted Warden business, you know.”

 

“We’ll head there right away.  Join us. You’ll be safer with us to have your back as you travel.  We’ll just make a quick resupply stop at Skyhold and then be on our way.” Max said, nodding toward his companions.  “I promise you, no one will bug you with us around. I’m kind of the biggest target thus far. I’d be surprised if they noticed you.”

 

Alistair laughed, “I’m not sure if I should feel flattered or insulted!”

 

“Just settle for both.  It’s easier that way.” Dorian sighed dramatically.  

 

“You just like to be flattered, period, Dor.” Max argued.  

 

“I think it might be a wise choice to travel with you, Inquisitor.  If for no other reason then to keep my own hide safe.” Hawke added before nodding toward Varric.  “Besides, who else is going to help Varric write his newest novel?”

 

Max groaned, “oh, great.  Just what I need. Another sarcastic, snarky person around.”

 

“Admit it, you enjoy a good tongue lashing.” Dorian retorted, absolutely unabashedly.  

 

Alistair blushed while he coughed on a laugh into his fist.  “And on that note, I’ll be walking away now.”

 

Hawke was grinning widely.  “Alright, I thought I would like you before.  Now I  _ know _ I do.” 

 

Dorian bowed with gusto.  “I aim to please.”

 

Max laughed and began to follow after Alistair toward the rest of their group.  It didn’t take overly long to reach the nearest camp. However, with how late they’d arrived at the cave, it was already turning dark.  The fire was nice and warm, helping them keep warm as the air temperature dropped with the sun. Much to Max’s pleasant surprise, Dorian sat rather close to him before the fire.  No one else batted an eyelash in their direction. Max shifted ever so slightly to press his right knee against Dorian’s. 

 

“Quite an interesting day.” Dorian sighed, draping his right arm onto his upturned right knee.  

 

“I’m beginning to think every day is interesting.”

 

Dorian looked at him sideways.  “Oh, I don’t know. There’s always all those pesky war meetings to drone through.  Don’t tell me you miss those? Or the meetings with the simpering noblemen?”

 

“Oh hell no.  No way. I’d rather fight all day long out here with you than talk to  _ any _ of those nobles.”

 

“Agreed.  But I believe there are far more enjoyable ways to pass the time with me than fighting silly bandits, no?”

 

“Are you being suggestive with me, Dorian?” Max smiled at him.

 

“Perish the thought!  I’ve always wondered about basket-weaving.  You?” Dorian gave him a knowing look. 

* * *

 


	21. Finding Friends in Unlikely Places

"Make new friends, but keep the old; those are silver, these are gold." - Joseph Parry

* * *

A gasp for air exploded from Ro as she sat up on her bedroll.  The dream that woke her up was just a lingering feeling; the images long forgotten.  Her breath came in heavy pants as she clenched her right fist over her heart. She felt stifled in the tent.  Pushing her blanketing off, she crawled from the tent. Straightening, Ro breathed deeply. Her gaze fell upon the only other figure out by the fire.  Alistair sat upon a small log that was dragged over to the campfire. His elbows were on his knees as he stared down the flickering flames. Ro quietly crossed camp to sit down to his left.  

 

Alistair looked over at her, the haunted look in his eyes not leaving.  “Trouble sleeping?”

 

Ro huffed a dry laugh, mimicking the way he sat.  “A nightmare.”

 

“Ah.  Yes.  _ Those _ .” Alistair’s smirk was bemused.  “I thought the ones we suffered during the Fifth Blight were bad.  Well, they  _ were _ .  But these are almost as bad.”

 

“I wish I knew what to say.” Ro sighed, running her gloved hand over her opposite wrist.  “I’m sorry that you’re going through this.”

 

“We all face the calling someday.  Just wasn’t expecting it like this.” A pregnant pause hovered over them.  Alistair turned to look at her. “How are you here?”

 

“I walked over here?” Ro smirked over at him.  

 

“That’s not--” Alistair chuckled and shook his head.  “I should try that over again. How do you...look like Sol?  You even  _ act _ like her.  It’s really scary.  The only thing that keeps me from believing you’re her is your accent.”

 

Ro blinked back at him.  Her accent? Well, that probably made sense.  After all, he sounded like he had an English accent to her.  “I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you.”

 

“I think  _ you’d _ be surprised just how much I’d believe.” Alistair smiled patiently at her.  

 

Ro shifted, pressing her palms flat against each other.  Frowning at the ground, she took a deep breath. What if she told him the truth?  Or the truth as far as she figured it? Could she take such a gamble? Was it fair not to tell him?  “Thia and I are from another world.”

 

Alistair sat so still for a long moment that Ro was certain he’d just get up and walk away laughing it off like she was truly crazy.  Instead, he looked back at the fire. “Not the strangest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

Ro took it as a good sign.  “We, our world, is without magic.  But, I’m guessing, that we are our world’s versions of your Solana Amell and Elissa Cousland.  Thia is--”

 

“Nothing like Lis.” Alistair chuckled, nodding.  “I could see that today. She is  _ not  _ my Lis.”

 

“No.  Leliana told me as much.” Ro smiled sadly at him.  “So...I guess you didn’t perform the dark ritual with Morrigan then.”

 

Alistair looked at her sharply then, the confusion was clear in his eyes.  A sudden realization crushed Ro’s heart even before he spoke. “What dark ritual?”

 

“You weren’t informed.” Ro whispered, closing her eyes.  “Oh shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“How do you know about anything from then?  I thought you said you were from another world.”

 

“Your world is a very intricate story in ours.  So we...well, Thia and I, know  _ a lot _ from the Fifth Blight forward.”  Ro opened her eyes to watch Alistair.  “We actually watched the betrayal of Loghain at Ostagar.  There are details we probably couldn’t be told about, but we know most of the story.   _ Your _ story.”

 

“...so what you’re saying is...you know everything that happened then and...now?  Do you know what happens from here?”

 

“Yes.  But, we can’t exactly say all of that.  In case knowing it changes things for others.” Ro met his gaze evenly.  “I even know who your real mother is.”

 

“Do you now?  So happens I do as well.  A lot of searching went into that endeavor, let me tell you.  But, for curiosity’s sake...who?”

 

“How about you tell me a name and I’ll tell you yes or no?”

 

Alistair snorted but inclined his head.  “Alright, fair enough. Fiona.”

 

Ro smiled, “you  _ did _ find out.”

 

“Yes.”  He sighed, shrugging.  “Odd thing that, let me tell you.  Well, since you seem to know these things you know I can keep a secret, so there’s that.  What is this dark ritual you talked about?”

 

Of course he hadn’t forgotten that little part.  Ro pulled her feet back and tucked them up onto the log, crossed, with her.  “Morrigan could have performed a dark ritual that would have saved any of you from dying when slaying the archdemon.  I’m surprised she didn’t perform it with Theron or Faren.”

 

Alistair made a sound in between a scoff and a snorting laugh.  “Faren didn’t care for anyone  _ not _ dwarf.  He hardly tolerated Knuckle, the mabari.  Theron despised Morrigan far more than even  _ me _ .  Sol wouldn’t have trusted her if she’d been alive.  Elissa was the only one of us who actually befriended the witch.  So if anyone, Morrigan would have offered such a thing to Lis and her alone.”

 

Ro felt her eyes mist over.  “Then she turned Morrigan down…”

 

“But why?  Why would she turn such a thing down?” Alistair asked, exasperation evident in his voice.  “If it would save her,  _ us _ ,  _ why _ ?”

 

“Because it would have required you to lie with Morrigan and create a baby with her.”

 

Alistair’s eyes widened as he stared at Ro in muted horror.  “A-a  _ baby _ ...with  _ M-Morrigan… _ ?”

 

Ro nodded, watching with a heavy heart as the truth of what Elissa had turned down hit him.  He looked like he’d just lost her all over again and Ro felt like the worst person alive. She tried to speak but words were lost to her.  What could she say?

 

Alistair finally spoke again, his voice thick with emotion.  “She turned Morrigan down for my sake, didn’t she? She knew I would have done it.  For her. To keep her. And she didn’t want me to suffer through something like that...to create a bastard like myself and hate that I was just like my father…”

 

Ro couldn’t keep her tears at bay.  She turned to glare at the fire, nodding as they fell.  “If it had been me, I would have done the same…” She had.  In her file of Origins. She’d sacrificed her Warden instead of taking the Dark Ritual.  

 

“Thank you.” Alistair breathed deeply.

 

Ro looked at him askance.  “What for?”

 

“Telling me.  It may be a small thing, but having you around is like having Sol back.”

 

“You two were close then?”

 

Alistair laughed, nodding.  “I suppose you could say that.  Um, she...cared for me. And I her, of course.  But not...the same way. She was my dearest friend, a sister of sorts.  But to her, she...loved me. And when she saw how I felt toward Elissa and Elissa toward I…?  She stepped aside and pushed us together every step of the way. She even took the blow meant for Elissa in the Deep Roads.  That wretched Darkspawn Broodmother was aiming at Lis. Sol shoved her aside. The tentacle thing stabbed Sol through her lungs.  Instead of healing herself, she put up a barrier, locking us on the other side and cast one hell of a maelstrom storm of lightning using her last bit of mana and life force to kill the thing.”

 

Ro looked toward where Thia was sleeping in a tent across camp from them.  She dried her tears with her gloved fingers. “Were she and Elissa friends?”

 

“The best of friends.” Alistair followed her line of sight.  “Neither let jealousy ever rear its head between them.”

 

“Maybe some things transcend even space and time.  Thia and Max are my dearest friends. My brother and sister, really.  I wouldn’t be who I am without them.”

 

“You three do seem rather close.”

 

“We’ve walked through hell together.  Not just here.”

 

“Mind if I ask?”

 

“You just shared a lot with me, I don’t see why not.” Ro smiled back at him.  “I’m a foster kid. My parents were killed when I was three. A stupid mistake of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  They were walking to their car in a bad area at night after a date night and were killed by some bad people having a territory dispute.  I was taken in the by the Carvers. Thia’s family. We instantly hit it off. Mind you, Thia and I have butt heads  _ so _ many times too.  Like real sisters.  But always thick as thieves.  Then we met Max when we were ten.  He was from a single parent home. His dad left his mom a year before.  He was a mess. But he fit with us like a missing puzzle piece. He started staying with us at home more nights than not while we went to school.  We’ve just...always been together.”

 

“So that’s why you all act like siblings.”

 

Ro laughed and nodded.  “Yes.”

 

“I realize I never asked your name.  Silly me.”

 

Ro snorted, amused that he said just about the same thing Leliana had just differently an in a very Alistair way.  “Rowan Hanford. Ro.”

 

“I’d introduce myself, but you already know all about me, it seems.”

 

Looking sheepishly at her hands, Ro agreed.  “Yeah. Can I ask you why you didn’t choose to become King?”

 

“I never  _ wanted _ to be King.  To rule over the same people who snubbed their noses at me as a child.  I don’t think I could have been the kind and selfless ruler they would have needed.  I’m not a good man. I have some grudges that are rather unbecoming. Anora was doing a bang up job without me there to muck things up.  So why bother? Lis supported my desire to stay true to myself. So that’s what I did.”

 

“You wouldn’t have.  You would have made an amazing King of Ferelden.  And imagine all the cheese you could have had without question.”

 

Alistair groaned in despair.  “Oh, you just  _ had _ to remind me of that fact, didn’t you?  Are you sure you’re not really Sol come back to haunt me with the memories of delicious cheeses?”

 

Ro laughed with him.  This time the quiet over them was comfortable.  Alistair sighed, closing his eyes. 

 

“I haven’t felt so calm in a long time.”

 

Ro felt flattered.  “Who knew thinking of cheese could make someone so happy?”

 

“Ha, ha.  You’re  _ so _ funny.” Alistair chuckled despite his dry tone.  “No. Just being around a good friend again. Which is odd, considering I actually just met you.”

 

“Can’t say I mind being called your good friend, Alistair.” Ro stretched her legs back out toward the fire again.  “Feels like I’ve known you a long time, anyway.”

 

“Out of curiosity, does this Skyhold we’re heading to have any cheese?  Ferelden specifically? I’ve been  _ dying _ for a good cheese for longer than I want to think about.”

 

Ro threw her head back laughing as the sun rose.

 

…..

 

The saddle was decidedly the  _ worst _ place to be at the moment.  Thia felt uncomfortable and very, very crampy.  She knew what  _ that _ meant.  Heaving a sigh, she shifted for the thousandth time.  She cast a desperate glance toward Ro. Ro looked over at her and frowned.  Thia mouthed to her,  _ ‘my period.’ _  Ro blinked and made a knowing look. 

 

“Uh, Max...can we stop?  I need to relieve myself.  Thia? How about you?”

 

Thia was so grateful, she could sing.  She nodded emphatically. 

 

Max pulled his horse to still with a soft call of ‘whoa’ before he turned.  “Yeah. Go for it. Probably for the best if we get in a short rest.”

 

Thia didn’t waste any time throwing herself down off of her horse.  She yanked her saddle bag free and followed Ro hastily into the woods off the side of the road.  Neither paid any heed to any of the males’ expressions. Once they were out of sight and earshot, Thia made a despairing sound.     
  


“Why  _ now _ ?” She whined, unlacing her breeches.  She dug out a rag from the saddle bag and set to work affixing it into a new pair of smalls before tugging on a clean set of pants.  She beyond happy there was a small stream to wash her leather garment off in. She scrubbed at it as Ro stood nearby, actually doing what they said they were.  “I wish I could say I’m amused that it’s called being  _ on the rag _ here for a reason.”

 

Ro snorted as she tied her pants while walking back over.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“Well, at least this means that potion version of birth control works.” Thia sighed, wringing her pants dry before she tossed them into the bag.  “Tastes like shit though.”

 

“Like a really bitter tea.” Ro agreed.  

 

“Yeah.” Thia looked at Ro.  “Thanks, by the way.”

 

Shrugging, Ro smiled.  “Hey, what’s a best friend for?”

 

“A lot, apparently.  I haven’t gotten much time to ask you about how things are going with Cullen.”

 

“They’re...going.” Ro hedged, leaning on the nearest tree.  Thia gave her a look. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, there were a few misunderstandings.  But I think we’re doing okay now. I mean, we haven’t...you know...since before Haven fell.”

 

“Holy shit!  Seriously? I swear Bull and I--” 

 

Ro held her hand up, a brow ticking.  “Trust me. We  _ all _ know.”

 

“I’m not sorry.” Thia grinned wickedly.  “He’s...just wow. I mean, I’ve had sex like once or twice back home but Bull is--”

 

A whistle cut over Thia.  Both spun and looked at a few armed men standing a bit off.  “Well, well, well. What have we here?” One of them spoke, inspecting his sword as though it should impress them.  Their armor weren’t full, matching sets. Which meant they were probably bandits. Thia rolled her eyes skyward. 

 

“Look, before you go and embarrass yourselves, you should really leave now.” Thia drawled, shifting to unclip her staff bringing it around in front of her.  Ro shifted and unsheathed her daggers in the same breath. 

 

The men eyed both of them.  The one who’d spoken flicked his seedy gaze over them each in turn.  “A little lost mage and a wishful rogue...hm. I think I’ll enjoy taking my chances.”

 

“Too bad you’re not going to live long enough to regret that decision.” Ro’s voice was dark with promise.  Thia felt her blood heat with excitement and flood with mana. They didn’t have time to blink before both women were moving.  Thia began casting spells at the men. Ro slipped into shadows and easily moved behind them. While Thia froze one of the bandits solid, Ro stabbed another through the neck from behind.  It was over rather quickly, in all honesty. As all five men laid dead, painting the forest floor crimson with their blood, Ro and Thia looked at one another from either side of the bodies.  

 

“Is it just me, or are we getting better at this?” Thia mused, wiping a bit of blood from her cheek.  

 

“I think we  _ are _ .” Ro nodded in pride at her handiwork.  “You’re really good with those spells, Thia.  I’m really fucking impressed.”

 

“Really?  Thanks! I suppose you can thank Solas and his Fade training.” Thia beamed as they turned, grabbing her bag along the way.  They hooked arms around each other and trudged back to the road where the men all stood waiting. As they stepped out of the woods, blood splattered and grinning happily, Max took in the sight of them with shock.

 

“What the hell happened to you two?” Max blurted, walking toward them. 

 

Thia made a sound akin to ‘pfft’.  “Bandits. They’re dead now. Shall we go?”

 

Ro giggled as she climbed up on her horse while Thia moved to her horse as well.  Max stood there, staring before shaking his head and holding his hands up. 

 

“You know what?  I’m done being surprised by you two.”

 

“You say that now…” Thia smirked.  “But you know that’s not true.”

 

Max sighed, getting into his own saddle.  “I know. And that’s the scary part.”

 

Thia watched Alistair lean over toward Ro.  “How many bandits were there?”

 

“Five.” Ro answered with a shrug.  “And weak.”

 

Alistair nodded, looking impressed as he leaned back into his saddle proper as they set out once more for Skyhold.

* * *

 


	22. Stirring Up Trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist I mostly listened to for the rest of this entire fiction is as follows:
> 
> Mercy by Shawn Mendes  
> I Found by Amber Run  
> Hurricane by Fleurie  
> Saturn by Sleeping At Last  
> Don't Deserve You by Plumb  
> Kiss From a Rose by Seal  
> Work Song by Hozier  
> My Escape by Ravenscode

"Soul meets soul on lovers' lips." - Percy Bysshe Shelley

* * *

Skyhold was such a welcome sight.  Max met with Hawke and Alistair. The two would only stay a night before they would head for the Western Approach in the morning.  As the horses were settled, he moved through the keep. He knew the moment he went up to the stairs, he’d be side swept with more information and needs that had to be met.  Wondering where to go to get just a moment extra of peace, he spotted Dorian eying him from a lower door leading toward the kitchens. He took the chance and jogged over and up the small set of steps.  Dorian shouldered the door open, slipping inside before Max. Following the swaggering mage was far from difficult as they crossed through the kitchen and out into an abandoned space. Max looked around, having barely seen this area before.  Dorian, however, had no intention of letting him take in his surroundings as he yanked Max into a side room. The door shut behind Max before his back met it. Dorian’s lips slanted over his and Max suddenly forgot why he even cared about the damn hall on the other side of the door.  

 

His arms rose and pulled Dorian flush against him, savoring the blazing kiss that scorched his mouth with desire.  Hands raked over his body, groping blindly as Max’s own returned every touch on Dorian’s body in turn. Tongue lashed out to dance around before retreating.  Teeth nipped and pulled at lips before Dorian’s hand slid down the front of Max’s trousers. A long groan fell from Max’s lips as Dorian’s hand slid over his cock.  Hissing, Max turned, flipping them so Dorian was up against the door. Dorian made a pleased sound before Max set to work unlacing the mage’s breeches. Eyes flashing wickedly, Max slid to his knees before Dorian.  Dorian’s hand pulled free just in time as he stared at Max wide-eyed with lust evident on his face. Max shoved Dorian’s clothes down enough to watch Dorian’s own desire spring up before his face. Taking a moment to study the other man’s cock before him, Max wrapped his hand around the base of Dorian’s length before his tongue swept over the already weeping tip.  Dorian’s head hit the door with a less than quiet thud. 

 

Max took the look on Dorian’s face as encouragement.  His lips sealed around the other man’s shaft and began to swirl his tongue around the hard, hot flesh in his mouth.  He took Dorian into his mouth deeply, relaxing his throat as he did so before sucking his cheeks in. Dorian made a choked sound before Max started to bob his head on Dorian’s cock.  He groaned at the taste of precum on his tongue. His own hardness going ignored, Max pumped his hand over Dorian while his mouth worked the rest of the way. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the sounds Dorian made while he sucked him off.  Dorian’s hands found Max’s hair, digging into his hair without pain. 

 

“M-Max...I…”

 

Max hummed in affirmation, pretty sure he knew what Dorian was trying to say.  Dorian made a low, broken groan before apologizing softly. Then Dorian began to thrust into Max’s mouth.  Max slid his left hand up to grab Dorian’s right hip and encourage the mage’s movements. Dorian began to pant out his name before he tensed.  Hot cum shot down Max’s throat. Max swallowed every drop greedily before pulling back, a small trail of drool and semen coming from Dorian’s cock to Max’s mouth.  He looked up at Dorian with a grin. 

 

Dorian was trying to regain his breathing and composure.  “Well...when I thought to help you escape...this is surprisingly  _ not _ what I had in mind.”

 

“Are you complaining?” Max chuckled, hearing his own lowered tone as he moved to stand.  His own arousal pressing against the seam of his pants. 

 

Dorian laughed breathlessly.  “Not exactly, no. But I had thought…” His eyes dropped to Max’s crotch.  

 

“You thought wrong.” Max replied huskily, pressing his chest against Dorian’s and recapturing Dorian’s mouth for another searing kiss.  When they broke apart, Max nipped Dorian’s jaw playfully. “Next time, we’ll do this properly. In my bed. Where I can properly bolt the door while I fuck you.  And if anyone is dumb enough to try and interrupt, they’ll get quite the sight seared into their heads.”

 

Dorian groaned, closing his eyes as if savoring the words.  “You, my dear Max, are positively devilish.”

 

Max chuckled, stepping back while Dorian adjusted himself and righted his clothes.  “I never claimed to be anything else, Dor.”

 

“Mm.  True. What about you?” Dorian asked, reaching to cup Max’s groin.  

 

Max grinned, “Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be right as rain.  Well, mostly.”

 

Dorian frowned, “so you just--”

 

“I  _ wanted _ to do that, Dor.  I’ve  _ wanted _ to do that for a long while, actually.  Don’t think I’m just in this for  _ my _ pleasure.  Trust me, just watching you lose it like that was  _ more _ than enough for me today.  If I had more time, I’d take you up to my room right now.  But, unfortunately, I don’t. I wanted you to know that you’ve been on my mind since I first started being more obvious about this.  What I want between us. I’m not pulling my punches here. I want you. Badly. But not just for sex. Because I respect you too damn much to use you.  And you needed to know that.”

 

Dorian stared at him as though caught red handed.  “You say I can read you like an open book, yet here I am.  The one laid bare before you.”

 

Max smiled, reaching to run his fingers over Dorian’s face.  “When you’re really ready to be  _ fully _ with me, you’ll know where to find me.”

 

Dorian leaned into Max’s touch before he shifted so Max could open the door.  They both stepped out. Dorian looked toward the stairs. “I suppose you have a war council meeting to get to, yes?”

 

“Yes.  I have a feeling I’m already being hunted down.  I’ll see you later, Dor.” 

 

Dorian looked at him and smiled.  “And I you, Max.”

 

Max leaned over to kiss Dorian’s cheek briefly before he left the mage in the lower belly of Skyhold.  He jogged up the stairs and stepped into the hallway that led to where Josephine’s desk sat. At current, the ambassador was pacing in front of it.  Upon seeing him, she made a cry. 

 

“There you are, Inquisitor!  We’ve been looking for you! What is that on your chin?” 

 

Max blinked, reaching up to wipe at his chin.  A small drop of mostly dried cum came off. He laughed at the sight and shrugged.  “Nothing you need worry about. Well, shall we then?” He led the way to the war room.  

 

…..

 

The war council meeting shouldn’t have taken as long as it did, in Ro’s opinion.  She stood by the end of the table, focusing on what had been said. Sahrnia had come up.  She knew exactly what that would entail. Red templars, the quarry, Samson’s shit, and dealing with the demon Imshael.  She couldn’t even find the same amusement she normally did at the play on words there. To be honest, she was a bit distracted between the fact that she knew Adamant Fortress would become a rather large point of attention soon and...well...the  _ very _ distracting Commander.  She was screwed.

 

He kept leaning on the table, pointing out objectives and points of interest throughout Orlais and Ferelden.  It was torturous every, damn, time. She kept catching amused smirks and tiny coughs from Leliana. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice Ro’s distraction.  She watched the way his arm moved and he turned to move a piece on the map before him. Cullen’s glance up at her told her everything she needed to know in that flash of whisky colored eyes and the tiniest of smirks.  

 

He  _ knew _ he was distracting her.

 

She fought to keep a flush off her face.  She ripped her gaze away from him, glad that only Leliana had noticed the challenging look on the Commander’s face.  The meeting adjourned quickly after that. Thia made a sound of victory as she blurted out something about finding her favorite Bull.  Josephine sighed, shaking her head at Thia’s antics. Max snorted and rolled his eyes in amusement at her. Leliana turned and passed by Ro, she leaned in right before passing. 

 

“Don’t have too much fun, tonight.  There’s still more work to be done.” 

 

Ro shot Leliana a glare as the spymaster giggled and slipped out of the room.  Max and Thia left, talking in hushed tones. Ro didn’t hear whatever it was that made Thia suddenly yell outside the war room doors.  Josephine bid them both good evening and ducked out. Leaving Ro alone with Cullen. Ro turned to address Cullen only to have him step right in front of her.  She didn’t even get a word out before she was crushed to his front as his mouth drew hers into a searing kiss. Ro didn’t bother to hide her desire as she reached up and pulled him closer.  His right arm leaned on the table behind her as his left continued to hold her flush to him. He bent her slightly over the table. They broke to breathe and Ro stared up into his face. 

 

“Hi…” She stated lamely with a small smile.

 

He chuckled, nuzzling her nose with his.  “Hello there.”

 

“Miss me much?”

 

“You have no idea.” 

 

“I think I can figure it out.”

 

“Can you, now?” That lopsided smirk of his did things to her hormones no man should have the power to do.  She sighed and let him pull back to right them both. 

 

“I have a few ideas.” Ro mused before she shifted and laid her head against his chest.  He shifted to hold her to him more comfortably. “Crestwood was horrible.”

 

Cullen’s lips settled atop her head, disturbing her hair a bit as he spoke.  “How so?”

 

“The mayor drowned so many people.  Children too. All because he thought they had the Blight.” 

 

Cullen sighed, nodding.  “That was...a very dark and terrifying time.  People did so many things they came to regret later.”

 

“I know the Blight is a really bad thing.  But...children? Drowning is  _ not _ a merciful death.  If they really had the Blight...killing them in their sleep would have been merciful.”

 

Cullen pulled back, holding her out so he could look at her face.  “I agree. But things are never so easy. Not in the heat of the moment.”

 

She looked into his eyes and saw what he was trying to say without really saying it.  She cupped his face in her hand. “I don’t blame people for the decisions they made while terrified and in face of such danger.  I mourn the loss of life that came after. Even good men make mistakes.”

 

Cullen leaned his forehead down to press up to hers.  He breathed a soft sigh as though relieved to hear her say that.  She ran her thumb over his cheekbone. In that moment, she felt words she’d never thought to say before nearly tumble from her.  But she bit her tongue. 

 

“I need to go tend to a few matters.  Will you meet with me for supper tonight?”

 

Ro smiled despite herself.  “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

“Until then.” He kissed her nose affectionately before he stepped back moved to leave.  Ro trailed her hand down his arm as he passed her. He gave her a lingering smile before he left her reach and then the room.  Ro leaned back against the table with deep breath. 

 

…..

 

Thia had been far too absorbed in trying to figure out what the hell was up with Max’s voice to notice anything else.  It was...off. Like he was struggling with the start of a cold. She waited until the meeting  _ finally _ came to a close.  She stepped into the hallway and grabbed his elbow, letting Josephine pass by them.  Once she was far enough down the hall from the, Thia turned to Max with brows raised.

 

“Are you feeling alright?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  Why do you ask?”

 

“Because you sound like you might be getting a cold.” Thia eyed him closely.  “Sore throat?”

 

Max blushed, looking away impishly.  “Maybe a  _ little _ sore…”

 

Thia watched him closely.  “If you’re not getting sick, why is your throat a little sore?”

 

Max glanced back a her, giving her a look.  A very pointed look. “I may have been a little  _ busy _ .”

 

It did not take much for Thia to clue in then.  Her face split into a grin. “Maxwell Cassidy! You sly dog!”  She punched his shoulder lightly. He didn’t even flinch, instead he grinned back at her.

 

“Hey, be gentle.” He chuckled, rubbing his fake injury.  He started to walk and Thia fell into step with him. 

 

“Should I even bother asking who…?” 

 

Max flashed her a smile before tucking his hands behind his back in the perfect vision of innocence.  “Just guess.”

 

“...a certain beautiful mage with a debonair charm?”

 

“You got it.”

 

Thia giggled as they walked through the main hall.  She bumped his side with her shoulder. “Hey, I’m happy for you.  Both of you. Trust me, you both could use someone to lean on. Other than your lovely sisters, of course.”

 

“Of course.” He paused at the front doors.  “He’s a good man. A really good man. I know what people say about him because he’s a Tevinter mage.  But, he defended you without realizing anyone overheard. Like he saw you as his sister too, you know? I…”

 

“Max.” Thia grabbed his arm.  “You don’t have to justify this.  Ever. I  _ know _ he’s an excellent man and I  _ know _ you two will be amazing together.  He’s like you. He cares deeply and without looking back.  There is only one man here I wouldn’t personally vouch for among your companions.”

 

“Thanks...I...know I shouldn’t seek your approval like some teenager.  But, it means a lot to me.”

 

“We love you.  You know that. Whoever you fall in love with and makes you beyond happy is beyond good enough for us.” Thia dropped her hand.  

 

“Same goes for you, Thia.  I see how happy  _ he _ makes you.”

 

It was Thia’s turn to blush.  “He does. Weird, isn’t it? We had to come to another world to find someone who makes us feel alive and wanted.”

 

“So weird.” Max agreed with a laugh.  “But kind of fitting for how we do all things in this life.”

 

“Truth.” Thia looked out the doors and over the courtyard.  “I feel like I belong here.”

 

“I would have called you crazy a few months ago.” Max sighed, staring out with her. “But now?  I think I can really understand what you mean.”

 

“I’m going to go chug some ale and probably wind up naked in bed with a certain Qunari again.” Thia smirked, Max laughed at her.  She moved to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, my favorite brother.”

 

“Your  _ only _ brother.” Max reminded her with a grin.  “Goodnight, Thia.”

 

Thia turned and skipped down the steps.  She jumped the last few steps and strolled across the courtyard.  She almost to the tavern when a man in templar armor stepped in front of her.  She nearly tripped over her own feet to keep from colliding into her. She gave him a sheepish smile.  

 

“Sorry about that.” She apologized and moved to step around him only to have him block her once more.  He glared down at her. “Uh...there a problem?”

 

“Yes.  You. Where is your guardian,  _ mage _ ?” The templar spat out the word like it disgusted him to say.  

 

Thia’s hackles instantly went up.  “Uh, I don’t  _ have _ a so called  _ guardian _ ,  _ boy _ .  And you’d best back the hell up.”

 

“Is that a threat?” He stepped into her personal space.  She retreated a step only because if she didn’t, he would literally knock her over with his chestplate.  

 

“Does it  _ need _ to be?” Thia snarled, feeling her mana flare under her fingertips.  “Where do you get off being a jackass to mages?”

 

His eyes flew to her fingertips.  Oh. Right. Templar. He could probably  _ feel _ her magic almost as keenly as she did.  “Are you going to cast against me? You  _ know _ I’ll have to use force if you do such a stupid thing.”

 

Thia ground her teeth about to snap back when the templar was literally shoved back a step.  

 

“Back.  Down.” Ro growled threateningly at him.  She moved to stand just a footstep before Thia.  “Or do I need to fetch the Commander to handle this situation?”

 

“This  _ mage _ was preparing to cast against me.”

 

“In self-defense, I have no doubt.” Ro snapped back.  “The war between templars and mages does not exist in these walls.  If you have issue with that, you are welcome to turn around and leave.  I will  _ not _ have you threatening anything against my sister or any other mage while you are here.  Or did you  _ conveniently _ forget  _ who _ helped close the Breach?”

 

The templar glanced around, as though realizing he had an audience growing.  He glared at Thia and then at Ro. He stepped up to Ro, making Thia’s fingers twitch with the desire to zap him.  Harshly. “Mage sympathizers will get their own one of these days too. Don’t forget it.” And with that, the templar spun on his heel and marched away.  Thia didn’t dare breathe until he was out of sight. 

 

“Did he  _ do _ anything other than talk shit to you?” Ro asked over her shoulder, also not letting him out of her sight. 

 

“No.  Fucker.” Thia shook off her nerves.  

 

“Ser Laurant is a very set-in-his-ways templar.  If it weren’t for Ser Barris, he probably would be among the red templars.  If he bugs you again, come find me right away. Cullen wants to keep an eye on him.”

 

“Oh...okay.” Thia sighed before leaning into Ro.  Ro turned and hugged her. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

 

Ro snorted.  “If there is ever a day you  _ don’t _ cause trouble somehow...I’ll start worrying.”

 

Thia snickered and let Ro lead her into the Tavern and over to Bull.  He looked at her as they approached. His one eye scanning her over, a frown tugging on his lips.  

 

“Kadan.” 

 

Thia smiled and let him pull her to him.  She settled herself on his knee without a second thought.  She murmured into his neck so that only he heard her. “I’m okay.  Just a little issue with a stupid templar. Ro helped.”

 

Bull nodded before he slipped back into his jovial self.  The Chargers ordered up drinks for them all and they sat telling stories, laughing, and joking as they all drank.  Ro smiled and joined in with giggles as well as amusing stories from their own world. Thia felt warm and comfy as they settled into the evening.  Ro excused herself after a few hours to head to bed. Bull stood and pulled Thia up, holding her hand as they walked upstairs into the upper floors of the Tavern.

 

“Got somethin’ to show you, Kadan.”

 

Thia eyed him curiously.  He walked up and climbed the stairs past where Cole lingered.  He opened the door and stepped into the tower that was above and behind the tavern.  The bed that usually was broken down or covered with debris in game was set up with clean bedding.  Bull’s axe was embedded into the footboard. He gestured to the room which had been cleaned and organized.  Thia turned in a circle and blinked up at him. 

 

“Is this…?”

 

“Ours now.” Bull smirked while scratching his chin.  “You know...if you want.”

 

Thia grinned broadly before she jumped at him.  He caught her easily and kept her lifted in his arms.  “Yes! Of course I want!”

 

He laughed and walked to the bed, setting her down gently onto the comforter.  “Best part?”

 

“Hm?” She looked at his devious smirk.  

 

“Doors bolt shut from  _ this _ side.”

 

Thia grinned and laughed, “perfect.”

 

* * *

 


	23. Angry Red Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG delay! It's been...sigh...really busy here. My parents needed help moving big, heavy furniture, my brother's 40th birthday party, a beloved family member of 96 years passed, and my kids both under 5 are...well...a handful. SO...it's been CRAZY!!! 
> 
> BUT! But, I have TWO chapters for you today! To make up for it! Love you all! I didn't forget about you!

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." - William Congreve

* * *

Sahrnia was basically a frozen over river in the middle of nowhere.  They were only a day and half from Skyhold. It was also on the way to the Western Approach to meet up with Alistair and Hawke.  Max dragged his feet through the frozen snow, frowning at the uncomfortable crunch beneath his boots. This was  _ not _ where he wanted to be.  Then again, it wasn’t exactly feasible to be curled up back in his bed, naked, at Skyhold.  Not with Corypheus trying to rip open the Fade and basically end the world as they knew it. A tired sigh burst from his lips as he led them through the camp.  Harding gave him the low-down. He half-heartedly listened. After the briefing was finished, he took the sloped steps down to the village that was made up of ruins.  The people were...depressing to say the least. They seemed so broken. Not one could formulate a sentence that he could figure out. Those that did seemed to repeat it endlessly in a mantra.  He cast a wary glance at Dorian to his right. Dorian returned the look. 

 

On the outside of the village, Max came up behind a blonde man standing guard.  The man turned and looked at them in surprise. 

 

“Michel de Chevin at your service, your worship.  I saw the Inquisition’s banners from afar. Never expected to see the Herald of Andraste himself.” The man greeted with a very obvious Orlesian accent.  The man’s eyes slid to look behind Max at the rest of his companions. Max could tell when he spotted Bull. Michel’s eyes widened just enough to show that he was shocked to see a Qunari among them.  

 

“Do you protect Sarhnia?”

 

“As much as I can.” Michel sighed, returning his gaze to Max.  “Although, this was not my original intention. I hunt a demon.  This one calls itself ‘Imshael’ and has settled in Suledin Keep, up in the hills.  Imshael is free because I made a mistake. I will see him destroyed.”

 

Max was biting his inner cheek painfully to keep from smirking or making a badly timed joke.  “Imshael, huh?”

 

“Yes.  Now that the Inquisition is here, perhaps the red templars that guard the keep can be routed.  All I need, is one chance.” Michel answered.

 

“What exactly is Imshael?”

 

“A desire demon.  More cunning than anything I have encountered...and I have played the game.”

 

Max stared at Michel oddly at that.  He glanced at Thia for help. Thia stepped up and muttered to him.

 

“The Game is a version of politics here.  Corrupt, cunning, underhanded, and very deceptive.”

 

Max nodded then.  He turned back to Michel who took that as his cue to continue.

 

“Imshael has roamed the land for some time.  If anything, he will have grown in power. Why he is here in Emprise du Lion however, is anyone’s guess.  Perhaps he has gained the cooperation of the red templars, or vice versa.”

 

“What’s in Suledin Keep?  Why is it so important it needs guarding?”

 

“Just red templars, so far as I can tell.  Suledin is an Elven fortress, left to crumble.  The locals always avoided it. Believing it the haunt of ancient elven spirits.”

 

“So why are you waiting here when you know where the demon is?” Max asked, crossing his arms as he waited for Michel to answer.

 

“I am but one man.  Suledin Keep is guarded by red templars.  While I would happily give my life for this, I would not give it in vain.”

 

Max hummed as he thought that over.  He held his hand out, palm up toward Michel.  “Why don’t you join the Inquisition then? We can always use another strong fighter.”

 

“No.  Not until Imshael is defeated.”

 

“So, once Imshael is gone, you’ll consider it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sounds like we’re going demon hunting.” Max nodded to Michel and started to head toward the hills.  Michel looked surprised. 

 

Thia nudged Max once they were out of earshot of the man.  “Seriously, you have no idea how cool and creepy it is when you say things almost  _ exactly _ how it went back home.”

 

Max snickered and shrugged.  “What can I say? I’m like perfection in motion.”

 

Ro blurted out a laugh from behind his left side.  “Riiiight…”

 

Dorian chuckled, shaking his head.  Any other conversation or teasing died off as they came upon the first group of red templars.  From there on, the rest of the day was spent fighting an uphill battle. So many damn red templars flooded Emprise du Lion.  It was almost bad enough that one couldn’t spit without hitting one. They cleared Suledin keep up to where Imshael lied in wait.  Max strode into the room and glared at the man who stood to face them.

 

“Ah, the hero arrives.  But is it a hero? Or murderer?  It’s so hard to tell.” Imshael nearly growled.

 

Max quirked a brow at him.  “I assume you’re Imshael. I have to say, for a desire demon...you’re really not desirable looking.”

 

Thia made a sound of amusement as she prepared for whatever fight was coming.  The demon cleared his throat irritatedly.

 

“Ahem.  Choice. Spirit.” Imshael spoke, emphasizing his words with a gesture of his hands.  

 

“Time to die, either way.” Bull spoke, spinning his battle axe handle in his palm.  

 

“Wait, wait,  _ wait.   _ These are your friends?  They’re very violent. It’s worrying.  True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice.  It doesn’t always have to end in blood.” Imshael spoke smoothly to Max.

 

“You have one minute.  Talk.” Max was curious as to what  _ exactly _ this demon would try to offer him.

 

Dorian shot him an annoyed look.  “Are you sure that’s wise?”

 

“No, but why not at least see what the idiot thinks he has to offer?” Max shrugged, spotting as Ro was already slipping around, out of sight of Imshael.  Positioning herself as Varric did the same on the other side of the demon from Ro. 

 

“Simple.  We don’t fight, and I grant you power.  Shower you with riches. Or maybe virgins.  Your pick. Then we all live happily ever after.  Well, not all of us. But who’s counting?”

 

Max stifled a laugh.  “So, power, riches,  _ or _ virgins.  Alright, I have to know.  What of these virgins?”

 

Imshael sighed, “I should really stop offering virgins.  Everyone always chooses virgins and I can never find any.”

 

“Yeah?  Sounds like a bit of a drag.  So, you offer me virgins yet have none to offer?”

 

Imshael glared at him.  “I’m not exactly at fault for all of the ladies’ promiscuity these days.”

 

Dorian bit out a chuckle.  “Oh my. He was offering you virgin _ladies_.”

 

Max grinned back.  “Well, that settled that then.  Some desire demon he is.”

 

“Oh for-- _ choice spirit _ .” He growled before his form twisted into that of a really demonic looking creature.  

 

Max readied his sword and shield.  The fight began in the blink of an eye.  Max charged and slammed into the demon with his shield.  He spun away as Bull swung his axe. Ice spikes flew from Thia’s fingers and ice magic bolts from her staff.  Electric currents zinged from Dorian’s staff and fire from his fingertips. Varric shot bolt after bolt from wherever he was at, getting multiple angles on the demon.  Ro sank into smoke bombs and reappeared behind the demon or to the side, lashing out whenever there was an opening to do so. Max saw the demon change forms three times before he charged a final time, knocking it off balance and burying his sword to the hilt in the beast’s neck.  It screamed and threw its arm out, knocking him back a few steps but it sank to the floor, dead. Max was breathing heavy as he walked back and yanked his sword free, flicking the demon ichor from his blade. 

 

“That was enlightening.  For a  _ ‘choice spirit’ _ , not very good on the choice thing.” Max sheathed his sword. 

 

“Demons aren’t very imaginative, are they?” Dorian asked, clipping his staff to his back. 

 

“No, apparently not.”

 

“Why is it  _ always _ power, riches, or virgins?  Why can’t it ever be like a lifetime of booze or chocolate?” Thia asked as she walked down the steps to where Max, Bull and Dorian stood.  Varric chuckled as he also strode over from where he had been standing. 

Ro jumped over the railing and landing with ease, standing beside Dorian.  “Right, because you  _ wouldn’t _ have chosen a room full of pretty men with little on waiting to ravish you.”

 

Thia and Max both looked at Ro.  Max answered first, “well, when you put it  _ that _ way…”

 

“Yeah?  What would you choose, Stabs?” Varric asked, holstering Bianca to his back as well.

 

“None of those.” Ro shrugged.  

 

“So, no power, wealth, or sex?  Where’s the fun in that?” Dorian drawled, looking at Ro.  

“Never losing someone I love.” Ro answered then.  “ _ That’s _ what I’d choose.  But then again, these things never offer that, do they?  Because they offer only selfish things.”

 

Max sighed, “there you go.  Being all chivalrous and making us look bad.” 

 

“Doesn’t take too much effort.” Ro grinned back.  

 

“Ouch.  That almost stung.” Max nodded toward their exit.  “Well, let’s go find this stupid quarry I keep hearing about and put an end to some of this bullshit.”

 

…..

 

In their whole history together, Thia and Max combined could count on one hand between them how many times they’d seen Ro truly angry.  Thia had expected the anger with the quarry to be present, but not to the degree she was witnessing. Not that she could blame Ro. She was pissed herself.  Whatever she had expected, it was not what she was seeing. In some ways, she was very glad the game hadn’t gotten the details all the way correct. The people infected with red lyrium were a horrific sight.  Their skin was split in places, the red crystals slashing through. Instead of blood, liquid red lyrium would drip down from the wounds every so often. Those who cried, cried red lyrium tears. 

 

The cages were putrid.  There were  _ dead bodies _ piled in the bottom while the workers were forced to sit  _ atop _ them.  Max released them, one cage after another.  They fought and fought through the quarry. As they did so, Ro became like a woman possessed.  Thia watched as her heart sister hunted down not only red templars to kill, but any papers or documents she could possibly find on what Samson was doing there.  Thought they already knew, there were far more papers that detailed  _ far more _ than what they’d ever been revealed in the game back home.  Grotesque, graphic descriptions on how to grow and harvest the red lyrium from the hosts.  With every page, Ro grew angrier. Thia couldn’t even get a word out of the dark haired woman.  Max shared with her a concerned look as they trudged out of the now cleared quarry as the sun sank below the horizon.  They made their way to the camp they’d cleared and had set up while they fought through the quarry. 

 

Thia dropped her gear off and set off after where Ro had wandered off to.  She paused by Max.

 

“She’s…” Thia started, trying to find the words.

 

Max sighed, understanding on his face.  “Really upset. She’s up there.” He pointed up a long set of ladders to a very precarious set of platforms.  Thia groaned. 

 

“Of course she’d go up high.” Thia started for the platforms. 

 

“Maybe we should give her space, Icedrop.” Varric said, eying the hard to see figure sitting up on the highest platform.  

 

“But what if she needs to talk?” Thia asked, looking up hesitantly.

 

“Come on, Kadan.  If she needs to talk, she’ll find one of you.  Right now, she needs space.” Bull nodded back toward the fire.  “And you both need to eat and rest after all the fighting.”

 

Thia’s stomach growled; agreeing with Bull’s statement.  Casting one last longing look toward Ro, Thia nodded and followed Bull to the fire.  A couple of unidentifiable animals roasted on a spit over the campfire. Thia had learned not to ask.  Most of the time they tasted just fine. Bull shaved off a few pieces and handed half of it over to her while he snagged a chunk of bread from a basket.  Thia took the meat and began to eat, wedging it between bits of bread. She watched as Max and Dorian both sat with Varric, also eating and resting their aching feet.  

 

“I never thought,” Thia frowned at her food, “that it would be so bad.  I mean, I guess I figured that the red templars and what they did would be  _ bad _ , yeah.  But...wow.  I...I really can’t even…”

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m with your there, Icedrop.” Varric sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.  “This shit’s gone farther off the deep end than even  _ I _ could anticipate.”

 

Bull was even somber.  “This Samson guy’s gonna pay, right Boss?”  He looked at Max as though begging him to say yes.

 

Max’s eyes were dark with anger when he nodded.  “Oh fuck yes he is. There are levels of evil and he’s just free falling off of each one into uncharted territory.”

 

“And people say Tevinters are the worst of the worse.” Dorian shook his head, picking at his meal.  “Not to say there  _ aren’t _ terrible people in Tevinter.  There are. Believe me. But I’m having difficulty placing any particular example that quite matches this type of wrong.”

 

Thia took another bite, hardly tasting it.

 

…..

 

Staring across the yawning chasm that was still uncrossable in Emprise du Lion, Ro watched as the moons moved across the sky slowly.  She still had the papers from Sahrnia Quarry in her hands. She’d read over them three times now. She’d always judged Samson in her playthrough based on what she’d been given for information; feeling it was justice.  Now, faced with the deepest truths that were hardly touched on in her world, she knew justice would never be served adequately enough. She numbly ran her thumb over the edge of the huge stack of papers. When the cold finally settled into her bones, she moved to her feet and climbed down to camp.  She ignored the tents where soft snores came from. Her feet led her to one of the requisition runners. 

 

“I need these sent to Commander Cullen immediately.” She held out the papers to the man.  He took them and frowned.

 

“Tonight?” 

 

“Did I stutter?”

 

He looked up at her firm, unkind tone.  “No, milady. I’ll prepare my horse at once.”

 

“Good.” Ro turned on her heel and stormed away.  She found the tent that she’d be using, slipping into it and dropping to the bedroll without kicking her boots off.  She laid on her back, staring at the ceiling of fabric and wooden posts. Her mind finally wandered to her last evening in Skyhold with Cullen.

 

_ She knocked on his office door, entering when called.  He smiled up at her and motioned to the dinner set out on his desk.  She crossed to where the desk sat. She quirked a brow at him.  _

 

_ “There’s only one seat.” _

 

_ Cullen blushed, chuckling as he moved his chair out for her to sit.  “I admit that I didn’t think that through properly.” _

 

_ Ro laughed and instead of sitting in the chair, hopped up onto the edge of his desk.  She grabbed a grape from the platter to her right and popped it into her mouth. She swung her legs idly.  “So, what are you working on?” _

 

_ “...a lot of things.” He sighed, sinking into his seat with a tired pull to his brow.  “Requisitions, some of the conscripting rights that Blackwall provided us, as well as...letters to families of the lost…” _

 

_ Ro’s face reflected his tone.  “I can help. Take some of the burden off of your shoulders.” _

 

_ “I couldn’t possibly ask--” _

 

_ “That’s the beauty of it.  You’re not. I’m offering.” _

 

_ Cullen stared at her, smiling back at her.  “What did I do to deserve you?” _

 

_ Ro stared back at him seriously.  “By being Cullen Rutherford. That’s all you ever need to do.” _

 

_ “I...don’t know what to say.” _

 

_ “Just tell me who I’m writing to and sending.” Ro answered hopping down and turning to grab the extra quill pen that probably had hardly seen use.  Dinner was quickly forgotten as they both set into the work together. _

 

Ro sighed, closing her eyes.  She’d just sent him  _ more _ work.  But she knew it had to be sent as soon as possible.  She missed him. They hadn’t even had sex that night.  Just stayed up until impossible hours of the night writing letters and organizing by village, town, and city.  Oddly though, it felt almost more intimate than sleeping together. She rolled onto her side and tried to get some sleep.  However futile.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 


	24. Trouble Revisited

"The past speaks to us in a thousand voices, warning and comforting, animating and stirring to action." - Felix Adler

* * *

“In short, this just might be the worst place in the whole entire world.” Scout Harding sighed, shrugging at Max.

 

Max groaned dismally as he looked around.  He had to agree with her. From the coldest place he could think of to the asscrack of hell…  Max gathered the group and set out across the desert. They rounded a corner and Max swore aloud as a dragon swooped overhead, landing on a landbridge.  It roared and flew off. To Max’s dismay, Bull  _ fucking cackled in glee _ .  

 

“We’re fighting her, right?  Tell me we’re fighting her, Boss!”

 

Max and Dorian both turned to look at Bull in horrified awe.  Thia, however, caught his attention. She clasped her hands together in a pleading manner.  He rolled his eyes heavenbound. They were about to hunt a dragon, weren’t they?

 

“What the hell…?” Max begrudgingly gave in.  Bull whooped and grinned. 

 

If only it had been that easy.  Nothing was ever  _ that _ easy.  They had to run around the backside of the country for a draconologist, gathering all sorts of shit and then sending a runner to Skyhold.  Needless to say, by the time they  _ actually _ got to the dragon, Max was already fucking  _ done _ .  And then the fighting of the dragon.  Red templars were tough fuckers.  _ This? _  This was insanity!  It took hours, literally, to fell the giant reptilian monster.  Each of them had tasted dragon foot repeatedly, stunk to high hell of the nasty ass bait, had various bruises and patchwork scratches, and were sporting blood splotches like a new high fashion.  The only one grinning and damn near jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas, was Bull. 

 

Thia moved to the dead dragon’s mouth and set to work doing something there.  He didn’t care. Max was busy  _ trying _ , in vain, to wipe off at least  _ some _ blood and small chunks of flesh from his person.  As he worked on removing a chunk, he made a sound of disgust as the piece he found was wedged tightly between plates of armor.  

 

“Fuck me running!” Max snarled, trying to wrench it free.  His gloves were too slick with ichor however. 

 

Dorian stepped up, grasping the piece and pulling it free with a rather sickening squelching sound.  Max fought to keep himself from gagging. “You wear almost everything well. But dragon I’m afraid is not among them.”

 

“I can live with that.” Max replied dryly, looking over at Bull.  “What the  _ fuck _ was that you yelled, by the way?”

 

“Huh?” Bull turned to look over, eyes lit up.  “Oh, taarsidath-an halsaam?”

 

“Yeah.  That.”

 

Thia stepped back from the dragon, looking at Ro and then Max.  Max ignored her. 

 

“Closest translation would be: ‘I’ll bring myself sexual pleasure later while thinking about this with great respect’.”

 

Max stared at him before looking at the dragon behind Bull.  “And you said that...while killing a dragon…?”

 

“That was something I could really have done without knowing.” Dorian made a disgusted face, turning and beginning to walk away from them.  

 

“That’s why he has me.” Thia said as she shoved something into her side bag and approached Bull’s side.  

 

Max turned to follow Dorian then.  “And that’s my cue to walk away. I know  _ far too much _ about what goes on between you two sexually as is.”

 

…..

 

She got it.  She finally got it.  And she was beyond proud of the fact that she had played just as much of a pivotal role in slaying the dragon as anyone else.  The dragon’s tooth she literally pried out of the dragon’s mouth was now nestled in her side bag. All she had to do was wait to get back to Skyhold and ask Harrit to help her make the pendant.  She did, however, catch the obvious variance to the way things went in game. Max and Bull’s exchange over the Qunari phrase Bull yelled out during the fight didn’t happen in the tavern over drinks.  

 

Ro had looked just as caught off guard as Thia was.  They followed as Dorian sauntered off toward the camp they’d set up.  With the bandits and other bullshit handled in the area, they didn’t have to fight more crap just yet.  They got back to camp and regrouped. They chugged some water and got in a few minutes rest before Max led them toward their original destination.  A ritual tower. Thia knew this place and was not surprised to see Alistair and Hawke awaiting them. As they walked up, Alistair studied her. After what happened last time, she smiled awkwardly at him.  He blinked and returned the awkward smile. 

 

“Glad you could make it.  We’ve already seen lights from the tower.” Alistair spoke to Max once he turned his gaze away from her.  

 

“Blood magic, I’d wager.  You can smell it, or the corpses.  You take point. I’ll guard your backs.” Hawke spoke with thinly veiled contempt.

 

“Goody.  We’re just in time to crash the party.” Max started forth with Alistair.  

 

Thia took a deep breath and followed them.  Lord Erimond greeted them with his usual, disgusting gusto.  Thia sneered in utter disdain for the man. His monologue made Thia yawn.  Then he got to the part about the demon army.

 

“Ah, so  _ that’s _ where the demon army part comes in.” Dorian cut in.  “I was wondering when we’d get to that.”

 

Max looked at the Warden mages.  “Apparently with these idiots.” Erimond held his hand up toward Max.  The mark on his palm flared up and Max hit his knees, clutching his hand in pain.  He didn’t cry out though. Dorian looked at him with obvious concern, stepping closer.  

 

Thia ground her teeth, turning and calling her mana forth.  

 

“The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again.  That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you safely pass through the Fade? You stole that from my master.  He’s been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade. When I bring him your head,” Max pushed up to his feet with a blank expression while Erimond continued ahead without realizing his mistake, “his gratitude with be--”

 

Max closed his fist and wrenched it back.  The force of the rift slamming shut blew Erimond off his feet with a loud cry of pained surprise.  Max raised a brow at him. “You were saying?”

 

Erimond got to his feet, holding his side.  He swept his free hand out and yelled out, “kill them!”  All while limping away. 

 

The fight went quickly with eight fighters taking down the Warden mages and demons they’d summoned.  Hawke jogged over from where she’d slain the last demon. 

 

“So...that went well.” Hawke sighed as Alistair joined them.  

 

Alistair’s face looked troubled.  “You were right. Thanks to the ritual, the Warden mages are enslaved to Corypheus.”

 

“And the Warden warriors?” Hawke asked, looking between Max and Alistair before bowing her head in anger.  “Oh, of course. It’s not  _ real _ blood magic until someone gets sacrificed.”

 

“Doesn’t help that Erimond lied to them.  They were trying to prevent future Blights.”

 

Hawke looked just as disgusted still.  “With blood magic and human sacrifice.”

 

Alistair frowned.  “Hawke, they made a mistake, but they thought it was necessary.”

 

“All blood mages do.  Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions...and it never matters.  In the end, you are always alone with your actions.”

 

Alistair sighed, turning to face Max.  “I may know where the Wardens are. Erimond fled that way…” He gestured in the direction Erimond had limped off to.  “There’s an abandoned Warden Fortress in that direction. Adamant.”

 

“Summoning demons can’t be a normal dinner pastime, I’d think.” Max shifted his weight.

 

Hawke spoke again, “Alistair and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there.  We’ll meet you back at Skyhold.” She turned to walk away. Alistair nodded to Max and followed before he paused next to Thia.

 

“I...you fight well.  And thank you for the barrier over my sorry ass during that fight.”

 

Thia blushed and nodded.  “Uh, yeah. You’re welcome.  And thanks. Um, be safe, okay?”

 

“I will.” He inclined his head and met Ro’s gaze, nodding to her too.  He then turned and followed Hawke completely out of the ritual tower. 

 

Max was watching her closely as she turned back.  “What was that about?”

 

Thia reached up to rub her neck in a very familiar gesture that had Ro chuckling at her.  “I look like his dead lover, apparently.”

 

“...oh.” Max grimaced.  “That’s harsh.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Thia nodded, agreeing.  “Nothing like the Fade to fuck everyone’s day up!”

 

“Speaking of…” Dorian looked at the bodies lining the tower.  “What should we do with...these…?”

 

“I’ll start burying them.” Ro supplied.  “You guys get back to camp. I’ll meet up with you later.”  She moved to start dragging bodies. Thia clipped her staff.

 

“I’ll be helping her too.” 

 

“You’re not both staying out here burying bodies without help.” Max huffed, turning to start helping them.  “Dorian, Varric, Bull...no judgment either way. You can help or head to camp.”

 

Dorian scoffed.  “It’s not exactly a favorite pastime of mine, but there’s no bloody way I’m leaving you out here to be noble and honorable without me.”

 

Bull picked up bodies with ease.  “Just say where, Boss.”

 

Varric nodded and jumped in to help as well.  The sun was well down below the horizon by the time they were done and dragging back into camp.  Thia was beginning to look awfully forward to the ride back home. At least there were a few moving rivers and streams through Orlais on the road back.

 

When they rose the next morning, they cleared Griffon Wing Keep and then decided it was homeward bound for them.  The ride back to Skyhold was a long one. They stopped three times for the night and once along the roadside to dunk in the river carving alongside the road.  They reached Skyhold on the fourth day since leaving the Western Approach. Thia headed straight for Harrit’s forge. She asked him for his help to craft the pendant and then strung together a leather cord to loop it onto.  It took around three hours with all the melting of metals, but the end product was perfect. Thia thanked Harrit and made her way to the Herald’s Rest. She found her way to Bull. He looked up at her as she stood before him.  

 

“Do you have a moment?” 

 

Bull looked at her with a question in his eye.  “Always for you.” He rose and let her take his hand in hers as she led him upstairs to their shared bedroom space he’d cleared for them.  He closed the door behind them, latching the lock. “What’s on your mind, Kadan?”

 

Thia turned around to face him with deep breath.  “I...this is harder than I thought.” She looked down only to have him tip her chin up with his thumb and finger.

 

“Just show me, Kadan.” 

 

She stared into his face.  He already knew, didn’t he?  Of course he knew. She swallowed and reached into her side pouch and withdrew the pendant.  “I know your people don’t get involved seriously without...without this as a show of how serious I am.  But, I...I’ve gone from just enjoying this thing we’ve got going to...falling. Hard. If you don’t feel the same, I get it I just--”

 

Bull pulled her to him and lifted her up, kissing her soundly.  She wrapped around him as he walked them backwards to the bed. He dropped down onto it with her in his lap.  She pulled back, terrified for the first time in a long time. 

 

“Kadan, it’s not often I’m speechless or caught off guard.” He said, holding up the pendant before pulling the strings around his neck to fasten them.  “I knew you’d stopped feeling this was just a fling a long time ago. I wondered when you would say something. But this?”

 

“I love you, Bull.  And I really don’t like keeping things in the dark.”

 

“I love you as well, Thia.”

 

Thia felt tears prick her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him soundly.  He shifted them a bit. Thia sat back long enough to shed her clothes quickly.  It didn’t take much to rid him of his own clothes as well. Bull’s mouth trailed kisses down her jaw and neckline.  Thia sighed, tilting her head back. He paused to finger the matching half of the smaller of dragon teeth. She looked at him as his good eye lifted to look into her face.  He was so unguarded. He took her breath away. Bull pulled her mouth back to his and leaned back until she was lain upon him. She moved her legs to settle on either side of him.  Her right hand slid down his chest slowly until she wrapped it around his length. Bull groaned into her mouth. She warmed her hand with magic before very, very carefully letting tiny sparks of electric current tickle over her palm.  She smirked against his lips as he grunted loudly in pleasure while she pumped him in her hand. 

 

Bull dropped a hand between them to sink two fingers into her folds while using his thumb to toy with her nub.  She moaned and rocked shamelessly against his hand in time with her pumping hand. Bull bit her shoulder lightly making Thia gasp.  Her eyes fluttered shut as she pleasured her lover beneath her. 

 

“ _ Kadan… _ ”

 

She knew that tone.  Without needing anything else to be said, she lifted herself onto her knees and aligned his tip with her dripping entrance.  His fingers withdrew to grip her hips instead, she impaled herself on him. She whimpered with need as she seated herself fully atop him.  Bull’s other hand rose to cup her breasts and slide up her neck to her face. Thia stared into his eye as she began to lift herself up and then slide back down him.  Her heart was so full she was afraid it would burst out of her chest. Her body rocked on top of his, drawing their pleasure out slowly. Bull watched her ride him, his hands moving over her body as though in reverence of the moment.  Thia moaned when he shifted to bend his knees, pitching her forward onto her hands. The angle hitting that sweet spot deep, deep inside of her. She gave one small nod before Bull began to thrust into her faster. Her breasts bounced with the force of his movements and she was lost.  She braced herself on his chest as she began to bounce herself on his shaft. The build up crescendoed quickly until it raced over her. She cried out as her body clamped around him, trying to milk him. Bull groaned deeply in his throat, dropping his head back against the bed. Thia leaned forward and dragged her teeth over his throat.  He grunted brokenly and slammed himself home, emptying himself deep inside her. 

 

Both were panting as she settled herself on him.  She closed her eyes and savored the moment. It lasted for all of five minutes before there was a pounding on the door.  Bull cursed foully and Thia echoed his sentiments as they rolled off the bed and dressed quickly. Thia was the one to nearly tear the door off its hinges as she glared at whoever dared to intrude on their moment.  However, the pale, concerned face of Krem acted like a balm to her ire.

 

“Sorry Chief, Thia.  But I think Lady Rowan’s in trouble.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use a decent amount of game dialogue for the Ritual Tower part...unfortunately. So, sorry about that. But otherwise, hope you all enjoyed!


	25. A Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Dubious Consent, Drugs

"If you fight back and get hit, it hurts a little while.  If you don't fight back, it hurts forever." - Joel Siegel

* * *

Skyhold was such a welcome sight.  Ro took the time to drop off her gear as Thia rushed off to the forge.  She quickly washed herself down, figuring she’d take the time to actually  _ bathe _ in the bathing rooms Dagna had piped and had placed fire runes into.  The idea almost made her moan in anticipation of a really good soak. But that would have to wait.  She changed her clothes into something more simple; not battle ready armor. She finished lacing her corset vest and made her way across Skyhold.  Her boots carried her up to a particular tower. She knocked twice before walking inside. 

 

A heavy, exasperated sigh was her answer.  “What is it  _ now _ ?”

 

Ro paused mid-step as Cullen was bent over his desk.  He looked up at her expectantly. She frowned. “I was coming to say we got back.”

 

“Yes, I can see  _ that _ .  I also heard the gates.”

 

Ro crossed her arms over her chest.  “Is there...a problem?”

 

“Can we do this another time?” He sighed, looking away.  “I’m rather busy with what  _ you  _ sent me.”

 

Ro probably would have prefered he slapped her physically.  “I’m  _ so _ sorry for sending you information on the person you’re hunting.  If this is how you intend to behave, then you can do so on you own.  Goodnight, Commander. Find me when you’re ready to be civil.”

 

She didn’t bother to pause as he called out to her.  She slammed the office door with  _ everything _ she had in her.  She’d not just ridden four days to be treated so unfavorably.  She suspected she knew why he was being an ass. But that didn’t excuse him.  She marched down the stairs and straight to the Herald’s Rest. She ordered a hot meal and a bit of ale.  She received the meal not long after and picked at it, sipping her ale slowly. She’d learned her lesson already on  _ that _ .  Sitting back in her seat, she listened to the bard sing.  After a while, Thia came in. She and Bull then trudged upstairs.  Ro smiled a bit for them. Even if her own romance was having several bumps and kinks in the road, didn’t mean she didn’t find joy in the fact Thia was happy.  Hell, even Max seemed more joyful recently. 

 

“Lady Rowan?”

 

She looked up to see Ser Laurant before her.  He was watching her sheepishly. She frowned up at him.  “Ser Laurant.”

 

“I...wanted to apologize for my behavior.  It was unbecoming. Would you accept this token of my apology?” He held out a drink.  Ro stared at it and then up at him. 

 

“I’m not really the one who deserved the apology.”

 

“Ah, yes.  Lady Thia. I intended to apologize to her as well.  But she’s already, um, left. With that Qunari.”

 

Ro couldn’t hold back the smile of amusement at his obvious discomfort.  She sighed and accepted the drink. He looked really sincere and who was she to damn someone who was willing to try and push past prejudices.  “I accept your apology, Ser Laurant. It’s not easy to go against everything one was taught.”

 

“No, it’s not.” He said, looking away.  “Well, I’ll leave you be now.”

 

She almost invited him to sit with her, but she didn’t in the end.  She may have accepted his apology, but he needed to make it up to Thia before she would accept him at her table.  She looked at the beverage he’d bought her. She sipped it. It was a very good drink. It was sweet like honey but a bit sweeter and with a very earthy undertone to it.  She blinked and began to sip at it like her ale. After about halfway down, she noted a very bitter afternote to it that seemed to be taking over. She quirked a brow at it.  

 

That’s when her fingers and toes began to go numb.  She blinked and set it down. What the hell? The numbing sensation was beginning to spread like wildfire over her body.  She could hear perfectly and her sense of touch seemed to be amplified. It was the fact that her limbs wouldn’t obey her that had her suddenly terrified.  She tried to look around but her body was slowly slumping forward. She tried to cry out for help, but her mouth wouldn’t obey. A shadow passed over her face, making her eyes try to look up.  

 

“Oh, are you alright, Lady Rowan?” Ser Laurant’s voice.  He sounded...different. He bent and lifted her up. “My, my, and here I thought the Inquisitor’s sister would have learned not to imbibe so much ale at once!  Let me help you.”

 

Panic raced through her.  The drink he gave her. He’d drugged it.  He had to have. He lifted her into his arms as she couldn’t use her legs.  He walked through the tavern, excusing himself and his drunk companion. Ro’s head rolled back and she cast a desperate glance around.  She spotted Krem and found she couldn’t even wiggle her fingers. She could move her eyelids at least. When Krem looked up, she met his gaze and prayed to the Maker, Andraste, God, whoever...that he could see her pleading look for help.  But just as he looked at her, Ser Laurant stepped outside the door and she lost eye contact. She wanted to scream, to pound her fists against her captor’s chest,  _ something _ .  But she couldn’t move.  She watched, helplessly, as they passed by person after person.  They all took the excuse of her being too drunk to walk. Her vision swam and darkened.  She lost consciousness. 

 

She came to barely, unable to tell how much time had gone by.  She could feel hands wrenching her corset ties open and shoving the vest aside.  Her cotton undershirt was torn open next. She managed a soft, pathetic whimper. A wet tongue dragged over her neck and down her chest to where her breast band was.  Tears managed to gather in her eyes and burn trails over her temples. 

 

“I told you, mage sympathizers get theirs too.” Ser Laurant sneered before he bit her hard enough to draw blood.  She couldn’t scream, but if she could have...it would have filled the halls of Skyhold. He shoved her legs apart and yanked harshly at the ties of her pants, pulling them down.  She was now down to her shredded shirt, open vest, breast band, and smalls. She closed her eyes and sobbed. What was all that training for? To be taken out by this world’s version of roofies?  She wished he would just kill her instead. At least it’d be over with. 

 

She heard his armor hit the floor.  She opened her eyes and wished she hadn’t as he yanked his erection free.  This was it. She was screaming mentally. The door slammed open with such force it splintered on the frame.  She rolled her eyes to the side. She couldn’t see well enough to see who was there but she cried internally. Ser Laurant was suddenly ripped off of her.  She was moving and she couldn’t see beyond a broad chest that was warm. She was being carried away from the loud shouting, slamming of what she could only assume was an armored body.  It all slowly faded to dim echoes. Her tears of relief wouldn’t stop.

 

“Shh...you’re safe now.” Dorian’s voice came from above.  She lost it completely. She managed to turn her face just enough to bury into his chest.  She closed her eyes and just let Dorian carry her. She was shifted again, a soft mattress pressed into her back.  Dorian sat beside her, his hands glowing. “I’m going to assess what’s going through your system. I assume you can’t speak.”

 

She tried to, but only managed to cry harder in frustration.  

 

“It’s alright.  Don’t try if you can’t.  Ro, I’m going to push my magic into you through your arms.  If it’s too much or you need me to stop, blink thrice. Can you blink twice to tell me you understand.”

 

Ro blinked twice.  Dorian sighed in relief.  He then set to do what he’d said he would.  At first, it was  _ very _ uncomfortable.  But on the heels of that came a soothing, almost cooling sensation.  She could feel where his magic flowed through her until he slowly retracted it and pulled his hands away with a deep frown.  

 

“Damn.”

 

“What is it?” Ro slid her gaze to the side as Max marched up to where Dorian sat.  He dropped to sit on the floor, reaching out to tuck Ro’s hair back from her face. 

 

“The fool mixed a paralytic agent and an aphrodisiac with lyrium.  Potent by itself, but with lyrium? Lyrium is dangerous enough to mages and templars.  But to someone who isn’t either? Then mix in the other two?”

 

“Can you reverse it?” Max looked at Dorian.

 

“Reverse?  No. It has to run its course, unfortunately.”  Dorian sighed, looking at Ro. “I wish there were more I could do.  The best I can do is offer you company.”

 

Ro blinked twice to signal that she wanted that.  Dorian inclined his head. 

 

“So you can’t talk?” Max looked at her.  She blinked three times. Dorian explained quickly what that meant.  Max looked angry. “That fucker is so damn dead.”

 

Dorian stood, nodding with his head for Max to follow.  They walked somewhere out of eyesight and earshot of Ro.  She stared up at the ceiling. So. She had to lay still for who knew how long without being able to talk?  She closed her eyes. The bed dipped with weight. Her eyes opened quickly, a slight panic startling her heart.  She looked up into Thia’s face. Thia’s eyes were red-rimmed and she leaned down and hugged Ro. Ro felt her emotion burst again.  

 

“This is all my fault…” Thia whimpered, holding Ro tightly.  Ro could have killed to be able to speak again. How could she tell her sister it wasn’t her fault like this?  Thia pulled back, wiping her tears away. Ro closed her eyes as Thia also brushed her tears away. “Get some rest, okay?  Dorian will stay with you. I love you. I’ll be back later. We have some...business to tend to.”

 

Ro opened her eyes and watched as Thia rose and squeezed her hand.  Thia walked away and Dorian came back with a book in hand. He dragged a chair over and sat down, opening said book.  “What say you to some light reading?”

 

Ro blinked twice and closed her eyes as Dorian began to read to her about some historical battle.  With embellishments, of course. She slipped off to sleep at some point.

 

…..

 

Heated voices in the armory drew Max.  He couldn’t help it. Plus, being the leader helped.  He stepped into the armory to see Cullen and Cass in a heated argument. 

 

“You asked for my opinion and I’ve given it.  Why would you expect it to change?”

 

Cullen angrily faced the Seeker.  “I expect you to keep your word. It’s relentless, I can’t--”

 

“You give yourself too little credit.” Cass argued back just as heatedly.

 

Cullen pinched his nose and dropped his hand.  “If I am unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this.  Would you rather save face than admit--”

 

Both turned to look at Max as he stepped further into the room.  He watched them both with an upturned brow. Cullen turned and ground out a passing word to Cass.

 

“We will speak of this later.”

 

“And people say  _ I’m _ stubborn.  This is ridiculous.” Cass said disbelievingly, not to mention boldly as Cullen hadn’t fully left the armory yet.  Max had to give the woman credit. She had lady balls of steel. “Cullen told you that he’s no longer taking lyrium?”

 

“Yeah.  A while back.  I respect his decision.  He also said he was deferring to your judgment.”

 

She sighed.  “As do I, not that he listened to my judgment today.  Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him.  I refused. It is not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him.  He’s come so far.”

 

“Is there anything we can do to change his mind on this?”

 

“If anyone could, it would be you.  He respects you and your decisions. Talk to him.  Decide if now is the time to break his lyrium leash.”

 

Max sighed, nodding.  “Then I’ll speak to him.  Thank you, Cass.” He turned and made his way across Skyhold to Cullen’s office.  He didn’t bother to knock as he opened the side door. A loud yell proceeded a flying box.  A flying box that Max sidestepped just in time as it burst into shards of wooden splinters and glass.  Looking at the box and then at Cullen, Max rose his eyebrows at the Commander. 

 

“Maker’s breath!  I didn’t hear you enter.  I--!” Cullen spoke as he tried to round his desk, his breathing heavier than usual.  “Forgive me…”

 

“As long as the box had it coming, I’m sure it’ll forgive you.”

 

“I swear, I didn’t know you were--” Cullen groaned in pain, barely catching himself on his desk before hitting the floor.  Max walked further into the room. “I never meant for this to interfere.”

 

“Are you going to be alright?”

 

“Yes.  No. I don’t know…” Cullen sighed, straightening with effort.  “You...you’re new to this world. So you don’t know. You’ve never seen a Blight.  Never…” He shook his head. “I was stationed in Ferelden. At the mage’s circle. It was overtaken by abominations.  The templars-- _ my friends _ \--were slaughtered.  I was...tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I--how can you be the same person after that?” 

 

Max frowned, feeling sympathy going toward this man.  He didn’t answer Cullen, knowing the Commander wasn’t finished.  Cullen faced the window before looking back at him. 

 

“Still.  I wanted to serve.  They sent me to Kirkwall.  I trusted my Knight-Commander and for what?  Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s circle fell.  Innocent people died in the streets. Can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life?”  Cullen turned back to him, looking torn, broken, angry, hurt, and lost. 

 

“I  _ can _ see why, Cullen--”

 

“Don’t!  You should be questioning what I’ve done.” Cullen buried his face in his hand and crossed back toward his bookcase.  “I thought this would be better--that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t leave me.” Max watched as Cullen began to pace back and forth desperately.  “How many lives depend on our success? I  _ swore _ myself to this cause.  I will not give less to the Inquisition than I gave to the Chantry!  I should be taking it!”

 

Max jumped back a step when Cullen punched the bookcase next to him.  Several books fell to the floor with the force of Cullen’s fist. 

 

“I should be taking it…” Cullen whispered tiredly, as if he was in a losing battle and was just now giving up.  

 

Max puffed himself up.  He knew what Cullen needed to hear and it wasn’t going to be soft words.  “So...you saying my army that you lead isn’t good enough?”

 

“What?  No--I--”

 

“Then what is it, Commander?  You’ve done a damn fine job thus far.  Unless you were half-assing it on me. In which case, I’m going to be pissed.  You’ve come this damn far without the lyrium, Cullen. This is half the battle.  If you give up now, you may as well toss in the rag with Corypheus too.”

 

Cullen stared at him before his eyes narrowed and he stood taller.  “Yes, Inquisitor.”

 

“Good.  No more lyrium.  You got that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Excellent.  Now, if you’ll excuse me I--”

 

“Inquisitor!” 

 

Max turned to watch one of Bull’s Chargers come rushing in.  One of the elves, Dalish if he was correct. “Yes…? Has Thia done something stupid…?”

 

“No.  But probably one of those templars mucking about.  Your sister, Lady Ro, was taken from the Tavern a few minutes ago and Krem noticed something was wrong with her.”

 

Cullen was moving before Max could even start.  “Where?” Was all the Commander barked out.

 

“I assume her quarters.” Dalish replied.  

 

Max nodded, “thanks.” He rushed after Cullen and felt his stomach knotting with dread.  As they crossed the rookery where Solas usually was painting, Dorian spotted them from where he was coming down from the library.  The mage gave him a questioning look.

 

“I don’t usually see you two together.”

 

“Ro might be in trouble.”

 

Dorian was instantly beside him.  The mage didn’t say another word. They wound through the hallways until they reached Ro’s door.  It was far too quiet in there. Then they heard what sounded like a man talking but was it was all garbled.  Max swore in surprise as Cullen literally kicked the door open. It didn’t take a full bat of an eyelash before the Commander was snarling in rage and grabbing a man by the back of his tunic and  _ throwing _ him into the hallway with a rather unsavory thud.  Max noted, at that point, how unclothed the man was from the waist down.  He suddenly felt his own rage boil. He clenched his teeth.

 

“Dorian…”

 

Dorian slipped past them and into the room.  He lifted a limp, barely clothed Ro into his arms and stepped out.   He cast a scathing look over the templar on the ground and spun quickly walking away.  

 

Cullen knelt down and grabbed the man by the front.  “What the void were you doing?!”

 

The templar had the decency to look terrified.  “I-I...she…”

 

Cullen growled and his fist slammed into the man’s face.  Bloodied spittle flew from the man’s mouth. Cullen reared back to continue pounding the templar’s face in.  Bull, however, stopped Cullen. 

 

“As much as I get it, Cul, a public example would be wiser for the people to see.  If you kill him here, the people will question the Inquisition and its methods…”

 

Thia was literally sparking.  Her skin was flush with  _ flame _ .  Max couldn’t blame her.  His own fingers were twitching with the effort to hold back from taking up where Cullen stopped.  Cullen didn’t look like he cared at the moment. If it weren’t for Bull’s strength holding Cullen’s arm back, he would probably still be beating the man bloody.  

 

“Lady Rowan will probably want to see his punishment personally.” Krem added from the side.  

 

Cullen swore colorfully before shoving the man away from him and rose to his feet.  He shook his hand and ground his teeth. “Get this piece of trash out of my sight!”

 

Max watched as Krem and Bull each grabbed one of the man’s arms and literally dragged him from the hallway.  Neither bothering to give him smalls or breeches to cover up with. Max grabbed Cullen’s shoulder.

 

“He’ll get his justice, I swear it.”

 

Cullen met his gaze and nodded once.  “I’ll see to his  _ accomodations _ , Inquisitor.”

 

“Please do.” Max replied darkly.  Cullen bowed briefly before following after the other two and the bastard templar.  Max grabbed Thia’s arm and she fell into step with him quickly. 

 

“Where do you think Dorian took her?” Thia asked softly, her muted fury more terrifying than if she’d been swearing, screaming, and stomping about.  

 

“My room.  It’s the safest place for her.  Especially if there were any others involved in this ploy.”

 

“You don’t think…” Thia looked up at him wide-eyed.

 

“I don’t know.  But I’m going to be thorough in my search for answers.   _ And _ I’m going to ask any of the mages if this fucker has messed with them either.”

 

“He harassed me.  Ro stepped in and threatened him.” Thia choked on a sob as they opened his door to his room.  “This is my fault...isn’t it?”

 

“What?  Hell no.  No fucking way, Thia.   _ He _ is at fault.  Not you. You hear me?  Ro’ll think the same way and you know it.” Max jogged up the steps and walked over to where Dorian sat with his hands glowing on Ro’s arms.  Dorian retracted his hands.

 

“Damn.”

 

“What is it?” Max moved across the room and sank to his knees.  He saw Ro’s hair was in her face and reached over to tuck it behind her ear.  

 

“The fool mixed a paralytic agent and an aphrodisiac with lyrium.  Potent by itself, but with lyrium? Lyrium is dangerous enough to mages and templars.  But to someone who isn’t either? Then mix in the other two?”

 

“Can you reverse it?” Max looked at Dorian.

 

“Reverse?  No. It has to run its course, unfortunately.”  Dorian sighed, looking at Ro. “I wish there were more I could do.  The best I can do is offer you company.”

 

Ro blinked twice to signal that she wanted that.  Dorian inclined his head. 

 

“So you can’t talk?” Max looked at her.  She blinked three times.

 

Max looked at Dorian who told him quickly that twice meant yes and three was no.  “That fucker is so damn dead.”

 

Dorian stood, nodding with his head for Max to follow.  Max rose to follow. They walked somewhere out of eyesight and earshot of Ro.  Dorian turned to him with a wary glance back at her as Thia crossed over to tightly embrace Ro.  Max could see Thia crying. 

 

“The mix of herbs in her system...I suspect it may be a mixture of dawn lotus and deep mushroom.  The dawn lotus has a...well, aphrodisiac property when property steeped with a warmed alcohol. In other words, it makes the sense of touch heighten.  The tricky, and honestly, worrisome part is the deep mushroom. Deep mushroom in small doses can give a numbing sensation but nothing too serious. For it to be amplified to this level?  A paralytic? She cannot be left alone without a mage specializing in healing. There is a chance that her heart may stop entirely. Given the fact that lyrium was used to enhance the effects?”

 

Max felt his stomach drop.  “Sh-she could die from this?”

 

“I’m certainly hoping to avoid that outcome.”

 

“Dor...I-I can’t...she can’t die.  That’s my fucking  _ sister _ !” Max hissed, trying to keep his voice down so that he didn’t alert Thia.  

 

“I’m aware.  She is also a dear friend to me now.  I will  _ not _ allow her to slip away so easily.  I swear to you, Max. I’m going to keep her alive.” 

 

Max bit back the swell of emotion and nodded.  He turned as Thia approached. 

 

“I’m going to go help Cullen get information out of this bastard.”

 

Max glanced at Dorian.  “Ro will be safe with Dorian.  I’ll come with you.”

 

“Thank you, Dorian.” Thia flashed him a small smile.  

 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Dorian sighed, bowing and heading to the desk where he’d dropped his book.  He plucked it up and dragged a chair over to Ro’s bedside. He sat down and thumbed open the book.  “What say you to a little light reading?”

 

Ro blinked twice at him.  He smiled and began to read without really absorbing whatever he was saying.  He kept checking on her even after she fell asleep. He snapped the book shut and leaned forward onto his knees.  

 

“Don’t you dare die on us, Rowan.  You have a lovely Commander and siblings that cannot lose you.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't imagine Dorian being anything but the knight in shining armor here. So, hence why he's the one there and not someone else. Plus, trust.


	26. Potent Prices to Pay

“What’s important is for us to be aware that our actions have repercussions.” - Katherine Langford

* * *

 

Thia rarely took joy in terrifying people.  This was an exception. She stood, staring at the templar in the cell.  He was so concerned about covering his pathetic junk that he hadn’t thought of all the beautiful ways she could make him suffer without ever touching him.  Such as summoning a sheet of ice under his bare ass. When he glared up at her angrily, she smirked back. However, the really sweet part came when he retaliated.  He actually used his abilities against her. His mistake. 

 

Before she could truly recover from the Silence he cast at her, hell before  _ Bull _ could retaliate, Cullen threw open the cell door and decked him.  When he relocked the cell door, the Commander glared back at the man.

 

“Do not  _ dare _ to assume you have any right to use your abilities here.” Cullen snarled darkly.  “It is only by the Inquisitor’s mercy that you still breathe, Laurant.”

 

“It’s... _ Ser _ Laurant.” The idiot hissed back. “And she cast against me first!  Wouldn’t a templar stand with his own?!”

 

“Normally, yes.” A new voice added as the clack of armor sounded.  Thia turned and blinked in shock. Ser Barris strode over. “But you crossed a line, Laurant.  A very, very precarious line.”

 

“Ser Barris.” Cullen greeted with a single nod.

 

“Commander.” Ser Barris returned the gesture.  “I’ve spoken with the rest of the templars here in Skyhold.  All of us unanimously decided to defer to the Inquisitor’s judgment upon this matter.  We also would like to offer a suggestion that Laurant’s title be stripped of him and he be tossed from the Order as it stands.”

 

“W-what?!  You can’t  _ do _ that!” Laurant blurted out, eyes finally wide with terror.

 

“We can.” Ser Barris frowned at him.  “You should have thought of the consequences before acting in such a fashion.  You shame the Order.”

 

“But...without lyrium--!”

 

Thia watched Cullen tense and his eyes narrow.  She shivered when he spoke next. “You may just die.  Shame.”

 

Max joined them then.  He’d been busy speaking with Cass.  He accepted Ser Barris’ extended hand.  “Were there any others who shared his sentiments, Ser Barris?”

 

Ser Barris shook his head.  “None that spoke up. In fact, all of my templars agreed that what occurred was shameful and a disgrace.  We even came with a suggestion for you to consider.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Cullen answered.  “To strip him of his titles and eject him from the Order as it stands.”

 

Thia watched Max consider it.  “What does that mean exactly?”

 

“His lyrium supply ends.” Thia answered this time.  

 

“Hm.  Pity that.”  Max sighed dramatically.  “Were you the only one behind this attack upon Rowan, Laurant?”

 

Laurant glared back at them.  “Yes.”

 

“Are you certain about that?” Max asked, stepping up to the bars.  “I could consider a form of  _ leniency _ if you were to expose any others who aided you.”

 

Laurant shivered and sighed.  “Yes, I’m certain. Not that you’d believe anything I say.”

 

“Nope.  Maybe next time you try to violate a person in  _ my _ keep...oh, wait.  That’s never going to happen, is it?  Well, then no need to waste my breath here.  Commander, I’m not quite ready to pass any judgment on this man.  I say a few nights down here without pants is only justified.”

 

Cullen nodded.  “If that is your decision, Inquisitor.  I shall see it done.”

 

“Good.  I have other things to attend to.  Ser Barris, thank you for your quick cooperation.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Ser Barris bowed his head.  

 

Thia met up with Bull by the steps and walked up and out of the dungeon area.  She followed her lover to a tucked away corner of the courtyard. Out of prying eyes’ line of sight, Bull pulled her to him to kiss.  She sighed and met his kiss. He pulled back and just held her close. 

 

“She’ll get through this.  Ro’s tough as shit like you.”

 

“I know.  But this isn’t like a battle wound on the field.”

 

“No.” He agreed.  “It isn’t.”

 

“I’m worried.  Max and Dorian wouldn’t let me hear what they were discussing over Ro.  But I think...Bull, I think whatever he gave her is dangerous to her.”

 

“Most things that can bring a person down like that, are.”

 

Thia shut her eyes tightly.  She tried not to think of how things could go wrong.

 

…..

 

The feeling of being shaken roughly is what brought Ro out of the dreamworld.  She blinked her eyes awake to see Dorian’s panicked face above her. She frowned as he sat back with a heavy sigh.  

 

“Fasta vaas...I thought…” He rubbed his face with both hands.  

 

Ro swallowed and rolled her head to the side.  She blinked, flexing her fingers. She released a soft cry of joy.  “I--I can move again…”

 

Dorian dropped his hands into his lap.  “You can?” He watched her move her hands and sighed once more.  “Thank the Maker for small miracles.”

 

“Did I stop breathing or something?” Ro tried joking only to see his serious look. 

 

“Yes, actually.”

 

“...oh…”

 

“All that aside, how do you feel?”

 

“Like I’ve been dragged for miles behind a horse.”

 

“Lovely imagery.” Dorian shifted and rested his palm against her forehead.  “Good. Your fever has dropped.”

 

“What the hell did he give me?” She asked as she pushed herself up with effort.  Dorian helped her to sit up and scoot back to support herself with the headboard.  She eyed the room and laughed softly. “Inquisitor’s quarters, huh?”

 

“Safest place.”

 

“You know, you’re right.” She replied before she smiled at Dorian.  “Thank you, Dorian. You carried me out of there.”

 

“I could hardly stand to see--” Dorian stopped himself, shaking his head once.  “No. Let’s talk of something more pleasant, yes?”

 

“I’m okay.” Ro reassured him.  “He didn’t…” 

 

“Whether he  _ did _ or  _ did not _ is not the issue at hand, Rowan.  It is the fact he  _ tried _ at all.”

 

“I--” Ro couldn’t argue.  

 

“You cannot mean to tell me it won’t haunt your dreams.  Waking  _ or _ sleeping.  No one should have such power over another person.”

 

Ro stared at Dorian, feeling tears gather in her eyes.  He refused to meet her gaze. “I’m certain I’ll have...memories.  But, nonetheless, at least I had someone to rescue me.”

 

Dorian flicked a glance at her before he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.  “How do you feel about attempting to walk?”

 

“Like it’s the best damn idea I’ve heard all day.”

 

Dorian moved to help her up.  She was pleased to see at some point, someone thought to redress her in clean clothes.  Probably Thia. She took several wobbling steps before her legs remembered how to work. She sighed in relief as she was able to walk without aid.  

 

“I think I’m ready to face the outside world now.”

 

“You say that now…” Dorian teased as he moved to walk down the steps before her.  He stayed only two steps down from her the whole way just in case she stumbled. Luckily, she didn’t.  They reached the landing and began the journey anew. The last hurdle was stepping out into Skyhold. Ro stared at the door, wondering just how many people would know and how she’d be treated.  She straightened her spine. Pushing the door open, she stepped out to a blissfully empty hall. She walked with Dorian through the main hall. They were just about to where the door to the gardens was situated when Max and Cullen strode into the main hall.  

 

Max spotted her and didn’t give two shits about propriety.  He stopped talking with Cullen and sprinted over to her. He threw his arms around her and nearly knocked them both over.  

 

“Thank God…”

 

Ro smiled as she hugged him back.  “I’m okay.”

 

“Lies.” Dorian sighed.  “She stopped breathing.”

 

Max pulled back and stared at her in shock. “S-she--”   
  


“Gee, Dorian.  Why don’t you give him a heart attack?”

 

Dorian shrugged.  “ _ I _ don’t lie to my loved ones.”

 

“I didn’t lie--”

 

Dorian shot her a look.  She shut up. “I  _ am _ okay right now, though.”

 

“That is reassuring to hear.” Cullen stated.  Ro peeked around Max at him.

 

“Thia will want to see you.” Max drew her attention back.  “She’s been...beating herself up.”

 

“You mean blaming herself.  Yeah, that ends today. Excuse me.” She stepped around Max and Cullen.  She didn’t see the looks shared between Dorian and Max over the fact she hadn’t stopped to speak with Cullen.  

 

She honestly wasn’t thinking of what had happened earlier with Cullen.  She was focused on one task. Finding Thia. She hunted her sister down until she found her in the stables, brushing down the horse she rode.  Thia heard Ro’s boots and turned. 

 

“Ro!  You’re okay!” Thia dropped the brush and walked to meet her.  Ro hugged Thia tightly.

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?  Stop blaming yourself for everything.  If I could have told you that earlier, I would have.”

 

Thia shook.  Ro could tell she was crying softly.  Ro rubbed her back soothingly.

 

“It’s not your fault, Thia.  Nothing could be farther from the truth.”

 

“But I--”

 

“You, nothing.” Ro pulled back to glare at Thia.  “You cannot stop being a mage. It just is. Just as I am a human.  It’s that simple. Whoever can’t accept that fact is a fool.”

 

Thia breathed out slowly, raising a trembling hand up to wipe at her face.  “I still feel like I’m responsible. I egged him on.”

 

“No.  I threatened him.  I pissed him off. If he’d done this to  _ you _ ?  Damned the Inquisition.  He’d be dead before he blinked.”

 

Thia frowned back, “I  _ want _ to kill him.  But...for Max’s reputation…”

 

“Exactly.” Ro sighed, shrugging.  

 

“You should talk to Cullen.”

 

Ro stiffened and reached to rub the side of her neck.  “I know.”

 

“Max talked with him about the lyrium.” Thia lowered her voice. 

 

Ro’s eyes widened.  “And…?”

 

“Go talk to him.” Thia gestured to the stairway leading to Cullen’s tower.  

 

Ro shifted before she nodded; deciding to just get it over with.  She gave a quick hug before jogging off and up the stairs. She paused at the door.  Her resolve felt like it was crumbling. She took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock.

 

“Were you looking for me?”

 

Ro turned as Cullen walked up to the door.  She stepped aside as he opened it and gestured for her to go in first.  She ducked her head and walked into his office. He closed the door behind himself.  

 

“I...owe you an apology.” Cullen sighed, walking toward his desk.  “I should not have spoke to you the way I did. It was unworthy of me.”

 

Ro stared at Cullen.  “I need to tell you something.”

 

Cullen looked up at her, worry creasing his brow.  He cleared his throat and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword.  “And that is…?”

 

“You remember when we first arrived?  When I told you all of this was a story in my world?”

 

Cullen nodded, eying her oddly.

 

Ro turned and began to pace.  “Cullen, I...I know. About it all.  I know what happened at Kinloch Hold, with the desire demon, then Kirkwall, the mage rebellion, the Chantry explosion…”  She took a breath and turned to face him. “The lyrium withdrawal. I’ve known it all along. I kept it from you because I thought I was worried it would...change or alter things that can’t be changed.  But, it’s probably because I was scared to.”

 

Cullen watched her closely before he released a slow breath.  “The thought crossed my mind that you might know my past when you spoke of our world being a story to you.  I hadn’t imagined you’d know so much of it.”

 

“I should have said something earlier.” Ro hugged her middle.  “I kind of figured when you were so...well, irritated the last time we spoke that it was because of the withdrawal.  But I, I may have let my frustration get the better of me instead of thinking clearly.”

 

Cullen leaned on his desk with one hip, crossing his arms.  “I’m not certain it would have been a wise course earlier on.”

 

Ro swallowed thickly.  “What...what do you want me to do?”

 

Cullen’s face was unreadable and it was killing her.  He moved away from his desk and crossed his office to her.  Ro tensed. He stopped well within her personal space. She had to tip her head back a bit to look at him.  “I want you in my arms. Right. Now.”

 

Ro blinked before he wrapped her in his arms and dipped his lips to kiss her.  She whimpered, returning his kiss. Her arms rose to loop around his neck. He backed her up into the wall behind her and cupped her face.  She dug her fingers into his hair. She made a soft sound bordering between a sigh and a moan. Cullen didn’t let her breathe. Her knees went weak.  If not for his body pinning hers in place, she would have fallen to her knees. He finally pulled back to allow her to take a breath. 

 

“You knew all that about me and still chose to pursue this with me?”

 

“Of course.” She managed between pants to catch her breath again.  

 

“You are everything I never knew I needed, Ro…”

 

Ro smiled and tucked her head under his chin.  “I heard Max talked with you about--”

 

“The lyrium. Yes.”

 

“...are you…?”

 

“No.  He’s right.  I’ve come too far to give in now.” Cullen sighed, laying his chin on her head.  

 

Ro felt all of her worry fizzle out.  She nodded. “You don’t need it. You’re beyond amazing on your own.”

 

Cullen pulled her away from the wall and stepped enough back to look at her face.  He trailed his gloved fingers over her face. She turned her face into his palm. “You give me far too much credit.”

 

“And you don’t give yourself enough.” She countered.  

 

The clattering of wooden wheels on stone made them part.  Cullen walked to the window overlooking the bridge to Skyhold.  His face became that of the Commander once more. “Our trebuchets are arriving.  I suppose that means we’ll be leaving for Adamant soon.”

 

Ro’s heart dropped.  “I suppose so.”

 

Cullen turned to study her at her tone.  “...you know what happens.”

 

She nodded once.  

 

He looked pained.  “And you cannot say.”

 

She shook her head.  

 

Cullen beckoned her over.  She walked to him without hesitation, letting him pull her against him once more.  “Don’t think on it, Ro. Whatever happens, happens. Just promise me whatever your story tells you...fight your way back to me.”

 

Ro clenched her hands against him.  “I don’t think I could follow the story even if that  _ were _ the case...not anymore.”

 

Cullen hid his face in her hair.  She felt his smile and felt the relief rolling off of him.  She may not have been able to tell him that they succeeded at Adamant outright, but she could at least allude to it, couldn’t she?    

* * *

 


	27. Descending the Abyss

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.  And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Lightning crackled across the ground beside him.  Max spat out a snarled curse as he dodged the next electric energy bomb from the pride demon.  He rolled aside and launched himself toward it. Blackwall also charged it from the other side.  Both warriors slammed their shields into opposite sides of the demon before slashing with their swords.  The demon turned toward Max, focusing on him first. A loud rushing roar of a fireblast slammed into the demon; barely skirting over Max’s left shoulder.  He felt the heat from the spell. Max lashed out at the demon once more with sword and shield. The demon fell to a knee. Ro ran up its back and buried her daggers in, twisting them, and wrenching them free.  Thia then cast a slick of ice. 

 

“Max!  Slip and slash!”

 

Max caught on.  He ran and jumped onto the slick, sliding on his back and thrust his sword up to dig into the pride demon’s chest as he slid under it.  The demon roared before it fell, crumbling to nothingness again. Max rolled off the ice and to his feet. He laughed boisterously. 

 

“Slip and slash?”

 

Thia grinned back as Ro laughed with them.  “Right?!”

 

“That was awesome!  Let’s do that again!” Max yelled as they charged for the next demon on the next rampart.  Hawke was busy doing her thing over there. Casting spells that were mostly fire. They climbed over the debris and joined the fray.  

 

“Okay, why couldn’t this have been done back at home!?” Thia griped before casting ice spell after spell at the next group.  

 

Ro snorted, “tell me about it!”

 

“Do I even  _ want _ to ask?” Dorian threw a lightning bolt at a charging demon, dropping it.  

“Probably not!” Ro replied.

 

The group of demons fell easier than the last.  The group paused for a minute to catch their breath.  Max winked at Dorian. “Thanks for the assist back there.”

 

“Couldn’t watch such a fine specimen be mauled by a demon before I get my chance.” Dorian replied.

 

Hawke snickered, spinning her staff.  “Oh get a room you two.”

 

“I  _ have _ a room.  It’s back in Skyhold.” Max snorted, “but there’s this whole demon army bullshit that needs dealt with first.”

 

“True, true.” Hawke agreed, looking off.  “Shall we?”

 

“Ready when you are.” Max straightened and ran with Hawke to regroup with Alistair and charge forward.  The fight through Adamant was grueling. The next set of demons had them splitting up into groups. Blackwall and Thia fought back to back.  Dorian, Max, and Hawke moved to work together. Alistair and Ro fought back to back as well. Once they made quick work of that they rushed forward.  

 

Then, of course, as with all things dealing with Max...things got further complicated.  The archdemon flew over, spewing red shit everywhere. They had to fight  _ around _ said red shit  _ and _ press further into the fortress.  They met up with another group of their people.  Thia rushed to Bull. He caught her and planted a kiss on her while grinning. 

 

“Hey Boss.  Having fun yet?”

 

Max laughed, “I guess so!  If you call all out war  _ fun _ .”

 

“Slip and slash.  That’s all I’m going to say.” Thia grinned back.  

 

Alistair looked to Ro for an explanation.  Ro shook her head and said something Max couldn’t hear.  Alistair just nodded, although didn’t look any less confused.  

 

“What now?” Blackwall asked Max.

 

Max sighed, looking up.  “I need a group to take on the rest of the demons down there while I get to Clarel.  Bull, I want you with me. If that dragon comes back for a second round, I’d like my heaviest hitter with me.  Blackwall, go see if you can talk some more sense into the other Wardens. Alistair and Hawke, you stay with me.  Thia, Dorian and Ro, you too. Sera, Varric, lay down fire to distract as many fuckers as you can. Vivienne, Solas, I want you two to keep everyone on their feet and moving.  Cole, you help Varric and Sera. Cass, I need you to get back and help Cullen. Make sure our men are still doing alright. Everyone clear on their jobs?” At the nods and affirmatives, Max turned.  “Let’s do this!”

 

At least Clarel had seen reason.  Even if it was too late. Max was relieved about  _ that _ .  But now that meant they had to chase her down as she hunted Erimond.  Hence their rushed flight through the fortress with a fucking archdemon spitting red lyrium puke bombs at them.  Then the archdemon was trying to eat Clarel. The Warden-Commander wasn’t going down that easily though. She used her magic to blast the damned torn up dragon.  The aftermath causing the ground to crumble into the chasm below. Max was pretty sure he was about to die along with his companions. Worst of all, he’d just sent his sisters to their deaths.  Then green erupted from his palm and they fell into the Fade. Falling, somehow upside down and flipped, they hit the ground inside the dream world.

 

Max sighed as they all stood, physically, in the Fade.  “Well...shit.”

 

…..

 

Thia looked around.  A chill ran down her spine.  “Last time we were here was for a short period with giant spiders chasing us.  Can I say...I’m not fond of round two thus far?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going with the fact that this is messed the fuck up.” Bull grumped from beside her.  She nodded, flicking dust off of her. 

 

“I tore it open with this.” Max stared at his hand.  “I could really do without this kind of shit. Seriously.  Can’t it be easy just  _ once? _ ”

 

“As much as I desire the same, where you are concerned that seems to be a tall order.” Dorian answered.  

 

Thia looked over at Ro.  Ro was staring straight ahead when she spoke.  “We should be able to get out there.”

 

“Hey, good a plan as any.” Max stated starting forward.  Thia followed him, glad when Bull drew up beside her. 

 

The going was slow with lots of side steps.  Thia expected them and tried not to dwell on any too long.  They came across the spirit of the late Divine. Or at least that’s what Thia assumed.  It never had been made clear. In person, it was just as confusing. What threw Thia for a loop was when Max picked up the orbs of memory.  

 

_ “Now is the hour of our victory.” Corypheus spoke as Grey Wardens held the Divine aloft with dark magic. _

 

_ “Why are you doing this?  You, of all people?” Justinia cried out to the Wardens but they did not yield. _

 

_ Corypheus held out the orb.  “Keep the sacrifice still.” _

 

_ “Someone!  Help me!” Divine Justinia called out. _

 

_ “What’s going on here?” A voice so like Max’s yet with an unmistakable accent answered.  The Divine used the distraction to knock the orb from Corypheus’ hand. It rolled and the man who looked so very much like Max dove for it.  He snatched it up. The orb reacted to him and Corypheus charged. Corypheus reached the Max look-a-like and punched his oversized, clawed hand through the man’s chest.  He wrenched his hand back just as the Fade opened and yanked the now dead man through. _

 

Max stumbled, gasping as he stared at his hand.  He looked up at the Divine’s image standing aside.  “W-what the... _ hell _ was that?”

 

“A memory.  Not yours, but of what occurred.  What  _ shouldn’t _ have happened.” The spirit answered.

 

“You...you mean to say...I  _ wasn’t _ supposed to  _ be...this?”  _ Max asked, looking at her.

 

The Divine inclined her head.  Thia’s eyes went huge as she turned to look at Ro.  Ro didn’t look at all phased by this. If anything, she looked saddened.  It hit Thia then. “ _ You _ knew?”

 

Ro looked over at them guiltily.  “I...theorized. But now I see...I’m probably right…”

 

“And you didn’t think to  _ share _ that with us?!” Max asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

 

“And  _ what _ , Max?!  Tell you that you weren’t chosen?  That you weren’t even supposed to be Inquisitor?!  Like it or not,  _ chosen _ or not,  _ you are. _  And anything otherwise would have deterred you from the path  _ you have to take _ .” Ro replied.

 

“So...we...what?  Weren’t supposed to be here either?!” Thia blurted, hurt and angry and even a bit betrayed.

 

“No.” Ro shook her head.  “We weren’t. But for some reason, we are.” 

 

Thia scoffed, throwing her hands up.  “Well,  _ now what _ , oh mighty betrayer!”

 

Ro flinched visibly.  

 

“You must keep going.  The portal is shrinking and you cannot stay here.  There is more you must know as well.” Divine Justinia spoke.  

 

Max nodded, looking at Ro before walking ahead.  Thia fell into step behind him. Bull and Dorian hesitated before they followed with Hawke.  Only Alistair stayed back with Ro. Thia’s gut was rolling with so much negativity that she could hardly think straight.  They pushed forward, fighting, solving puzzles, and all the things they were meant to do. The next memories were laid down for them.  Max hesitated before he plucked them up. 

 

_ The three sat on the couch.  Just as Max pressed the start button on the controller, a green flash enveloped them.  What would have been not even a fraction of a second to them was stretched out for them to see.  A woman with flaming red hair and battle armor reached out and touched each of them. With each touch, the knowledge of their battle classes was passed to them.  On Max, she lingered and pressed her thumbnail into his left palm. Then it all sped up and they slammed into the Fade. They ran uphill, pushing each other along.  Max was grabbed by the Divine, right where the woman touched his hand, and the mark flared to life as he was thrust out of the Fade and into Thedas. _

 

Max blinked and turned to stare at the Divine.  “W-who...was  _ that _ ?”

 

Ro answered for him.  “Andraste…”

 

Thia looked at Ro agape.  “What? No. No, no, no. No fuckin’ way did Andraste her fucking self bring us through!”

 

“Well?  What  _ else _ would you suggest?” Ro asked, pointedly.

 

“Uh, I don’t know!  But I don’t--it’s not--this is  _ not  _ possible!  Isn’t it?” Thia turned to Justinia with eyes full of fear and confusion.  

 

“Nothing is impossible when the Maker and his Bride are involved.”

 

Max spoke on a whisper.  “She lost her champion so she, what?  Took me instead?”

 

“Not  _ just _ anyone, Max.” Ro sighed, rubbing her temples.  “Do you remember that crazy professor we made fun of back in school?  The one talking about the multiverse theory?”

 

Thia began to shake her head.  “But, he  _ was _ a nutjob!”

 

“No, he wasn’t.  He was right. We are proof of that.  How else do we look  _ exactly _ like Solana Amell, Elissa Cousland, and Maxwell Trevelyan?  Max is Trevelyan’s duplicate from our world. We  _ are _ Elissa and Solana but also...not.  We’re the duplicates of our world. That’s  _ why _ this is happening to us specifically.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ Elissa Cousland!  I am Cynthia Olivia Carver!!  And I think this is fucking bullshit!!” Thia blew up.  It was one thing to think that you’d been thrown into your favorite video game by fluke.  But to be someone’s duplicate? She couldn’t handle that level of mind fuckery. 

 

Hawke cleared her throat, “not to be the kill-joy and all that...but shouldn’t we keep moving?  The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

 

Thia looked at Hawke.  She opened her mouth but saw the warning look shot to her by the Divine.  She snapped her mouth shut again. The Divine said something to them that Thia hadn’t registered.  She only came back from her thoughts when Bull touched her back.

 

“Come on, Kadan.  Let’s find our way home.”

 

Thia nodded, feeling her emotions wearing thinner.  She grabbed his hand tightly and let him lead her through the Fade.

 

…..

 

Alistair cleared his throat.  Ro looked over at him. He nodded ahead to the rest of the group several paces ahead of them as they entered the next area.  “You know she’s just upset, right?”

 

Ro sighed, looking at Thia’s stiff back.  “Yeah. But I don’t blame her. I...feel like all I’m ever doing is keeping secrets from the people I love most.”

 

Alistair nodded, “sometimes we keep secrets because we think it’s for the best.”

 

Whatever Ro was going to say in reply was lost as they moved into another battle with demons.  They fought and won. Ro felt confusion well up as she saw more memory orbs. Max took a deep breath as he approached the first one.  

 

“Everyone ready for this?”

 

Thia snorted, crossing her arms.  

 

He held his hand over it and activated the memories.  

 

_ A man, older with laugh lines etched into his face, sat with his hands on a piece of clay pottery.  The spinner making the gray substance flow easily. He sat back to brush a stray brown lock of hair from his forehead.  He shifted on his stool and leaned forward. He tensed as the air stirred. He frowned and looked up as a beautiful woman walked into the room.  The same fiery redhead with flowing, rich armored robes. A staff was clipped to her back. She walked up to him with a bright, kind smile. She reached forth and touched the man’s forehead.  All sorts of images, stories, and memories poured into his mind. He fell backward onto the floor, convulsing under the weight of his new knowledge. Once he stilled and was able to breathe smoothly once more, he sat up and looked up at the woman.  But she was gone. However, her richly accented voice echoed in the room as much as in his head. _

 

_ “Tell the story.” _

 

_ He marched into the corporate building the next day with hundreds of sketches and stories, laying them out to the company he  _ knew _ would tell the stories as they were supposed to be told.  The story of Thedas. _

 

The images faded.  Ro turned to Alistair.  His eyes were glued on where the visions played out.  He looked to have trouble breathing before a few tears leaked from his eyes.

 

“Duncan…?”

 

“No.” Divine Justinia answered.  

 

Ro looked sadly at the Warden.  “His other self from my world.”

 

Alistair shook it off and turned to Max.  “Let’s...can we continue? I...this is too much.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Max sighed and led the last jaunt forward.  

 

They stepped into Fear’s domain.  Everything was far worse than imaginable.  The images of their worst terrors made it so much harder to fight.  But they did. They pushed through the fight until they rushed for the portal.  Then the spider stepped in the way. Ro and Thia got caught back with Max. Bull and Dorian rushed ahead and out of the Fade.  Alistair and Hawke argued on who was to stay. Thia was crying. 

 

Max turned to Alistair.  “Alistair…”

 

Alistair smiled back knowingly.  “I’ll buy you as much time as I can.”  

 

Max tugged Thia and Ro forward.  Ro dug her heels in, turning to Alistair.

 

“We could--”

 

“No.  You already know that it has to be me.” Alistair smiled at her.  “Do me a favor. Tell Fiona...I’m sorry. That I was a coward. And tell her not to blame herself and that I knew.  That I knew and I never once blamed her or hated her for her decision.”

 

Ro bit her lip and nodded.  She threw her arms around him in a hug.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.  Keep Thia and Max alive.” He hugged her back before shoving her away. “Go!  Now! While you still can! Time to go to  _ my _ Elissa’s side!”  

 

Ro saw him turn and charge the spider.  Hawke grabbed her and ran like hell. Ro stumbled along until she regained her feet.  Max, Thia, Hawke, and Ro threw themselves through the portal. Max reached up and slammed shut the rift in the middle of Adamant’s courtyard.  He rose up onto the platform to address the Wardens. 

 

Ro couldn’t hear it.  She slipped away into the crowd.  She climbed up onto the ramparts and turned, sliding to the floor.  She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Footsteps sounded and she looked up.  Leliana stood over her.

 

“Alistair…?” Leliana managed thickly.

 

Ro nodded, “he...sacrificed himself.”

 

Leliana moved to sit beside her.  The redhead began to cry as well. Ro leaned her head on Leliana’s shoulder as they both sobbed together at the loss of their mutual friend.  Ro had no idea how long they sat there. Once the tears ran dry and they both stared off into space, leaning on one another, they just sat in the night air.  Faintly, the sounds of soldiers mulling about reached them. Leliana finally moved. Ro sat up and took Leliana’s offered hand. Ro let Leliana help haul her to her feet.  They numbly walked away from the ramparts to rejoin their troops. Ro walked down the steps. She looked over the men moving for the smashed doors of Adamant. Movement caught her eye.  Men quickly sidestepped in a rippling effect until Cullen emerged from them. His eyes scanning over her before he took the steps two at a time to get to her. Ro threw caution to the wind and ran down the rest of the steps.  She collided with his armored chest and fell to the steps with him. He clung to her tightly. She felt wetness on what of her neck was exposed from her armor. 

 

“When I saw Thia and Max return without you...I thought…”

 

Ro felt guilt lance her heart.  “I’m right here.” She croaked out.

 

He was trembling and Ro held him just as tightly back.  She buried her face in his fur mantle. She thought the tears had dried up, but she was wrong as she wept against him.  

* * *

 


	28. At Last

"Yes, it was love at first sight.  I feel that after all these years, I have finally found my soul mate." - Barbara Hershey

* * *

“At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is having a ball.  Absolutely  _ everyone _ will be there.” Josephine spoke animatedly as they all stood around the war table.  They hadn’t had much time since the march back to Skyhold. They didn’t have the luxury of time.  They had to rush in to save the Empress from being assassinated. Sooner rather than later. Max sighed as the advisors spoke.  He finally had enough.

 

“How long before we will be ready?”

 

Josephine looked at him taken aback for a moment before recovering.  “Besides the tailoring that must be done for our uniforms, almost everything will be fairly well set.  You  _ do _ know how to dance, do you not?”

 

Max stared at her.  “You...want me...to dance?”

 

Josephine looked terrified.  “I retract my statement. Besides the tailors and now the dance lessons, almost everything is fairly set.  The ball is in four weeks, giving us three weeks to prepare.”

 

Leliana giggled softly from her side of the room.  

 

“Great.” Max held his hands out.  “What could  _ possibly _ go wrong?”

 

“A lot.” Thia added unhelpfully.  Max glared at her.

 

“ _ You _ will have to learn too, you know.”

 

“Yes, but  _ I’m _ looking forward to it.” Thia smirked back.  “Dancing is fucking romantic.”

 

Josephine sighed at Thia’s language.  Max bit back a laugh at the exasperation on the poor woman’s face.

 

“Yes, because  _ that _ is how you describe romance.” Max watched Ro roll her eyes as she spoke.  

 

“The day I censor myself is the day I let Corypheus win.” Thia stuck her nose up. 

 

“I actually believe that.” Josephine murmured.  

 

“Is that all for now then?” Max asked, looking around the table. 

 

Cullen stepped forward, setting down papers.  “I actually have something I’d like to speak with you about, Inquisitor.  When you have a few moments.”

 

“Sure.  You want to talk in your office?”

 

“That would be best, I believe.”

 

“I’m available right now.  Let’s go?”

 

Cullen nodded and stepped around the table to walk with Max.  Max did  _ not _ miss the longing look the Commander gave Ro as he walked by her.  He couldn’t see Ro from where he faced, but he wouldn’t doubt it if she gave him a similar look.  After their little collision on the stairs of Adamant, he noticed they seemed to keep glancing at one another when the other wasn’t looking.  He had a feeling that if they didn’t get their shit together soon, he and Thia would have to shove them in the right direction to get things back on track again.  The walk to Cullen’s office was quiet. Once they stepped inside, Max moved over to lean on one of the bookcases to the side of Cullen’s desk. Cullen stood behind his desk.  

 

“Lady Rowan sent me documents from Sahrnia Quarry while you were there.  I’ve taken much personal time to...examine them and based on what I could find, I believe I have an idea as to where Samson is hiding.”  Cullen looked at him. 

 

Max’s eyes darkened.  “This is news I like to hear.  Now we can hunt that bastard down.  Good work, Commander.”

 

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” Cullen shifted, “I want to come with you when you head there.”

 

“I’ll gladly accept your company on that endeavor.”

 

“There...was one more thing…”

 

Max quirked his brow.  “What’s on your mind, Cullen?”

 

Cullen cleared his throat and averted his gaze.  “I...feel I should inform you of some events between Lady Rowan and myself.”

 

“You guys had sex.” Max smirked at the shocked look Cullen gave him.  “It came up. No pun intended.”

 

Cullen choked out a soft laugh, rubbing his neck.  “I...uh, have to say I wasn’t expecting you to know already.  I have sisters myself. So, I understand if there are any...hard feelings toward me for--”

 

“Cullen.  Ro is my sister, yes.  But she is a  _ very _ picky woman.  If she slept with you, she saw something very special in you.  Trust me, I see how she smiles when your name comes up or she talks about you.”

 

“She talks about me?” Cullen perked up and Max laughed.

 

“Yes.  And often jumps to your defense even if your name comes up in a joke from Varric or Hawke.”

 

Cullen smiled sheepishly, looking down.  “I see.”

 

“I won’t even do the whole, ‘you break her heart, I’ll break you’ talk with you.  I know you’ll never hurt her intentionally. Just don’t let her go. You’ll never find another woman like her.”

 

Cullen looked up, “I’m well aware of that.  She is...a very unique woman.”

 

Max smiled back.  “That she is. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a personal issue I need to see to myself.”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.”

 

“Hey, I think we’ve been through enough that you can call me Max.”

 

“If you say so, Max.” Cullen smirked as Max left him.  

 

Max used the footbridge across from the tower to the rookery.  He nodded at Solas as he passed the elven mage. Taking the steps two at a time, he came to the library and drew up short.  He looked around and couldn’t seem to find the person he was looking for. He frowned and turned to leave. 

 

“Inquisitor…” 

 

Max turned to see Fiona approach him.  “Yes, Grand Enchanter?”

 

“If you are looking for the magister, he asked to tell you that he would be admiring the view from up high.” Fiona spoke as though she didn’t really want to say anything.

 

Max pondered that thought before it hit him.  He nodded and thanked Fiona. Turning, he jogged back down the steps and crossed the main hall.  He ignored any calls toward him from any nobles. He opened the door leading to his bedroom. He ran up the flights of stairs, surprised that he hardly felt out of breath.  All that time fighting in the field must have helped tone his muscles and also train his lung capacity. He topped the last staircase. He was about to call out to Dorian, but it died in his throat.  

 

Dorian sat, completely naked at his desk with his feet up on the desk.  He was playing with a quill, watching Max closely. “Took you long enough.”

 

Max took in the sight before him.  “I got a bit sidetracked…”

 

“I think I may be insulted.” Dorian pouted.

 

Max reached up and began to loosen his tunic as he crossed his bedroom.  “Don’t be. This is a  _ very _ welcome surprise.”

 

Dorian chuckled, dropping his feet to the floor.  “I should hope so.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Dor?  I don’t do things halfway…”

 

Dorian sighed, rising and crossing to him, batting Max’s hands away to undress the Inquisitor with his own hands.  “Oddly enough, I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

 

Max dipped his mouth down to kiss Dorian.  Dorian sighed against his lips in turn as the tunic and undershirt were pushed off of Max’s shoulders.  Dorian stepped up, pressing his chest to Max’s. Max shrugged his shirts off and wasted no time undressing fully.  His hands slid over Dorian’s body appreciatively. Each dip, muscles, and line was explored fully. Dorian’s kiss traveled down Max’s jaw, neck, and further south.  Max started to back up until they tumbled onto his bed. Dorian climbed up with him. Their mouths crashing together as Max rolled them so that Dorian was under him.  The mage chuckled as he dragged his teeth over Max’s collar. 

 

“You know...I always  _ did _ enjoy a man who knew what he wanted.”

 

Max groaned before he spoke, feeling his own voice drop an octave.  “And I  _ want _ you.”

 

Dorian made a soft sound before their mouths connected in a passionate play of tongue and lips again.  Max slid his hands down Dorian’s chest and stomach, lower still. His left hand cupped Dorian’s balls while his right circled his cock.  Dorian hissed against his lips as Max moved his hand up and down while massaging Dorian’s sack. Dorian dropped his head back, a low groan escaping.  His throat was exposed to Max and Max didn’t squander the sudden gift. He dropped his mouth to Dorian’s throat and nipped, suckled, and laved at the expanse of beautiful flesh.  

 

Dorian thrust into Max’s hands, losing himself while his hands clenched Max’s backside.  Max chuckled into Dorian’s neck. “Should I taste you again, Dor?”

 

“Yes!  Yes, please!” Dorian gasped out.  Max slid down Dorian’s body and replaced his left hand with his mouth while his right still pumped above.  He sucked Dorian’s balls, taking great pleasure in the loud moan it caused to come from the mage below him.  Max shifted to flick his tongue over Dorian’s tip. The precum coated his tongue as he swirled the agile muscle around Dorian’s hardness.  Dorian arched into him. Max obliged without complaint, taking Dorian deep into his mouth and deeper into his throat. His hands moved to hold Dorian’s hips as his mouth bobbed up and down on Dorian.  The sounds Dorian made were all worth every second. Max watched Dorian’s face as he climbed to the precipice of pleasure before crying out as he fell off the deep end. Max swallowed all Dorian had to offer before pulling away.  Dorian breathed heavily, dragging Max up his body to kiss him soundly. Max moaned into Dorian’s mouth. They broke to breathe.

 

“That tongue of yours is a sin I simply cannot get enough of.” Dorian sighed before he rolled out from under Max.  Max sat back on his knees, watching Dorian closely. 

 

“Lucky for you, you can always have more.” Max smirked back.  Dorian chuckled as he slid onto his stomach. “...what are you doing?”

 

Dorian smiled over his shoulder, moving his legs apart.  “I should think that rather obvious.”

 

Max felt his own cock twitch as moved over Dorian.  “Are you sure about this? I mean...not that I’m complaining.   _ Far _ from it.  It’s a great view.  But I mean--”

 

“You’re babbling, Max.”

 

“I don’t want you feel like you have to--”

 

“Do you really believe I would do  _ anything _ I don’t explicitly  _ want _ to?  Or rather, do you believe I’d  _ offer myself _ without really  _ wanting _ to?”

 

Max stared back at Dorian before leaning forward, over his lover’s back to kiss him.  When they parted, Max sighed. “If you need me to stop at any point, just say the word.”

 

“I want you to stop fretting and just fuck me already.” Dorian sighed dramatically.

 

Max laughed and moved back to align his tip with Dorian’s hole.  He took a deep breath and slowly pushed forward. Dorian tensed beneath him, breathing deeply.  Max stopped and held still, when Dorian nodded, he pushed further forward. Choking on a gasp, Max worried he’d bruise Dorian’s hips from how hard he held the man.  Then the most beautiful sound reached his ears. Dorian moaned and pushed a bit back toward him. Max pushed forward a bit quicker, but instead of a pained reaction, Dorian made another delicious sound.  Once he fully seated himself, Max resettled himself and pulled back, thrusting forward. Dorian fisted the sheets in his hands. 

 

“You’re not...new to this...are you?” Max grunted as he moved slowly.

 

“ _ No _ .  So  _ a bit faster _ and  _ a bit harder _ , if you please?”

 

Max pulled his hips back and slammed forward.  Dorian cried loudly, pitching forward. Max instantly felt like a horrible jackass and was about to apologize when Dorian surged his ass back onto Max.  Max groaned and leaned forward, over Dorian’s back. Taking that as the last sign that Dorian was rather fine with it all, Max picked up his pace. He pistoned in and out of Dorian’s tight hole and didn’t hold back.  His balls kept smacking into Dorian’s as he slammed forward. 

 

“I--shit!” Max yelled as his balls tightened up.  He was so close. 

 

Dorian reached back and dug his fingers into Max’s right hip and asscheek.  “Max!”

 

“Dorian!  I--” Max groaned loudly, burying himself to the hilt into Dorian as he came.  He thrust shallowly a few times before stilling as he spent himself fully. Max tried to catch his breath, pulling out of Dorian and flopping onto his side.  

 

Dorian dropped his hips to the bed and panted alongside Max.  Max rolled his head to look at Dorian. He raised his hand and traced the line of Dorian’s jaw with his knuckles.

 

“Not to be terribly cliche, but...I think I’m pretty much in love with you.” Max sighed, watching Dorian’s eyes widen.  “Too soon?”

 

Dorian moved himself so that he draped his left thigh over Max’s stomach.  He leaned up on his elbows and studied Max’s face. “Are...are you joking with me right now?”

 

“No.  I’m not.  I’m serious, Dorian.”

 

Dorian swallowed before he leaned forward and kissed Max.  When they separated, Dorian smiled. “I used to be afraid to fall in love, you know.  Now...I think I could really get used to the feeling.”

 

Max grinned back at him, pulling him in for another searing kiss.  Dorian climbed over him. They kissed, battling tongues, repeatedly until they broke apart to lay beside each other.  Snuggled up together, Max closed his eyes as he held Dorian close. He felt the most content he’d ever been before. 

 

“I love you…”

 

Dorian smiled into his chest.  “And I you.”

* * *

 


	29. A Lion's Heart

"The one excellent thing that can be learned from a lion is that whatever a man intends doing, should be done by him with a whole-hearted and strenuous effort." - Chanakya

* * *

The battlements were the best thinking place.  Now Thia could understand why Ro hid up there so often.  She found a little quiet corner to sit and stare up as the clouds passed overhead.  She’d told Bull she needed some thinking time. He, of all people, understood. He’d nodded, kissed her, smacked her ass, and made sure no one bugged her.  She loved him all the more for that. She had her arms draped over her knees, playing with her gloves. The Fade and all the secrets revealed to them there were tormenting her mind.  She’d not been able to really  _ sleep _ for the past several nights between Adamant and Skyhold.  

 

The image of who Ro had called Andraste was etched in her mindseye.  The touch to her forehead. She remembered searing pain as they’d free fallen into the Fade.  Was that...Andraste giving her the magic that flowed through her veins? Was this all just some overblown farce by a set of deities she didn’t even know if she believed in?  She’s always toed the line between belief and disbelief in God. She knew Ro was a believer. Max didn’t care enough either way to fully have a belief system besides following the basic idea of don’t fuck with others.  She dropped her head back against the stonework wall behind her. 

 

“Hey…”

 

Thia looked up as Ro stood several feet away.  She watched as Ro shifted uncomfortably. “‘Sup.”

 

“Bull said you were up here.” Ro had her arms crossed but was busy playing with her sleeve seam.  

 

“Yup.”

 

“...Thia, I’m sorry.  I want--”

 

“Shut up.” Thia bit out.  Ro looked like she’d been slapped.  Thia sighed, closing her eyes. “Look, I know.  You wanted to tell us but felt like you couldn’t.  What I  _ don’t _ get, is why you didn’t tell  _ me _ ?  Max?  Okay. I can kind of see it.  I can even  _ get _ it.  But me?”

 

She opened her eyes, not bothering trying to hide her hurt.  Ro bit her lip. “Tell me how you would have honestly reacted?  To finding out you were a...a copy for lack of a better word. Would you have been okay?  Would you have freaked out? Could you have kept your shit around Max?”

 

“You could have at least given me the benefit of a doubt and fuckin’  _ tried _ !!” Thia shoved up to her feet.  “Is there other stuff you’re not telling us?  Me?”

 

“No.  And I didn’t  _ know _ for absolutely sure.  I just...kind of put things together and was fairly positive that it could be true.  Until the Fade at Adamant...I-I didn’t  _ know _ .”

 

Thia glared at Ro before she released a heavy breath.  She leaned heavily on the wall behind her. “I hate this.  I hate this tension between us.”

 

“I do too.” 

 

“So...what now?”

 

“Honestly?  I don’t know.”

 

Thia nodded slowly, absorbing it all.  “I never was a believer. And now I feel like it’s being crammed down my throat without being given an option of deciding for myself.”

 

“Thia, Andraste or not...whoever pulled us through was a mage.  Did you see that?”

 

Thia looked up, remembering that detail.  “Yeah...which means, if it  _ was _ Andraste...she was a mage.”

 

Ro nodded.  “In other words...the Chantry is wrong.”

 

“Big fucking surprise there.”

 

Ro laughed dryly.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

Ro smiled back at her.  “I love you too. Never will stop.”

 

“Ditto.”  Thia smiled tiredly back.  “Sisters till the end.”

 

“Always.” Ro said with raw emotion.  Thia laughed, wiping at her eyes. 

 

“You just had to quote Snape, didn’t you?”

 

Ro snickered, “hey, I know your language.  Remember?”

 

“Yup!  Okay, enough of this prissy, sissy shit.”

 

“Agreed.  I need to talk to Fiona.  Alistair knew. And he had a message for her.  Then I want to talk to Cullen. After, you wanna grab some drinks?”

 

Thia snorted at Ro.  “You really think you’re going to make it to drinks tonight?”

 

Ro frowned, “why not?”

 

Thia shook her head, holding up her hands.  “Nevermind. If you show up, sure. As for Fiona...fuck.  That’s harsh.”

 

“...yeah.”  Ro looked at Thia.  “Are we...good now?”

 

“Yes.  We’re good.  Just don’t fucking hold shit from me anymore.  Okay?”

 

“Okay.  I won’t.  I’m sorry.”

 

“I forgive you.  Go. The sooner you talk to Fiona, the better.”

 

Ro nodded at her.  Thia watched her go and spotted Bull standing off a bit.  She smiled at him knowingly as he passed Ro, walking toward her.  He didn’t look the least bit repentant. 

 

“You did that on purpose.”

 

He shrugged.  “You needed to talk.”

 

“Yeah...we did.” Thia sighed, watching Ro disappear down into the courtyards.  “What happened in the Fade--”

 

“Happened  _ there _ .  You’re  _ here _ .  Be _ here _ .  The Fade twists shit up and spits it out.  It could be truth, it could be twisted lies.  All you need to know, Kadan, is the here and now.  And right now...you’re with me.”

 

Thia looked up at him as he cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her.  Thia pushed up on her toes and cradled his face in her small hands. He parted from her lips.  “I love you, Bull.”

 

“Back at you, Kadan.” Bull sighed, nuzzling her face.  “I’ve got to speak with Boss-man when I get the chance.  One of my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath just sent me word of a Venatori ship coming in on the Storm Coast.”

 

Thia stared up at him, her heart breaking for him.  She already knew what this meant. “I’m coming with you, then.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

…..

 

“Grand Enchanter Fiona…?” Ro asked as she approached the elven woman.  Fiona turned to her with a guarded expression.

 

“Yes?  Lady Rowan, correct?”

 

“Yes.  Do you have a moment to speak?  Somewhere private?”

 

Fiona looked around and nodded her head.  Ro led her through Skyhold to a secluded area.  Ironically where she’d first met Hawke. Fiona paused, looking at her.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?”

 

Ro turned to Fiona, taking a deep breath.  “It’s about Warden Alistair.”

 

Fiona’s eyes flickered with emotion for the briefest of seconds.  Her face became a mask of indifference. “I heard he gave his life at Adamant.”

 

“Yes.  He died protecting us so that we could return.  He wanted to be with his Elissa once more.” Ro motioned to Fiona to have a seat on one of the crates up there.  Fiona hesitated but sat as Ro did. “He...also asked me to deliver a message to you.”

 

Fiona looked at her, her mask cracking.  “Why me?”

 

“He knew.” 

 

Fiona’s eyes misted over.  “He...he knew?”

 

“Yes.  He found out about who you were in his travels.  He knew you were his mother.”

 

Fiona dropped her gaze to her lap.  “A mother never forgets her child. I knew the moment I saw him arrive that maybe...  I...I wanted to speak to him...but…”

 

“He wanted you to know he never blamed you.  And that you shouldn’t blame yourself either.  He loved you in his own way.”

 

Fiona choked on a sob, lifting her hands to her face.  Ro was desperately trying to hold back her own tears. 

 

“He was a very good man.  And I’m honored to say I could call him friend in the short time I knew him.” 

 

“Thank you, milady.” Fiona managed, dropping her hands.  “You do this old woman a kindness. If it’s not too much to ask, I would like a moment to myself.”

 

Ro nodded and rose.  “Take however long you need, Grand Enchanter.  I’ll ask the guards to leave this area be until you are finished.”

 

Fiona didn’t look up.  Ro turned and walked away, trying not to listen to the broken woman’s cries as she walked away.  She paused and informed the guards to leave Fiona be until she was ready to leave the area. With that, she nearly ran across Skyhold.  She had to get away from there. She found herself facing Cullen’s door. She pushed it open quietly. Several men and women stood about as Cullen gave them different orders and plans to follow.  He didn’t see her as she slipped inside, closing the door without a sound. Only one person noticed her, another rogue. She stood beside the door, tucking her hands between herself and the wall behind her.  She listened to Cullen’s voice as he talked. It was like a soothing balm on her soul. The emotion she’d been fighting earlier began to quiet and resettle itself in his familiar presence. He straightened and finished instructing the gathered soldiers and scouts.  

 

His eyes found her then.  She shot him a small smile.  His eyes focused intently on while he started dismissing everyone else.  He followed the last man to the door and shut the door behind him. Leaning on it, he released a long suffering sigh. 

 

Ro eyed him sympathetically.  “Tired?”

 

“It never ends.” He pushed off the door and returned to the desk.  He began to shuffle papers into piles and moved them aside. Ro crossed to stand beside him, turning to lean back on the edge of the desk.  He poured himself a glass of wine or something alcoholic from the scent. 

 

“What were you working on?”

 

“Guard rotations, scout missions, and a few dalliances into known red templar infested places.  I spoke with Max about the information you sent me on Samson. I believe I have zoned in on where he is hiding.  Max is already planning an excursion.” Cullen looked up at her then. “Will you...come with me?”

 

“To bring Samson down?” Ro nodded eagerly.  “Absolutely. I  _ need _ to see him fall.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say yes.” 

 

Ro stared back into his eyes.  She decided to be bold and pulled his cup over to her lips, even while he still held it.  She took a sip of the slightly tart and sweet wine. She licked her lips clean. Cullen’s eyes darkened.  The glass flew, shattering into pieces with wine dripping down the wall. Ro gasped at the sudden break in the silence.  Cullen smirked before he bent and swept all the papers and books he’d  _ just _ set up into neat piles completely off his desk.  Her eyes widened as he grabbed her hips, lifting her up onto his desk and crawling on after her.  Her breath came in quick pants as she crawled backwards while he advanced over her. His mouth slanted on her own and she was lost in the heady taste of Cullen and wine.  Something clicked remotely in the back of her mind about Thia’s statement earlier. Pushing that aside, she reached up to hold his face as he kissed her. His hands worked her clothing free deftly.  He easily undressed her. She didn’t bother to attempt to help him as he was tracing every inch of her newly exposed flesh with his lips. Her head hung back as she kept herself propped on her elbows.  Her bare ass settled on his desktop. She made a small squeak of surprise from the cool surface on her naked flesh. Cullen sat back and dropped armor pieces with loud thuds to the floor. His mantle and cloak were removed but placed under her head.  He threw his tunic somewhere out of sight. He leaned over her, hot mouth on her breasts as his hands untied his trousers. He freed his erection. His hands dragged her closer and she giggled, widening her legs for him. He smirked down at her before he pushed into her slick folds.  

 

Ro’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his full thickness filling her.  She moaned as he fully sheathed himself inside her and began to move. Arching her back off the desk, Ro moaned long and loudly.

 

“Cullen…”

 

He groaned as he shifted her left leg.  His thumb began to work her clit as he thrust deep inside of her.  “Rowan...Maker, you’re perfect…”

 

The door opened and a soldier walked in.  Cullen snarled, dropping to cover Ro. The soldier dropped his clipboard.  Ro covered her face in mortification. 

 

“Get.  Out.” Cullen barked out with sharp reprimand.  The door slammed shut as the soldier all but fell over himself to get out.  Cullen cursed under his breath. 

 

“I...think I’m going to die of embarrassment now.”

 

“He didn’t see anything.” Cullen’s smug tone made her peek through her fingers.  He began to set a brutal rhythm that made her instantly forget about just being caught flagrante delicto.  When Cullen spoke again, his lips her next to her ear. “I wasn’t about to let just anyone see you like this.”

 

Ro gasped as he vigorously stimulated her nub seated at the top of her sex.  She whimpered as he hit that spot inside of her that made her breath hitch. She reached the edge and cried out as she came around him.  Cullen grunted in her ear before he stilled inside her. He was still rock hard. He pulled out of her and shoved his pants back over his hard cock.  Ro frowned up at him, still reeling after her orgasm. He wrapped his cloak around her before climbing down from his desk. He scooped her up into his arm.

 

“Wrap your legs around me and hold tight.”

 

Ro obeyed, feeling her confusion mount.  He strode to his ladder and she stared at him incredulously.  “You’re not really going to climb that while holding me, are you?”

 

Cullen shot her a look.  “I’m more than capable of carrying my lady up a ladder.  Besides, you weigh next to nothing.” With that, he did, in fact, climb the ladder.  Ro had to admit, watching his muscles flex while he carried her up to the loft was...sexy as fuck.  He only struggled slightly at the top when he had to readjust his grip on her before raising completely to his feet.  He slid her down his body and she made a sound of pleasure as her nipples brushed over his chest. He grabbed her hips and backed her up to his bed.  She lifted her leg and climbed backwards onto his bed. His fur mantle tickled her chin as she moved to lay down, the cloak barely covering her. 

 

Cullen’s eyes roamed over her slowly before he made quick work of removing the last of his clothes.  He climbed up and over her. He hovered over her. Teasingly, Ro slowly slid his cloak off of her naked body, arching her back as the edge teased her breasts.  He smirked at her, his eyes full of promise.

 

“What am I to do with you, my little minx?”

 

“That  _ is _ the question, isn’t it, my lion?”

 

Cullen’s smirk grew to a grin.  “You know, it occurs to me, that you aren’t really a minx at all.”

 

“No?  What am I then?” Ro purred, running her knee suggestively up over his hip.  

 

“A vivacious lioness.”

 

“Mm...a lioness waiting to be fully claimed by her lion?”

 

“And claim, I intend to do.” Cullen dipped his lips down to tease her collar.  

 

“Does this mean you’re making me part of your pride?”

 

“Mm,” he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat.  “Yes. But I’m a lone lion. I don’t share well.”

 

“Neither do I.” Ro sighed as he trailed his mouth lower.  

 

“Good.  I only intend to keep one lioness.”  Cullen’s tongue swirled over her right nipple and suckled, lightly rolling it between his teeth.  Ro whimpered as she dug her fingers into his hair. He worked her into a frenzy with the first breast before trailing a wet trail to the second one.  She was a panting mess by the time he traveled lower. His tongue dipped into her navel, making her giggle breathily. He slid his hands under her backside and lifted her hips.  He dragged his tongue slowly over her folds. Ro bit her bottom lip as he continued to tease her. 

 

“Cullen--please!”

 

“Please what, my lioness?”

 

“Stop teasing me!”

 

Cullen hummed, “I’ll consider it.”  His tongue continued to flick and skirt right past where she needed him most.  She growled in frustration. The sound made a chuckle rise from her lion. He rewarded her suddenly by sucking her clit into his mouth harshly.  She gasped and keened. He moved two fingers to dip into her heat and pumped hard and quickly until she was crying out her release. He lapped up her juices and crawled back up her body, kissing her hard.  The taste of her on his tongue was arousing as hell. She would have been disgusted had any other man done that. But with Cullen, she was hard pressed to ever find anything he did to be anything but hot. 

 

Cullen’s hands roamed over her until he settled them on her hips.  He pushed his turgid member into her. Ro moaned, loving being filled with him once more.  He pulled her up so that she straddled his thighs. She looked into his eyes as he rocked up into her.  They were taking their time this round. Their breathing was heavy and mingled as their eyes remained locked while their hips moved against one another.  Ro’s arms secured around his shoulders as his right hand pressed between her shoulders while his left arm was locked around her waist, guiding her up and down on his shaft.  The build up was sweet and her release was more like a trickling. He continued to thrust into her until he trembled with his own release. She felt his hot seed flood her. They stayed locked together, staring into each other’s eyes.  

 

Ro closed her eyes, “Cullen...I--”

 

“Shh.” He cut her off.  “Don’t.”

 

Ro was glad her eyes were closed.  She was certain the hurt she felt lance through her heart was reflected in her eyes.  

 

“Open your eyes, Rowan.”  Ro pried her eyes open. He moved so that his hands were cupping her face.  “I fell in love with someone. A beautiful woman that told me about the stars and how they are made.  A woman who showed me raw determination and power, training among my men. A woman I shared an intimate night with back in an abandoned cabin outside of Haven.  She’s beyond what I could possibly dream of. I don’t deserve that woman. But I seem to have found myself in her arms again...and I love her.”

 

Ro stared back at his face, feeling confused at first before she wept tears of joy.  “I love you, Cullen.”

 

Cullen smiled warmly at her.  “I wanted to be the first to say it.  I love you, Rowan.  _ My _ Rowan.”

 

His thumbs swept her tears away as they were replaced quickly.  Her hands rose to cover his. “I loved you the moment we met, I just didn’t know how much until now.”

 

Cullen closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers.  “When I thought I lost you at Adamant…” he shook his head. “It nearly destroyed me.  To have you once and never again without being able to tell you how much you meant to me?”

 

“Cullen…” Ro moved her hands to cup his face.  She kissed him softly. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“No.  No, you aren’t.” He half growled as he laid her back.  His arousal was already hardening once more as he hooked her legs around his waist.  Ro hummed in agreement as he entered her again. It would be hours before she would get to finally fall asleep and actually sleep soundly for the first time since Haven.

* * *

 


	30. Sins of the Forefathers

"Undeservedly, you will atone for the sins of your fathers." - Horace

* * *

“No!” The Orlesian dance teacher tutted and made an overzealous gesture with hands over his plume-hatted head.  “No, no, no, no, no!  _ You _ lead.   _ She _ follows!”

 

If looks could kill, the man would be a pile of ash beneath that ridiculous hat of his.  Max and Thia both wanted to murder him. Dorian watched from the side,  _ far _ too amused for his own good.  Max ground his teeth as the dance instructor corrected their stance for the hundredth time.  

 

“ _ Now _ , once more!  From the top!”  The man  _ clapped _ .  Max’s eye twitched.  

 

“I’m going to follow, alright.  I’m going to follow him to the edge of the battlements and  _ push _ his ass off.” Thia growled.  

 

Max nodded, fully in agreement.  “Can I help? I’d love to see what Orlesian pancakes look like.”  He followed the steps again, trying to lead Thia. Thia  _ tried _ to follow.  

 

“Good,  _ good! _  Keep your arms firm but fluid, like a flowing stream.” 

 

Max rolled his eyes and stepped on Thia’s foot.  Thia yelped and jumped back. Max threw his hands up.  “Sorry!”

 

Thia grabbed her foot.  “Ow! Fuck!”

 

The dance instructor sighed dramatically, dropping his masked face into his hand.  “Oh for the love of the Maker.”

 

“Perhaps it is a good time to take a break?” Josephine cut in, looking at the two with a pained expression.  

 

“Or perhaps I need new students!  This is beyond ridiculous, Lady Montilyet!  I’ve taught actors, politicians, and even the best dancers in Orlais!   _ These _ two are nigh impossible!”

 

“Maybe you’re just a bad teacher.” Thia grumbled, earning her a very sharp glare from Josephine.  However, the damage was done. The instructor cried out in outrage and threw his hands in the air.  

 

“I cannot work under these conditions!” He spun and marched out of Skyhold, passing Ro along the way.

 

Ro looked between the instructor and them.  Max shrugged helplessly. Josephine turned to them both angrily.

 

“You both just managed to insult the best dance instructor in all of Thedas.”

 

Thia at least  _ looked _ apologetic.  Max rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly.  “Sorry, Josie…”

 

“I should say.  That was a failure that even I couldn’t look away from.  Like watching a caravan crash off a cliff into a raging river.” Dorian chuckled from where he stood, taking another bite of his apple.  

 

Max stuck his tongue out at Dorian.  The other man winked back. Max turned to Josephine.  “I really don’t know what to say. I’m not...the dancing type.”

 

“Yes you are.” Ro stated as she came up to him.  “You just need the right partner.”

 

“Uh, yeah.  That’s  _ not _ insulting.   _ At all. _ ” Thia glared at Ro.  Ro laughed.

 

“Dorian, maybe you can help Max?”

 

Dorian blinked, pointing to himself.  “Me? Whyever should I? I’m enjoying watching this wreck in motion far too much.  That, and I fancy my toes the color they are. I don’t believe black and blue is their color.”

 

Josephine pointed at Max.  “You  _ have _ to learn to dance!  Or so help me! I...I’ll...I’ll do  _ something _ !”

 

“Oh no.  Josie’s threatening to  _ do something _ …” Leliana’s lilting voice teased as she walked into the main hall from the rookery.  “But I think Ro has a point.”

 

“That I need a partner change?” Max asked, quirking a brow.  

 

Leliana nodded.  “Allow me. I believe I can help you.”

 

Max felt the blood drain from his face.  “D-Dance...with you?”

 

“Yes.  Is there a problem, Inquisitor?” Leliana asked, amusement glittering in her eyes.

 

“Uh...yes.  Starting with the fact that you’re terrifying as hell!”

 

“All the more reason to learn quickly, no?”

 

Ro giggled from where she stood.  Max swallowed, he looked at Josephine.  “Do you think the instructor has fully left yet?”

 

“Not if you run.” Leliana answered, smirking.  Max nodded and turned. He ran for the front gates.  He saw the instructor on horseback and nearing the gate.  He jumped the last several steps and raced to him.

 

“Monsieur!  Monsieur! Please wait!”  The instructor paused and looked down at him.  Max bent, grabbing his knees. “Please reconsider teaching us.  We will be better students, I swear.”

 

“...hmph!  I do not give second chances lightly!  Not even to someone as prominent as you.  But, given the situation, I cannot help but be swayed.  I shall return.”

 

Max knew full well he’d just fallen into Leliana’s trap.  But he figured it was a safer call than to call her bluff and find she wasn’t bluffing at all.  

 

…..

 

Thia lost count of how many times she’d been poked.  After lessons, the seamstress had appeared. Max sat on the sidelines, talking with Dorian, Bull, Cullen, and Cass.  Leliana had taken Ro away. That left Thia to be the first stabbed with pins. 

 

“Josie.” Thia didn’t dare move to look at the dark haired woman.  Josephine must have known that and stepped into her line of sight.  “Why are my measurements taking so long?”

 

“Oh!  Yes! As the sisters of the Inquisitor, your status is a bit different than the rest of us.  It would simply not look good for the family of the Inquisitor to not be draped in the finery of his station.”

 

“Wait...so, I’m not wearing a uniform like everyone else?”

 

“Oh no!  You’ll be dressed in the height of Orlesian--”

 

“No!” Thia moved then, cursing as she drew blood on one of the pins.  “I mean...I wouldn’t look good in Orlesian fashion. I wouldn’t do it justice.  Is there any other type? Ferelden? Free Marcher? Hell, even Tevene fashion might look better on me.”

 

“She has a point.” Dorian said, waving toward her.  “Her figure would be far more luxurious if wrapped in Free Marcher silks.  Something to show those lovely curves off. Don’t you think, Bull?”

 

Bull smirked, “I prefer her naked.  But since that’s not an option, Free Marcher style might be best.”

 

Thia blushed brilliantly, laughing at him.  Josephine also was blushing brightly. She turned toward the seamstress.  “Blessed Andraste! But perhaps that would be best.”

 

The seamstress nodded.  After writing down what she needed, she removed the pins and gestured for Thia to step down.  “Where is this other sister? I’ll need her measurements as well.”

 

As if on cue, Ro stepped back into the room with Leliana. 

 

Josephine gestured toward her.  “There. Rowan, if you would be so kind?”

 

Thia smirked at Ro as she stepped up onto the stood.  “Be prepared to be a pin cushion.”

 

Ro quirked a brow as she seamstress starting to measure her.  Leliana leaned over to the seamstress. Thia caught one word from the spymaster, Starkhaven.  The seamstress nodded her head and continued her task quietly. When Ro yelped, Thia pumped her arm in victory.  Ro glared at her. Thia whistled innocently on the side.

 

…..

 

The seamstress arrived and Josephine ushered them all into her office to start the measurement process.  Leliana sidled up to Ro. 

 

“A moment?”

 

Ro turned and followed Leliana, unseen, down toward the kitchen.  They reached the quiet, empty hallway. “What did you need?”

 

“I have a special task for you.  I will be otherwise preoccupied during the ball.  As an advisor and the Left Hand of the former Divine, all eyes will be trained upon me most of the evening.  You, however, will be rather free to move about without much suspicion. I will need you to become my eyes and ears for the night.  I have many of my own scouts that will be in and out, but your position will afford you a certain amount of discrepancy among the nobles.”

 

“You want me to gather intelligence for you.”

 

“Precisely.” Leliana inclined her head, her hands still clasped behind her back.  

 

“What will you need me to do to prepare?”

 

“Spoken like a true spy.” Leliana smirked.  “I will speak with the seamstress to outfit your dress with hidden places for your daggers.  You will also be required to utilize whatever tools you have at your disposal. Including flirtations.”

 

“...I won’t need to bed anyone, will I?”

 

“Not unless you want to.” Leliana giggled and glanced toward the stairs.  “I can’t imagine our Commander would be too pleased with that.”

 

“No.  No, he wouldn’t.  Nor would I.” 

 

“Another thing, while Max will be doing his own investigating, keep an eye on his back.  I do not believe his poking around will go unnoticed.”

 

“I’d be surprised if it did.” 

 

Leliana gestured for them to return upstairs.  They stepped into the room and had several sets of eyes turn to them.  

 

Josephine gestured toward her.  “There. Rowan, if you would be so kind?”

 

Thia smirked at Ro as she stepped up onto the stool.  “Be prepared to be a pin cushion.”

 

Ro quirked a brow as she seamstress starting to measure her.  Leliana leaned over to the seamstress. Ro didn’t pay much attention to whatever Leliana was saying.  She felt the seamstress begin to measure her. A few seconds after starting, she grabbed Ro’s calf and in the process poked her with a pin that was attached to her pincushion strapped to her wrist.  Ro yelped. Thia made a victorious motion earning her a glare. Whistling as though she didn’t do anything, Thia turned to look away. Rolling her eyes, Ro glanced over to see Cullen watching her closely.  She instantly felt herself warm. He gave her a small smirk. She returned it before turning away quickly. It wouldn’t do to get weak in the knees or aroused with someone poking her with pins. 

 

…..

 

“Good, you’re getting it.” Dorian praised as they drew to a stop.  Practicing dancing in his room was the best damn idea Max ever had.  

 

“About damn time.” Max sighed.

 

Dorian snickered and pulled away.  “A drink?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Max followed his lover down the stairs to the main hall.  Dorian paused at the door. “What’s up?”

 

Dorian glanced back at him.  “Probably won’t do to exit at the same time.  You know how these ninnies talk.”

 

Max rolled his eyes, leaning past Dorian and shoving the door open.  “Again, I really don’t give a damn, Dor. Let them talk.”

 

Dorian hesitated, eying outside the door.  “Are you certain that’s wise?”

 

“...are...are  _ you _ worried?  Or ashamed?” Max asked, a little stung by the idea.

 

“What?  No! Of course not!”

 

“Then  _ trust _ me, Dorian.” 

 

“I do.  More than you know.”

 

Max knit his hand with Dorian’s.  He stepped out first, tugging Dorian lightly behind him.  Dorian straightened his spine and walked with that swagger that was meant as a defense mechanism.  Max didn’t care if someone saw them. It wasn’t their damn business in the first place. He spotted Mother Giselle stepping in from the gardens.  A disapproving look fell onto her face. Once they passed her, Dorian visibly relaxed a bit. 

“See?  That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

 

Dorian glared at him.  “You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

 

“I’m not?” Max feigned surprise.  “Well, why hasn’t anyone told me!”

 

“Yes, why not tell one of the most powerful men in the world he isn’t funny.  Sounds like a great way to survive.”

 

“You do.”

 

“That’s because I’m sleeping with you.”

 

Max threw his head back and laughed.  Dorian chuckled along with him as they stepped into the Tavern.  They released hands and grabbed a drink. Taking a seat at a table, they sipped at their drinks.  

 

“So, I get the whole Tevinter magisters being the ones to break into the Golden City or whatever.  But,  _ why _ do people still give a damn?  Wasn’t that thousands of years ago or something?”

 

Dorian made a noise of dissent, “that’s enough for some people to hold a grudge over, apparently.  It doesn’t help that we Tevinters are damned good at playing the bad guy. Blood magic and all.”

 

“Okay, I’ll concede  _ that _ point.  But, Felix wasn’t a bad guy.  He was a very good man from what I could tell.   _ You _ are a good man.  So obviously, not all Tevinters are evil.  Not that I think it’s really all that possible for an  _ entire _ people to be evil.”

 

“Mm.  Well, there’s also that itty bitty detail of Tevinter slavery.  That’s a bit more fresh.”

 

“Slavery is a universal sin.  We had it where I’m from too. I  _ still _ don’t see how Tevinters are still so prejudiced against.”  Max sighed, staring into his drink. “People should be judged individually for their actions.  Some people just follow orders blindly and get lost along the way. Others have no choice. Everyone is a case by case.  But, then again...human nature is hardly fair, is it?”

 

“Was it...accepted, where you’re from?  What we are doing?” 

 

Max swirled his drink.  “That’s...a really loaded question.  Yes? And no? It was far more receptive in some places than others.”

 

“I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask.”

 

Max looked up.  “What’s that?”

 

“If you found a way back, would you take it?” Dorian asked, completely serious.

 

Max stared back.  He...he didn’t know how to answer that.  “I…” He raised his hand up to rub his jaw.  “I wish I knew how to answer that. If you asked me that when we first met?  I wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes.”

 

“And...now?”

 

“Now…?  Now I have a damn good reason to stay.” 

 

Dorian’s smile spread slowly but it was a handsome one.  Open and full of affection. Max’s breath hitched at the sight.  Dorian cleared his throat, “I should thank that reason personally.”

 

“Just look in the mirror.” Max replied, moving his hand over Dorian’s.  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed Maxorian Fluff for you all! The Ball is coming up!


	31. Dance with the Devil

"Once you are dancing with the devil, the prettiest capers won't help you." - E.T.A. Hoffman

* * *

Halamshiral was, in a word, extravagant.  Val Royeaux was a very brightly colored city with lots of...interesting people about.  But the Winter Palace was a world of its own. Elaborately carved, designed, and decorated.  It stood as a beautiful backdrop to the deadly world of The Game. Max had never cared too much to get into politics.  Now, he wondered if that had been a good idea. The tightly tailored uniform hugged him a bit snugly for his comfort. He was beyond happy his battle armor and gear was somewhere in this enormous estate of architecture.  Just a year ago, the idea of battle armor being comfy would have been laughable. Yet here he was. Actually missing his armor, shield, and sword. 

 

Max stood with Thia in a courtyard area.  Leliana had slipped off before they even entered the palace with Ro behind her.  He glanced to his right. Thia stood in a dress that was actually very beautiful on her.  The gown was a pale blue with a soft green lace overlay that split open over the front of her skirt, showing the flowing blue silk beneath.  The middle was wrapped with a golden sash while all the edges where done with a shimmering gold embroidery design. Her red hair had been swept up into a bed of intricate curls that were pinned to the crown of her head with two or three curled wisps that escaped purposefully on either side of her face.  Her footwear was also golden encrusted. The only piece of her outfit that was out of place, was the necklace she refused to take off. The half of a dragon’s tooth dangled into her artfully concealed cleavage with the leather cord tied securely about her neck. 

 

“Inquisitor, it is an honor to meet you at last.” A masked, very well dressed man approached him.  So, this was Grand Duke Gaspard. Max strode forward to meet the man with Thia at his elbow. “The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons.  Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais?”

 

Thia glanced at Max with a  _ very _ loaded expression.  Max looked back at the man.  “I can see the benefits of being backed by a ruler of Orlais.”

 

“Keep the image firmly in mind.  We may see it materialize by the end of the evening.  I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you.  Prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as the guest of the hateful usurper, my lord?  They will be telling stories of this into the next age.”

 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Thia spoke up finally.  Gaspard turned his gaze to her. Max felt his hackles rise as the other man didn’t bother to hide the appraising look he leered over her.  

 

“I hope you’ll save me a dance, my lady.” Gaspard replied, his voice lowering just enough to hint that his thoughts were less than pure toward Thia.  

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Duke Gaspard.” Max interjected with as much tact as he could possibly use without completely screwing up his chances at an alliance later.  “I look forward to ending this Civil War.”

 

Gaspard inclined his head sighing, “as do I, my friend.  The empire needs stability and security, now more than ever.  If you have the safety of the Orlesian people at heart, Inquisitor, perhaps you will look into something for me.  This elven woman, Briala--I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘ambassadors’ all over the fortifications.  Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

 

Max just barely heard Thia whisper out a murmured comment.  Luckily, even  _ he _ didn’t hear her standing right beside her.  He shot her a warning look. “That sounds like something I should look into.”

 

As though he’d said something stupid, Gaspard sighed once more.  “Be as...discreet...as possible. I  _ detest _ The Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains.  We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?”

 

Max let Gaspard walk away.  He turned to Thia. She gave him an apologetic look.  “I can’t help it. He’s such a racist bastard.”

 

“Yes, well, he could also be our  _ best _ , suitable ally in all of this.  Try  _ not _ to insult him too much?”

 

“I’ll  _ try _ .”

 

“And don’t let him get within twenty feet of you.  I don’t like the way he looked at you.”

 

“If  _ you _ didn’t like it, imagine how Bull would feel?”

 

“Probably like causing a huge ass scene with a decapitation.  In the middle of the ballroom. With his bare hands.”

 

Thia laughed loudly, gaining them a few simpering looks from nearby nobles.  “It wasn’t  _ that _ bad of a look over, was it?”

 

“He practically undressed you with his eyes, Thia.”

 

“Eh,” she shrugged, “as long as he doesn’t touch, he can live.”

 

Max snorted and led her into the palace.  Their evening was about to go as all things for Max went...complicated and convoluted.  

 

…..

 

Her feet were killing her.  How the  _ hell _ did anyone go hours upon end wearing heels?  Thia was happy beyond words that benches and seats were provided all around.  Even happier still that she wasn’t required to stand all night. She was, however, pleased by the food and drinks.  They were  _ really _ good.  It was like having free hors devours from a really high class, five star restaurant hand delivered to you on a silver platter.  A  _ real _ silver platter.  Thia had danced with so many people she couldn’t even keep track of who was who.  She’d also seen Ro several times, spinning around the dancefloor with random people as well.  Admittedly, Ro looked far more suited to The Game then Thia was. A familiar set of horns made her breathe easier.  A dark eye turned to her as she approached. Now  _ there _ was a searing once-over that she was  _ more _ than fine seeing travel her body.  

 

“ _ Kadan _ .” 

 

Thia shivered at the thinly veiled lust in his voice.  She smiled coyly up at him. “Yes?”

 

“I’m so glad they didn’t dress you like the rest of these nobles.”

 

She snickered as she drew to a stop beside him.  “Me too. Those ridiculous high collars...not on me.  Nope. No way.”

 

“Mm...I’m thinking more about the way that dress hugs your body…”

 

Thia flushed a bit under his scrutiny.  “Yeah? Think about how it’ll look when it’s  _ pooled on the floor _ beneath me.”

 

Bull made a sound in his throat that made her smirk.  “This uniform is tight enough, Kadan…” 

 

She bat her eyelashes at him.  “ _ Sorry _ .”

 

“No.  You’re not.” Bull smirked down at her.  “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to punish you thoroughly later.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“ _ Count.  On. It. _ ” Bull growled at her.  Thia stepped back, not out of fear but because she was sorely tempted to make him act on his promise right then.  She bit her lip and took in his form in that tight uniform once more before she cleared her throat and walked away.  His parting chuckle only served to make her desire pool lower in her belly. Damn that man and his ability to make her a panting mess with just a few words.

 

She snagged another drink from a tray as she made her way back toward the ballroom.  A figure stepped out of a side room. She was dressed in a dark, deep burgundy dress that bordered on black.  Her right leg showed from her hip to her ankle through a split of black, shimmering lace. Her entire dress shimmered with her movements like a sparkling layer of frost on a frozen lake in the moonlight.  Her shoulders were completely bare, her middle corseted, and her arms only had a single, thick strap that cupped her upper arm. Gloves covered from the top of her elbows down. A beautiful mask adorned her face that matched her dress.  When she turned, Thia gave her a tired smile. 

 

Ro smiled back, tucking something discreetly into her bodice.  Where Thia’s chest was accentuated by the layers of fabric, Ro’s had been pushed up with the corset.  Starkhaven style suited Ro. 

 

“Where’s Max now?”

 

Ro glanced around quickly before stepping up under the pretense of straightening Thia’s hair and neckline.  “In the back wings. Morrigan has already found him.”

 

Thia nodded, looking as though she was accepting the simple gestures from her sister.  “He’s bound to have that stupid dance with you know who soon.”

 

Ro nodded, stepping back.  “I suspect that is coming very soon, actually.  I need to speak with Sister Nightingale about the punch.  She simply didn’t warn me about all the spicy add ins.”

 

Thia rose a brow at that.  “More so than we suspected at first?”

 

“So it would appear.”

 

Thia knew it was time to shut up.  She would be the one to blow it long before Ro.  She walked with Ro back toward the ballroom. Once there, she split off from Ro to find Josephine and hover about her for a bit.  The music continued to play as various dancers partook of the pleasures of the dancefloor. A throat cleared next to her. She turned and nearly groaned aloud at the expectant look she could see peering through Duke Gaspard’s mask.

 

“If I may capitalize upon that dance, my lady?”

 

Thia couldn’t say  _ no _ to the Grand Duke; however much she wanted.  Josie’s loaded look at her told her more than enough.  Curtsying to the best of her ability she’d been taught, she took his gloved hand and allowed the Duke to lead her to the floor.  His hand settled on her waist. He began to lead her around the dancefloor. “You are counting steps in your head, are you not?”

 

Thia grimaced, “is it that obvious?”

 

Gaspard laughed, “only to one such as I.  I’ve had to dance at the events far longer than I dare admit.  Do not worry. I will not tell.”

 

Thia highly doubted that.  She looked to the side and saw Ro once more dancing with another Lord.  “Do you truly hate Celene so much?”

 

“Hate?” Gaspard asked, frowning.  “Hate is such a strong word. I do not  _ hate _ my cousin.  I  _ do _ hate the grasping, scheming ways that have taken over Halamshiral.”

 

“Have you thought of trying to make peace?”

 

“I did.  It so far has wound us up here.” Gaspard sighed, looking toward Ro.  “The Inquisitor is a lucky man. Such beautiful sisters. I could see how a marriage arrangement would be a fortuitous event for the Inquisition, no?”  He glanced back at her.

 

Thia tensed and clenched her jaw.  “I’m certain it would seem that way.”

 

“You disagree?”

 

“I don’t necessarily agree, no.”

 

“I have offended you.  It was not my intention.”

 

“No, not offended.  Just,” Thia searched for the right word, “not pleased by the notion of being married off like a breeding cow.”

 

Gaspard blinked before he laughed.  “Such an ungraceful way to describe such a union!”

 

“I’ve never been praised on my grace, Grand Duke.”

 

“I have no doubt.  It is an enticing refreshment from the usual ploys.”

 

“With so many vipers poised at your back, I imagine it  _ would _ be refreshing to hear real honesty.”

 

“A rare woman you are.” Gaspard drew to a stop as the music ended.  “Perhaps an alliance with the Inquisition could be offered just in order to be in your presence once more, my lady.” He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles before he led her from the dancefloor and bowed, leaving her near Josie again.  

 

Thia ground her teeth in muted rage.  She wanted to scream so many obscenities at him but fought the urge.  She couldn’t screw this up for Max. Even if she  _ really _ wanted to.  Instead, she turned to watch Ro exiting the dancefloor.  However, what caught Thia’s attention most was when Cullen left his post to follow after her and led her away from the ballroom.  Crap. She didn’t know if she should follow or stand there like an idiot. Rolling her eyes heavenward, she started after them. If for no other reason than to keep anyone from trying to pry where they didn’t belong.

 

…..

 

Ro had just cleared the landing when a warm, gloved hand encircled her upper left arm.  She turned, ready to lay down some law when she looked into Cullen’s face. He looked...peeved.  His hand, although gentle, was firm. He met her gaze.

 

“A word?”

 

She nodded and followed his lead out of the ballroom.  He threw open a door along the side and released her. She stepped inside without question as he turned and shut the door.  He was leaning on it and she stepped closer to him. He turned and moved so quickly she hardly had time to think. He pulled her into the circle of his arms.  He was trembling. She instantly began to worry. 

 

“Cullen?  You’re worrying me.”

 

“Forgive me.  I...I couldn’t watch you dance another blasted time with another damn fool grasping at you like they--” He cut off to growl angrily.  “I’m afraid my jealousy is getting the better of me.”

 

Ro blinked, a laughed sigh escaped her.  “I thought there was something wrong with you for a minute there.  Like you were ill or something.”

 

“No.  Well...yes.  But not from what you think.  I cannot bear to watch another man’s hands on you again.” 

 

Ro pulled back and cupped his face in her hand.  “Cullen. I know it’s not easy. But for the sake of this fucking Game, I  _ have _ to play this role.  I’m not enjoying it. I’d much rather dance with you over and over again.  My toes hurt from the idiots too drunk to pay attention.”

 

“Your toes might hurt worse if I attempt to dance with you.  I’m afraid I’m not a very good dancer.”

 

“That, I believe, is a matter of perspective.  But if you decide to change your mind...I’d  _ love _ a dance later.  In the arms of the man I love.”

 

Cullen smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her.  She met him halfway and enjoyed the stolen moment with him.  She pulled back with a sigh. 

 

“I eagerly await when we can be done with this.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.  She nodded, agreeing. She quickly scanned his mouth and giggled, reaching up to wipe away the evidence of her deep lip stain from his mouth.  He grinned lopsidedly.

 

“Oh leave it.  Maybe those noblemen and women will take it as a bloody hint.”

 

Ro giggled harder.  “Really? If you want a tell tale ‘back off’ sign, let me give you one that’s far less embarrassing than wearing rouge on your lips.”  She pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips into a distinct lip-print, kiss mark on the left underside of his jaw. Visible enough to not mistake it for anything else.  

 

Cullen’s grin grew more mischievous.  “Oh, so you’re marking your territory now?”

 

“Should I not?”

 

“No, I believe you should.  I’m now wondering where  _ else _ my lady might think to mark her territory.”  His amber eyes shone playfully with a glint of unbridled lust.

 

Ro nearly moaned at the sight.  “Hm...where  _ else _ would you like my mark, Commander?”

 

“Keep asking me questions like that, and I’ll  _ show _ you.” He growled out, backing her up toward the door.  Her breath hitched and she wanted to. She wanted to yank her skirts up and have her way with him in the middle of the floor.  But she knew she couldn’t. At the door, she half expected him to just have  _ his _ way with her.  Instead, he opened the door and bowed like a gentlemen, allowing her to leave first.  She tossed him a heated look before she sauntered away. She watched him from the other side of the room as he walked back to his station.  He, in turn, watched her as he walked on the opposite side of the ballroom dance floor. At his station once more, she turned and spotted Max dancing with Duchess Florianne.  A sneer almost worked its way onto her lips. 

 

Thia slipped up beside her.  “Ew.” 

 

Ro snorted, letting her unladylike side show for a moment.  “Exactly.”

 

“Are your feet killing you too?” Thia whispered, dancing from one foot to the other.

 

“A little.  You should really sit down.”

 

“I tried.  Then I was presumed to not be dancing enough.” Thia deadpanned.  “I think my ass might be bruised from all the grabs.”

 

“...who and where?” Ro’s eyes darkened.  

 

Thia grinned back.  “No worries. I  _ accidentally _ crushed their feet.”

 

Ro smirked back.  “Good. I still want to find them.”

 

“You know, I think there are enough dead bodies here already, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, so what’s one more?”

 

“...you know that’s hella creepy, right?”  Thia side glanced at her. “With the mask and blase tone?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  I swear, you’re more and more like Leliana every day.”

 

“I should take that as a compliment.” Leliana spoke from behind them.  Ro had seen her approach. Thia, however, had not. She jumped and muffled a squawk of surprise.  Leliana looked highly amused. Ro turned back and watched Max finish the dance and wander off. No doubt to follow the false lead.  

 

“Max just left.”

 

Thia looked over and sighed.  “Well, things are about to come to a head, no?”

 

“Can we hope?”

 

“...I was not supposed to overhear that.” Leliana guessed and Thia looked guilty.  Ro shrugged. 

 

“It’s about to be over soon enough.  As long as nothing has changed.”

 

Thia nodded, turning.  Ro just really hoped everything went as it was supposed to.  And that Max would be alright. Only time would tell. 

* * *

 


	32. Shall We Dance?

"Shall we dance?  On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?" - Lyrics of Shall We Dance from The King and I

* * *

 

Politics were a necessary evil yet even so, they were beyond idiotic.  Because of scheming, backstabbing, and bitterness an entire empire almost crumbled in one night.  Max had unmasked the true assassin and her plot. Florianne was beyond distraught at being caught and hauled away by Empress Celene’s personal guard.  After that, he did something apparently nobody had even thought to try. He’d made the three cooperate. A peace, however tumultuous for the moment, was struck.  Briala and Celene had reconciled. Now, Max took the moment to catch his breath outside on a balcony. He leaned on the railing, staring at the stars twinkling in the midnight backdrop.  His talk with Morrigan had gone smoothly enough. He’d accepted her offer graciously. Honestly, against something like Corypheus, he would take all the help he could get. Even if she did make his skin feel uncomfortable.  She’d just walked out and he’d gotten all of three deep breaths before booted footsteps approached.

 

He looked over as Dorian drew up next to him.  Dorian smiled at him.

 

“There was an ancient dowager looking for you.  Said that she had twelve daughters! I told her you’d left already.  You can thank me later. Or now. But you look lost in thought...something on your mind?”

 

“I’m just a bit worn out.  Tonight was...so damn long.” Max sighed, shaking his head.  

 

Dorian chuckled as though he found something particularly funny.  “You won! You saved the day. Literally, the day is saved. You should be celebrating!  Enjoy yourself while you can.”

 

Max looked at his hands, wondering if he even had it in himself to celebrate.  Dorian pushed away from the railing.

 

“What you need is a distraction.  I have just the thing; let’s dance.”  Dorian bent at the middle, holding out his hand in invitation.  

 

Max smirked as he turned, setting his hand in Dorian’s open palm.  “A dance between men? What scandal, Dorian.”

 

“They’ll get over it.” Dorian pulled Max to him with a gentle yank and began to lead.  Max didn’t mind one bit. They twirled and spun as they circled the balcony floor together.  “I hear the Empress graciously offered to allow us to stay the night in one of the estate houses here at Halamshiral.”

 

“Yes.” Max leaned close to Dorian, brushing the barest of kisses over the other man’s mouth.  “Are you asking to share my, more than likely, overly lavish quarters for the night?”

 

Dorian chuckled back, “yes, please.”

 

“Ooh, are we begging, Dor?”

 

“I don’t _beg_.”

 

“Sure about that?”

 

Dorian slid a foot around Max’s and tripped him, yet kept him upright by dipping him back.  Max stared up at Dorian a bit stunned. “I’m quite certain _I’m_ not the one to beg tonight…”

 

Max slowly grinned back.  “I guess we’ll have to see about that, won’t we?”

 

“Indeed we shall.”  Dorian replied as he pulled Max back up onto his feet.

 

…..

 

Thia left Ro in the ballroom as she went in search of a certain tall, dark, and handsome man in uniform.  She found him where she’d last left him. A smile tugged her lips as she approached him. He stood up and met her halfway.  She threw her arms around him and enjoyed his large ones circling her lovingly. He bent and lifted her. She giggled. He carried her out onto the balcony behind him.  A couple of nobles stood there bickering over booze. They turned at the sound of Thia’s laughter. They looked horrified and like they’d just witnessed a true scandal before scurrying away.  Bull held her bridal style as he came to a still.

 

“Something tells me a dance isn’t out of the question.”

 

Thia smiled happily at him.  “Are you kidding me?”

 

“If I remember correctly, it was even referred to as ‘fucking romantic’?” Bull teased as he set her down.  She couldn’t help the giggle.

 

“You weren’t even there when I said that!”

 

“Didn’t need to be.  Heard about it. But I can easily imagine it.” Bull moved into position, slipping his left arm securely around her.  Bringing her body close to his he stepped forward. She followed his lead. He twirled her around and brought her back to him.  “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look.”

 

“It’s just the dress.” Thia blushed.

 

“No.  It’s not.  You’re _always_ beautiful.  The dress would drown out any other woman.  But on you, it’s lost.”

 

Thia stared up at him, completely speechless.  Her eyes filled with adoration. “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

 

“Doesn’t kill me to hear it again.” Bull bent to kiss her as he swept her around the balcony.  When they broke the kiss, she rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she savored this special dance.  

 

Who knew she had to come to a different world to find the love of her life?  She couldn’t believe that she ever thought she could love the game Bull. He was so _much more_ than anything she’d thought she’d known in her world.  She had little doubt that he loved her as much as she did him.  He slowed the dance so that they simply swayed in place to the faint music floating into where they stood.  It was at that moment, she realized with a soft amused snort that she’d quoted the female inquisitor’s comment to Cullen when romancing him.  Bull didn’t ask. She continued to sway with him.

 

“Kadan…”

 

“Mm?”

 

“When the Inquisition has fulfilled its purpose...what do you plan to do?”

 

Blinking, Thia looked up at him.  She...hadn’t given it much thought.  “I...don’t know.”

 

Bull hummed before he looked down at her with a sincerity that made her eyes nearly tear up.  “Come with me and the boys. Become a Charger. You’ve got what it takes and I’m not fond of the idea of letting you go.”

 

Thia felt them stop but it didn’t register to her.  Her heart was in her throat. “You...you want...me to stay with you?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“...Bull…” Tears did begin to fall then.  “Yes. Of course I’ll come with you. Wherever you lead, I’ll follow.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He smiled back at her.  “Now, I think we have a bedroom calling our names. Let’s go find it.”

 

Thia burst into another fit of giggles as he plucked her up bridal style once more and began to pick his way through the crowds.  She laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she felt the weight of his love for her. Every second with him was well spent.

 

…..

 

Relief didn’t begin to describe the feelings swirling inside Ro.  She stood near the top of the steps leading to the dance floor. Her gloved hands rested on the railing.  She spotted Morrigan leaving the balcony as Dorian passed her. Thia squeezed her arm and walked off, no doubt in search of Bull.  Ro watched from afar as Dorian cheered Max up. Their dancing made her smile. A hand settled on the small of her back. She turned, expecting yet another Lord or Lady wanting to dance or solicit her into their bed.  She was pleased to see Cullen.

 

“I believe there was a dance I owed you, my lady.”

 

She looked up at him with barely concealed excitement.  “Really? Even though you don’t dance?”

 

He held out his hand, sweeping low, ever the gentleman.  She took his hand as he led her down to the dance floor. She felt her heart skip.  He was...going to _dance_ in front of all the nobles and court?  She stepped into his arms as he smiled at her.  

 

“I may have slipped in a few minutes here and there for some dance lessons…”

 

Ro stared up at him in surprise.  “You took dance lessons for tonight?”

 

“No.” He gave her that knowing smirk, “I took dance lessons _for you_ .  To dance with _you_ and no one else.”

 

The dance began and Ro was so caught up in her emotions she couldn’t properly think straight.  He took dance lessons to dance with only her. A bit of guilt gnawed at her gut. She’d had to dance with so many nobles tonight in order to glean whatever she could for Leliana.  And here...he’d been saying ‘no’ to everyone who asked. She averted her gaze from his. She didn’t deserve this man. He sighed. She lifted her gaze to his once more.

 

“Stop.  I knew when Leliana took you aside that you would be dancing with many others tonight.   _I_ had a choice.  In order to succeed, you really did not.  And though...I truly was not pleased seeing hands upon you that did not belong to me...I _do_ understand.  I am a soldier, a warrior.  You were made for more of the espionage side of the world than I.” He nuzzled her nose with his.  

 

“I...Cullen, I don’t deserve you.” She finally sighed, smiling up at him.  He stared at her like she’d just said she’d grown another toe.

 

“You have got to be joking?”

 

“I’m not.” She gasped as he suddenly dipped her, swinging her around and pulling her back up so that her breasts pushed up against his front.  

 

“You’re mistaken, my lady.  It is _I_ who don’t deserve _you_.”

 

“Agree to disagree.”

 

“Seems to be the way of it.” He smirked at her as he pulled her further against his frame by the small of her back.  “I can’t wait to peel this dress off of you.”

 

Ro blushed, looking into his amber-gold eyes.  “It’s not easy to remove, I’ll warn you.”

 

“Mm, good.  I do love a challenge.”

 

“And what happens if you can’t get it off?” She smirked back at him.

 

“Then I’ll have to _rip it off_.”

 

Ro’s breathing sped up at the husky timbre of his voice and the promise in his eyes.  “That would be a shame, I seem to like this dress a lot. Especially the effect it has on you.”

 

“It’s not the dress, though I have to admit it makes your bosom look enticing.” Cullen spun her out and back.  The song drew to a close. He stepped back and kissed her knuckles, never once breaking eye contact. “I have to go arrange our abode for the night, but I’ll find you after.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

He pulled away but didn’t hide his desirous look as he turned from her to get to his duties.  She sighed wistfully, raising a hand and fanning herself as she climbed the stairs just a few moments after.  Leliana greeted her at the top.

 

“That was a rather bold display for the Commander.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

 

Ro giggled, despite herself.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“Are you going to make it to your room for the evening without fainting?”

 

Ro laughed, taking Leliana’s offered arm and walking with her out of the ballroom and toward the exit that would lead them to the royal emissary estate to the west side of the main palace.  

 

…..

 

Max whistled at the size of the estate as he entered with his companions.  He was impressed. He turned around as he walked in and then forward once more.  He shook his head.

 

“This is...wow.” Max glanced down a side hallway.  

 

“It _is_ a royal emissary estate.” Varric spoke, “but I’m with you, Quip.  This is luxury.”

 

One of the maids bowed as she came to stand before them.  “Your Worship. Each room has had a hot bath drawn, a full course meal, and wine prepared.  Also, heated towels and robes are ready for you.”

 

Cass sighed beside him, almost sounding blissful.  Max shot her a highly amused look. She glared back and turned from him.  

 

“Thank you.” Max said to the servant woman.  “We’ll be fine from here. You and your staff can be dismissed for the evening.”

 

The maid looked horrified before she bowed low again.  “The Empress would be displeased with us if we did such a thing, you worship.”

 

“...I see.  Then feel free to stay around but we’ll not need you.” Max turned.  “Alright. Everyone, go find a room and settle in. Enjoy your night.  You all deserve it.”

 

Thia and Bull were holding hands as they passed.  Thia paused long enough to kiss Max’s cheek. Leliana and Ro strode in together.  Ro did the same but snorted a giggle and reached up to wipe the lipstick stain from his cheek.  

 

“Sorry.”

 

Max shook his head.  “Eh, it’ll wash off. Go get some sleep, Ro.”

 

“Will do.” She continued on her way.  

 

Dorian was the last to stop by him as everyone else headed for rooms.  “Should I go pick ours? I’m assuming the largest, most expensively decorated one is for you?”

 

“Probably.  But that’s way too obvious for any would be assassins.” Max shrugged.

 

“...you believe someone would try tonight?  After watching how you handle assassination ploys?” Dorian smirked but there was something in his eyes that showed he was actually worried.  Max reached up and rested his palm on Dorian’s cheek.

 

“I’m joking.  I’m certain we’ll be very safe.  I’ll join you shortly.”

 

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Dorian turned and kissed his palm before slipping from Max’s touch.  Max took a deep breath and turned. He found Cullen just outside with the captain of the Empress’ Royal Guard.

 

“That will be all.  The Inquisition soldiers and scouts will take over from here.” Cullen informed the captain in a no-arguments tone.  

 

The captain shook his head.  “We are more than capable of protecting the estate, Commander Rutherford.  We know the grounds and--”

 

Cullen held his hand up sharply.  “With all due respect, captain, it was not the Empress’ Royal Guard who foiled an assassination plot against her tonight.  It was the Inquisition forces. I simply cannot, on good conscience, leave the safety of our Inquisitor and his personal companions in the hands of such glaring incompetence.”

 

The captain drew up tall, clearly insulted by the statement.  Cullen was ever unimpressed even as the Orlesian man spoke. “It was only by chance that such an event took place.  We would have easily stopped such a folly were we--”

 

“What?  Informed?  You were. Yet you _still_ allowed someone so close to the Empress?  Grand Duchess Florianne may be the cousin to the Empress, but even so.  Eyes should have been on her the _entire evening_ as I’m certain they were trained upon Grand Duke Gaspard.”  Cullen cut his hand to the side. “I simply will not take such a chance with my people.  If you decide to stay and guard the perimeter, that will suffice. But as for the internal guard rotations, my men will personally be handling such affairs.  I know my men and I know their abilities. Trust them, even. This is not a topic for debate.”

 

“I see.” The captain bowed curtly, damn near mockingly.  “Commander. Inquisitor.” He turned and left them.

 

Cullen looked to Max and sighed, reaching to rub his neck.  Max nodded, thoroughly pleased with how his Commander handled that.  “I have to say, I’m _really_ glad you’re the Commander of our forces.”

 

“I, uh, thank you.  I simply won’t allow for such inadequacy to be what stands between us and any foes planning to use our exhaustion as a weapon against us.”

 

“That and you have something important to protect up there.” Max smirked, leaning in the doorway.  Cullen’s blush was adorable. “Go. You deserve a night off, Cullen.”

 

“I still have--”

 

“That’s an order, Commander.”

 

Cullen stopped short, blinking in surprise before he smiled and chuckled.  “Yes, Inquisitor. Good evening. And don’t take too long. Dorian’s not a patient man.”

 

It was Max’s turn to blush as he turned to follow Cullen up.  Their scouts and soldiers already setting up rotations without Cullen’s need to oversee them directly.  “I won’t ask if we’re very obvious.”

 

“Not nearly as much as Thia and Bull.  But yes, it is...easy to see.”

 

“You seem unperturbed by the idea…”

 

“Why should it matter?” Cullen shrugged.  “I’m not, myself, attracted to men. But I cannot fault those who are.  Besides, as someone I consider a friend, I am pleased to see you happy, Max.”

 

“As someone I consider a friend, I’m happy to see you looking happier too.” Max clapped Cullen’s shoulder before he stepped around him.  He could see Dorian’s boot holding open the door at the end of the hallway. He left Cullen behind as he pushed open the door and stepped into the room.  Closing the door behind him, he leaned on the door as the sound of water sloshing met his ears.

 

Max stripped slowly out of his uniform and tossed it aside.  He crossed to the bathing screen, peeking around. Dorian had his head resting back on the lip of a huge marble clawfoot tub.  His dark lashes on his cheeks as he had his eyes shut. Max smiled.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

“I had rather hoped you would.” Dorian opened his eyes and beckoned Max with a crooked finger.  “Come here, you.”

 

Max didn’t waste another moment.  He stepped up the stool and then slipped into the hot water.  The scent of herb oils floated around. Max groaned as his muscles sang in joy at the soothing heat.  “Ohhhh...this is...damn…”

 

“Almost as good as sex, I dare say.”

 

“Yes.  It actually is.”

 

“How are you _really_?”

 

“...I feel like I should be...feeling more victorious.  But I’m having difficulty feeling like I succeeded at anything.” Max dropped his head on the opposite lip of the tub.  

 

“You _did_ succeed.  You _stopped_ a horrid future from coming to pass.”

 

“For now.  If I don’t win against Corypheus, Dor--”

 

“Stop that!” Dorian hissed, sitting up and glaring at him.  “You _will_ defeat him. You _have me_ .   _Us_ .   _All_ of us.”

 

Max looked back at him, sitting up as well.  “And if I l--” He choked and closed his eyes, regathering himself.  “If I lose you…?”

 

“You won’t lose me.  I don’t die that easily.”

 

“No.  You don’t.  But, Dorian, I can’t...you--”

 

“Max…” Dorian sighed, moving to hover over him.  Cupping Max’s face, he kissed him deeply. Pulling back, nipping Max’s lower lip once.  “This is not going to be easy. I won’t lie to you and say it is. But, you have already done what no other _could_ .  You _will_ succeed.  I will see to it that you do.  And I will keep reviving you until Corypheus is nothing more than dust on the wind.”

 

Max stared back at Dorian.  He lifted up, pulling Dorian down against him.  He kissed the other man again. The desire for his mage pumped through is blood and made itself apparent between his thighs.  Dorian moaned and shifted to wrap his hand around Max.

“Amatus…”

 

Max looked up through his lashes at Dorian.  “What does that mean?”

 

“...my love or my heart, whichever you prefer.”

 

“Amatus?”

 

Dorian nodded.  Max smiled brightly.  He lifted back up and pressed his lips to Dorian’s once more.  Dorian kissed him back slowly as his hand pumped over Max. A groan escaped Max as he wrapped his hands affectionately around to hold his mage’s head and between his shoulders.  The water lapped at the edges of the bathtub and splashed the floor with their movements. Max couldn’t have cared less. Breaking the kiss, Dorian pressed his forehead to Max’s while staring deeply into his Inquisitor’s eyes.  

 

Max stared back feeling himself building up slowly to that wonderful edge.  He wouldn’t fall into that blissful place alone. His own hand cupped Dorian and slid around and over Dorian’s length.  His pumped his hand along with Dorian’s pace with his own body. Dorian gasped and groaned, his breath fanning over Max’s face.  Both men’s arms moved with their efforts to give pleasure to the other. Max felt himself getting so damn close. Dorian’s face twisted in bliss as he too edged closer to that precipice.  Max leaned up captured Dorian’s mouth. Both swallowing their moans mutually until that yawning chasm of indulgent gratification swam up over them each. Max met his end, letting his head fall back with a low moan that took the form of Dorian’s name.  Dorian’s forehead dropped to Max’s shoulder as his end followed within mere breaths of Max. They laid in the cooling water, breathing heavily in the aftermath. Max moved his arms around Dorian, pulling him closer. Dorian relaxed into his chest.

 

“How the hell did I find you here…?”

 

Dorian smiled against his neck, tickling Max with the movement of his perfect moustache.  “Quite by accident, it would seem.”

 

“Mm...best accident.”

 

Dorian’s hand slid up his wet chest, tracing the patterns of the water droplets falling down to join the pool they laid in.  “You say that you cannot lose me.”

 

Max nodded, unable to form the words to describe how badly it would break him.  

 

“Yet, you do not seem to grasp how losing _you_ would destroy _me_.  Sending you into danger’s path over and over again...every time, amatus...I die a little inside knowing it could be my last time seeing you.”

 

Max tightened his hold on Dorian.  “I can’t promise not to sacrifice myself to keep you safe.  I don’t do all of this just for Thedas, Dor. I do it _for you_ .  To make this world _better_ for _you_.”

 

Something warm and wet trailed from his neck down his chest.  Max didn’t look, knowing what he’d see. Dorian shifted his face closer into his neck.  Instead, Max turned his face to press his lips to Dorian’s hairline. Closing his eyes and savoring this small amount of peace before whatever storm would brew up and sweep over them once more.  In this moment, the outside, the war, Corypheus...none of it existed. Just Dorian and himself.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I couldn't answer earlier without giving too much away, but there you have it. All three of our couples with a special, romantic dance. I wrote this so long ago with a grin on my face and was soooo looking forward to sharing it with you all!
> 
> Ta-da! And tonight's a double update.
> 
> Also, one of my favorite musicals of ALL TIME is where I pulled the lyrics from. Seriously. The King and I has ALWAYS made me laugh and cry when watching it since I was a tiny little girl.


	33. Arms of My Love

"With our arms around each other, and shall you be my new romance?  On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen...Shall we dance?  Shall we dance?  Shall we dance?" - Lyrics of Shall We Dance from The King and I

* * *

The door barely shut before Thia was pushed into it.  She shed her lacy gloves in haste. She needed to feel Bull without anything in the way.  Once naked hands were free, she unclasped and pulled his uniform buttons and ties. Bull was in just as much a hurry as he pulled at the ties holding her dress shut behind her.  Once he had them loosened enough, he shoved her dress down. Her sash was in the way. He quickly tugged it loose and threw it aside, shoving her dress the rest of the way down. He stepped back, uniform open straight down the front baring his chest to her hungry gaze.  He groaned at the sight of her in elegant smalls with her dress pooled around her ankles. 

 

“You were right, Kadan.  This is a  _ much _ better sight.” He stepped back up to her and resealed his mouth on hers.  She pushed up on her toes, her hands continued their work. She made a soft cry of victory as she shoved his uniform off.  His trousers followed quickly. Her smalls were shed and she was lifted up into his arms as he turned and carried her to the bed.  The soft, granduois bed on her back felt damn near sinful. She arched up toward him as his mouth traveled lower over her. His hands lifted her up further and tasted her breasts with a sound of reverence.  She sighed, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. 

 

“Bull?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Too slow.”

 

He chuckled and shifted, his smalls flinging somewhere over his shoulder.  “Remember, you asked for it.” 

 

“Repeatedly and with volume, I’m sure.” Thia grinned, rollong over, slipping herself so that she rested on her knees facing the wall.  He sat up behind her, she gripped the headboard as he slid his hands over her naked flesh making her shiver. His right hand slipped into her nether curls and spread her lips for him.  He toyed with her hidden nub to be sure she was adequately primed to take his girth. She rocked against his thumb and forefinger. His left hand both pinned her back to his chest as it mimicked the same almost pinching roll of below on her nipples.  His arousal pushed into her with one solid thrust that made her gasp loudly. He held still for a moment before she rocked back on him. He took it as the sign he needed. He began to thrust into her, keeping up the torture on her clit. She moaned loudly, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the headboard.  

 

“Asala-ash, Kadan.” Bull spoke into her ear, she moaned louder at the deep, husky inflection of his voice.  He moved his left hand by hers and dragged his teeth over her earlobe. Her entire spine tingled. She didn’t even  _ mean _ to send her mana out but it seemed like her body just  _ knew _ it was time.  He answered her flooding of magic to where they were connected with sharp, hard thrusts deep into her.  She threw her head back onto her shoulder, crying out. The sounds echoed back around to her. The headboard clacked noisily against the wall.  And then she was falling apart in his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut as her walls fluttered around his pistoning member. He grunted brokenly and caged her to him with his right arm as he met his end deep inside of her. 

 

“W-what...did you say just now…?” She managed around heaving breaths.

 

“My soul to seek, my heart.”

 

If Thia wasn’t already a puddle in his arms, that would have done it.  She retracted her right hand from the headboard and rested it on his cheek.  She, for the second time that night, was without the right thing to say. She turned her head and kissed him.  If words failed her, then her actions couldn’t. He answered her back in the same way. Telling her things he probably wouldn’t be able to say aloud until he was free of the Qun forever.  She pulled him as close as she could in this position. He cradled her face as he worshiped her lips with his own. She didn’t even try to stop the tears that slipped free from her eyes.

 

…..

 

Stoking the fire, Ro sat on the floor of her borrowed room in the palace estate.  She could faintly hear Thia and Bull several doors down. She  _ almost _ pitied whoever shared walls with them.  She stared into the fire and thought back to her evening.  The dances, the Game, the glances, and the subterfuge. So many secrets.  They made her feel ill. People could really be some of the most despicable beings known to the world.  She heard the door click. Turning enough to see over her shoulder, she took in the sight of her Commander.  He sighed, leaning on the door. His eyes found her. He watched her watching him for such a long breath. Ro felt frozen to the spot.  He pushed away from the door finally and moved toward her. His gaze flickered over her face as she sat before the warmth of the glowing fire.  A wistful smile tugged at his scarred lips.

 

“This seems rather nostalgic.”

 

She caught on and returned his smile.  “Fireplace, dark of the night, us...all we need are musty old furs.”

 

He snorted.  “I think we can do much better than old furs, don’t you?”

 

“One can hope.” She shrugged, pretending to be passive about it all.  

 

He held his hand out to her.  She slipped her smaller hand into his.  He lifted her from the floor with so little effort.  He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. She rested her cheek against where his heart pounded.  She listened to the way it quickened upon her nearness. His lips pressed to the crown of her head. He began to maneuver them to the bed behind him.  She followed him blindly without a second thought. He paused at the edge and moved his hands to her face. 

 

“I confess I’ve been thinking of this all evening.”

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

He wasted no more time on words.  He kissed her then. She sighed into him and closed her eyes.  He slowly broke away with several shorter kisses. He turned her around so that her back was to him.  His gloves made to softest squeak with his effort to remove them and throw them onto the nearby chair.  His bare fingers moved to pull her hair pins out, one at a time, dropping them onto the bedside table. With each one, his mouth trailed a hot kiss from her earlobe down the column of her nape.  Her hair tumbled free only to be swept aside as he set to work on unlacing the back of her corseted dress. The skin revealed was quickly warmed with his mouth and tongue as he explored the naked expanse being slowly exposed.  He sat on the bed behind him as his mouth continued lower down her spine. His hands slid over her bare back and with them, the fabric bunched before the edge of the corset. He gently pushed the corset off and slid the skirts down her thighs.  With the corset, she’d not needed a breast band. His mouth was all over her bare flesh that was before his eyes. His hands moved to the top of her garter belt. His fingers toyed with the lacy garment. 

 

“This is new.” He murmured huskily.  She shivered and knew her face was blushing.  

 

“It...for the stockings…” She tugged on the lacy stockings covering up to her mid-thigh.  He hummed as he thumbed the clips holding onto the stockings. He flicked them open. She would have found herself upset by how easy that seemed when fastening them  _ wasn’t _ if she weren’t a puddle of hormones before him.  The garter slid off her person to be tossed with his gloves.  His hands slid over her thighs and ass, his tongue trailing along the edge of her smalls.  He rose once more, the motion pushing him directly against her back and nearly making her stumble.  His hands kept her steady. He slid one arm around her as his other worked to free himself from the uniform.  She turned then, stilling his hand. His eyes took in the sight of her nearly nude form. Her hands replaced his as she undressed him slowly as he had her.  She placed soft kisses along the planes of his well sculpted body. He made a sound in his throat showing he was pleased with her shifting of the tables. She pulled his uniform jacket and undershirt away, draping them on the end of the bed.  She followed the path of his chest hair down to where it darkened and dipped below the line of his trousers. She slid down to her knees, opening the front of his pants. He watched her, eyes bright with desire as well as excitement. She slid his trousers down along with his smalls.  His heavy arousal springing forth before her. His cheeks dusted pink at the sight of her on her knees before him like this. 

 

She pushed his pants completely down, pausing to unlace his boots and set them at the foot of the bed as well.  She removed his pants and smalls, setting them with his jacket. She sat back up and slid her hands up his bared legs and thighs.  She kicked her dress aside as though it meant little to her. Cullen noticed. She could see the way his eyes sharpened when looking at how she’d handled his uniform with care yet kicked her dress across the floor.  She smiled up at him before she dipped her mouth forward, licking the drop of precum from his tip. He hissed, his hands fisting without knowing what to do with them. She moved her hand to circle him as she slowly eased him into her mouth.  She closed her eyes at the salty taste of him. He groaned and his chest heaved with his breath. She gently pumped her hand as she slid her lips over his length, bobbing slowly on him. His hand buried in her hair as he fought for control over himself.  She slipped her left hand up his chest and then raked her nails lightly down to his pelvic hair. He growled, his hand fisting in her hair. He stopped himself before he accidently hurt her. She hummed at him.

 

“F--fuck…” He managed.  Her eyes flew open and up at him.  She’d hardly heard him swear like that.  She felt a surge of pride knowing  _ she _ caused him to do that.  She brought her left hand down to cup his balls.  He threw his head back and thrusted into her mouth.  Her eyes teared up a bit from the sudden stab against the back of her mouth.  She, however, didn’t stop him. She encouraged him, relaxing her throat as much as possible.  She bobbed on his cock with a bit more vigor. He thrust into her mouth, trying desperately to both control himself  _ and _ seek that end she could give him.  He cried brokenly as he came in her mouth.  His legs giving out. He sat on the bed as she swallowed all he had and then licked him clean slowly.  He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Grinding his palms into his eyes, he shook his head. “Damnit all.”

 

Ro finished shedding her smalls and heeled boots.  She eyes the stockings and decided she’d keep them for now.  She crawled up beside him, leaning on her side, trailing her fingers over his chest.  “What?”

 

He dropped his hands and looked up at her.  “I can’t believe I let myself get there without pleasuring you properly first.”

 

Ro laughed, leaning down to kiss his nose.  “You know, I’m  _ allowed _ to pleasure you because I  _ want _ to.”

 

“But--”

 

“No buts, Cullen.” She shushed him with her finger.  “I don’t do things I don’t want to. I’m actually really happy.  That’s the, uh, first time I’ve actually done that fully.”

 

Cullen stared at her in shock.  “You’re joking...that...how?”

 

She shrugged.  “Lots of reading?”

 

“...if you can do  _ that _ just from reading...what  _ else _ can you do?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She giggled.

 

“I  _ do _ want to know.  Very badly.” Cullen chuckled back before he rolled, knocking her over onto the bed.  She squealed as he moved over her. “What kind of  _ naughty literature _ have you been reading, my lovely lioness?”

 

“Mm...well...uh…” She turned a brilliant shade of crimson and looked away from him.  “There’s...um...stories. In my world.”

 

“From the look on your face, they must be rather...explicit.”

 

“Mmhm.” She nodded, still refusing to look at him.  How could she tell him that she read fictions about  _ him _ ?

 

“...now I  _ need _ to know.” He grinned down at her.  She felt mortified and shook her head.

 

“Y-you...couldn’t.  I mean...it’s...it’s not really...appropriate.”

 

His laugh made her only want to bury her face in her hands.  “I hardly imagine what just happened in here would be considered  _ appropriate _ in polite society.  Rowan…”

 

She growled and glared up at him.  “Fine! They’re stories about you! Okay!”

 

Cullen stared at her, amusement slowly fading into a quizzical expression.  “About...me?”

 

She nodded and did, in fact, bury her face in her hands then.  “Yes...you’re very popular in our world. From the story. People write stories about you...uh, doing things.”

 

She didn’t dare look at him.  He shifted and she felt her heart stop.  His lips were at her ear. “And you read about doing such things...involving me?”

 

Oh.  Fuck.  She was pretty certain she could die.  Right there. “Y-yes…”

 

“Well now…” His voice didn’t sound upset.  Instead, he sounded intrigued. And aroused, if the hardness pressed into her thigh was any indication.  “I feel challenged to live up to such expectations of me. Cannot have you thinking of a story when I’m right here.”

 

She chanced a glance at him and saw the devious smirk on his lips that was enough to make her pool with desire.  He moved then and she didn’t have a chance to breathe before his mouth was on her. His tongue delving between her thighs.  She fisted the bedding underneath her hips. She arched as he made her body sing with his mouth on her sex. She made sounds that echoed in the room.  She keened loudly when she felt her orgasm rush her. He lapped at her lazily before he stood and returned over her. His smirk ever present as he licked his lips of her release.  

 

“Better than fiction?”

 

“So much better.”

 

Cullen chuckled.  He rolled over, pressing his back to the pillows.  He beckoned to her. Ro was beyond the ability to refuse this man.  She rolled to her hands and knees and crawled over him. His eyes watched her closely as she did.  She straddled his thighs, moving her hands to align them and sank onto him with a low moan. Cullen groaned in turn and cupped her breasts as he bent his knees.  She leaned back on his knees, grabbing his thighs for support as she rolled her hips on him. He bent forward and took her left nipple into his mouth. Their hips surged together.  She loved the feeling of him moving within her. She let go of his thighs and leaned forward, using his shoulders for support then instead. He wrapped his right arm around her and guided her movements.  His left hand slipped down between them, touching her just right. She whimpered, dropping her head forward. He pushed his brow to her forehead as they rocked together. The beautiful pressure that built inside of her was coiling ever higher.  

 

“Cullen...I’m…”

 

“Come for me, Rowan.”

 

She gasped and opened her mouth on a silent scream as her tether to that high snapped and she crashed down.  Her body clenching around his cock. He groaned low and used his arm to speed up his thrusts. He panted; his breath in her face.  He then paused to flip them so that she was beneath him against the pillows. His hips moved with a desperate speed as he drove himself home repeatedly.  Ro felt another build up rise so quickly she couldn’t think before it exploded again, dragging her under. She hooked her legs around his furious hips. He roared her name, like his namesake, slamming into her.  His hips pumped a few times more before he stilled and dropped onto his elbows over her. She pulled him down fully with her. He rested his head on her breasts, sighing as he settled more comfortably. She nestled herself around him.  Her eyes were drooping. She couldn’t stay awake much longer. But she wasn’t the only one. Cullen’s breath was evening out quickly as he fell asleep on her. The events, stress, and tension of the evening and their latest activities all crashed over them.  Ro barely managed to dig out the blankets and cover them before she fell into a deep sleep in her Commander’s arms.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but seriously though. I would probably be beet red in the face with Cullen after all the, ahem, naughty literature I've read about him myself were I in Ro's position... That scene made me snicker while writing.


	34. One Man's Choices; Another Man's Mistakes

"You change your life by changing your heart." - Max Lucado

* * *

It was good to be home.  The thought of Skyhold as home didn’t phase Max as it once did.  He threw the uniform from Halamshiral in the wardrobe without a backward glance.  He’d changed into his comfy, around home, attire. He had several things to address before he could have a moment to relax.  One of those things had him in a foul mood. He jogged down from his chambers and took a deep breath before stepping out into the main hall.  He didn’t look at the gathered people save for a few specific faces. Cullen was one of them. His Commander stood firm, resolute, and unflinching.  When he’d spoken with Cullen upon returning that he’d decided it was time to judge a certain templar, the blonde haired warrior had nodded curtly. It was set into motion before Max had even gotten upstairs to change.  He sank into the throne. Once upon a time, it’d made him laugh to think he’d be sitting on a fucking throne. Judging people. Now, he was glad it was  _ he  _ who would be passing judgment on some of these scumbags.  

 

The templar, well  _ former _ templar, was dragged in wearing a clean set of breeches.  The air in the room grew chillier. It took Max a moment to realize that it wasn’t his imagination.  He glanced to the side at Thia. Icicles coated her gloves as she clenched her jaw and glared hatefully at the templar before them.  Bull, thankfully right beside her, grabbed one of her hands and whispered something in her ear. The air settled once more. Next to her, Ro met his gaze.  Max watched her face. What he saw there...only spurred his decision forth with more force. Her face was guarded but her eyes said it all. The sight of this man terrified her.  Even though she could easily kill him with a flick of her wrist...the fact remained that what had  _ almost _ occurred, had her shaken.  

 

He turned, steepling his fingers, resting his elbows on his throne.  Ser Laurant was shoved the last few steps forward. The man stumbled to his knees.  The templar looked up at him, finally looking frightened. 

 

“Ser Laurant.  You are being brought forth for judgment.  Your crimes to be judged are for your threats against my sisters.  One, you threatened for her magic. The other, well...you drugged and attempted to have your way with for pissing you off.  Funny, isn’t it?” Max asked in a tone that it was anything but. “You wanted to get back at her for pissing you off. Yet here you are...having pissed  _ me _ off.  How the tide changes.”

 

Ser Laurant flicked a quick glance at Thia and Ro before he looked back at Max.  He swallowed thickly. “I-I know what I did was wrong. I’ve spent a lot of time thinking that over.  I...I won’t do anything like it again. I swear it. I’ll leave Skyhold and never return. B-but please...don’t cut me off from my lyrium.”

 

Max’s eyes darkened as he sat forward.  “So, to be without lyrium is worse than death?  Is that what you believe?”

 

Ser Laurant seemed to seize this as though it were an opportunity.  “Y-yes!”

 

“Then it seems I have my decision made for me.  Ser Barris?”

 

Ser Barris stepped forward.  “Ser Laurant, you are henceforth stripped of your title of templar.  You will also no longer be allowed to be here among the other templars.  Your actions are a poor reflection of the Order and its expectations.”

 

Max was about to speak up when Ser Laurant suddenly flew to his feet.  With the soldiers not holding his arms, he lunged toward Ro and Thia. “You bitches!”  Max moved but was blocked suddenly. Cullen stepped up and the sound of metal rang out before Laurant grunted.  A wet gurgled sound came before Cullen wrenched back his sword; bloodied. Laurant fell to the steps, holding his chest, right below his ribcage.  A few gasps rang out.

 

Max sighed, shaking his head.  “You should not have tried to attack anyone else here.  I suppose you chose death in the end.” He motioned for the guards to take him.  The two soldiers knelt and lifted the dying man by his arms and ankles. 

Josephine was holding her hand over her throat, staring at the scene.  Cullen cleaned his blade and stepped back into his spot before sheathing his sword.  His face was expressionless. If he wasn’t on his side, Max would be shitting himself in fear of the fierce man that led his army.  

 

“I believe we had a few others to get to?”

 

Josephine nodded numbly before clearing her throat.  The list dwindled until they were at last all dealt with.  For now. Once the judgments had all been laid down, all the people shuffled off to mind their own business again.  Max rose from the throne. Bull stood off to the side, leaning on a wall. Max crossed to him.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Always ready, boss.”

 

“Good.  Let’s go deal with this damn Venatori bullshit.”

 

“Right behind you.”

 

…..

 

The wind whipped frigid rains against them as they stood atop the hill as the Qunari dreadnought blew up.  Bull’s upset expression was so much worse in person. Thia stood back as Max stood beside the leader of the Chargers.  But, she couldn’t help it. When Gatt looked at him and began to let into him, it wasn’t Max who jumped in. It was Thia.

 

“His name...is the  _ Iron Bull _ .”

 

“Yes...I suppose it is.” Gatt replied, disgust on his face.

 

“You fucker!  You put him in an impossible position!  How can you stand there all justified in your actio--”

 

Bull grabbed her and pulled her back a few steps.  She looked up at him in surprise. He shook his head at her silently.  His face was set in a deep frown. She gaped for a moment before she frowned.  Bull turned and addressed Max. Max nodded and they were on their way to meet back up with the Chargers.  Thia wasn’t sure what to say. Her heart broke for Bull. But she was also torn up by the way he’d acted to her defending him.  She wasn’t sure if she’d offended him or angered him...or worse...disappointed him. She hugged herself as they made their way back to camp.  With enough daylight out, they decided to make a push back home. The ride was somber and quiet and  _ wrong _ .  Usually the Chargers would laugh and joke; hell, even sing.  But this ride, they could sense Bull’s turmoil and stayed quiet.  Bull rode up by Max. Thia stayed back. Krem rode up next to her and punched her lightly.

 

She grunted and grabbed the spot with a glare.  “What the fuck was that for!?”

 

“You’re frowning too much.  It’s not a good look on you.  Kinda scary, really.”

 

“...I…” Thia sighed, dropping her gaze to the horse’s mane.  

 

“Hey, he’ll get over this.  It’s not going to be an instant thing.  He’s hunted Tal-Vashoth almost his whole life.  Now he  _ is _ one.”

 

“I know.  I don’t blame him for being upset.  I just...I think...I may have done something to disappoint him.”

 

Krem snorted out a loud laugh.  “You? Please. Chief’ll drop dead before you disappoint him.”

 

“Not in the sack, dope!  As in I said something dumb and I think it...kinda bothered him.”

 

“Ah, we all say stupid shit.  Again, he’ll get over it.”

 

“You’re so sure, Krem.  How?”

 

Krem looked at her.  “I’ve been with the idiot for years.  I know how he works. Mostly. I’ll never get his obsession with killing dragons.”

 

Thia smiled at that.  She snorted. “He’s just a horny guy who enjoys removing the bigger hornies.”

 

It was Krem’s turn to snort out a laugh.  “That’s one hell of a way to put it!”

 

Thia grinned, feeling a bit better.  They rode for several hours before they decided to make camp.  The tents were set up with a speed that would make avid campers on Earth jealous.  A fire was roaring in minutes, despite the damp cold. Thia rubbed her hands together and grabbed her water skin.  She knew they were camped along a stream. She nodded to Krem, shaking her empty water skin. He nodded back as she trudged off into the wilderness.  She bent to fill the water skin. She looked around boredly as a twig snapped. She spun, standing and readying a spell. Bull stood behind her. She blinked at his unreadable expression.  He then moved quickly toward her. He was in front of her in the span of a breath. He turned her and pushed her up against the nearest tree roughly. His body pinned her into place. She gasped and dropped her water skin.  His hand moved her wrists up and pinned them to the scratchy bark above her head. 

 

A thrill of something akin to fear went through her.  He looked haunted as he stared down at her. She blinked back at him without daring to speak.  

 

“Did you know.”  She noted the lack of question in his voice.

 

“...yes.”

 

He watched her closely.  She stared back, unable to lie to him.  Not even if she thought it would make him feel better.  It wasn’t in her. 

 

“You let it happen.”

 

She felt her eyes fill with the sadness she felt.  “I couldn’t have stopped it, Bull. Only you could have.  But you would have lost the Chargers. And you knew that. You and I both know you didn’t have to listen to Max.”

 

“No.” He acknowledged.  “I didn’t. You realize what this means?”

 

“You’re Tal-Vashoth.  But haven’t you basically lived as one all this time anyway?  It’s just a title.”

 

“...for me.  Yes. But they’ll hunt you down with me.  They...they’ll know…” He looked pained then. 

 

“...you...you’re upset...because you’re afraid for  _ me _ ?”

 

“Yes, Kadan.” He sighed, dropping her wrists.  She grunted softly as her feet returned to the ground.  She hadn’t realized she was dangling. “I...there are things I can’t get for you now.”

 

“Things?  Like what?” She rubbed her wrists and leaned back on the tree.

 

“If you get pregnant, I won’t be able to have access to a qunari midwife.  The kind that will have the knowledge on how to deliver qunari babies.”

 

Thia stared up at him.  Shock didn’t begin to describe how that statement made her feel.  She couldn’t breathe. He...thought of having babies with her? A stupid grin grew on her face.  “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

 

Bull growled and hit the tree above her.  “This isn’t a joke, Thia. A qunari baby is one thing for a qunari woman to birth.  But a human woman? What if you…?”

 

“Hey!  Stop it!” She pushed her hands against his chest, shaking her head.  “This is not Iron Bull speaking. Where is my Bull? My, hey-let’s-go-kill-a-fucking-dragon, Bull?  I’m serious. If it happens,  _ we will find a way _ .  You’re not getting rid of me so easily.”

 

Bull was so still before he managed a scoffed laugh.  “You’re more daunting than a dragon, Kadan.”

 

“Good.  I aim to be.”

 

“You’ve hit your mark.” Bull distractedly answered.  “Are you sure? I won’t have you feel tied--”

 

“If you say one more word, I’ll punch you in the balls.  Right now, right here.” Thia glared up at him then. “I will  _ never _ feel ‘tied down’ to you.  Unless you literally tie me down and then I’m sure it’ll be to fuck my brains out.  And  _ if _ somehow, our joinings  _ do _ mesh our dna together and make a kid?  I’ll gladly face that too. I’m not in this for just the sex, though that’s great too.”

 

Bull sighed, leaning down and resting his head on hers.  “Tal-va-fucking-shoth…”

 

“Iron-fucking-Bull.” She countered.

 

He chuckled and nodded.  “Did I hurt you?”

 

“...no.  Startle? Yes.  Scare? A tiny bit.  But you didn’t  _ hurt _ me.”

 

“I was worried I had.”

 

“Nope.  Right as rain!”

 

He smiled, stepping back.  He pulled her with him. He stooped to pick up her water skin and helped her refill it before they made their way back to camp.  They would have at least another two or three day’s ride before getting home to Skyhold.

 

…..

 

The sunlight streaming into the room was comforting.  Ro made a soft sound as she burrowed deeper into the bedding.  A chuckle was her answer as a hand brushed over her bare back. She glanced over at Cullen as he laid on his side, his head propped on his hand.  She made a face at him.

 

“Good morning to you too.” He smirked at her.

 

“Good morning.” She mumbled and moved to sit up, stretching.  Cullen slid to drape a naked leg on either side of her. She smiled, remembering the night before.  Leaning back, she loved the way his arms draped around her. “They should be back today.”

 

“And there goes the ‘good’ part of the morning.”

 

“Hey...those  _ are _ my best friends you’re talking about.”

 

“Not  _ them _ returning.  Just the...chaos that follows.”

 

Ro snorted, knowing exactly what he meant.  She nodded as she slipped off the bed. She began to find her clothing and dress.  She turned to see her templar just watching her. 

 

“You getting dressed?  Or are you planning to march around Skyhold naked?  Not that  _ I’d _ complain.  But I think Cass--”

 

“Alright, alright!  You’ve made your point!” He chuckled out as he rose and began to dress as well.  “Max did say we would be heading after Samson upon his return. Are you sti--”

 

“Yes, I’m coming with you.” Ro said, pulling her hair up to twist it into a messy bun.  She used the leather cord she had for her hair to tie it up.

 

He watched her do so and moved to his side table.  He dug something out and walked over to her. He hooked something around her neck, tying it into place.  Ro looked down at the makeshift necklace. Her eyes widened. It was the coin. She turned, holding it in her hand as she looked up at him.

 

“It was from my brother Bran.  But I assume by the look on your face, you already know that, don’t you?”

 

She gave him a sheepish smile.  “I...Cullen--”

 

“Keep it.” He ran his hands over her arms, stopping over her elbows.  “It has kept me safe as far as I’m concerned. I want you safe. I trust no other trinkets in this world save for that coin.  Humor an old fool?”

 

“Old?  You’re  _ not _ old.” Ro said, dropping her hand and pushing up to kiss him quickly.  “Besides, you’re what...thirty? I’m twenty eight. So that means you can’t be old.  I’m sure as hell not old.”

 

Cullen laughed, kissing her nose.  “If you say so.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“To work?” She teased him.  He glared at her. 

 

“I do  _ not _ say that as much as you think.”

 

“No?”

 

“...oh hush.”

 

Ro giggled and turned, finishing tugging on her clothes and boots.  She smiled to herself as she rubbed the coin with her thumb. She didn’t see Cullen watching her with a broad smile as she climbed down the ladder.  She moved aside and watched as he slid down the ladder just a few moments later. He moved to the armor holder and donned his armor once more. She waited until he finished to cross to him and give him a chaste kiss.  

 

“I’ll go make sure Dorian isn’t too bored before they get here.”

 

“You know, I think I’ve seen dogs mope less.”

 

Ro smacked him lightly on the chest.  Cullen grinned back. “Be good.”

 

“I  _ am _ good.  That’s what you keep telling me after we--”

 

The door swung open and the playful look changed to a look of annoyance as Cullen looked over.  He held his hand out for the report and looked at her. She smirked back.

 

She had to, “now is it ‘to work’?”  She turned to flee but not before he smacked her ass with the clipboard he held.  She grabbed her stinging asscheek, glaring over her shoulder. His smug smirk on his face as he pretended not to notice her glare was almost as infuriating as he could be.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has one of my three favorite interactions between Bull and Thia.


	35. To Be Redeemed

"The idea of redemption is always good news, even if it means sacrifice or some difficult times." - Patti Smith

* * *

“Inquisitor, do you have a moment?” Mother Giselle had chimed up as he’d walked by her.

 

It was becoming a mantra leading to trouble.  And he’d only been back a grand total of two hours.  Max had sighed as he listened to what Mother Giselle had to say.  He was a bit taken aback that it had to do with Dorian. Apparently an emissary for his family had a message for him.  Max wasn’t aware of the familial issues until he brought it up. That had been a can of worms he’d not expected. He couldn’t put such a thing on the back burner.  He promised Dorian that they’d go as soon as possible. He made his way to Cullen’s office. He pushed open the door and approached his Commander’s desk.

 

“Where exactly are we heading for to confront Samson again?”

 

Cullen looked up. “The Shrine of Dumat.  It’s located in Northern Orlais.”

 

“Once we finish there, I need to head to Redcliffe.”

 

“This should not take long.” Cullen said with conviction.  “I intend to see this through.”

 

“As do I.” Max nodded, “I’ll be ready to go by sun up tomorrow.”

 

Cullen stood up.  “I will be at the gates by dawn.”

 

Max ducked out and followed the battlements around to where he was asked to meet up with Bull.  He waved to the larger man. Bull nodded in return.

 

“You wanted to see me?”  Max watched two scouts approach Bull from behind.  The blade glinted so quickly Max couldn’t react. Bull spun and punched the men.  The other man stumbled before throwing the knife. A grunt of pain was all Bull granted the first one before he ripped the blade out and threw it into the shoulder of the man on the right.  The second rose to his feet shakily.

 

“Bull!” Max moved to help him.

 

Bull called back, “I got it!”  He grabbed the other man, using a hidden blade to stab the man on the left in the heart then the throat.  The first man, grabbing his shoulder, shuffled sideways.

 

“Ebost issala, Tal-Vashoth!”

 

Bull grabbed him and dragged him to the wall, throwing him off with one arm.  He growled, “yeah, yeah. My soul’s dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so…” He grunted in pain, grabbing where the blade had hit him.  He hissed and turned to Max. “Sorry, boss. I thought I might need backup. Guess I’m not even worth sending professionals for.”

 

“Uh, yeah.  I’m a bit disturbed by the fact that a. you just chucked a man off my keep with one hand.  And b. that somehow those asshats slipped past Leliana…” Max frowned, “you knew they were coming, didn’t you?”

 

“A little change in the guard rotation tipped me off.”

 

“So, you decided to keep this nugget to yourself and not tell me ahead of time?”

 

“You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn’t looking?”  Max made a face. Bull gestured, “see? Like that. If I’d warned you of the guards, the assassins would’ve been tipped off.”

 

“You alright?  That wasn’t a bee sting.”

 

“Fine.  Hurt myself more than this fooling around in bed.”

 

Max scrunched his nose.  “I didn’t need to hear that.”  He sighed, “what if they used poison?”

 

“Oh, they  _ definitely _ used poison.  Saar-qamek, liquid form.  If I hadn’t been dosing myself with the antidote, I’d be going crazy and puking my guts up right now.  As it is, it stings like shit. But that’s about it.”

 

“Are you going to get some payback?”

 

“Against who?  The  _ entire _ Ben-Hassrath?  Besides, this wasn’t serious.  Sending two guys with blades against  _ me _ ?  That’s not a hit.  That’s a formality.  Just making it clear that I’m Tal-Vashoth.”  Bull sighed, shaking his head. “Tal-Va-Fucking-Shoth.”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you haven’t exactly been all that devout.”

 

“It’s different.” Bull sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Your men are alive.  Your girlfriend is safe.  I can think of ten ways for things to be a lot worse.” Max said bluntly.  “Just...take however long you need to get your head back on right.”

 

Bull made a noncommittal sound as Max left him.  

 

…..

 

Max walked right by where she stood, waiting.  He nodded once at her as he jogged down the steps.  Thia walked to where Bull stood, holding his shoulder.  She thought over the basic healing spells Solas had taught her in the fade and drew it forth.  She didn’t bother with words as Bull looked at her. She pushed her glowing hands to the wound.  He let her heal him. She had no illusions when it came to such things. Bull never let things happen he didn’t welcome.  He was the control to her chaos. She healed the small wound. 

 

“You didn’t have to follow me.”

 

“Nope.” She answered easily enough and turned to lean on the battlements.  She glanced down, unable to even see where he’d thrown the man. “That is a really fucking long way down.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I can’t even see the splatters.”

 

Bull snorted next to her.  She smirked up at him. She reached over and slipped her hand over his large one.  He turned his hand over and squeezed her hand back. “You don’t have to do this. I’m really okay.”

 

“Yeah...I’ll believe that when we’re back to loud, wild sex again.  Then I know my Bull has come back.”

 

“... _ that so?” _

 

“Mmhm.” 

 

He hooked his arm around her, hefting her up onto his shoulder.  He carried her toward their room. She ran her hands over his back as he walked.  His bunching muscles were enough to get her excited and ready for him.

 

…..

 

Blood sprayed across her face once more.  She turned away as it was tainted. Ro used her sleeve to quickly wipe it off.  She glanced over to where Max and Dorian were fighting up the middle while Thia and Bull fought along the right side.  She spun out of the way of a templar blade. Cullen’s shield slammed down on the former man’s arm, shattering it with a sickening snapping.  Before the tainted templar could scream, Ro’s left dagger slit his throat open. They finally cleared the area and paused to catch their breath.  Cullen stepped up close to her. 

 

“You’re not injured?”

 

“No, you?”

 

“No.” Cullen’s tone was tight.  She looked ahead and took a deep breath.  

 

“We should keep going.”

 

Max called out for them to catch up.  They rushed over fallen bodies to rejoin the others.  The temple was a hard place to fight. A few quips were tossed back and forth from Max, Dorian, and Bull.  Thia just rolled her eyes and made a few barbs here or there. They found Maddox. Ro stood back as Max and Cullen questioned him.  Then they found what they were meant to. The rune. They left in a different mood than they’d arrived. Cullen more so than any other.  The entire three and half days journey to Skyhold was with a dead silent Commander. Once back at Skyhold, Ro took it upon herself to take the rune to Dagna.  Something in her gut told her she needed to get back to Cullen quickly. She spoke briefly with Dagna before she made her way to Cullen’s tower. 

 

She opened the door.  A loud slam sounded. She jumped and stared at Cullen.  He grabbed his armor holder and literally  _ threw _ it across the room.  She watched it slam into the wall by his desk.  His hand closed around a bottle of wine and chucked it with everything he had without looking.  The moment he realized where it was aimed, it was already sailing from his fingertips. Ro dropped quickly, covering her head as the glass bottle exploded into shards and dripping maroon colored liquid.  

 

“Maker!  Ro!” Cullen dashed across the room.  She stood up and turned to blink at the now ruined bottle.

 

“Whoa.”

 

He grabbed her, making her turn to look at him.  He scanned over her face and shoulders, patting her down to ensure she was alright.  He closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame, stepping back. “I...I didn’t see you.  I could have...Andraste have my soul…”

 

She released a slow breath and reached for him.  He flinched back, batting her hands aside.

 

“No!  What if you hadn’t seen it in time?!  In my anger I could have seriously injured you!”

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

“... _ that’s not fucking good enough _ !!”

 

Ro stepped back, dropping her hands as he turned from her and stalked across to his armor stand.  He dragged it up back and replaced it. He was breathing heavy enough she could hear it from the other side of his office.  She realized the door was still open. She turned and closed it quietly. 

 

“Cullen,” Ro watched him as he kept his back to her.  “ _ Talk _ to me.”

 

He was quiet for so long, just the squelching of his leather gloves as he flexed his fists repeatedly and his breathing made any noise.  He turned slowly.

 

“Maddox...died for  _ nothing _ .  And Samson is  _ still _ out there!  Everything! Every step I take, there are always three back!  When will I finally  _ redeem, this, mess?! _ ”  His last three words were punctuated with a slam of his fist into the wooden frame of the door to his left.  

 

Ro hissed in pain for him.  Damn it all. She was at his side in a single breath.  She grabbed his hand, he spun to shake her off but she stepped up into his space.  He’d have to actually hurt her to make her leave. She brought his left hand up to her face, pulling the glove off.  She glare at him angrily at the sight of angry bruises already forming on his knuckles. The way his hand trembled in hers told her all she needed to know.  

 

“You broke your hand, you idiot.” 

 

Cullen glared back and shook his hand out of her grip.  “It’s just bruised.”

 

“You sure about that?  That’s really quick bruising.”

 

“It’s  _ nothing _ .” He snarled.  Ro grabbed his mantle and cloak in one fist.  

 

“ _ Don’t.  Push. Me.  Away.” _

 

Cullen’s face was still stuck in a sneer of rage.  It suddenly shifted as he turned and pinned her between himself and the wall.  “Pushing you away is the furthest thing from my mind.”

 

Ro pushed up and latched onto his mouth first.  He made a sound bordering on animalistic before his good hand was unlacing her trousers enough to shove them down her hips.  She unlaced his and released his hardening arousal. She shimmied her pants down, kicking her boots off with them. Cullen yanked her up roughly, she hopped up, wrapping her legs around him.  He sheathed himself inside of her and rocked hard and fast into her. Ro raked her teeth over his jaw. He turned resting his forearm on the wall to the right side of her head as he fucked her against the wall.  Their pace was fast; fevered and frantic. Ro’s left leg slipped off his hip. She yelped in surprise before it turned into a loud cry of pleasure. Her accidental shift made him spear her from a new angle and grind her clit on him with every thrust.  She nearly screamed her release as he roared his own. She stood on one leg, sweaty and spent. Cullen leaned heavily against her and the wall. He finally caught his breath and slid his half flaccid member from her. She groaned at the loss before she bent to pick up her pants and boots.  She pulled them back on as Cullen righted himself.

 

He wouldn’t look at her.  She had enough. “What now?”

 

Cullen looked at her then, guilt awash over his face.  “There was no excuse for using you for my own selfish release like that.”

 

Ro threw her arms up.  “Oh, would you stop it already!  You are  _ not _ the most responsible person here!  You are not responsible for everything that goes wrong!  And, if you didn’t notice, I actually was a pretty damn willing participant just now!”

 

“I didn’t give you a chance to say no!”

 

“And I didn’t  _ need _ one!”

 

“Why can’t you ever just let me apologize for being an ass!?”

 

“Because you’re  _ my ass _ !  Maferath’s tiny, shrunken balls!  Stop treating me like I’m breakable!!”

 

They glared at each other from several feet apart.  Cullen sighed heavily, raising a hand to rub his neck.  He looked pained. Ro’s anger fizzled out just like that.  

 

“Is your head hurting today?”

 

“...a bit…”

 

“Sit down.  Let me see if I can help.”

 

Cullen looked at her dubiously.  “What do you have in mind?”

 

Rolling her eyes, she gestured impatiently at his chair.  “Would you just do as I say? You won't hate this.”

 

“Hate?  I never though--nevermind.” He grumbled finally and flopped into his chair.  Ro moved behind him and set her fingers to his scalp. She massaged his head and neck in strong strokes.  Cullen suddenly relaxed and groaned damn near orgasmically. 

 

“See?  Told you.”

 

“Are you seriously saying ‘I told you so’?” He chuckled tiredly.

 

“I for damn sure am.” Ro huffed as she slipped her fingers down the sides of his face and back into his hair.  “Better?”

 

“...yes.  Maker, yes.”

 

“Good.” Ro continued for several long minutes without speaking.  She let the atmosphere settle before she dared to broach the subject again.  “You have nothing to redeem yourself from.”

 

He tensed under her fingers and she squeezed his shoulders warningly.  He made a soft grunt before he resettled under her hands. She continued her massage.  

 

“Samson’s crimes are  _ not yours _ .  They never were.  You suffered at the hands of blood mages, Cullen.  No one in your position could possibly imagine you ever trusting a mage ever again.  It may have colored your opinion and decisions in Kirkwall, but that city was going to the void in a gilded handbasket being carried by demons skipping through a field of dying daisies.”

 

Cullen snorted out a startled chuckle at that.  “That...is the most ludicrous yet apt way I’ve ever heard Kirkwall described.”

 

“Exactly.  That’s how screwed up things were.  Yet, even so, you  _ still _ sided against the psychosis.  And here you are. Commander of the Inquisition, which happens to have  _ mages _ everywhere.  I have yet to see you march out and start slaying mages left and right and accusing them of blood magic just because they made you nervous.”

 

Cullen was silent, pensive.  She pulled her hands away. He reached up and snagged her wrist, gently tugging her around his chair.  She obliged as he pulled her into his lap. She snuggled against him as he nuzzled his face against her hair.  

 

“How do you manage to always find the light in me?”

 

“Because it’s there.  It’s obvious to everyone  _ but you _ .”

 

“You said to me, in Halamshiral...that you don’t deserve me?”  Cullen sighed, shaking his head. “You were wrong. I don’t deserve this chance with you.  Yet, I find myself grasping for it with everything I am.”

 

Ro smiled into the fur at his shoulders.  “I’m right here. Always plan to be.”

 

“I never put much thought into a future...but now I find myself wondering.”

 

Ro lifted her head and looked into his face.  “Whatever we face in the future, we will face it together.”

 

Cullen laid his head back on his chair.  He smiled as he closed his eyes. “That is the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

* * *

 


	36. Whispered Promises

"Coming to terms with the fear of death is conductive to healing, positive personality transformation, and consciousness evolution." - Stanislov Grof

* * *

 

“He taught me to hate blood magic!  ‘The resort of a weak mind’, those are  _ his _ words.  But what was the first thing you did when your  _ precious heir _ refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?  You tried to... _ change  _ me.”  Dorian spoke as he paced before his father and then away.  He looked so broken, so hurt. Max wanted to both punch Dorian’s father and also just take Dorian from that place.  

 

“I only wanted what was best for you.” Magister Pavus spoke.

 

Dorian grit his teeth.  “No, you only wanted the best for  _ you _ !  And your  _ fucking legacy _ !  Anything for that!”

 

Max approached where Dorian had turned to, leaning on the table.  He remembered when his father just...stopped. Stopped calling, stopped showing up, stopped being his father.  As much as he wanted to hurt Magister Pavus, he couldn’t let Dorian possibly ruin his only chance at reconciliation with a father that despite his follies and idiocy...loved his son.  “Don’t leave it like this, Dorian. You’ll never forgive yourself if you do.”

 

The look Dorian gave him was between angry and betrayed.  Max knew he’d eventually move past that, but for now...it stung like hell.  Dorian walked back over to his father. 

 

“Tell me why you came.”

 

Magister Pavus looked almost like he was grateful.  “If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition--”

 

“ _ You _ didn’t.  I joined the Inquisition because it’s the right thing to do!  Once, I had a father who would have  _ known _ that.”  Dorian shook his head as Magister Pavus hung his head in guilt.

 

Dorian was almost to the door when his father spoke again.  “Once, I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again.  To ask him to forgive me.”

 

Dorian looked on, speechless at his father.  He looked at Max as though he needed help to find the answer to a question he didn’t know how to ask.  Max nodded toward Dorian’s father. Dorian started to walk toward his father. Max took that as his cue to leave.  He stepped outside and walked down the steps to where Varric, Thia, and Bull awaited him. He sat down beside Thia. 

 

“He’s talking with his father?” Thia asked, hope in her tone.

 

“Yes.” Max sighed, leaning on her.  “I get the feeling it’s a  _ much needed _ talk.”

 

“It is.” Thia whispered, nodding.  

 

They sat there for a long time, watching people walk around Redcliffe.  Dorian eventually walked out of the tavern. He looked...confused. Lost.  And also...relieved. Max rose and told everyone it was time to go. They made camp halfway to Skyhold.  Varric entertained with stories of exploits in Kirkwall as they sat around the fire. Max eventually got up and made his way over to where Dorian sat.  

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet.”

 

Dorian looked up and scoffed before returning his gaze to the rolling hills in the distance.  “Dealing with surprise family reunions has a tendency to do that to a person.”

 

Max sat down beside Dorian.  “I hope you’re not still mad at me.”

 

“What?  Mad at you?  Why?”

 

Max shot him a look.  Dorian at least the decency to look sheepish.  

 

“Oh, right.  That. No. I’m not angry.  Not at you.”

 

“My father...he left us.  My mom and I. He decided one day that...mom and I weren’t worth his time.  Eventually, he just stopped showing up to events important to me. Then the calls dwindled to special events and then...none.  And after that? The birthday messages just stopped. He changed his address, his calling number, everything. My father gave up trying to be my dad.  I couldn’t watch you lose your father. He loves you, despite his stupid choices regarding you. But I saw a dad fucking  _ trying _ .  And I wouldn’t let you regret walking away.  Even if you hated me for it.”

 

Dorian stared at him.  He leaned over, putting his head on Max’s shoulder.  Max wrapped his arm around Dorian. Frogs croaked in the distance.  Dorian sighed, “thank you…”

 

“I love you, Dorian.  Too much to be healthy.”

 

“I should think loving someone so much it hurts would be unhealthy.  But I just can’t find it within me to care.”

 

Max smiled and turned to kiss Dorian’s forehead.  “I’ll always be here for you.”

 

Dorian made a sound of content.  They sat and watched the stars until they were too tired to stay up any longer.  Max pulled Dorian into his tent and laid, curled around Dorian as they slept. 

 

…..

 

Morrigan was creepier in person than Thia had imagined.  She spoke at the war table about where they had to go next.  She shivered as the Witch of the Wilds spoke. Her smooth, accented voice was like a snake slithering around one’s feet; knowing it could strike at any moment.  Docile looking or not, Morrigan was a deadly woman. The planning took a few hours before they had an attack plan settled. Max had affirmed that they would march on the Arbor Wilds in just a few days.  Troubled, Thia wandered off to find Bull. She didn’t realize she was quivering until Bull met her halfway to the steps in the Tavern. That was saying something. It wasn’t even that far from the door to the stairs.  He led her up to their room and closed the door behind them. 

 

“Talk to me, Kadan.”

 

Thia flopped onto the bed, putting her feet on the rung of the bed, pinning her hands between her knees as he moved to sit beside her.  “It’s...getting close to the end.”

 

“That a bad thing?”

 

“No.” She sighed, staring at her hands.  “But I’m...scared. Bull, I’m so scared.”

 

“Hey…” He pulled her into him.  She turned, tucking herself against him.  “You know your shit. We know our shit. And we’re all getting out of this in one piece.  Besides. You’ve got me.”

 

She laughed softly and curled her fingers against his chest.  “I do have you. And you’re right. It’s just so freaky when it’s  _ right there _ .  You know?”

 

“Mm.  I do. Just follow what Solas taught you.”

 

“I will.” 

 

“How about a game of Wicked Grace tonight?”

 

Images flashed through her head.  She grinned and leaned back. “With everyone?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“That sounds amazing.”

 

“I’ll talk to Varric.” Bull smirked, his eye darkening with desire.  “But first...I have a little problem…”

 

“Bull,” her voice dripped with her own desire, “ _ nothing _ about you is  _ little _ .”

 

He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap so she could feel his hard on against her core.  She wiggled her hips. He grunted before pushing her hips down to grind harder on him. She followed his guide until they were panting.  

 

“We have too much on.” He managed after a bit.  Thia nodded enthusiastically, rolling off of him and damn near tearing her clothes off.  Bull stripped himself and rolled over her. She grabbed his horns, lifting her hips. He didn’t take her hint.  Instead, he slid her up the bed and dropped his mouth down on her heated core. She made a loud sighing moan. He spread her thighs further for him to feast on her easier.  Thia writhed under his expert tongue. 

 

He pulled back, flicking her nub with the tip of his tongue before he slid up her body.  She didn’t let go of his horns once. He grinned at her as he sank into her in one hard thrust.  She cried out and arched her back. He grabbed her hips and began to pound into her mercilessly. Thia damn near howled under the intense flood of pleasure that pushed her over the edge not once, not twice, but thrice before Bull groaned loudly.  His hips pulsing against her a few times before he seated himself fully and arched himself into her as he released. She recovered her breath after a bit. Her hands slid down from his horns.

 

“That doesn’t hurt, does it?” She asked, sliding a hand over his horns affectionately.

 

“Hell no.  It’s hotter than fuck.”

 

Thia giggled and pushed up to kiss him.  It was lingering but didn’t reignite the flame they just brought back down.  She sighed into his lips. “Sorry I didn’t get to the magic thing…”

 

“Naw.  It’s  _ good _ and feels  _ great _ , but  _ you _ feel the  _ best _ wrapped around me like this.  Magic or not.”

 

…..

 

Ro was in the armory, sharpening her daggers.  She’d spent several hours training in the courtyard earlier.  She wanted to be as prepared as possible. Her heart was torn.  She’d been having dreams about the end fight. Something kept bothering her.  She never recalled what it was that had her feeling worried and concerned. But there was  _ something _ that would go wrong.  So she spent her time training.  She hardly saw Cullen unless it was at night.  They came together with a desperation neither spoke of for the last two nights.  Their bodies moving together as they sought to cling to the moment ever more tightly.  However, every morning that the dawn came, they would drag apart reluctantly and set about duties.  

 

They didn’t speak about it.  

 

She inspected the edge of the blade and had a memory pop up without understanding why.  It was of the night on the dock outside of Haven. Her dagger slicing her hand, Cullen bandaging it, and their almost kiss.  The way he’d just... _ been _ there.  She leaned suddenly on the table before her.  Her head felt dizzy and she felt like crying. She sucked in few deep breaths.  So much was happening so fast. How was she supposed to make it through this? With that little niggling feeling in her gut, she suddenly felt like she needed to escape.  She needed somewhere secluded. She sheathed her sharpened blades and damn near fled across Skyhold. 

 

Somehow, her feet led her to the small altar to Andraste tucked off the side of the gardens.  The sunset light filtered into the room, changing the world inside to shades of gold where her templar-Commander knelt praying before the statue with candles glowing throughout.  He paused to sigh.

 

She quietly walked up and knelt beside him.  “Teach me.” 

 

Her whisper made him look at her.  “The Chant?”

 

She nodded.  His gaze flickered over her face as he pulled her to kneel in front of him, settling his knees on either side of her calves.  He wrapped his arms around her, cupping her hands as she folded them. His mouth said the Chant and hers repeated. Over and over again, they prayed in the waning light.  They came to a stop, and Cullen pulled her arms over her so that he could hold her closely. 

 

“I cannot put into words how terrified I am.” He confessed on a breath beside her ear.

 

She settled further against him. “You and I both.”

 

“...you know...what happens after this.”

 

“I know what was told in our world.  But I feel like something is going to happen.  Something terrible.”

 

“Rowan,” Cullen began and stopped.  He seemed like he had to weigh his words.  “Come back to me.”

 

She blinked into the candlelit room.  “Is that an order, Commander?”

 

“A heartfelt request.”

 

All teasing left her at his tone.  “I’ll crawl back to you if I have to.”

 

His arms tightened around her.  His grip bordering on the edge of being painful.  “I’ll not stop fighting until I have you back in these arms.”

 

Ro didn’t have anything else to say.  So she closed her eyes and stayed there, in a quiet little Chantry room.  Being held by the man of her dreams and the man she had no idea she could love so fully; so intensely.  The morning brought with it their final march. She couldn’t even weep.

* * *

 


	37. War is Not for the Faint

"We don't even know how strong we are until we are forced to bring that hidden strength forward.  In times of tragedy, of war, of necessity, people do amazing things.  The human capacity for survival and renewal is awesome." - Isabel Allende

* * *

For the first time ever, their travels took them only one single day.  Even with an army. Max was impressed by the legions Cullen was Commanding in the name of the Inquisition.  In the name of Max. He rode with his sisters, his love, his friends, and his army into the Arbor Wilds. Upon reaching their forward camp, he dismounted and stopped several times to speak with different people there to help them.  Grand Duke Gaspard, himself, was present. He paused and kissed Thia’s hand, commenting on her grand beauty on the battlefield there. And something along the lines of fighting better knowing such a lovely being was out there as well.  Max glanced at Bull to see the Qunari Tal-Vashoth looking just as amused as he was annoyed. Thia looked like she could stab Gaspard through without a second thought. 

 

Their men moved forward into the fight.  Max nodded to his friends and family. “This is it.  Ready?”

 

Ro slid her daggers free with a nod.  Thia unclipped her staff and grinned. “Time to kick Coryphyshit’s ass.”

 

Sera laughed loudly, “that’s what I say, yeah!”

 

“You’re awful upbeat before a potentially deadly battle.” Dorian side glanced at them.  

 

Thia shrugged.  “Better than shitting myself.”

 

“And with  _ that _ lovely image!” Dorian sighed, rolling his eyes in good humor.  “Shall we?”

 

Max turned to his inner circle of companions.  “Let’s go!”

 

The fight through the Arbor Wilds was rough.  But Max couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself.  He’d fallen into this world just under a year ago, barely grasping how to fight.  Now here he stood, fighting alongside the likes of Blackwall and Cassandra. Even if the fake Warden was actually Thom Rainier, he couldn’t help but call him Blackwall.  He parried and blocked several blows and struck death down upon his foes. They passed Leliana and her group. She called out to them before continuing further ahead, taking Blackwall, Vivienne, and Sera with them.  The rest pushed on ahead until they came across Cullen and several of their soldiers fighting against the red templars. A behemoth threatened to the left as a group of the templars closed in from the right. 

 

Max readied his sword and was about to charge in when he saw a rogue red templar practically materialize out of smoke.  Right behind Cullen. He heard Ro scream Cullen’s name before she was sprinting across the battlefield. Max cursed and followed her quickly.  She leapt at the templar. She dug her daggers into his back. Cullen spun, blocking the templar in time. Ro jumped aside as Cullen swung his sword and decapitated the rogue templar.  Max altered his path to the Behemoth where Bull and Thia were focusing their attentions. Cullen joined him a moment later while Dorian cast chain lightning spells at the giant beast. Whoever had fallen on the field was risen as a spirit by Dorian’s necromancy to fight for them.  

 

The behemoth fell and the others were easily dispatched of.  After a quick kiss between Cullen and Ro, Cullen led the soldiers further on ahead.  With him he took Cassandra, Varric, and Cole. That left Solas, Morrigan, Bull, Dorian, Thia, and Ro with Max.  They fought the rest of the way until they found the Temple of Mythal. That was only the start of the freaky shit.  After Corypheus was destroyed, Max was stunned. He felt a bit cheated, in all honesty. The sentinels pulled back and Samson gave him such a smug look from the other side of the bridge.  Then, Max got a firsthand glance as to why. Corypheus rose from a dead Grey Warden. That...that was fucked up shit. They ran across the bridge and managed to seal themselves in the temple in time.  

 

Solas and Morrigan encouraged them to follow through with the puzzles.  He reluctantly agreed. If it kept the ancient elves from getting pissy with him, he would do it.  He supposed he should have expected Morrigan to freak out and chase the elf named Abelas. He heard Thia make a very unsavory comment toward the female mage that had Ro smacking her.  They chased after them, following their guide. Stepping through the last door, Samson faced them.

 

Max glared at the man.  “Well, look what the tide washed up.  A nasty templar with a nasty habit of picking the wrong side.”

 

Samson sneered at him.  “It is  _ you _ who are on the wrong side!  The Elder One  _ will _ succeed and you will be nothing more than a footnote and ashes under his boot!”

 

Ro stepped forward, holding up the rune.  “Maddox sends his regards.” She threw the rune on his armor.  The moment it was inches from him, a red light engulfed him as he screamed and hit his knees.  

 

“W-What did you do?!”

 

“We just fucked your whole day up.  How does it feel to be left wanting?” Thia smirked, readying her magic.  

 

“Game over, Samson.  You played the wrong hand.” Max glared down at the useless tool.

 

Samson growled, scrambling to his feet.  “Kill them!!”

 

They fought the three, killing the two guarding Samson.  Samson, however, Max left alive. They tied him up after Bull knocked him out.  Max ran up the steps to where Morrigan was facing off with Abelas. The offer was given, since he  _ did _ follow the rituals, to partake of the Well of Sorrows.  Max stared at the water. He turned to Morrigan. 

 

“Are you certain this is what you want, Morrigan?”

 

“‘Tis not what I  _ want _ , Inquisitor, but what  _ we need _ .”

 

Max sighed, rubbing his neck.  “Then...if you’re sure, go ahead.”

 

Morrigan stepped into the glittering pool.  The magic flowed so powerfully that even Max  _ felt it _ .  He watched as the water flowed, becoming magic itself, and flowed into the mage woman.  She rose and shook her head in awe. They didn’t have any time to dwell on anything further.  Corypheus burst through the door. Max yelled at everyone to run through the same kind of mirror that Morrigan had shown him back at Skyhold; an Eluvian.  He was the last one through, watching Abelas fall at Corypheus’ hand. Morrigan sealed the mirror behind them. 

 

…..

 

Skyhold was so cold and quiet without everyone else.  Thia stood on the ramparts, staring out over the bridge.  She knew it wouldn’t take them  _ too _ long to return, but she was anxious to see the faces she knew so well now.  She hugged herself. Her head turned as Max and Ro both walked up to her. Ro draped a warm blanket over her shoulders.  Thia smiled at her, opening her arm for Ro to duck under the blanket too. Max joined from the other side. All three turned to stare out over the landscape.

 

“This isn’t over yet.” Max sighed, hugging Thia against his side.  “Whatever happens, there’s no one in hell I’d rather have had at my side through this.”

 

Thia looked up at him.  “Hey, don’t talk like that.  You know we do everything together.”

 

“Including falling into the world of a video game.” Ro smirked over at them both.  “We will finish this as we started it. Together.”

 

Max looked at his sisters and felt emotion well up inside his chest.  “Let’s get as much rest as we can. Who the hell knows when shit will hit the fan.  Corypheus isn’t going to wait long this time.”

 

“No.  He won’t.”  Thia agreed.  They turned and walked off in separate directions.  Thia noted that Ro took to Cullen’s tower. She slipped into her own bedroom, seeing Bull sitting on their bed waiting.  She stripped down to her smalls and slid into bed beside him. “I’m so tired.”

 

“Sleep, Kadan.  I’ll wake you if something happens.”

 

She didn’t even have to wait a full five minutes before she was out cold.  

 

…..

 

Morning came and Ro barely slept.  She had tossed and turned in Cullen’s bed almost all night.  That same nightmare she couldn’t quite recall upon waking haunted her everytime she managed to sleep.  She changed her smallclothes and freshened up before she put her armor back on. She left the tower and jogged down into the courtyard.  She was halfway up the steps to the main hall when she heard the clop of horse hooves. She turned and watched as a group of people rode in.  Leliana led the way with Josie beside her. She held her breath. Cass, Varric, Vivienne, Blackwall, Sera, and Cole rode through in pairs. Ro’s knees threatened to give out.  She didn’t hear another horse. 

 

Maybe he was back with the troops?  She forced herself to breathe and hope.  She watched Leliana climb the stairs from the lower courtyard.  The spymaster looked up at her with a guarded look. Ro’s heart stopped.  No. This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be what she kept having nightmares about.  Before Leliana could say anything, one last horse came through the gate. The rider throwing themselves from the saddle and literally sprinting up the stairs past Leliana.  Ro choked back a sob as she moved down the steps. She jumped the last four steps into Cullen’s open arms. He swung her around, holding her to him tightly. 

 

He murmured thanks into her hair to the Maker, Andraste, and whoever was listening.  She clung to him, relief flooding her. Her dream must have been a worry she just was dwelling on too much.  He was here. He was safe. Thia and Max were safe. Cullen pulled back, staring at her.

 

“I didn’t know what to think when you weren’t there after Corypheus fled.  Without a body, I…”

 

“He didn’t even reach us.  We fled through the Eluvian.” Ro answered and frowned deeply.  “Was Samson still tied up there?”

 

Cullen’s gaze darkened.  “Yes. He’s back with the soldiers and Rylen.  I didn’t have time to bother with him. I had to get back here to you.”

 

She leaned her forehead forward.  He cupped the back of her head as she rested her head on his fur mantle.  “This isn’t over yet…”

 

“No.” Cullen agreed.  “Let us hope we have enough time to regroup--”

 

Max jogged down the steps to them.  “Cullen! I’m glad to see you made it back alright.  Lady Morrigan has information we need to discuss. Sorry, Ro.  But it has to happen  _ now _ .  We don’t have the luxury of time here.”

 

Cullen sighed and nodded.  “I agree. Let us get to this as soon as possible.  I’ll gather Josephine and Leliana.” 

 

Ro released him to go to his task.  She watched him go and turned to follow Max to the war room.  Thia was already standing by the door, waiting. Max didn’t ask how she knew to be there.  They stepped inside minutes before Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and Morrigan walked in. Morrigan shared what she’d learned from the Eluvian.

 

“So...we kill the dragon, we kill Corypheus.” Max surmised, rubbing his jaw.

 

“A part of him, yes.” Morrigan inclined her head.  

 

Max was about to say something further when the room shook violently.  Green light shot through the windows behind the main three advisors. Max looked up, shock and fear on his face.  He narrowed his eyes. Ro felt her heart speed up. She nodded to Thia and turned for the door. Thia joined her.

 

“Guess it’s  _ now _ .” Max grumbled, straightening and turning.

 

“We have no army to send with you.” Cullen said, his voice nearly giving way to his own fear.  

 

Max looked back and shrugged.  “I knew it’d come down to this eventually.  Keep Skyhold lit up for me. I expect a nice, big tankard of ale when I get back.”

 

Leliana nodded, “I’ll see to it personally, Inquisitor.  Maker watch over you.”

 

“Let’s hope he is.” Max sighed as he pushed through the doors.  Thia stepped out after him. Ro hesitated and looked back at Cullen.  A million words flit through her head but she couldn’t say any of them.  He looked back at her. The way his gaze flit over her face told her everything she needed.  They shared a nod before she followed her heart siblings out. 

* * *

 


	38. Darkest Face of War

"Death and Love are the two wings that bear the good man to heaven." - Michelangelo

* * *

 

The ground moved beneath their feet, upward.  Max shot Dorian a look. Dorian frowned but said little.  As if fighting Corypheus head on wasn’t hard enough. That fucking dragon just  _ had _ to circle and shoot red, flaming, lyrium shit at them.  Max rolled away from a certain blast. Thia, Solas, and Dorian shot spells at Corypheus while Bull charged the big bastard.  Ro slipped in and out, around the field, always trying to find an opening behind him. Like a snake, she struck whenever possible and withdrew.  Max charged forward with Bull and shield bashed Corypheus. The pretend god swiped at him, sending him sprawling onto his back. Max rolled to his feet again, a regeneration spell warmed him.  He knew it was Dorian casting the spell as ice and fire flew from Thia and Solas. 

 

He shook off the pain; the blurriness from his vision.  Max dodged another strike as Morrigan, in dragon form, clashed with the archdemon dragon above them.  Corypheus shouted angrily at him about how he was never meant to be. He was a mistake. He messed up the ancient magister’s plans.  Max focused around the taunting words. He kept his sword high and his shield raised. His muscles cried out from the exertion, his arms trembled from the strain.  But he wouldn’t give in. Not now. Not when it was so close. He saw an opening and went for it with a battle cry.

 

Corypheus turned and raised his hand with a blinding spell gathered in his hand.  Max swore mentally. He couldn’t dodge it. So he’d just have to take the hit and pray it wasn’t going to take him out.  He angled his shield, charging through the point of no return. 

 

“Hey fucker!!!” Thia screamed at Corypheus from the far right.  “Eat this!!!” She cast a huge wave of ice shards that stabbed up out of the ground at Corypheus.  

 

The magister growled and recoiled, turning his attentions to Thia.  “You...are a nuisance.”

 

Thia snorted.  “Tell me something I  _ don’t _ know!” She raised her hands and staff, swinging it around as she gathered her mana, pulling an ice storm down and around before she shot it spiraling at Corypheus.  “Do it, Max!!”

 

Corypheus was caught in the maelstrom.  The storm cleared long enough for Max to slam his entire body weight into the magister’s side.  Corypheus cried and stumbled back. He struck out at Max, but it was sluggish. Max jumped back, nearly grinning.  This looked like they finally had a chance! 

 

A screaming screech from above drew their attentions.  Morrigan and the archdemon clashed, plummeting to the ground below.  Thia turned and screamed at them to move. They all scattered as the archdemon’s body made the very rocks they stood on shudder violently with the force of its impact.  Morrigan was able to shift her form in time to keep from crushing any of them. She rose, clutching her middle as blood gushed from her. In the chaos, Corypheus turned and cast the same red tinged spell.  At Thia. It hit her full on and she flew off her feet. Her body slammed with a sickening thwack against a pillar of stone. Her body slid down to thud, limply on the ground. A pool of blood widening beneath her.  

 

Ro saw it happen.  Her voice left her in a scream as she scrambled to get across the field.  “THIA!!!”

 

Max heard Ro’s scream and turned to see Thia, lying lifeless on the ground.  His body stopped breathing. He turned to run to his sister only to have the injured archdemon rise between them.  He growled in hatred as his anger came out of him in a hollar that made even Bull flinch. He charged the dragon with Bull at his side.  The warriors pounded away with flashing steel. The blood of the beast splattering them both like a macabre painting. Dorian cast spell after spell alongside Solas.  The archdemon turned its head to the skies and shrieked deafeningly before it fell, dead. Max and Bull clambered past it to Thia. Bull dropped his battle axe, skidding to his knees, picking Thia’s body up into his arms.  

 

“Kadan?  Thia...speak to me.” Bull spoke, brushing blood soaked hair from her pale face.  Max fell to his knees, grabbing her hand as tears gouged hot trails over his cheeks.  

 

“Thia...Cynthia fucking Carver... _ talk _ to us!” Max pleaded but she didn’t move.  She didn’t even breathe. 

 

Dorian called out to them, “Max!  Rowan needs your help!!”

 

Max’s blood slowly started pumping.  He looked at Bull. Bull nodded without looking at him.

 

“Go, boss.  I’ve got her.”

 

Max grabbed his sword and turned to see Ro fighting with a rage he’d never seen in her before.  She was a whirlwind of daggers and fury. He sprinted to where she fought Corypheus on her own. He didn’t pause in his own scorching anger as he launched himself against Corypheus.  The spell the magister hit him with didn’t even register as pain. He was so numb to anything but seeing the fucker fall. Spells began to fly between Ro and Max as they stabbed, slashed, ripped, and slammed into him.  Corypheus retreated. He was losing. His hand dropped something. Ro saw it first and dove for it. She slid on her side, and smacked a ball like thing toward Max. It rolled to him. Corypheus threw his head back with a howl of resentment.  He bent and grabbed Ro. She lashed out with her dagger, rolling away. But the magister was not to be thwarted. Just as Max grabbed the orb, lifting it, Corypheus slammed a spear like hand down through Ro. She screamed as he retracted it.

 

Max felt the mark react to the orb and he willed the magic to do what he bid.  “Hey, Corypheus!!”

 

The magister turned to him.  His twisted, disgusting face took on a new expression.  Surprise and fear. Max growled, thrusting the orb toward him as he ripped open the Fade behind the monster.

 

“You wanted into the Fade?!  Here you go!!!”

 

Unlike the other times, however, this rift took Corypheus through.  Piece. By. Piece. The magister couldn’t even scream as the suction tore him to shreds, throwing him who only knew where in the Fade.  The orb crackled and made the last reopening of the Breach slam shut with a violent clap. Max had to drop the orb. It shattered on the ground.  Max ran to Ro’s side. 

 

She looked up at him as she pushed up onto her feet.  She clutched her side as she did so.

 

“Go to Thia…” She whimpered, shoving him.  “I’ll be okay.”

 

Max looked to where Thia was and began to jog down the steps when the world made a jolt that had him flinging his arms out to balance himself. Dorian looked over to him.  Eyes wide as realization hit them all.

 

“Grab onto something!!” That’s all Max got out before the world rapidly fell back down.  Max lunged for a pillar. The free fall made his stomach drop out before the rocky ground connected with the surface before.  He was thrown off his feet and rolled several feet. Once the pain, dizziness, and disorientation faded, Max pushed himself up.  He crawled over to Thia where Bull had cradled her while clutching the pillar during the fall. Bull looked up, his eye blank and glassy.

 

“She’s…she’s not breathing, boss.”

 

Max felt the brokenness he heard in Bull’s voice.  “D-Dorian?” He looked to his lover as the Tevinter mage stood over them.  

 

Dorian looked so torn.  Max felt his heart shattering in his chest.  “Even I cannot undo death, amatus…”

 

“NO!” Max shook his head.  “She’s  _ not _ dead!  She’s...she’s just...resting.  She’s resting! We have to wake her up!”

 

Bull stopped Max as he tried to shake her.  “Boss...her spine...it snapped.”

 

Max stared at Bull.  He knew what Bull had said but...it didn’t make sense.  Thia wasn’t supposed to die. This wasn’t...this wasn’t right.  Bull pulled Thia’s face up to his, burying his face in her neck.  The big man’s shoulders shook barely. Max clutched the broken stone beneath his fingers.

 

…..

 

The ground settled with a startling jolt that made Ro cry out in agony as her stab wound ripped further open.  Max rushed to her side, but she couldn’t let him see how bad her wound was. Not with Thia the way she was right now.  She waved him off and sent him after her. She stumbled to a ruined stone wall, bracing against it with her shoulder. Her vision was beginning to blur from not only the tears but from the burning wound in her side.  The blood loss was going to take her sooner than later. Footsteps approached where the orb laid broken upon the ground. She looked over to see Solas kneel sorrowfully. 

 

He gathered his orb up and shook his head.  “This was not how it was supposed to happen…”

 

“ _This_...is _all_ _your fault_.” Ro seethingly hissed at him.  He looked up shocked at her. She knew he’d seen her so it wasn’t because she startled him with her presence.  “ _Save.  Her._ You _owe_ us that much for keeping your fucking secret, _Fen’Harel_.”

 

Solas looked at her as though he just realized something.  He glanced to Thia and back at her. “...I  _ can _ do that.  But would it not be a kindness to leave it as is?  You know who I am…you know what is to come…”

 

“She didn’t deserve this!!  Not because of  _ you _ !!” Ro snarled, shifting only to lose her footing.  She fell to her knees. 

 

Solas was before her and lifted her chin.  “None of us deserve the unkindness of this life.  But for the kindness you showed me, I shall return it to you.”  He settled his hand over her wound. Ro started to protest when he shoved a foreign magic spell into her.  She screamed silently as her eyes widened at the inferno that ignited in her flesh and she fell. The last thing she saw as her vision darkened was the ground beneath Thia glowing brightly.

 

…..

 

Mumbled voices were talking around her.  She could almost recall a distant memory of a similar feeling.  Everything hurt. Every fiber of her body was in agony. She felt so much pain just by breathing.  An angry shout made her eyelids flutter. It was answered by another before a calmer sounding one hushed them.  She felt another wave of exhaustion pour over her. Giving up on trying to understand what was happening, she let herself slip back into that comforting darkness that cradled her lovingly.  

 

…..

 

There was going to be a party to celebrate their victory.  Max knew that. All the people of Thedas had something to celebrate.  Everyone...but him. He sat on the bench before the fireplace in the empty tavern.  His head bowed with his hands clutched between his knees. He couldn’t get the image of Thia’s body on the cold ground out of his mind.  Blood soaking her hair, her face drawn and pale; so pale and unmoving. Nor could he forget finding Ro crumpled against a ruined wall with her own breathing labored and unconscious.  He glared at the healthily flickering flames. His mind going over the fact that the elven apostate had disappeared into thin air. The flooring creaked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder.

 

“I thought I would find you here.” Dorian spoke softly as he moved over to him.  “May I?”

 

Max gestured without looking to the bench beside him.  Dorian sat beside him. Max continued to stare down the fire.  “If I never pushed that goddamn button.”

 

“You could not have possibly known what would happen, Max.  You cannot shoulder everyone’s fate.”

 

Max ground his teeth.  “No? How about the fact that if it weren’t for  _ me _ , Thia and Ro would--” He choked on his words and hung his head.  

 

“Max…” Dorian shifted and wrapped his arms around Max.  Max leaned into his touch. 

 

“I can’t, Dorian.  I just can’t…” Max turned his face into Dorian and sobbed quietly where no one else would see his tears.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!
> 
> Just hang in there!


	39. A Celebration on Standby

"They were afraid, never having learned what I taught myself:  Defeat the fear of death and welcome the death of fear." - G. Gordon Liddy

* * *

A gasp for breath preceded her eyes snapping open.  She sat up and instantly regretted the motion. She grabbed her head and winced, closing her eyes against the pain.  There was so much sound it was killing her head. The floor groaning under someone’s weight was the last straw.

 

“For  _ fuck’s sake _ , will someone  _ please _ stop making that damn noise!  My headache is bad enough, thank you!” Thia growled.

 

The sound all stopped at once.  She was about to sigh in relief before something hit her hard enough to knock her breath out of lungs.  A heavy weight over her made her weeze for air. Once she managed to breathe again, she pried the weight off just enough to wiggle aside.  She looked up to see Bull. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all. She blinked and took in the grinning faces and few tearful eyes of every Charger in the room with her.  

 

“Uh...should I ask what I did this time?” 

 

“You died.”

 

She looked at Bull’s serious expression.  She blinked and snorted, waving her hand. The real apprehension she felt in her gut was something she didn’t want to address.  “Naw...I probably just passed out.”

 

“No, Kadan.  You  _ died _ .” Bull spoke, touching her cheek.  “Your spine was severed and your head split open.”

 

As he spoke those words, she had her memory resurface.  Facing Corypheus...that spell. The feeling of flying and the instant pain and then...the Fade.  She was in the Fade. Standing in a field. She could hear Bull’s cries from the living realm, Ro’s screams, and Max’s pleas.  Then she heard ancient elven words that made sense to her in the Fade but not in her mind now. Solas. She could tell from the voice.  And then she was in pain. So, so much pain. She couldn’t stay conscious. So she didn’t. 

 

“Did,” she swallowed the dry lump in her throat, “did we kill him?”

 

“Max sent him to the Fade in pieces.” Bull sighed, sitting back enough to let her push up to prop herself on the pillows.  She recognized their room above the tavern then. 

 

“Ro helped, didn’t she?”

 

Bull’s expression turned guarded again.  “Yes.”

 

“...Bull?” She hedged, her voice quivering.  “Ro’s okay, right? Max too?”

 

Krem made a coughing sound, drawing their attention.  “I’ll go inform his worship that Thia’s up, chief.”

 

Bull agreed with a curt nod.  The Chargers each took a turn to come up and tell her they’re gratitudes that she made it through.  They stepped back out and left Bull and Thia alone.

 

“Ro isn’t waking up.”

 

Thia sucked in her breath sharply.  “Where is she?”

 

“You need to rest, Kadan.  We don’t know how extensive the damage is to your legs.”

 

Thia stared at him blankly before she looked down at her legs.  She tried to wiggle them only to softly cry as they hardly moved.  She bit down on her lip. She looked up at Bull. “They moved a little.  So, that’s good...right?”

 

“It’s...better than it could be.” Bull acquiesced.  “Dorian said he  _ might _ be able to help you get back to  _ almost _ full mobility again.  But it will take time.”

 

“I’ll take whatever I can.  Bull, I need to see her.”

 

He looked about to argue but he stood up and moved to gather her in his arms.  He lifted her and carried her from their room out onto the battlements. Thia squinted against the sunlight.  She heard feet pouding up the steps. Looking over she felt her control slip as she began to cry at the sight of Max.  He ran to them, not giving a damn as he threw his arms around her as best he could. Bull shifted to make their hug easier.  Thia returned the hug tightly. 

 

Max couldn’t speak.  He cried into her shoulder, almost bruising her with his grip.  Thia understood how he felt. She kissed his forehead. “I’m alive.”

 

“You...you don’t get it!  I saw you  _ die _ , Thia!  And I...I couldn’t…and Ro…” Max looked up at her and she ground her jaw.  He looked like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

 

“And  _ I’m _ alive.  So you  _ know _ Ro will make it.” Thia puffed up her chest.  “Now let’s go inform  _ her _ of that.”

 

Max stepped back, releasing her as Thia held her head up.  “How can you accept this so easily? You might not walk again.”

 

“So what?  I’m alive. You’re alive.  Bull’s alive. And now I just need to make sure Ro stays with us.  Who gives a shit if I can walk? I’ll just practice being that creepy ass chick from that one movie that dragged her sorry ass everywhere.”

 

Max snorted and managed a small laugh of disbelief.  “Only you would find that as a good thing.”

 

“Hey, I enjoy living.  So however I have to do it, I’ll be the best at it.” 

 

Bull dipped his face down to nuzzle her cheek.  “That’s for damn sure.”

 

“To Ro?”

 

“To Ro.” Bull answered and began to carry her once more.  They found her in one of the infirmary beds. Bull laid Thia in the bed beside Ro.  Thia ran her fingers through Ro’s hair. 

 

“She...doesn’t look like she’s about to die.” Thia looked up questioningly at Bull and Max.

 

“She lost a lot of blood but…” Max shook his head at a loss.  “Something happened to her. I didn’t see anything but she’s been like this since after Corypheus was shredded into the Fade.  Her side is completely healed, just a bit of scarring. But it’s like...Thia, she’s in a coma.” 

 

Thia’s eyes reflected what Max was thinking.  “...she’s in a coma…?”

 

Max nodded.  “And unlike our world...there’s...there’s not the kind of medicine to deal with this.”  A hush fell over the room. 

 

Thia leaned down, “Ro, if you don’t find your way back here, I’ll come into the Fade and kick your ass personally.”

 

Thia sat back, wiping her tears away.  They sat there for a long while before Thia finally decided it was time to go.  Bull carried her back to their room. As the sun set, she fell asleep, nestled in Bull’s arms.

 

…..

 

The sky above was different then the ones she’d grown accustomed to.  These were familiar in a long gone sort of way. Like a dream long since faded.  The breeze in the meadow was soothing. There was something she was supposed to remember but for the life of her she couldn’t recall it.  Nor did she feel like putting the effort into it. Here she felt a form of peace. There was a fractured quality to it though. Like something was just waiting on the other side of a closed door.  She laid there forever and yet for only a moment. She was utterly alone there. Had been since she’d arrived. That was a lifetime ago. Or a blink of an eye. Time didn’t mean anything in this place.  

 

A shadow slanted over her.  Which was odd when there was no sun nor moon in the sky.  She couldn’t see the person but whoever it was, they were feminine looking.  Cool fingertips touched her brow between her eyes. She gasped as the coolness spread out through her then.  

 

“‘Tis time to wake.”

 

Ro snapped her eyes open and blinked several times to chase away the remnants of sleep-blurred visions.  When her vision cleared, she was looking into the nearly inhuman, yellow eyes of none other than Morrigan.  She sat over her. 

 

“W--” Ro coughed from the parchness of her throat.  Morrigan pressed a cup of cool water into her hands.  Ro drank some down and sighed. “What happened?”

 

“What do you recall?”

 

“...fighting.  Corypheus stabbed me through.  I was dying. Solas...did something.  And then...Thia! She was--”

 

“She is well.  ‘Twould seem she returned from the land of the dead.”

 

Ro felt all the tension leave her instantly.  “Max killed Corypheus. I know that much. What did Solas do to me?”

 

“Ah, now that  _ is _ the question, is it not?” Morrigan answered before she smirked.  “The Dread Wolf granted you life. As well as the life of your unborn child.  Twas an old, ancient magic that he planted deep inside of you and your child.”

 

Ro stared at Morrigan as her words sunk in.  “I--I’m pregnant? But how? I took the potions, I--” Her eyes widened as she realized she’d missed taking it after Halamshiral.  She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The other part of Morrigan’s words sank her gut with dread. “W-what does that mean?  Is he going to come for my child?”

 

“Perhaps.  Perhaps not.  Who is to know the mind of the Dread Wolf?  What matters is that your child is alive and safe.  As are you.”

 

“Did he plant an old god’s soul in my child?”

 

Morrigan’s eyes sharped on her as she cocked her head at a nearly avian angle.  “Such a question...one would wonder where you found to ask such a thing.”

 

“Morrigan, did Solas do that?”

 

“I do not know for certain.  But whatever is there, will keep your child strong.  The soul of an old god or the magic of the ancient ones?  It matters not.” Morrigan rose and crossed to the door. “Do not keep your dashing Commander waiting too long.  He frets much.”

 

Ro laid there, completely terrified by the information but also relieved to know it was over.  And Thia...Thia was alive. She sat up with effort and swung her legs off the bed. She wiggled each toe in her boots before she put pressure on her legs.  She grunted softly at the wobbly feeling to her legs. It took her all the way to the door leading outside from the infirmary for her to finally have complete control over her limbs again.  She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see the stars above, twinkling away. Laughter and sounds of celebration came from the main hall. She actually felt happy that it seemed they hadn’t witheld the party on her behalf.  Max deserved to be heralded as the hero he was. She made her way silently across Skyhold and up the steps. She slipped inside and saw the gathering. Thia...beautiful Thia sat on Bull’s lap laughing. It barely reached her eyes though she was trying.  Max looked in a similar state. It was Cullen though, that made her heart clench in pain. He didn’t look like he wanted to smile. He stood, leaning off to the side, holding a glass of whiskey. The color matching his eyes. He lifted it to take a sip and scanned over the room.  His eyes flit over her only to immediately fly back to her. His hand went slack. The shattering glass made everyone suddenly turn to him in surprise. He was moving in a flash. 

 

Ro’s watery smile spread on her lips as she started forward.  He collided with her hard enough to knock them both to the floor.  She grunted before laughing, hugging him back. She could hear Max and she assumed Thia moving to where they were.  She turned her head to speak in Cullen’s ear.

 

“I told you I’d come back.”

 

Cullen laughed softly as he sat back on his knees, helping her to sit up.  His eyes scanned her over. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Ro beamed at him as his smile lit his entire face.  She looked up seeing Max and Thia in Bull’s arms. Max fell to his knees and pulled her to him next.  

 

“You scared the shit out of me.”

 

Ro hugged him back.  “ _ I _ scared the shit out of me too.  But not more than Thia did.” She looked up at Thia.  

 

Thia was crying happily.  “Did you hear me? I told you if you didn’t come back I’d come to the Fade and personally kick your ass.  That was days ago though. You suck with timing.”

 

Ro snorted, “so sorry.” She rose to her feet with Cullen and Max.  She stepped up to Thia and frowned. “Why are you being carried everywhere?”

 

Thia’s smile dropped a little.  “Oh, you know how snapping the spine goes.  Kinda can’t use my legs. But  _ thank god _ it’s only from like mid-thigh down that I can’t feel much.  The lady bits are  _ perfectly _ fine.”

 

Cullen rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.  Ro didn’t catch it but could figure it was something along the lines of it being loud and obvious.  Instead, Ro’s eyes filled with tears. “Do...is it permanent?”

 

Thia shrugged.  “Maybe. Maybe not.  There’s some experimental magic a gorgeous mage is going to try on me.”

 

“Ah, good.  Someone around here appreciates my devilish handsomeness.”

 

Max turned to him agape.  “What does that mean?! You know damn well I appreciate your handsomeness!”

 

Dorian chuckled as he came to stand beside Max.  “ _ You _ aren’t just  _ someone _ .”

 

Thia snorted before blinking.  “Wait...why do I feel insulted?!”

 

“Don’t be.” Ro smiled, grabbing her hand.  “I feel like I could use a drink. How about you?”  

 

“I’ll take like three!”

 

Bull chuckled and looked at Ro.  “Good to see you up, Ro.”

 

“Thanks, Bull.  Good to be up.” She walked over to the group.  She got pulled into the celebration. Suddenly the actual joyful feeling that should have been there before filled the hall.  Real laughter and smiles echoed all around. Ro poured herself a drink only to pause, remembering what Morrigan had told her. She handed it to Thia, feigning that was her intention all along.  Thia didn’t seem to notice. But Ro knew both Bull and Leliana caught it. She poured herself some water instead and enjoyed the warm arm wrapped around her back. The festivities died down after several hours and they all began to trickle out.  Max stood with his back on his door, smirking knowingly at Dorian. The Tevinter mage excused himself and walked over to their Inquisitor. They stepped through the door and disappeared from sight. Bull carried Thia off. Cullen rose and offered her his hand.  She took it and stood, not letting go as he led her through the rookery toward his tower. She tried not to be too keenly aware of the emptiness Solas left behind with his absence. They crossed the footbridge and Cullen shouldered his door open. She followed him in.

 

Cullen shut the door and turned to her.  He pulled her to him and kissed her like it was the first and last time all at once.  She sighed and returned it in full. Her arms looped up around his shoulders as his hands held her hips close.  She pulled away and nipped his lower lip before she put a little distance between them. He watched her with confusion.  

 

“What is it?”

 

She trailed her fingers over the edge of his desk.  She turned around, leaning back on it and holding its edge with both hands on either side of her hips.  “I...there’s something you have to know.”

 

“Whatever it is, you know I’m right here.” He stated stepping up to her, resting his hands on other side of her.  “I’m not going anywhere. Not that I have you back.”

 

Ro smiled distractedly and looked down between them.  “Halamshiral...we...after the ball. In the business of it all, I didn’t take the precautions I should have.  I forgot to take the potion.”

 

Cullen frowned at her before it sunk in.  “You--are you saying...what I think you are?”

 

Ro nodded slowly.  He stepped back and made a whoop of joy, picking her up suddenly.  She yelped in surprise as he spun her around. “C-Cullen!”

 

He set her down and laughed with pure joy on his face.  “I’m to be a father?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This...Maker, this is...beyond imaginable!” Cullen’s bright smile slowly began to fall at her apprehensive expression.  “Rowan...are--is this not something you wanted?”

 

Ro looked up at the hurt in his voice.  He couldn’t mask it in his eyes fast enough either.  She shook her head quickly. “No! I mean...it’s not that!  I couldn’t be happier! But...there’s--” Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on his chest.  “I was dying up there. Corypheus stabbed me. I...Solas healed me. But I think, in order to save not just me but the baby too, he...did something.  The baby either has an ancient magic within it or the soul of an old god. Morrigan didn’t know.”

 

Cullen’s breath went very still.  She looked up into his face. “An ancient magic or the soul of an old god?”  At Ro’s nod, he released a heavy breath. “And he did this to save our baby?”

 

“I believe so.  I only asked for him to save Thia.  I didn’t know I was...with child. But he just did it.”

 

Cullen swallowed thickly.  He was deep in thought, leaving Ro standing alone for a long moment.  She wasn’t sure what to do or say now. Then he nodded suddenly and looked at her. “Then that’s that.  You are both safe. That is all that matters. Perhaps we’ll have a strong mage for a child, but we’ll face that as it comes along.  But there is one matter I absolutely must attend to first thing in the morning.”

 

Ro blinked at him, awestruck.  “Just like that? You’re really okay with this?”

 

“No.  But whatever Solas did saved you.  How could I be anything but grateful to him?”

 

Ro opened her mouth but snapped it shut.  She couldn’t say what she really wanted to.  Not yet. She chose to step up to her templar lover and pull him down to kiss him once more.  “No more talking tonight. Not unless it’s in ecstasy.”

 

“I believe I can handle that.” He grinned against her lips.  He lifted her suddenly over his shoulder and climbed the ladder.  Ro giggled and held onto his cloak tightly as the floor dropped farther away from her face.  The rest of the night was spent doing exactly what she’d said. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It's okay! Kind of! Ya'll can put the pitchforks down now...ehehehe...^.^;;;


	40. A Thedas Ending

"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." - Orson Welles

* * *

 

Peace.  What a strange feeling.  They hadn’t known what peace was for the better part of a year.  Now they took the time to recuperate after their ordeal. Who knew saving the world was such tedious work?  Dorian laid with his head on Max’s lap as he read a book. Max reclined on his hands, ankles crossed. He’d insisted that they all take a ride out to where the winter had edged away, lower down the mountains.  Spring had taken hold in the small glen they sat in. Cass was arguing with Blackwall about fighting techniques. Vivienne was lounging like a cat in the sun, a hand fan held in her dainty grip. Varric was writing the hilarious commentary between the Seeker and not-Warden while shaking his head laughing every so often while uttering, ‘you can’t make this shit up.’  Sera was dangling upside down from various trees, teasing Cole at every turn. Ro was reclined in the circle of Cullen’s arms as they talked quietly together. Bull was holding Thia up, helping her attempt to walk a few steps. 

 

In the last month, she’d made progress that even she didn’t believe possible.  But the moment she’d been able to stand for longer than thirty seconds unaided, she’d set her mind to it.  Dorian used electric magic with her legs periodically to shock her nerves. Max mused over this world’s version of shock treatment.  With any luck, Thia would be able to walk in a year or two. Maybe not as perfectly as before, but she wasn’t giving up anytime soon.  Bull didn’t even bat an eyelash. Instead, he encouraged her in all sorts of ways. Everything from walking to fighting. 

 

The morning after Ro woke up had also been a rather eventful day.  Cullen had blustered into the War Room asking to chat with Max in private.  Once they’d been somewhere at least mostly discrete, Cullen had surprised him by having Thia, Bull, and Dorian already present.  The former templar had paced nervously before asking for their blessing in asking Rowan to marry him. Then, of course, for help in that same endeavor.  Thia had damn near lost her head with glee, giving all sorts of actually good ideas on how to surprise Ro. In the end, they’d set up a rather convoluted effort for a week later.  Cullen had asked Ro to accompany him to an old lake he’d used to frequent as a kid. Apparently, Thia knew all about it. When they’d come back, Cullen was as giddy as a school boy.  Ro had stalked up to Thia, punched her in the arm, then yanked her in for a big hug with a huge smile. She gladly showed off the simple custom ring Cullen had Harrit craft for Ro personally.  There’d been many smiles and joyous laughter shared.

 

“You’re awfully deep in thought.”

 

Max looked down at Dorian.  Dark eyes stared back up at him while the sound of parchment flipping filled the tiny gap of silence.  “Just thinking over how things have gone.”

 

“Ah.  Reminiscing.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what is the part that you find most well liked in your long list of achievements, hm?”

 

“Falling in love with you.”

 

Dorian blinked before he smiled back.  “My, my, what would your adoring masses think?  Here you are, slaying a would-be-god that tried to destroy the world, saving  _ literally _ everyone, and your favorite part is falling in love with the Tevinter mage?”

 

“I never said I was conventional.”

 

Dorian laughed, “conventional?  No. Far from it.”

 

Max grinned, leaning down speaking against Dorian’s lips, “and you know you love it.”

 

“I do, actually.” Dorian pressed back and kissed him back with a renewed hunger.  He sighed, “I once asked you...if there was a way back to your world, would you go?  What would say if I said...I found a way…?”

 

Max pulled back and stared at him.  “Did you?”

 

Dorian averted his gaze to where Thia stumbled and let loose a curse or ten.  “I may have stumbled across something.”

 

Max followed his gaze.  “Where?”

 

“Oddly enough, some very old Tevene texts.  Ways to bridge gaps between worlds, all that sort of nonsense that turns out to be not quite so nonsensical after all.”

 

Max watched Thia pick herself back up with a bit of help.  She blew her bangs out of her face. Bull chuckled and just picked her up into his arms.  She didn’t fight it and said something to him that made the huge man guffaw. No doubt another dirty joke as Thia was infamous for.

 

“Burn them.” 

 

Dorian turned to him in disbelief.  “What?”

 

“Burn the documents, throw them off of Skyhold, bury them somewhere deep underground...I don’t care.” Max looked into Dorian’s eyes.  “We are all right where we were meant to be.”

 

“That sounds dangerously close to a little thing called  _ fate _ .”

 

“Maybe it is.  Maybe it isn’t.  I won’t ignore the gift it gave me here.”

 

Dorian sighed dramatically.  “You just want me for my body.”

 

“Well, it  _ is _ a nice perk.” Max laughed as Dorian shoved him in a feigned huff.  “In all seriousness, we’re not going anywhere. More importantly,  _ I’m _ not going anywhere.”

 

“And if Ro or Thia--”

 

“Look at them, Dorian.  Do they look like they would jump at the chance?”

 

Dorian watched the two women and had to admit to Max’s point.  “No. But it is only fair to offer it.”

 

“Then offer it.  I won’t stop you.  But as for me...fuck no.”

 

Dorian smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes.  “You just have a finesse with words, don’t you?”

 

Max snorted out a chuckle as they resettled in the sun warmed grass.  Dorian returned to his book as Max draped his arm over his lover protectively.  He was right where he needed to be. Always had been. Trick of fate, divine intervention, or just dumb luck...whatever it was...Max knew he was right where he belonged.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one! There IS more to come. I've already started on the second part of this series. I wasn't sure if I wanted to write it as a second piece or just keep running it onto this one. But I finally settled on a second piece. It will be posted soon, I promise! I'm still working on Displaced. So it'll be a back and forth of writing. The sequel to this will be called A Dread Wolf's Promise. So look for it soon!! 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in there with me! I really love this story and am already so excited to write more for it! Thanks for all the love and support guys! It really helps me!


End file.
